OK KO's Bizarre Adventure
by awsomerebel55
Summary: K.O's journey to become a hero just became much crazier. Follow K.O. and his friends as they protect the plaza from all sorts of enemies and a powerful dark force. Rating may go up depending on the story.
1. Chapter 1

_What means to be a hero? Are you born a hero?_

 _Do you get chosen to become a hero?_

 _Or is it a hard bizarre journey that defines a hero?_

 _ **OK K.O.'s Bizzarre Adventure**_

In a large police station in the center of the city a couple of cops were doing their paper work when the doors of the station opened up to reveal a woman.

The woman was around her mid to late thirties, had short blond hair and a red headband on her head. She had tanned skin, dark eyes and a small gap in her teeth. She wore a dark blue jumpsuit with no arms, a white belt wrapped around her waist, white boots and red gloves on both of her hands.

"Hello there officers my name is Carol and I'm here to pick up my son." said Carol

"Hello there ma'm, could you please tell us about who you are looking for?" asked the robot officer politely

"His name is Knock Out." answered Carol

The second officer pulled out a slightly large file and began reading over it.

"Let me see if I got this straight; Knock Out, nickname K.O., age fourteen years old, around five foot twelve inches. That sound about right?" asked the slightly fat officer

"Yes, that's my boy. Could you please tell me what he did?" asked Carol

The officer gave a look at the file once more and flinched at what he read. He then showed it to his partner and with robotic sweat coming out of his robotic head he nodded.

"Well, um, you see according to the arrest report your son was caught in the middle of a bank robbery. He apparently fought against all eight of the bank robbers before he was arrested." explained the robot officer

"Did he get hurt or something? Shouldn't he be in the hospital?" demanded Carol with worry

"No, calm down ma'm. Your son is fine a few scratches but besides that he'll be alright." explained the robot officer

"Yeah, in fact he beat the living spaghetti out of the poor suckers that attacked him even thought they were armed with knives, laser guns, and I think one of them had nun-chucks. Your son broke their noses, some bones and one of them ain't gonna win any marathon any time soon." explained the fat officer

"He broke his legs. They are all currently at the hospital." cleared the robot officer

"I see. Shall we go get him out now?" asked Carol

"Sure, right this way." said the fat officer leading them to the holding cells.

The trio walked down the stairs and walked through the dimly lit corridor until the were near the holding cells.

"Say ma'm does your son attend any hero training school, like Point Prep Academy?" asked the robot officer

"No, my son is still a little young for such a place. He still doesn't even have his own Pow Card." said Carol

"What? No way." said the fat officer

Shortly after that revelation the three adults arrived at the cell where Carol's son was currently being held. Suddenly three criminal lowlives shot at the iron bars of the cell. They were all covered in bruises and were trying to claw their way out of the cell.

"Please get us out of here!" screamed one

"We promise to do good from now on!" screamed the second criminal

"Help us copper!" screamed the last criminal

"What's all the ruckus about?" asked a gentle voice from behind the criminals

The criminals all turned pale and then shot themselves to the far corner of the cell in utter fear.

From one of the beds a young man was getting up from his rest. He had brown hair that covered the back of his neck, fair skin and dark eyes. He wore a red headband, a white shirt, a mid-calf-length black coat with torn ends and a stand up neck, light blue shorts, leg weights on both his legs and a pair of sandals.

He got up from the bed and walked up to the iron bars of the cell.

"K.O. did you get into a fight again?" asked Carol

"A small one, they started it." responded K.O. pointing at the criminals making them shiver

"Hi Honey I got your call, time to get out of here." said Carol as the robot officer opened the door

"Thanks Mom, sorry I worried you." said K.O walking out of the cell

* * *

Shortly after getting out of the police station Carol and K.O. walked to the car with K.O. having a large bump on the head.

"I've told you time and time again to not get into fights like that K.O." said Carol as she took out her keys

"I know, I know, but it's not my fault. Bad guys and weird stuff come at me like homing pigeons. I just can't help it if my hero instincts take over." said K.O. as he got in the car.

The car was then driven towards a new destination.

The car arrived at a large plaza filled with all sorts of stores and other neat things. This was where Carol worked in her own training dojo, Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

"Wow, but mom why are we here?" asked K.O.

"We're here because I think its time you got a proper instructor for your hero training." said Carlo turning off the car

K.O.'s eyes lit up with joy and amazement he started jumping up and down in cheer and then looked back to his mom with stars in his eyes.

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait for some high level hero training." said K.O. punching his right fist into his left palm

"Sorry kiddo, but I won't be the one training you." said Carol bursting K.O.'s bubble

"Huh, then who is going to train me?" asked K.O.

"That is up to you little man, explore and find a place where you can train to become a hero." said Carol before going to her Dojo

K.O. looked around the plaza and saw several stores and customers walking around minding their own business. Some where interesting looking but one thing took K.O.'s attention the most. It appeared to be a convenience store. K.O. stepped up to the entrance and read the sign out loud.

"Gar's Bodega." read K.O. before something casted a shadow over him.

"Are you going in or are you just blocking the entrance to my store?" asked a deep and manly voice

K.O. turned around to see a large muscle man wearing pants, formal shoes, a red stripped tie and a pair of glasses. He only had a mustache and short brown hair that came up with a single spike at the front.

K.O. then got back to his senses and moved out of the way.

"Sorry sir." said K.O. moving out of the way allowing the man to pass

"Thanks kid." answered the man back

K.O. saw the man go inside and couldn't help but feel like that man looked familiar. K.O then realized why and went through his pockets and pulled out a green card with a capital 'P' on it. It was a Pow Card that showed everything about a hero or a villain's information. In the one K.O. had was the same muscular man.

Mr. Gar

Human

Level 11

"Wow, no way. This is Mr. Gar's store. He is such a powerful and cool hero. I bet he can teach me how to become a hero." said K.O. looking at the sign on the door that said 'help wanted' inside.

K.O. wasted no time and went inside the store and picked up the sign.

"Mr Gar, Mr Gar, hey I'd like to apply for a job here!" said K.O waving the sign around but he didn't see the legendary hero but an empty bodega.

K.O. went up to the registry were a buff green alien was taking a nap.

"Um, excuse me." said K.O waking up the alien

"Wha? What do you want squirt?" asked the alien

"My name's K.O. and I'd like to apply for a job here." said K.O holding up the sign

"Oh really, what's your level kid?" asked the alien

"I don't know." responded K.O.

The alien then began to laugh loudly for a while until he stopped and whipped a tear from his eye.

"That was very funny squirt, I needed that, now please leave." said the alien

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to take a job here. I never go back on my choices." said K.O. with determination

The alien then was backed up until he got up from his chair and looked at K.O. with a smug look on his face.

"Alright kid, if that's how you want it then let's see what you're made of. Outside now." said the alien walking out through the front door with K.O. in toll

The two beings stood face to face in the parking lot letting the wind blow between them. Now K.O. got a better look at the worker. He was almost as tall as Mr. Gar and was taller than K.O. by a head at least. He was lime green with a patch of curly dark green hair on his head along with two antennas. He was wearing a small blue shirt that showed his abs, purple pants and black shoes.

"My name is Rad, a level 2 hero in training, and my power is called Lazer Finger." said Rad after he stomped his right foot forward and made two finger guns out of his hands aiming them at K.O.

K.O. got into his combat position by crouching down and lifting both of his fists up in response.

"The rules are simple the first one to say 'I give up' loses. Ready?" asked Rad as his hands glowed light purple.

"Ready." replied K.O. before charging at Rad and Rad did the same

Fists collided in the middle of the parking lot pushing them both backwards. They jumped at it again with Rad throwing strong jabs and punches at K.O. and K.O. doing the same. They were going back and forth punching and blocking, until...K.O. managed to land a punch on Rad's face. This punch sent him back to where he was.

"Not bad, K.O. was it? guess I'll use this then." said Rad getting up as his hands got illuminated by light purple energy

The energy then began to cover his entire body and from the energy emanating from Rad came out a figure. It looked like a an artificial human composed of purple liquid and mechanical parts. It had large green eyes, a metal armor on its chest, metal gloves with circles in the palms as well as metal boots.

"Ok kid, take this **Finger** **Gun!** " said Rad as a powerful purple ray came out of his finger and fired at K.O.

K.O. crossed his arms for defense causing a large explosion. Shortly after the smoke dissipated, K.O. was standing there with a ring crystal blue energy coursing through his body.

"What?" said Rad as he noticed the figure behind K.O

It looked like a larger version of K.O. with blue platinum skin. It had a vest on with metal shoulder pads, black fingerless gauntlets with fists on them, baggy black pants tied with a white belt.

"My turn." said K.O. before jumping at Rad

However, their fight was cut short when a large metal box fell down from the sky right next to them. The two heroes looked at the box before it opened up revealing a red one-eyed robot with a hand cannon and a brain in a jar.

"Oh great, Darrell." said Rad looking at the robot

"Darrell?" asked K.O.

"Time to destroy!" said Darrell firing his blaster into the sky

"Yeah, look just stay back. I'll handle this." said Rad before the robot spoke again

"This time you won't get away Radicles. I will destroy the plaza and everyone in it." said Darrell

"Why you-" began Rad before being cut off by K.O.

"Are you strong then?" asked K.O

"The strongest! You must certainly be pissing yourself." said Darrell laughing

"Look Darrell, many have told me that I'm far too good for my own good. But if I want to become a hero, I must fight those that do evil." said K.O. firing up his heroic spirit once more

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Darrell as he began shooting at K.O.

K.O. rushed past the laser blasts as great speed and then landed a punch on Darrell's gut punching him back. Darrell fired again and again but K.O. kept dodging them until K.O. got in close to the robot. The robot's eye widen as K.O.'s fist became incased inside a powerful blue energy. K.O. then uppercutted Darrell up into the sky shattering Darrell.

As that happened Rad only stood there amazed.

K.O. then let the pieces fall down to the ground.

"Well that's the end of that." said K.O. childishly turning his back to Darrell's remains

Suddenly Darrell's chest opened up and revealed a bomb clock about to explode.

"K.O. behind you!" screamed Rad making K.O. turn around to see the clock come down to two seconds

However the explosion never came as something come down from the sky and blasted away the robot's remains. Up in the sky they blew up safely.

K.O. got back up and saw that the one that had saved him was none other than Mr. Gar.

"Rule number 1 of being a hero; never turn your back on your opponent." said Mr. Gar

"So cool." said K.O. in awe

"Radicles!" said Gar looking at Rad

"YES SIR!" said Rad in fear

"What is this?" asked Gar holding up the help sign.

"Well sir, I kinda figured that since Enid hasn't come back an all we could use the help." explained Rad with sweat coming down from his head

"I'm the only one that hires people." said Gar going back to the bodega

"Wait! Mr. Gar, I'd like to work in the bodega!" said K.O.

Gar looked at K.O. and then to where the robot was and then back at K.O.

"K.O. you are very talented and you may possess the greatest potential I've ever seen, but I think you still need time to-" began Gar before being cut off

"Just give him the job Eugene." said Carol from behind him

This caused Gar to turn into a red ball of nerves.

"Hi mom." said K.O. waving his hand

"Hi sweetie, I'll see you later." said Carol leaving

Gar then regain his composure and looked at K.O. He coughed a few times and then spoke.

"You're hired, your work starts today K.O." said Mr. Gar

"Yeah, woo hoo!" began K.O.

"Welcome to the crew little man, and sorry for doubting you before." said Rad as they headed inside

"No worries, hero journey here we come." said K.O.

Up in one of the nearby buildings of the plaza a figure looked down on what had occurred.

"So the bodega has a new newbie. I guess I should eliminate him." said the female with purple pink hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**1st Day at the Job**

K.O. ran quickly at the Bodega's entrance, it was his first day and he was not going to be late. K.O. was within a few inches of the bodega's entrance and just as he picked up speed, he crashed on the doors.

K.O. slowly dragged from the door until he found himself on his back looking at the stars. K.O. dusted himself up and then pulled the door open.

"Forgot about that." said K.O. as he rubbed the back of his neck and entered Gar's Bodega.

K.O. stepped into the store and spotted Rad sitting on the front desk snoring with a snot bubble on his nose.

"Hey Rad!" said K.O. cheerfully waking up Rad

"Woah, woah, woah!" screamed Rad before loosing his balance and falling down to the ground.

"Sorry Rad, you ok?" asked K.O. looking over the register desk

"Naw, I'm good. I just thought getting on the floor would be a great exercise." groaned Rad from the floor

Then suddenly the door at the wall of the store shot open as Mr. Gar walked out. Both K.O. and Rad stood in full attention looking at their boss ready for whatever he had to say to them.

"At ease you two. K.O. welcome to Gar's Bodega, a store where you can find almost anything. You are here to learn how to become a hero. From your fight yesterday I could tell that you have amazing potential, but you lack focus and you are far too reckless to make a proper plan. We are going to work on this from now on. Are you ready?" asked Mr. Gar

"Yes sir!" replied K.O. punching his left palm with his right fist

"Good to hear, you will start by...cleaning the Bodega." said Mr. Gar holding out a broom

"Huh?" said K.O. looking at the broom

"Is there a problem?" asked Mr. Gar

"No its just that...um...I thought we'd be fighting or training or something." said K.O. causing Rad to laugh

"Ha ha ha ha! You think you get to do all that on your *Breath* first day?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Rad while laughing on the floor

Mr. Gar then shot a silencing glare at Rad. This made him not just become silent but to go back to the register and await some client or another.

"I understand your disappointment K.O. but not everything is about fighting, that will come later on. Now you have work to do." said Mr. Gar giving K.O. the broom

"Now when you sweep hold the top with one arm and the bottom with the other, but you'll switch your arms when sweeping in the opposite direction. You'll switch them up as you go along." explained Mr. Gar

K.O. then looked at the broom and began doing what his new boss had told him to do. Time seemed to slow down slightly as K.O. continued to do his chore. He swept around the store and began to familiar himself with his new place of employment. He began to notice that the store carried a large ensemble of goods that every hero could get. The selection ranged from Super jump boots to fire swords and smoke capes.

"Wow." said K.O. as he cleaned the isles of the bodega

K.O. then came across the pictures of the 'employee of the month', and noticed something strange. Most of the pictures were of Rad but there were others that had some one else. In the pictures was a tanned skinned pink purple haired girl. She was wearing a blue shirt that was torn at the bottom and black short shorts. K.O.'s heart skipped a beat as he saw her. K.O. had very limited experience with the opposite sex, most of his knowledge was with mature or elderly women, the girls at his school and his mom.

This girl looked like a rockstar ninja. K.O. looked at the name of the employee but there wasn't one. Knowing that he had to learn about the purple haired girl, K.O. shot at super speed straight at the register where Rad was just giving a customer his change.

"Rad!" said K.O. spooking Rad back to the floor

"AH! K.O. you can't do that, we may be co-workers, but I'm still the upper worker plus I'm clearly older." said Rad with a smug smile

"Oh, um sorry, but I'm just fourteen turning fifteen. Listen that doesn't matter, who's the girl at the pictures over there?" asked K.O. pointing at the picture

"Oh, her name is Enid. She works here as well but she hasn't come to work for awhile. You'll meet her one day, hopefully." said Rad lazily.

"Enid, that's a nice name. Why hasn't she come to work?" asked K.O.

"Don't know, tried calling her but she doesn't answer. She's been weird ever since she returned from her vacation with her family." said Rad grabbing a magazine to look at.

K.O. looked again at the picture and began zoning out.

Mr. Gar then walked out of his office and saw that K.O. was distracted and Rad was looking at the magazine.

"K.O.!" said Mr. Gar getting K.O. out of his thoughts.

"Wha!?" responded K.O. dropping the broom

K.O. turned to look at Mr. Gar and quickly picked up the broom and began sweeping.

"Hey there Mr. Gar, how are things?" asked K.O. with a nervous smile

"Hm, come with me to the back, I need to see what you're truly capable of." said Mr. Gar turning his back and walking away

"Yes! A fight!" said K.O. closely following Mr. Gar

"Radicles, keep an eye on the store, we'll be right back." said Mr. Gar

"You got it boss." said Rad

* * *

K.O. and Mr. Gar were at the back of the bodega were there was little more than a large dumpster and a couple of lights. Mr. Gar was stretching himself as they walked out of the bodega. Mr. Gar stretched his arms and then twisted his torso and for a final touch Gar cracked his neck.

"So, Mr. Gar, what are we doing here?" asked K.O.

Suddenly Mr. Gar shot passed K.O. and stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"What are you waiting for kid? Show me your stuff." said Mr. Gar as the light of the sun shun passed his glasses.

"You got it Mr. Gar." said K.O. with a smile on his face

"Why don't you fire one of those punches my way to see what we got to work on?" suggested Mr. Gar as he lowered his stand and raised his fists.

"Ok, here I come." said K.O. as he took up his battle stance

K.O. pushed himself forwards with his feet and quickly zoomed towards Gar. K.O. pulled back his right fist and then shot it forward at great speed, but before the punch could connect a flare of red fire shot from Mr. Gar's elbow. Gar used this to move out of the way surprising K.O.

"What?" asked K.O. before receiving a finger flick on the side of his head

K.O. recoiled in slight pain and then rubbed the side of his head where the flick had occurred. He then got back up and looked at Gar standing there gesturing him to try again. K.O. took the initiative again and charged at Mr. Gar again. K.O. jumped up in the air and brought down a heavy kick on Mr. Gar. Gar moved to the side with ease dodging the attack. K.O. didn't stop there, he then threw a left punch turning to face Gar again. Gar moved his head to the right dodging the attack. K.O. continued to throw punches left and right but Gar either dodged or blocked with his finger. K.O. then spun sending a kick at Mr. Gar making him duck for the attack. K.O. then landed on the ground and tried to use an uppercut to knock Gar. The blue energy began to manifest and coursed through K.O.'s arm.

"Not bad, but you're a little stiff there." said Mr. Gar using his elbow fire to spin around K.O. knocked him off his feet.

K.O.'s attack was sent flying upwards into the sky. Mr. Gar then stood over K.O. adjusting his glasses.

"How did you do that?" asked K.O.

"Years of experience kid. You've got a lot more going on than you think K.O. You have a good understanding of martial arts, some would even call you a prodigy, but there is more going on in a fight than just power. You don't have much experience with focusing your energy and that takes a toll on your speed. There is also some discord in your mind, when you're in a fight you must keep your head in the fight. Your power is yours no need to fear calling upon it." explained Mr. Gar helping K.O. back on his feet

"I think I understand, but I just like the fight and I don't know why." added K.O.

"We'll figure it out, its your first day don't over think it." said Mr. Gar when suddenly the sky turned purple

From the sky suddenly a large metal box fell to the ground. From the metal box came out an orange robot girl with buzzsaws coming out of her arms and legs. She then did a couple of donuts and then did a little jump pulling back her buzzsaws.

Mr. Gar and K.O. got to the front of the bodega and then looked at the new robot.

"Who is that?" asked K.O. assuming a combat stand

"Her name is Shannon, she is a shapeshifting robot, keep your eyes open." said Mr. Gar

"So you are the bodega's new runt, I'm gonna enjoy wiping the floor with you for what you did to Darrel." said Shannon with a mocking smile as she pulled out her buzzsaw

Shannon then jumped at the two heroes with her buzzsaw doing a vertical slice. The two heroes jumped out of the way in opposite directions, K.O. to the right and Mr. Gar to the left. Shannon then morphed her left arm into another buzzsaw and went after K.O. Despite her appearance Shannon was very fast and was forcing K.O. to stay on the defensive, dodging the buzzsaws.

"Come on! Show me what you're made of little man!" said Shannon laughing maniacally.

K.O.'s mind raced trying to find an opening but the buzzsaws were making things hard. Then suddenly saw one of the buzzsaws coming at him from the left and then K.O. remembered Gar's instructions about sweeping. K.O. lifted his arm and blocked Shannon's attack and created the opening that he was looking for.

"What?!" demanded Shannon

On the back of the fight Mr. Gar smiled at K.O.'s recent development.

K.O. then landed a punch on Shannon's chest pushing her backwards. Shannon in response looked back up with fire in her eyes of pure fury. She then morphed her legs into buzzsaws and used them as wheels accelerating her charge against K.O. Seeing that her speed was now far greater than his own, K.O. thought of crossing his arms in defense but then a thought came to mind. K.O. summoned his power once more and infused the power in his left fist and waited for Shannon to be close to him. Once she was close to him, K.O. shot his left fist downwards sending a blue fist shaped blast to the floor sending both of them up in the air.

Shannon was now in the air giving K.O. the upper hand. K.O. then called upon his power once more but this time on his right arm and blasted it towards the helpless Shannon. The blue fist landed on Shannon causing her to explode sending her debris all across the plaza.

K.O. landed on the ground using his left arm for support. K.O. jumped up in happiness for his victory.

"Oh yeah! That was awesome!" said K.O. doing a little dance

"Congratulations K.O., but this was only one fight there will be more. You did have a few close calls but you will improve. Now time to clean this mess." said Mr. Gar giving K.O. the broom

"Yes sir!" said K.O. as he began to sweep

On the far end corner of the nearby store a pair of glasses shined looking out of the shadows straight at the battlefield.

"Interesting." said a voice as it focused on K.O.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Technomancer and the Stand**

It had been a few days and K.O. had continued to fulfill his duties as an employee of Gar's Bodega. He cleaned the store, helped restock the shelf with Rad, put the place together, and in his off time he trained on his own or would ask Mr. Gar or Rad to help him out.

At this moment K.O. was throwing away the garbage or the left over dust from the cleaning.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to train. Mr. Gar said my power should be as if I was switching on a switch, but I've always felt that power should not be something I should play with. Mom said that I need to respect my power since it is a part of me, then maybe I should keep trying to flick the on switch faster. That makes sense, right?" asked K.O. to himself

K.O. turned to look at the wall of the bodega's back. He noticed how tall it was and decided to do a little exercise. K.O. then walked back to the opposite wall and then began focusing his power on his legs.

"Alright let's do this." said K.O. as he jumped straight at the wall

K.O. then began to focus his energy in his arms attempting to propel himself upwards...However, he crashed on the wall face first. K.O. then fell to the ground in slight pain.

"Ok, that didn't work. Maybe if I focus less energy I could focus the energy more on my arms to shoot myself up." said K.O. as he attempted it again.

K.O. tried again to perform the exercise but he met the same fate.

"No, I need to do it faster, much faster." said K.O.

K.O. continued to do the same over and over without noticing that he was being observed by someone far in the distance.

This person was a girl around K.O.'s age, she was slightly shorter than him and wore a yellow jumpsuit with a red belt around her waist. Her skin was slightly green colored. Her hair was colored brown and cut in a strange way with her hair curving forward. She also had rounded blue glasses. She had metallic bracelets on both of her arms and a blue backpack on her back.

She was currently typing all her observations on a holographic screen in front of her.

"How fascinating." said the girl as she continued to type.

* * *

After an hour or so K.O. went back inside the bodega where Rad was just setting up some rocket boots on their stand. Rad took a look at K.O. and began laughing.

"Dude, you look like you've been trying to take down a brick wall with your face." said Rad laughing

"You are not wrong there." said K.O. covered with scratches handsome bruises

K.O. then went to the register and sat down on the floor with his back on the desk. Rad then used his Lazer Finger to pulled a couple of sodas and handed one to K.O.

"Don't push yourself kid, you'll become a mummy if you keep pushing yourself so much." said Rad

"I just keep having trouble with the energy manipulation. I want to learn how to use power." said K.O.

K.O. took a sip of the soda and saw how Rad used his power with little to no effort. K.O. couldn't put it together, how was it that Rad could use his power as easy as taking a breath?

"Just take it easy, no need to switch things off. The power is a part of you." said Rad taking a sip from his soda

K.O. kept wondering these questions throughout the rest of the day, but sadly he couldn't get any answers. K.O. was now outside the bodega cleaning up the entrance thinking about what Rad said.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. K.O. quickly turned in a battle stand and in front of him was the girl with a yellow jumpsuit.

"Hello there." said the girl

"Oh, hi. Sorry you startled me. I'm-" began K.O.

"K.O., currently a hero in training under Mr. Gar, Current level Unknown, age currently 14 and ¾, and a student at Lakewood school in class with Ms. Quantum." said the girl adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, but how did you know about all that? Who are you anyway?" asked K.O. in confusion

"I'm Dendy, we are in the same class. I sit behind your desk." said Dendy

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Can I help you with something?" asked K.O.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do need your assistance. After observing you for some time, I have seen that you posses the skills I require to fix my back pack." explained Dendy

"Ok, ignoring the slightly stalker side of things, your backpack looks fine to me." said K.O.

"You are mistaken, you see my backpack is more than just capable of holding my belongings, it is in fact able to do much more. It is able to do many technological wonders." said Dendy showing K.O. all the technology that was inside her backpack

"Wow, that sounds cool. Sure I'll help you. It is my duty as a hero to do so." said K.O.

"Excellent. All I need is robotic dilation circuit, next its a copper outer alloy, and finally an energy blorp." explained Dendy

"I think Mr. Logic knows about the dilation circuit, we should go ask him." said K.O.

* * *

K.O. and Dendy made their way to Logic Lad's Hair Salon where Mr. Logic worker as a stylist. K.O. and Dendy walked up to the robotic hair stylist as he finished performing a haircut.

"Hey Mr. Logic, do you got a second?" asked K.O.

"K.O., it is good to see you. Have you come here to get that mane of yours under control?" asked Mr. Logic

"No, but my friend and I here are hoping to see if you know what a dilation circuit is?" asked K.O.

"I am sorry, but every since I opened up this hair salon I left all that technology behind. Now I give out perfectly calculated haircuts." said Mr. Logic showing his scissors and electric razor.

"Excuse me Mr. Logic, is that a second generation electric razor?" asked Dendy

"Yes, this razor was the first one I ever got when I first started-" began Mr. Logic only for Dendy to snatch it and almost shatter it had K.O. not caught it in time.

"Hey what's wrong with you?! You can't just take people's stuff and destroy it." said K.O. holding the razor

"You misunderstand, inside this razor is the piece we are searching for. I was more than willingly going to repair it after taking the piece." explained Dendy

"Still, not cool." said K.O. without realizing that Dendy was now holding the razor

Dendy then shattered the razor giving heart attacks to both Mr. Logic and K.O. She then picked the piece she was looking and then the pieces began to float covered in a green aura. The pieces then began to put themselves together into a new cleaner looking electric razor.

"Here you go." said Dendy giving it back to Mr. Logic

"Well thank you." said Mr. Logic

The two teens left the hair salon after getting the piece and going for the second piece. However as they made their way through the plaza K.O. had the feeling that some thing was odd.

"Hey Dendy, what was that back at Mr. Logic's place?" asked K.O.

"Oh that was nothing really." replied Dendy

"You do know I saw the green energy. Was that your power or something?" asked K.O.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Now the second object we must obtain is a copper outer alloy, preferably in a disk shape." said Dendy holding up a hologram.

"I think I know the perfect place." said K.O. as he lead Dendy to their destination.

* * *

K.O. and Dendy arrived at Lakewood Plaza Turbo's arcade. Here kids of all over town decided to spend their allowances in playing video games. K.O. and Dendy walked through the game consoles looking over the different games. All the while Dendy was ogling the different lights and colors of the arcade.

"Are you good Dendy? You look like you've never been to the arcade." said K.O. snapping Dendy out of her thoughts.

"No, I haven't." answered Dendy

"What?! No way! After we fix your backpack we are so playing a video game or watch a funny cat video." said K.O. before putting in a dollar and getting the token they were looking for.

"Really?" asked Dendy

"Sure, that's what friends are for." said K.O. as they walked out of the arcade with the token in toll.

Wendy watched K.O. as they left, she scratched her chin in curiosity as they were now on their way for the third and final piece that she needed to fix her backpack.

"Alright, our final piece is a working blorp. Maybe we could get one from Mr. Logic, although we might have to tear it out of his chest." said Dendy

"What?! NO! We can get a blorp from the remains of some of the defeated robots." clarified K.O. pulling Dendy away from Mr. Logic's place

K.O. took Dendy to the back of the plaza where most of the defeated robot parts were stored just to throw them to the trash later on.

"Here we go, there should be a blorp here we could use. And more importantly there won't be a need to kill someone." said K.O.

"Very well." said Dendy as she pulled out a holographic screen

Dendy began to analyze the wreckage for a useful blorp and eventually found one. There was a large mechanical shark head with a blorp hanging on the front of its nose.

"That one should do the trick." said Dendy pointing to the blorp

"Cool, I'll get it." said K.O. as he walked over to the shining ball of light and began tugging on it.

K.O. kept tugging at the blorp but was still not able to pull it free from the wrecked robot. Slowly as K.O. pulled at the robot's source of power the wrecked robot began to move.

"I can feel it tilting." said K.O.

"Just be careful not to damage it." said Dendy when she noticed something odd about the robot.

Suddenly the blorp and the cord it was connected to pulled itself back inside the supposedly wrecked robotic shark, it then began to turn itself back online. The eyes began to shine red and then it opened its jaws. K.O. saw this and quickly moved out of the way from the shark's bite. The robotic shark sped up towards K.O. chomping its way through the wreckage. K.O. rushed away from the mechanical beast but the creature was slowly being able to catch up with K.O.

"Dendy, get out of here!" said K.O. running for his life

This caused the metal shark to turn its attention towards Dendy. Dendy looked at the metallic creature and began to run away from it as fast as she could, but the shark was getting closer and closer to her. K.O. took up the chase once more but he couldn't over take the metal shark. He then began to focus his energy on his legs to then tear apart the robot with his fists, but he remembered that his timing wasn't good so he could not defeat the robot on time. Then suddenly it hit him.

Rad's words came to him at that exact moment. 'No need to switch things off. The power is a part of you.'

"That's it! I can't just call upon my power in one place at a time, I have to let the power course through me constantly." said K.O. to himself as his body was engulfed with the crystal blue aura and the spirit appeared once more.

With K.O.'s power coursing through him, he quickly caught up with the robot shark and overtook it. K.O. got Dendy out of the mechanical shark's chomp and quickly got her out of the way. They landed back on the ground behind the shark.

"That was so cool! I must've look so cool like Captain Quantum's Pow Card with power up graphics." said K.O. stoked that he now was stronger.

"Wait, you collect Pow Cards?" asked Dendy with curiosity

"Yeah, I am a big fan, you?" asked K.O.

"I. Love. Pow Cards! Have you seen the new Ted Viking card with battle damage? It is so cool, I have doubles!" said Dendy in giddy happiness

"No way!" replied K.O. with his eyes widen

Then the shark turned around to face the two teens and looked pissed.

"I don't suppose you have anything to fight, do you?" asked K.O. as he was once again engulfed by the crystal blue aura with the spirit standing right with him

"Not in the traditional sense but I do have this!" replied Dendy as she was outlined by a green neon outline and from behind her came a spirit.

Dendy's spirit had a large green turtle shell from which slender pixilated arms and legs came out of and its face resembled that of a human woman with long flowing green hair and on the top of her head was a hardware disk.

"This is my stand, her name is **Shell Shocked**. She is able to control all sorts of electronic or metal devices and helps repair or upgrade them." explained Dendy

"Wow. Ok then, what do you think we teach Jaws here a lesson?" asked K.O.

"Thought you'd never ask." said Dendy with a smirk

The robot shark jumped straight at the two teens with its jaws wide open. Dendy's stand then focused her energy into Dendy's metallic bracelets transforming them into a pair of energy cannons. Dendy fired at the robot but instead of blowing it up, it was being lifted in the air.

"He's all yours." said Dendy

"You got it." replied K.O. cracking his knuckles

K.O. jumped at the robot shark and began punching it with a barrage of punches. However he wasn't the only one punching the shark, his spirit was also delivering a beating with its black gauntlets. The shark began to show large dents on its face when K.O. pulled back his right fist making it glow in brighter blue energy and then unleashed it in a single blue energy punch! And his spirit spoke a single word as the punch utterly destroyed the robotic shark.

 **"ORA!"**

The dust settled as the two teens walked out of the dump with K.O. holding the blorp in his hand.

"Here you go, the blorp you needed." said K.O. giving it to Dendy

"Thank you K.O. this is greatly appreciated. You do realize that I never actually needed those pieces, right?" asked Dendy

"Kinda, but whatever we're friends right." said K.O.

"Yes, you are correct. By the way K.O. what is your stand's name, it is quite powerful." asked Dendy

"Haven't thought of a name but I'll ask Mr. Gar later about stands later." said K.O. with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

**Burn Bright Fighter**

The day had began just like any other day. K.O. was putting things in the shelfs, items like invisibility capes to laser tie clips. He was of course doing things a lot faster now that he had better control of the energy his Heroic Spirit or Stand gave him. K.O. quickly moved from isle to isle in great speed and making his rounds faster than Rad could kiss his muscles.

K.O. stopped and powered down in front of the register and looked at his work. The isles were slightly dirty and the stands were a little crooked.

"Aw, nuts. Still need to do more training." said K.O. as he began to power up once more only to receive a karate chop on the head.

"OW." said K.O. turning around to see Mr. Gar.

"Although I am happy that you've become better at controlling your power K.O. you are still in the need of more control. Until you have better control of your Heroic Spirit you won't be using your power inside my store." explained Mr. Gar as he went back to his office

"Hey Mr. Gar, hold up." said K.O. catching his boss's attention

"Is something wrong K.O.?" asked Mr. Gar turning around to face his employee

"I was actually wondering about something." said K.O.

"Well, don't just stand there. Ask away, unless its something embarrassing." said Mr. Gar

K.O. took a deep breath and then began to summon his spirit as it stood by him.

"I would like to know more about my Stand or Heroic Spirit as you call it. What can they do and where do they come from?" asked K.O.

"Oh, that I guess we could talk about it. Wait, where did you hear your spirit being called a Stand?" asked Mr. Gar kneeling down to K.O.'s level

"I heard it from Dendy." said K.O.

"Who or what is a Dendy?" asked Rad overhearing the conversation

"That would be me." said Dendy as she appeared next to Rad with a smile

Rad slightly jumped and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I was just testing my new cloaking device." said Dendy pressing a button on her metal band.

Wendy then turned invisible cloaking herself from everyone's sight. Rad then got up from the floor and dusted himself.

"I swear you kids will give me a heart attack before I'm in my forties." said Rad as he jumped over the counter

"I see. Well then, EVERYBODY AT THE BACK NOW!" ordered Mr. Gar as K.O. and Rad rushed towards the back of the bodega.

Just as Mr. Gar was about to join them, he grabbed something from the back without looking and then pulled up to him.

"You too, Dendy." said Mr. Gar walking with a slightly frightened Dendy.

"Yes sir." said Dendy shaking a little

Mr. Gar walked out of the bodega where K.O. and Rad where waiting for him. He put down Dendy and then stood in front of the three young teens.

"As you all, we heroes and people in general have the ability to summon great power from within themselves. Most can go on about their day as if nothing, others like normal heroes use them to battle the forces of evil, and then there are those that use these powers to do evil. In most cases the power will be simple and small, but for those that push themselves to the limit or have powerful ancestry can unleash a manifestation of their own life force. This is what most people call a Stand or a Heroic Spirit." said Mr. Gar as he turned his leg and bent his left arm.

Orange energy began to zap and crackle around Mr. Gar as a pair of flares bursted out of his elbows.

"Wow!" said the three teens at the same time

"This is my stand, **Smash** **Mouth**." said Mr. Gar as his flaring elbows rocketed him towards the sky and down to the ground with ease.

"That's so cool, not as flashy as mine but still pretty awesome." said K.O.

"How amazing the power is isn't important, in a fight the one that knows his or her stand and power better will always be the winner. You all are still, the more you grow the more your powers will. Now get back to work, all of you!" said Mr. Gar as K.O. and Rad ran back inside

Dendy was slightly unsure as to what she should do at that moment.

"I said 'all of you', you are now an employee of Gar's bodega too. Go help K.O., Dendy." said Mr. Gar

"Yes Mr. Gar." said Dendy as she walked inside.

* * *

At the other side of the street, a large factory stood where thousands of robots were being built and assembled. This was the lair of Lord Boxman, Boxmore. Lord Boxman was a round man with part of his head being covered in metal giving him a cyborg red eye and a chicken claw hand. He had a green mohawk on his head, and wore a long white lab coat, white shirt, black tie and black pants.

At this very moment Lord Boxman was sitting at his desk staring at the Plaza with great disdain.

"I so very hate that plaza. Oh how I wish I could just destroy it." said Lord Boxman as he crushed people of the plaza with his fingers creating the illusion.

"Boxman!" called a feminine yet commanding voice.

Lord Boxman turned his attention back to a large conference table where three major villains sat. One was a ghostly figure wrapped in chains wearing a straight jacket, the second one was a large demonic bull with a small fire on his head and a nose ring, and finally there was a dragon woman with a long red main of hair and wore a black and grey suit.

"Yes, miss Cosma. Can I get you anything, muffins or a drink?" asked Lord Boxman

"Yes, you may bring back production of robots back to its annual quota." said Cosma with her eyes glowing purple

"But, but, but, I thought that I was only two robots behind schedule? May I ask why is there such a big demand all of a sudden?" asked Lord Boxman

"That is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know anything right now." growled Cosma

"But I thought we needed the robots because villains have been going dark as of late and we still have no new intel on Egy-" began the demon bull only for Cosma to psychically strangle him

"As I was saying, you just need to keep up production. No attacking the plaza until you've met your quota." said Cosma ending the conversation

"But, what about Egypt? You did say that-" began Lord Boxman only for Cosma to appear before him with her demonic looking purple eyes.

"Now Boxman, forget about Egypt. That is none of your business. Get back to work." said Cosma with a demonic voice.

All three villains disappeared from the factory through teleportation leaving Boxman catching his breath. Boxman took some deep breaths as his heart began to slow down from the terror that Cosma had inflicted upon him.

"That woman really scares me sometimes." said Lord Boxman as he made his way to his desk.

Suddenly both Darrel and Shannon appeared in front of Boxman with smiles on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Lord Boxman

"We were just wondering how it went daddy." said Darrel

"As a matter a fact I just got off with a small warning, but your recent failures have put me on a very uncomfortable position, which is why I've designed a new robot to finally destroy the plaza. Something neither of you have been able to accomplish." said Lord Boxman before pressing a button.

Suddenly from a revolving band came a large metal box. The box then bursted open to reveal a tall green robot with a sharp face and a pompadour hair, it had large muscular body.

"Darrel, Shannon, I present to you; Raymond." said Boxman as the new robot struck a pose.

Raymond pointed out his hip and straightened his left arm and moved his face in a portfolio.

"Nice to meet you bro and sis." replied Raymond with a smug tone.

"He is going to destroy the plaza and finally make the great villains look up to me, and maybe learn what is going on in Egypt. Now go my creation and destroy the accursed plaza!" ordered Boxman

"Consider it done father." said Raymond as he flew up in his box towards the plaza.

* * *

Back at the bodega K.O. was helping Dendy get used to her new responsibilities, while he kept thinking of how to name his stand. He wanted to give it an appropriate name based on its abilities and his power. Maybe something that had to do with music.

K.O. then noticed Rad listening to music and thought that it might give him some inspiration.

"Hey, Rad, mind if I ask what you're listening to now?" asked K.O.

"Oh, its just some music from this old rock band. Wanna listen?" asked Rad

"Sure." replied K.O. as he grabbed the phone and put the ear buds on.

 **Insert Walk by Foo Fighters**

K.O. listened to the music with as much attention as he could. He felt how the music spoke to him, telling him to learn and relearn the lessons that he'd taken to heart and made him pumped for battle.

"I got it now." said K.O. excited

Suddenly there was a large explosion outside the bodega. Rad, Dendy and K.O. went outside as quickly as they could and in front of them stood a large metal box with an outline of Raymond engraved on it. The box opened up to reveal Raymond laying on the box like a model ready for his photoshoot.

"Who is this guy?" asked Rad

"I am the green tempest. I am your destroyer. I am Raymond, and I'm here to destroy this plaza." said Raymond standing up and extending his arms in a horizontal fashion.

"You must be strong then." said K.O. cracking his knuckles

"I see that you are the one that defeated my siblings, Darrel and Shannon. You don't seem to be that strong but from my scanner, I see you are the second strongest signature in my area of sight. So please do make this interesting." said Raymond

The new robot from Box-more jumped straight at the employees of the bodega at great speed. The three employees summoned their respective powers but weren't unable to stop Raymond from sending them flying. Wendy was able to land unscathed thanks to **Shell Shocked's** thick protective shell standing in the way. However, Rad and K.O. weren't so lucky. They landed back on the ground with some scratches, but they were still willing to fight.

Raymond rushed once more against the two senior employees trying to land a high knee strike at Rad. Rad blocked the knee but was pushed back giving K.O. an opening for him to summon his power and land a punch on Raymond. But Raymond blocks the attack with his right hand pushing him back to the parking lot.

"Hm, I was expecting more, but you certainly are entertaining." said Raymond looking at his palm.

"Try this for entertaining! **Crystal Barrage!** " yelled Rad as he called forth his stand **Lazer Finger**

Rad began to open fire on the robot with the lasers from his fingers. Blasts of purple energy crystals flew at the robot forcing it to dodge the attacks from the green alien's attack. Raymond then began to gracefully move until he was face to face with Rad.

"Nice move, but not good enough." said Raymond as he turned his hand into a laser blasted

Raymond blasted Rad on the chest sending him flying.

"RAD!" called out both Dendy and K.O.

They both rushed at their fallen comrade and Dendy used her stand to create advance medical equipment from her techno-bracelets.

"How is he?" asked K.O. with worry

"He took a big blow but he'll make it through." said Dendy slowly healing Rad

"Don't sell me short just yet little buddies, I'll be up in no time, this is just a flesh wound." said Rad

"Please, be reasonable, plan for a miracle." said Raymond in an arrogant tone.

K.O. began to get enraged and then looked at Raymond as his power began spiking quickly. In the blink of an eye, K.O. shot forward punching Raymond in the face sending him backwards. Raymond held his face in pain as K.O. walked up to him as his stand flared with great power.

"Good grief, you are very full of it aren't you? How about we settle this with fists? You, me and my stand **Foo Fighter**." said K.O. as his newly named stand prepared for a fight.

Raymond stood right back up and stood right in front of K.O. and prepared to fight one on one.

"Consider it done." said Raymond

Both fighters began throwing punches at one another at break neck speeds. Powerful wind forces began blowing all over the plaza. On the side lines both Dendy and Rad were watching their friend battle against a robot in equal footing with not signs of slowing down.

"I have never seen K.O. use this much power before." said Dendy

"Neither did I." said Rad

Back in the battle both Raymond and K.O. were fighting with everything they had. However, K.O. slowly began to gain the upper hand as he and his stand were being filled with a seemingly outstanding source of power.

As their fists clashed Raymond could also feel that his actions were not having the same effect as the were having at the beginning. Each clash carried so much power that his metallic fingers were being crushed until they were almost nothing but wires.

"This fight has been fun, but this is the end! Now **Foo Fighter** unleash your true power **Stardust Fury!"** screamed K.O. as his stand flared up once more and began to unleash a powerful barrage of punches enveloped by crystal colored energy and then it roared in power.

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

The barrage of punches blasted through Raymond sending a powerful blast of energy right through the Boxmore factory.

Everyone was left in awe as K.O. was left panting out of sheer exhaustion.

"Man, just how strong is **Foo Fighter**?" asked K.O. to himself as his friends got up and began cheering for K.O.'s victory.

"Way to go K.O., that was epic bro!" said Rad

"I must document this new burst of power, you have certainly become even more interesting." said Dendy

"I am a bit confused about what happened, do you guys now what happened?" asked K.O.

"Your stand seems to have manifested its true strength in that moment of rage." explained Mr. Gar as he walked to the group.

"Mr. Gar, are you serious?" asked K.O.

"Yes, now clean up this mess!" said Mr. Gar

* * *

Not far from the battlefield stood a purple-ish haired tanned girl observing the battle with interest.

"So, he is stronger than I previously predicted. I better end him now while I still have the chance." said the girl before vanishing


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ninja Strikes**

It had been a couple of days since the employees of Gar's Bodega defeated Raymond and everything seem to have gone back to normal. At least what passes for normal around these parts.

Right now K.O. was currently driving his mom's car as he had just started learning how to drive a car. His mom was currently in the passenger's seat looking at how K.O. was driving.

"Alright peanut, now remember to check your mirrors often. You never know when some wacko comes around driving." said Carol as K.O. drove

"Mom, I'm a day away from turning fifteen, you can't keep calling me peanut." said K.O. as he checked his rearview mirrors

"You'll always be my peanut, peanut. By the way I noticed that you've been hanging out with that girl Dendy from school an awful lot." said Carol with a raised eyebrow

"Mom! She's a friend from school and she's working now in Gar's Bodega, there's nothing going on. We're just friends." said K.O. with a red streak across his face.

"Okay, just asking. Eyes on the road. Besides you're getting to that age when you notice women, back when I was your age all the boys that first saw me as icky were almost drooling at me. Your mom was quite hot once." said Carol

"NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" sang K.O. as he drove into the plaza parking with Carol laughing at her son's expense.

K.O. and Carol each went to their respective jobs with K.O. still sporting a red streak on his face. Just as K.O. was about to enter the bodega he noticed something by the corner of his eye. He turned around to see who or what it was and saw someone that he didn't expect. Right there looking at him was the mysterious employee from the bodega, Enid.

K.O. froze in place, seeing Enid made K.O.'s cheeks to warm up. This was the first time he'd ever seen someone like her in person. Her tanned skin was flawless to his eyes. Her small pony tail of pinkish purple hair was certainly cute and her legs were toned and strong enough to kick a man through a wall and the res of her body was not far behind. Just as he was about to say something, Enid rushed towards the back of the plaza after signaling K.O. to follow her.

K.O. took a moment to get back to his senses.

"Hey K.O., what's the hold up?" asked Rad as he walked out of the store.

"Rad, I just saw Enid!" said K.O. catching Rad off guard

"What?! WHERE?!" asked Rad freaking out

"This way!" said K.O. as they both began chasing after Enid

Both Rad and K.O. rushed to the back of the plaza and then saw Enid standing at the edge of the woods near the plaza.

"Enid, oh my glorp. We were so worried about you! Oh, this is K.O. one of our new employees, you'll like him he's a riot." said Rad

"Get lost Radicles, my business is with K.O." said Enid coldly.

"What? Enid you're not making any sense." said Rad confused

"I warned you." said Enid before landing a strong rising kick to Rad's face

Rad was sent flying away from the forest. K.O. was about to counter Enid's actions, but Enid quickly spun around and landed a strong spin kick sending K.O. straight into the forest. Enid then jumped into the forest following him inside to put her plan into motion.

* * *

K.O. flew through the forest breaking and cracking the branches of the trees. K.O. then broke through the trees and landed halting himself to a stop on an open grassy plain. He was covered with scratches and small cuts but overall he was alright. K.O. began to look around the clearing hoping to see any sign of Enid.

Right now K.O.'s mind was trying to get his bearings but his mind was racing with questions about Enid's actions. Sure he had never met the girl in person but according to both Rad and Mr. Gar she wasn't one for attacks such as these. Something wasn't right, and K.O. knew it.

Suddenly a blast of fire came from the shadows forcing K.O. to roll out of the way. The fire struck a tree splitting it in two before burning it to the ground.

"Why are you doing this Enid?" asked K.O.

"I don't need to answer you." replied Enid from the shadows

Suddenly another blast of fire came from the shadows targeting K.O. and in response K.O. blocked the attack with the back of his hand but left him a small burn. K.O. winced a little but then reassumed his combat stance and tried to get a lock on Enid, but it wasn't so easy. K.O. then powered up and blasted a blue energy fist at one of the shadows to his side. This caused Enid to jump out of the shadows with her stand in hand.

Enid stood in front of K.O. and her legs had been covered in her Stand. Her stand was a pair of leg long armor with red high heel shoes and a streak of fire in the back of her legs making them resemble fire wings. And if K.O. was being honest that made her look even hotter to him, both figuratively and literally.

"Since you've been able to push me out of the shadows I guess I should tell you my stand's name. This is **Greek Fire**. Prepare to die." said Enid before the fire bursted from her stand and Enid began running circles around K.O. in circles.

K.O. was only able to see the after images of his opponent leaving him to wonder where she was going to strike next. K.O.'s eyes shifted trying to get a good lock on Enid, but seemed to be ineffective. Suddenly a blast of fire came right at K.O. which forced him to move left to dodge it, but then another blast came from where K.O. was moving. K.O. was able to turn his body just in time to avoid being burnt, but the close call burnt some tips of his hair.

"This isn't working, I can't get a good lock on her, and I don't even know what her stand helps her do. I do know that she's far faster than me, so I need to be one step ahead of her next attack." thought K.O. as he continued to dodge the incoming attacks.

K.O. then thought of an idea and quickly made his way to the center of the circle.

"Oh, no you don't." said Enid as she fired three more blasts of fire

But before Enid's attacks could reach K.O. he had already summoned **Foo Fighter** and with their combined strength they both punched the ground with a powerful blue blast. The energy sent a powerful shock wave that sent back Enid's attack and managed to knock her off her feet. Enid quickly rose back to her feet and charged at K.O. at top speed but this time K.O. was ready for her.

Enid came in with **Greek Fire** to give a rolling kick, but K.O. countered it with a **Foo Fighter** enhanced left hook. Both fighters were pushed back slightly, but then went back into the fight. Enid began by unleashing rapid kicks making K.O. and **Foo Fighter** cross their arms in defense. Then K.O. countered the attack by unleashing a barrage of punches of his own. Enid dodged the attacks with her greater speed, but was graced by a couple of the faster punches. Enid then tried to kick K.O. away from her but K.O. spun around the kick and then tried to land a kick of his own. He raised his right leg and did a back leg kick, but Enid ducked under the kick and used this chance to get some space between them.

"This isn't good, we are evenly matched in power but her speed is the big issue. If I can keep her in one spot or make her lose her balance I can close the distance and get a hold on her and **Foo Fighter** will do the rest." planned K.O.

K.O. began to put his plan into motion by calling forth **Foo Fighter** and letting his power to flow through his body and then charged at Enid once more. Then **Foo Fighter** began to rapidly throw punches at Enid forcing her dodge, but the speed of the attacks at such a close distance was making her movements be restrained. Suddenly Enid misstepped slightly causing her to lose her balance. This was the opening that K.O. had been looking for. K.O. propelled himself forward and outstretched his right arm with his open hand attempting to grab her arm...but...he didn't grab that...

Enid had managed tarragon her balance a lot faster than K.O. had expected, and he had moved further than what he thought.

At that moment, K.O.'s hand was at that very moment gripping or groping Enid's breast.

After a few seconds of silence between the two of them, both their faces turned bright red as they both screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear, I respect women I swear on my grave!" said K.O. without realizing that his hand was still on Enid.

He then let go of her and held his hands in defense.

"You...ARE SO DEAD!" screamed Enid as the fires from **Greek Fire** turning blue " **Fire Leg Knife!** " screamed Enid

Enid pulled her right leg back and then shot it forward creating an arced blue flame slice. K.O. quickly dodged the attack as it cut through the forest trees.

Then from Enid's stand the fire was changed by smoke and seemed to have taken a toll on her. K.O. saw this chance and quickly nailed her one in the stomach lifting her up in the air. Knocking the air out of her and then K.O. landed another hit on her head completely knocking out Enid.

She dropped on the ground with some blood dripping down her head and saliva coming out of her mouth. K.O. pants a little after the intense fight, until it downed on him.

"Oh my blorp! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST PUNCHED A GIRL! This is even worse than _that!_ What am I gonna do?!" asked K.O. to himself

Just then Rad came out of the forest ready for a fight.

"K.O. hang on I'm here to help, wow." said Rad as he saw the charred battlefield

"Rad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this." said K.O. in his defense

"Calm down buddy, we need to get her back to the bodega. Hopefully Mr. Gar will have some answers." said Rad as he lifted up Enid in his arms

* * *

The two bodega employees made their way quickly back to their work place where Dendy and Mr. Gar were waiting for them.

"Radicles, K.O. what happened you two, well one of you isn't usually late?" asked Mr. Gar before noticing Enid

"Mr. Gar, Enid came out of nowhere and attacked K.O. and kicked me in the face." said Rad

"And I only knocked her out in self-defense." added K.O.

"It's okay K.O. We must now take her to my office." said Mr. Gar pointing to his office

"I highly doubt that office will be big enough for all of us to into." said Dendy looking at the office

Just then the floor opened up underneath them and all the employees fell down it and landed in a super underground base. There were monitors and computers in front of a desk. Suddenly a large metal table rose up ready for any need.

"Wow." said all the conscious employees of the bodega.

"Put Enid on the table, we need to find out what's wrong with her." said Mr. Gar

Rad placed Enid on the table and then Dendy began to pull up different screens and monitors to find out more about Enid's condition.

"I don't understand what happened she is not the kind of person to just attack someone." said Rad

"You're right Radicles, Enid is many things; a slacker, a bit of a know-it-all, a sarcastic lady, and a master ninja. But she'd never start a fight to the point of killing someone for no reason." said Mr. Gar

Then Dendy's monitors started blaring a little, Dendy pulled it and showed it to everyone.

"I believe I've found something. An anomaly on her brain." said Dendy

"I believe I see it." said Mr. Gar

Mr. Gar took a look at it and then moved the hair covering Enid's forehead.

"Aw gross! What is that?!" asked Rad

"This is what caused Enid to attack K.O., this flesh bug has somehow dug into her brain and has triggered a certain feeling." explained Dendy

"What feeling is it?" asked K.O.

"The feeling that makes a soldier follow a dictator, a religious fanatic to follow a cult leader. That feeling is charisma!" explained Mr. Gar

"You think Lord Boxman did this?" asked Rad

"No, Boxman is more into sending his robots to destroy the plaza. No, whoever did this has a far more sinister agenda." said Mr. Gar

"So, why haven't we taken this thing out yet?" asked K.O.

"K.O. the human brain is one of the most delicate parts of the human body. Even a highly skilled surgeon would cause big damage if things move just a little. Also this flesh bud is meant to destroy the host should they fail in their mission." said Dendy

"Also this flesh bug is pretty powerful, we need great precision and power to move this thing. Time is definitely not on our side." said Mr. Gar

"Then we got this." said K.O. as he got right next to Enid

"K.O. what are you doing?" asked Rad

"Dendy, your stand has a very powerful precision, and mine is very powerful to pull this thing out." said K.O. as he walk right next to Enid and placing his hands around her face.

"K.O. the possibility of making it through isn't very high. There is about 20% chances of success." said Dendy

"If we don't do something she'll be dead, so let's make our chances increase for 100%." said K.O. giving Dendy a confident smile

"Let's do it." said Dendy summoning **Shell Shocked**

 **Shell Shocked** created a special target for K.O. to do his thing. K.O. then summoned **Foo Fighter** to begin the procedure.

"Now you'll want to grab the flesh bud as tightly as you can and then slowly but surely pull it out in this angle." explained Dendy

"Got it." said K.O. with determination

 **Foo Fighter** then grabbed the flesh bud and slowly began to pull it, but then one of its tendrils shot out of Enid's head and started digging itself in K.O.'s arm.

"K.O.!" yelled both Rad and Dendy as the tendril dug into K.O.

"Wait both of you! Look how calm K.O. is, he is holding it in as much as he can to save his co-worker. We can't stop now." explained Mr. Gar

As the conversation continued, K.O.'s stand kept pulling out the flesh bud until it seemed to be half way out.

"Just a little more K.O." said Dendy keeping K.O. steady

Then finally **Foo Fighter** pulled out the flesh bud completely, and then pulled out the tendril that had dug into K.O. in rage. The stand then threw the flesh bud away ready for Mr. Gar to bust out **Smash Mouth** and incinerate the parasite.

"There, it's over." said K.O.

Right at that moment Enid began to wake up and rise from the metal table.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Enid holding up her head

"It's alright Enid. You were being controlled by a parasite." explained Mr. Gar placing a bandage on Enid's forehead

"Is there something that you remember?" asked Rad

Enid turned to face K.O.

"I do actually. You're K.O., right?" asked Enid

"Yeah, sorry about knocking you out, but don't worry we saved you and that's all that matters. We good?" asked K.O.

Just then Enid cracked her fingers, and slapped K.O. across the face making him spin around with a red hand print on his face.

"Now, we're good." said Enid


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bizarre Adventure Begins**

It had been three hours since Enid was freed from her mind control and things were off to a rocky start. She had not been able to stop glaring at K.O. and made it pretty clear that he'd have to stay at a distance from her.

"I said I was sorry." said K.O. as he rubbed his cheek.

"You're lucky you saved me or I would've done something much worse." replied Enid rubbing her neck

"In K.O.'s defense you may have been a little harsh." said Dendy holding up her glasses

"Thanks Dendy." said K.O.

"Whatever." added Enid

"Then again, being true to my fellow lady friend, you should've been more delicate when you were subduing her." said Dendy

"Right on sister." said Enid fist bumping Dendy

"Although, according to my analysis you reacted more like someone that was accidentally-" began Dendy but both K.O. and Enid covered her mouth.

"Not one word." said Enid

Suddenly K.O.'s phone began to ring. K.O. saw that it was his mom calling him.

"Hi mom, how's it going?" said K.O.

"Hi peanut, I was just calling to see if we could meet up for lunch?" asked Carol over the phone

"That sounds good." answered K.O. thinking that right now keeping his distance from Enid was the best idea.

"Cool, I'll meet you outside my dojo and then we'll go to get some grub." said Carol

* * *

K.O. walked through the plaza and soon he found himself at the front of his mother's dojo. Carol had just walked out of the dojo and waved at K.O. greeting him.

"Hi mom, how was work?" asked K.O.

"Aw, it was an easy day for the girls they all say hello. K.O., what happened to your face?" asked Carol looking at the hand print that Enid left on K.O.'s cheek

"Oh this, I don't know what you're talking about." said K.O. trying to weasel out of that conversation

"K.O." said Carol narrowing her eyes at K.O.

K.O. gave a sigh of defeat knowing fully well that he could not keep secrets from his mom.

"Its a long story." said K.O.

K.O. began to tell his mother the whole ordeal that he had to go through. The sudden appearance of Enid after her mysterious disappearance. Enid's attempt at killing him and their fight. As well as the accidental close encounter between them.

"I see." said Carol as she put down her cup of coffee on the table.

"It was a complete accident, I never meant to do _that._ " said K.O. awaiting his mom's punishment

"I never thought my son would be so forward with courting a woman, usually you have to take her out to dinner first." said Carol in a teasing manner

"Mom." said K.O. covering his face

"At least I now know that you're into slightly older women. This Enid girl sounds like a real deal." said Carol

"Mom, I'm sure that there are other ways of embarrassing your son than talking about his preferences in women. It would surely be better than having to deal with something strange like that flesh bud." said K.O. taking a sip of his cold coca cola.

Carol heard her son's claim and almost spat her coffee.

"What did you just say?" asked Carol

"Oh, right, I forgot. Enid was being controlled by this flesh bud bug parasite that was stuck on her head. But don't worry mom, we took it out of her." said K.O. popping his chest in pride

"And you did that without killing her?" asked Carol in worry

"Yeah, wait, how did you know it would kill Enid if we didn't take it out?" asked K.O. confused

Carol quickly left some cash on the table, and then went straight to Gar's Bodega in a hurry.

"Wait, mom, where are you going?" asked K.O. following his mother trying to catch up to her.

In a matter of minutes Carol and K.O. were back in the Bodega. The two of them entered and went straight to Mr. Gar's office where everyone was trying to put everything together.

The moment Mr. Gar saw K.O.'s mom enter the office he turned into a blabbering mess.

"Eugene we need to talk, right now." said Carol getting Mr. Gar's attention

"Um, hi, umm Carol. What are you, um doing here?" asked Mr. Gar mumbling with all his nerves.

From her bag Carol pulled out a few pictures, they were all of fallen heroes and villains. They were all shown beaten from a great battle and some others were shown dead. She gave them to Mr. Gar making him wise up and analyze the pictures hoping to understand what the message was with these pictures.

"What is the meaning of these pictures?" asked Mr. Gar

"Fox Tail sent me those, she was hoping that I'd help her out with a situation that her and P.O.I.N.T. are facing. Apparently, heroes and villains have either gone missing or found dead in separate parts of the world and it all started in Egypt around four years ago." explained Carol

"Why are you coming to me with this information now?" asked Mr. Gar with little less mumbling

"It was because of what K.O. just told me." answered Carol making him rubbing the back of his neck

"Sorry Mr. Gar, but I can't hide anything from my mom." said K.O. in slight shame

"Don't worry K.O. I know better than to keep secrets from your mom." said Mr. Gar getting a blush

"Every single one of these villains and heroes were found dead because of some form of parasite found in their brains. Before their demise they were all acting weird and attacking certain areas before they were taken down by other heroes and villains. Up until now no one has found where these things came from or why they're causing any of this. Enid I need you to tell me everything that you remember. This could be our only clue." said Carol

"What is it that you actually know mom?" asked K.O.

"It all started four years ago and the first one to fall was Ramses." said Carol

"Ramses the iconic Egyptian level 15 hero with a power over sand?" asked Dendy pulling up a picture of Ramses

"Yes, he was found dead outside of Cairo with his iconic Khopesh shattered next to him." said Carol

Mr. Gar began thinking on who or what could've possibly been able to do something like that. Ramses was easily one of the most powerful heroes especially in his home turf of Egypt.

"Enid you need to tell us everything you know." said Mr. Gar

"Well, I had gone with my family to visit my aunt when I heard about a pair of strong new warriors that had appeared out of the blue. I looked for them and then I found them, but at that moment I felt terrified at their sight alone. The first one was enveloped in shadows, cloaked in long dark clothes that covered him almost completely. But the one in front was not afraid of stepping into the light of the full moon. He was ghostly pale, almost like ivory, his hair was golden like the sun and he seemed almost like a creature that came out of some dark dream. Even if I couldn't see their eyes I knew that they were looking at me like a couple of wolfs. They said that they had big plans for the world and that my skills would be of great use to them, and in exchange they would help me become a powerful ninja. The deal was tempting but I just couldn't help but tremble in fear, and before I knew it from the blond locks of the man a spiked tendril shot out and struck me on the forehead. Then I began following their orders." said Enid as she recounted her story in full detail

"It's okay sweetie, thank you for telling me this." said Carol

"Did they say their names or some alias that they were using?" asked Mr. Gar

"That would be a good way to find more about them." said Dendy as she pulled up her holographic screen

"One of them called himself Shadowy Figure and the one that put that damn thing on my head called himself Dio." said Enid with anger in her voice.

Dendy entered the information into her computer and began looking for any similarities on the hero/villain database.

"There is a Pow Card for one of the two beings you described. Shadowy Figure, level negative 8, unknown power, unknown allegiance." said Dendy pulling up the Pow Card

The Pow Card image was that of a well covered man showing only the lower part of his grey face. He wore a dark suit, black scarf and a hood that covered his face.

"That's him alright, I'll make him and his partner pay." said Enid tightening her fist in rage.

K.O. then placed his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her angered fury. Enid looked at K.O. as she could feel her rage leaving her.

"Don't worry, these guys'll get what's coming to them." said K.O. with a reassuring smile

"Whatever." said Enid with a light blush.

"What about the other guy, this Dio fella? Anything about him?" asked Rad

"Sadly there doesn't seem to be any information about him. However, there seems to be picture." said Dendy as she pulled up the second picture.

The picture that Dendy found was that of a muscular man facing away from the camera. He was only looking at the camera with one eye, keeping the rest of his face hidden. His pale skin and locks of golden hair were just as Enid described them. The only things that were good enough to help identify him were a large scar that went around his neck and a strange star on the back of his left shoulder.

The moment that the image was shown to Enid she tensed up in rage.

"That's the guy." said Enid

"You sure?" asked Carol

"He's a hard one to forget, that's Dio. Never have I ever seen or known a man that reeked of pure evil." said Enid

Everyone allowed those words to sink in. These people were easily the source of some of the troubles in the hero and villain communities.

"I need to report this to Fox Tail and the rest of P.O.I.N.T. All of you don't tell any of this to anybody." said Carol as she drew out her phone.

* * *

While all this was happening Lord Boxman and his robots were listening in to the heroes' conversation thanks to Boxman's latest creation, the box-fly.

"Are you guys hearing this?" asked Darrel.

"We'd have to be deaf not to listen." said Shannon

"This is..." began Boxman

"Father, is something wrong?" asked Raymond

"This is perfect!" said Lord Boxman

"WHAT?!" asked all of his robot children

"This is the opportunity that we've been waiting for. Now we know what is going on in Egypt, and we will be respected as the villains that we, mostly I, truly are. Get me Professor Venomous now!" said Lord Boxman

A large screen pulled down and the symbol of a cobra appeared on the screen. Then a man with purple skin wearing a black shirt appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Boxman what is the occasion for this call?" asked Professor Venomous

"Well Professor Venomous, I just wanted to call and inform you about some information I just acquired about the 'Egypt Situation'." said Lord Boxman

"Where did you hear about that?" asked Venomous looking around making sure they were alone

"Some one may have mentioned it somewhere, but that's not important. What is it that you know about what is truly going on in Egypt?" asked Lord Boxman

"Only that some villains in the area have been going missing while others are, no longer with us." said Venomous

"Correct, but do you know who is causing this? I would love to share this information, if you'd want to of course." said Lord Boxman

"Proceed." replied Professor Venomous

"It has come to my knowledge that there are two beings stationed in Egypt that have been turning both heroes and villains into their brainwashed servants. This is done by the use of something called flesh buds that dig themselves into their host's brain and manipulate them like low level robots." explained Lord Boxman with a smile

"This is most informative. What else do you have to report?" asked Venomous

"I'll call you as soon as there's more information." said Boxman

"Keep me posted, and thank you Boxman." said Venomous hanging the call

* * *

Back at the bodega everyone was waiting for the response from Fox Tail with eerie patience. Everyone was doing some work in order to pass the time. Enid was waiting at cash register attending clients in her usual 'I don't care' attitude, if only to mask the turmoil that she was feeling. Rad and K.O. were unloading some equipment that had just arrived. Dendy was helping Mr. Gar with the bills and the manifest of the truck. Carol was looking through her phone and communicator for any information but was getting inpatient.

Suddenly the communicator began to ring and Carol answered it.

"Silver Spark here, you received all the information I sent you?...Good, what do we do now?...You sure?... Understood." said Carol as she cut the communication.

"What did Fox Tail say?" asked Mr. Gar

"She said that they'd send a squad to deal with these guys, but since we don't know who is being controlled in P.O.I.N.T. and who isn't there is only one option." said Carol

"What is it?" asked Mr. Gar

"Everyone, pack your bags we're moving out." said Carol to the employees of the bodega

"Are you sure Carol?" asked Mr. Gar

"There's no other option, we don't know who or how many people are under Dio and Shadowy Figure's control, thus making us the best choice to go there. You will have to follow mine and Eugene's orders though." explained Carol

"I'm up for it. I want to give those guys the payback they deserve." said Enid

"Count me in, this is going to be awesome." said Rad

"There is strength in numbers as well as great research material." said Dendy

"What are we waiting for?" asked K.O. punching his left hand

"Before we leave there is something that we must do, K.O. and Dendy go get your Pow Cards." said Mr. Gar pointing to a large Pow Card machine.

Both K.O. and Dendy faced the machine and looked into the retinal scan. A short second later two cards emerged.

 **K.O.**

 **Human**

 **Stand Name: Foo Fighter**

 **Level 5**

 **Abilities: Super strength, Blue Energy manipulation and Advance Martial Arts**

 **Dendy**

 **Kappa**

 **Stand Name: Shell Shocked**

 **Level 3**

 **Abilities: Technomancy, Upgrade, Repair and Super Precision.**

"WE HAVE OUR OWN POW CARDS!" said both K.O. and Dendy

"Now, let's hit the road!" said Mr. Gar as they all stepped out of the bodega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash and Burn**

The employees of Gar's bodega and Carol were walking through the airport carrying their small bags for the flight. P.O.I.N.T had procured tickets for all of them straight to Egypt. Mr. Gar and Carol had finished documenting and checking in and now they were all walking to the entrance gate. However, they weren't aware that they were being tailed by four undesirables.

Walking behind them there were four cloaked figures. They were all wearing long trench coats, and hats that covered their faces. One was taller than the rest, one was rounded and short and the final two were around the same height.

They were Lord Boxman, Raymond, Shannon and Darrell.

"Hey dad, why are we doing this again?" asked Darrell

"*Sight*, Because..." began Lord Boxman

 _Flashback_

Lord Boxman and his robots were talking to Professor Venomous and Cosma through the video screen.

"As Professor Venomous has informed me, you've found out something about Egypt, am I correct?" asked Cosma

"Yes, that's correct. We have also just found out that Mr. Gar, and his employees have just been ordered by none other than P.O.I.N.T. to go and take care of the issue. The issue being both Shadowy Figure and Dio." said Lord Boxman feeling proud of himself.

"This is an interesting development, we could mount a strike team to piggy back on their flight and take action." said Venomous rubbing his chin in thought

"Professor Venomous, I'd like to volunteer for this perilous journey." said Boxman wanting to prove himself

"You're kidding right?" asked Cosma

"No, I am not. When the heroes do the hard work and weaken the enemy, me and my robots will put and end to them both and THEN THE PLAZA WILL BE MINE TO UTTERLY DESTROY! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Boxman at his 'brilliant' plan

This display impressed Professor Venomous, despite Boxman's status as a little time villain he is determined to a fault to accomplish whatever it is that he wants. However, the display did nothing for Cosma who merely scowled at the robot maker, but it did give her an idea.

"Very well Boxman, you may tail the heroes but you must keep us posted to their development." said Venomous

"Yes, this could work." said Cosma with a sinister smile.

With those words said Boxman turned to his robot children underlings with a wide smile.

"You heard them, get packing! We got a plaza to destroy!" said Lord Boxman pointing at them

"YES DAD!" replied all the robots

 _Present Time_

The small group of villains followed behind the heroes keeping as low a profile as they could. They quickly arrived at the take off gate and got ready to board.

"Now the show begins." said Boxman

* * *

K.O. and the rest of the heroes walked down the isles towards their seats.

"Alright, I've got 24B. What do you guys have?" asked K.O.

"I have 23A." replied Mr. Gar

"I've got 25E." said Rad

"I"ll be sitting in 25D." said Dendy

"I have 23B. Looks like we'll be sitting together Eugene." said Carol slugging one on Gar's shoulder

Mr. Gar only mumbled in slight awkwardness.

"You're kidding." said Enid looking at her ticket

"What's wrong?" asked K.O.

Enid looked at where K.O. was going to sit down and then back at him. He only smiled at her.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." said Enid sitting on the seat 24A and crossing her legs.

"Oh, I get it now." said K.O.

Carol saw this and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Eugene, mind if K.O. sits next to you?" asked Carol

"No, I...um I mean, I don't mind." said Mr. Gar snatching K.O. and putting him on the seat.

"Good, looks like it's us girls are sitting together." said Carol to Enid

Enid tried to keep herself from making eye contact with Carol out of embarrassment. This had to be the most uncomfortable moment in her life. She was sitting right next to the woman, who's son she had slapped. Not to mention that K.O. had accidentally groped her. For the moment Enid kept quiet as she could while the plane took off.

As the plane took to the sky everyone was quiet, but then Carol decided to break the ice with Enid.

"So my son told me how you two met." said Carol making Enid 'eep'.

"Please ma'm you got to understand that it was mostly a reflex and nothing more." said Enid trying to explain herself

"Don't worry, it was bound to happen one of these days. Well at least I hoped K.O. was over eighteen, but I guess fifteen is fine." said Carol with a chuckle

"Wait, he's fifteen? Damn, he's a year younger." said Enid before deciding to take a nap for the moment

As the plane got higher and higher in the air there was a feeling of slight dread that loomed in the aircraft. A single insect flew up in the ceiling almost as if looking for something or someone. Then, Mr. Gar felt that something was wrong.

Mr. Gar stood up and began looking around the cabin, but it seemed that everything was normal.

"Mr. Gar? Is something wrong?" asked K.O.

"Maybe its just my imagination. But I cannot shake the feeling that we are being watched right now." said Mr. Gar

"You think Shadowy Figure and Dio have something up their sleeve?" asked K.O. looking around

"Most likely." replied Mr. Gar

Suddenly the plane began flying far faster than before making Mr. Gar loose his balance for a second.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Gar waking up the others.

The employees of Gar's Bodega walked out into the isles and looked for the source of this change.

"What is going on?" asked Carol

"According to my instruments the plane is going at the very least ten times faster than a few minutes ago." explained Dendy pulling up her screen

"How could that be?" asked K.O.

Just as K.O. had finished saying that something fast came at K.O. only for Enid to block it with a ninja star. Before they knew what it was the thing disappeared from sight with a light buzzing.

"Thanks Enid. What was that?" asked K.O.

"Don't mention it and I don't know." said Enid looking around

Suddenly the same buzzing noise began again and a small sharp thing flew in out of nowhere and went after Rad, but he moved to the side only getting a cut on his shoulder.

"We better find out fast, this thing is fast." said Rad

"It isn't just fast. That thing is a Stand." informed Dendy as she pulled up the image of what attacked the Bodega employees

It was a flying belt insect with a black exoskeleton and grey colored wings and a pair of mean looking mandibles.

Just as Dendy had identified the thing as a stand everyone got ready for a fight. The beetle stand descended infant of them almost taunting them to attack it. Just as everyone was about to crush the little bug something happened. The bug stand began moving at high speeds around the cabin, passing through the other passengers. Fearing that they might hit the other passengers the heroes stayed their hands.

"This damn bug is taunting us to hit it, but its too small and fast for us to hit." said Carol

"Not to mention that if we fought there is a big chance of us destroying the plane or making it explode." added Mr. Gar with a growl

"You can't attack me without putting everyone else here in jeopardy, Ki ki ki ki ki ki. That's the weakness of you heroes." said the bug stand

"How about this!" said K.O. throwing a punch at the bug.

Suddenly just as K.O. was about to strike the damn insect, it moved at great speed leaving a woman in the path of K.O.'s punch. This forced K.O. to stop himself, leaving himself open for the bug to attack him.

The insect stand shot from its mouth a a secondary mouth that split into four parts filled with razor sharp teeth. K.O. managed to spot the jaws of death coming his way and managed to duck just in time with only a couple of hairs missing.

"I'll kill you all and my masters will reward my efforts greatly." said the bug stand as it continued to move around.

"We can't keep this up, this thing'll just pick us up one by one at this rate." said Mr. Gar attempting to dodge the damn insect's constantly vicious attacks.

"I may have an idea but I'll need a couple seconds." said Dendy as she called forth her stand

 **Shell Shocked** appeared right next to Dendy and they began to work their magic as Dendy's holo-screen flared up with her stand's power. Sadly this did not go unnoticed by the insect.

"I don't think so you little brat!" said the insect

The bud stand flew at great speed towards Dendy and then shot its second mouth at her, but it was then blocked by **Shell Shocked's** sturdy shell.

"You'll need something better than that." said Dendy

"I thought you'd never ask. Ki ki ki ki ki ki!" said the stand laughing before it began circling around Dendy and her stand

The insect began sending attacks left and right around Dendy's Stand but to little effect. Then the insect stand was able to land a hit to one of **Shell Shocked's** legs making Dendy drop on one knee with pain.

"Dendy!" screamed K.O. in worry but was stopped by Dendy signaling him to stop

"I got this K.O., this insect is very predictable in the end." said Dendy getting up

"ME? PREDICTABLE? YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelled the insect stand before shooting its second mouth once more towards Dedny

In return she only smiled as she put her plan into motion. Suddenly in that moment from different seats beams of pixilated light shot out from the entertainment screens. Just as the second mouth was about to strike Dendy the pixilated light blocked it shocking the second mouth.

"AAAHHH! What the Hell is this?" asked the insect stand

"Oh, I simply used this time to modify the seat screens into a laser energy projector mechanism pinning you in a single spot. The second you try to move out of the way those beams of light will sap you back in place." explained Dendy adjusting her glasses and making the light shine off of them.

"WHAT?!" screamed the stand in fear

"Now you're mine. **Shell Shocked, Pixel** **Signal!"** ordered Dendy

 **Shell Shocked** put both of its hands together in a praying fashion and then thrusted them open. From her handscame out a light green pixel light beam that split the insect apart face first.

Right at the moment the stand fully disappeared a man shot out from his seat screaming in pain as his tongue was split in two and his face was scared right down the middle. Then the man as quickly as it started fell back to his seat. The team of heroes went to check up on the man and got a better look at him.

"I guess, we've found the assassin that Shadowy Figure and Dio sent after us." said K.O.

"I recognize him, his name is Gray Fly. A level negative 3 villain who's usually hired to commit discreet assassinations." explained Carol covering the man in a blanket.

"I've heard of him as well, but at least he's down. Good job Dendy." said Mr. Gar giving Dendy a thumbs up

"You are most welcomed." said Dendy

Then the plane began to shake slightly causing the heroes to hold on to something. Enid almost fell down but K.O. held her hand and helped her to her feet. She thanked him while looking away from him to hide the blush she had.

"We got to get to the pilots, there is something going on." said Mr. Gar as they all headed towards the pilot's cabin.

Just as they got to the pilot's door a pair of stewardesses stood in the way.

"Sir you can't go in there, you should be back in your seat." said the first stewardess

"I just need to check something out." said Mr. Gar as he moved them to the side and opened the door.

As Mr. Gar and the other heroes looked inside to find the scene of a horror film. The pilots had been killed. The bodies were laying on the floor with their throats savagely torn and their tongues were also sliced off.

"Damn, he killed the pilots before getting to us, but why?" asked K.O.

Suddenly a macabre laugh came from behind the heroes. There he stood the man that they had defeated, his face was all bloodied and his tongue was hanging out dripping blood.

"My Stand is known as the Gray Tower, symbolized by the ancient card of fate of the Tower. It represents the beginning and the ending of journeys. But my power is nothing compared to my masters. Shadowy Figure is incredibly powerful and Master Dio's Stand is the one that rules over the whole world. I will make sure that you never reach Cairo nor my masters. Ki ki ki ki ki ki ki!" laughed the assassin to his death.

"That was one messed up dude." said Rad

Suddenly the plane began to shake violently. Mr. Gar went to the cockpit and looked at the controls to find the cause and he did.

"Oh no, not only are we going ten times faster but we are losing altitude and fast." explained Mr. Gar

"So, where exactly are we?" asked Enid

"We just passed the coast of Japan, the nearest place to land this thing will be Hong Kong bay." said Mr. Gar

"How did we cross the Pacific so fast?" asked K.O.

"These plains have rockets similar to those used to go into space, that is why we are going so fast." explained Carol

K.O. looked at the stewardesses and then addressed them.

"Hey listen, we need you to put life jackets on all the passengers. Don't worry Mr. Gar'll land this thing." said K.O. instructing the two women

"K.O., I haven't flown a plane in years, this could be a disaster." said Mr. Gar

"It's better than nothing." said K.O. with a smile

"Fine prepare for a rough landing kids." said Mr. Gar taking the controls

"On a side note, I'm never ever flying with any of you again." said Enid as they all braced themselves for landing.

The plane flew down through the clouds and quickly as the city lights of Hong Kong began to turn off and the sun began to rise. Mr. Gar began pulling up the plane as much as he could but the controls were slightly jammed. The plane got closer and closer towards the water and the bay. Before they would all perish, Mr. Gar was able to stabilize the plane and slightly dragged it on the water, while decreasing the speed. The plane was able to stop only a few inches from a small fishing boat.

* * *

Shortly after the plane crashed on the water boats started coming in to get all the passengers off. K.O. and the rest of the group managed to get into the city without much trouble after getting off the boat. They were all currently walking through the streets of the city with K.O. taking a ton of pictures. Carol went to a public phone booth and called P.O.I.N.T. to inform them of the situation.

"This city is awesome, wish we could look at it some more." said K.O. as they all waited

"Yes, I'd also like to look around but we are on a mission." reminded Dendy

"Hey you guys! Would you like to try our world famous rice porridge, it'll be good for ya!" said a nearby stand cook

"I am pretty hungry, we could use a bite to eat." said K.O.

"I'm in, you Mr. Gar?" asked Rad

As all this was happening Mr. Gar was listening to a mixtape on a recording device called a Walkman.

"Hm, you say something?" asked Mr. Gar as he took off his headphones and the music of Hero by David Bowie could be heard

"Hey big boss man, bet you'd like a hot cola right?" asked the cook

"Hot cola? THAT'S BLASPHEMY, EVERYONE KNOWS COLA IS MEANT TO BE COLD!" said Mr. Gar showing just how old fashion he was

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Carol as she finished her call

"We were just about to get something to eat mom." said K.O.

"We have some time to kill, so let's go to my favorite place me and Eugene used to go to during our P.O.I.N.T. days." said Carol leading the group to a restaurant.

Unbeknownst to the group they were being followed by Lord Boxman and his four robots, still wearing their disguises.

"They won't shake us off that easily." said Boxman laughing as they continued to follow them

Besides Boxman's team the heroes were being watched by someone on top of a roof. Her golden hair flapped with the wind as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

 **Opening: Stand Proud**

A deck of Pow Cards are blown away by the winds and are spiraling towards the clear blue sky, when K.O. appears with Foo Fighter by his side.

 **And these gathering stardusts summoned in the awakening of a century-long (** **catastrophe).**

K.O. is then joined by his friends and family as the sky becomes covered by a rain of multicolored shooting stars. Then they all turn to see a dark castle and from the shadows appear both Shadowy figure and Dio looking at them

 **And all these (brave) men must face now, A race beyond the sands of time with this journey.**

The scene changes to K.O., Enid, Rad, Dendy, Mr. Gar, Carol and Elodie start walking through the ever changing landscape.

 **Entangling all like a chain, intertwining karma (With One's) fate shrouded by the platinum.**

They all then find themselves face to face with a large monstrous presence towering over them all. In return they all called forth their stands and powers assuming their combat stands.

 **STAND UP! STAND UP! STAND UP!**

All of the heroes begin battling all sorts of enemies with their powers and stands.

 **Shooting across (and beyond)**

Elodie fired some energy arrows from her bow. Carol jumped in with a rolling kick. Mr. Gar used Smash Mouth plowing through enemies.

 **ALL RIGHT NOW! ALL RIGHT NOW! ALL RIGHT NOW!**

Dendy fired pixilated beams of light. Rad used his laser fingers to send enemies flying. Enid used Greek Fire to speed past all the enemies beating them up.

 **It's a vigorous bullet, JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!**

The scene changes to K.O. looking face to face a dark reflection of himself as their auras powered them both.

 **Break you down! Break you down! Break you down!**

K.O. and the rest of the group were now running upwards through some stairs with K.O. punching anyone that got in their way. Then from a lightning strike appeared Lord Boxman and his robots.

 **Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed VISION, STAND PROUD!**

K.O. found himself in front of both Shadowy Figure and Dio. He summoned all his power with Foo Fighter and then fired a powerful crystal blue blast from his fist. This broke through the screen and showed the title of the story

 **OK K.O.'s Bizarre Adventure**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Archer of Love**

K.O. and the rest of the heroic crusaders arrived at a large traditional Chinese restaurant after walking a small distance. They were greeted by by the hostess that was wearing a traditional Chinese robe with lotus flowers sown in. They were taken to their table and they gave them menus to look at.

"This place is very cool. I wonder what foods they got." said Rad

"You sure it's the place that's cool and not the ladies wearing those dresses?" asked Enid

"Enid, Radicles knock it off. We are at a restaurant, you need to behave since you are representing Gar's Bodega here." said Mr. Gar putting down his foot

"Yes sir." replied Enid and Rad

Just as they were talking the waiters began serving the group tea for their meal. On the other side of the restaurant there was a young tanned woman wearing a short dress colored velvet with a white blouse underneath it. The bottom part of the dress was poofy which showed her long legs with red stockings and white heels. On top of her short blond hair she had a red hat with a feather on it. She was looking at a translating dictionary while also taking looks at the table where the heroes where sitting.

Carol then opened the top of the kettle getting K.O.'s attention.

"Relax peanut, this is just a way of letting them know that you want more tea. Then you have to tap the table to thank them." explained Carol as a waitress came to pour some more tea.

"That's something new, anyway what are we eating? I can't really read anything on the menu." said K.O.

"Excuse me." came a voice that caught the heroes' attention, especially Enid's

Everyone turned to see the young lady standing before them with the dictionary in her hands.

"I am most sorry to bother you, but I am a tourist here and I was hoping to..oh hello Enid how nice to see you again." said the young girl

"Hey Elodie, you're annoying me, go away now." replied Enid pointing to the door with her thumb

"Nonsense Enid, please excuse my employee's words. You may join us if you wish." said Mr. Gar

Elodie did as Mr. Gar said sitting right between K.O. and Enid. Enid all the time was glaring daggers at her.

"Wow, you're Elodie from P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy. You're like a celebrity right?" asked K.O.

"Well aren't you a just a cutie. Who are you handsome?" asked Elodie looking at K.O.

"His name is K.O. and he's a little too young for you." said Enid with some anger in her tone

Elodie turned to face Enid with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you misunderstand Enid, I was just making an observation. Then again I didn't know you cared." said Elodie with some smugness to her voice

"I don't." replied Enid nearly shattering her tea cup

"Settle down girls, food's here. Me and Eugene have come here many times back during our point days so we ordered somethings you'll like." said Carol as the food arrived.

The waiters placed a lot of plates in front of everyone and then in the center they placed the main dishes that Carol and Mr. Gar had ordered. In the center there were five different plates. The first plate was a large bowl of rice porridge with pork and a raw egg. The second plate was a whole roasted pig's head served on top of lettuce and sliced carrots. The third plate was a large steamed fish with some decorative plants. The fourth was a plate filled with clams with a special cream. The fifth and final plate had a small tower of fried Spring rolls.

"These plates are certainly interesting." said Rad

"This is not what I thought they were going to bring." said K.O.

"They appear to be rice, meat, fish, clams, and spring rolls are vegetables." explained Dendy

"Ha ha ha, don't worry guys everything here is delicious." said Carol with a laugh

Everyone decided to dig in with slight worry about what they were eating. K.O. took a bite out of the pork and was surprised at the taste. Rad shortly followed by trying some of the porridge.

"This is pretty good food." said Rad

"Did you ever really doubted it?" asked Mr. Gar

"I must say I'm impressed with the skill and craftsmanship that the cooks placed on each individual plate. For instance, look how they sliced these carrots." said Elodie picking one of the sliced carrots

Everyone looked at the carrot sliced in the shape of a star and wondered where Elodie was going with it.

"They are each cut like perfect little stars. In fact, this actually reminds me of something, but I just can't seem to fully remember it." said Elodie making everyone else at the table tense up a bit or preparing for a fight.

"Wait, don't tell us that you're actually.." began Rad

"I freaking knew it, no way you'd be here without your entourage of love sick fans." said Enid in anger

"So then, you are.." began K.O.

Elodie placed the sliced carrot on the back of her left shoulder and smiled like a cat playing with its food.

"Now I remember, I happen to know a man who has a birthmark shaped like a star in this very place. Do you know someone like that?" asked Elodie

Suddenly from underneath the table, a shot of energy came through the porridge bowl. The energy turned into an arrow and then turned to face Mr. Gar.

"It's a Stand!" said Mr. Gar as he blocked the energy arrow with his own stand **Smash Mouth.**

"I got this." said K.O. about to step into action

However before K.O. could call forth his power he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek. He then began to feel some form of energy enveloping him and stopping him from moving.

" **Paralyzing Kiss.** Sorry cutie, but I'll save you for later." said Elodie stepping away from the now paralyzed K.O.

"Get away from him!" said Enid sending a kick towards Elodie

Elodie quickly jumped backwards extending her arms and then landed far from the heroes like a ballerina.

"I got this, **Lazer Finger** come on out!" said Rad as his Stand appeared right in front of him

Rad and **Lazer Finger** began firing from their fingers against Elodie. In return she summoned forth a golden bow with a ruby in the center of it. She pulled back the string and fired pink energy arrows that pierced all the lasers that Rad had fired. The arrows embedded themselves on the table they were eating just a second ago and formed a clock that said quarter to two.

"Wow, now that's control." said K.O. as Carol and Enid helped him

"Show off." said Carol

"This is my evolved power stand, **P!nk** and its represented by the Chariot card of tarot. Radicles, you've answered my call to battle. When that clock strikes twelve you'd have fallen to my might." said Elodie with confidence.

"I don't think so Miss Superstar. Wanna know why? Because this is my moment to shine." said Rad pointing to the makeshift clock with his finger.

Rad then fired at the clock with his power blowing up the table. He then returned the smug smile at Elodie with **Lazer Finger** by his side. Rad then pointed his hands like guns and began to rapid fire at Elodie forcing her to jump back once more. Just as Elodie was in midair she leaned backwards while pulling her bow string and then she fired towards the ceiling. Before the arrow would strike the ceiling Elodie landed on her feet after doing back flip. Then suddenly the arrow changed directions and flew right at Rad.

Rad spotting this stopped firing and then used his Stand's tractor laser to pull a chair between him and the arrow. Once they collided the chair exploded.

"I'll admit that you are crafty, but I am much better than you." said Elodie rearranging her hair

"You really want to see me shine let's take this outside." said Rad pointing to the door.

"It would be rude to destroy such a fine establishment. Alright, but if you think of anything funny K.O. will be stuck like that forever." threatened Elodie

"Never do dirty with my bro's life." said Rad as they all stepped outside.

* * *

Rad and Elodie found a small park with no one in it to continue their fight, while everyone else was standing behind in the sidelines.

"I hope you realize this won't change the outcome of this battle as much as you think. My stand is able to pierce and land on whatever target I choose by controlling the energy they are made of." said Elodie

"You know my gramps was a Fortune Teller by trade and he actually taught me a few things, like don't be so overconfident in your fights." said Rad as his stand appeared.

"Funny, then I shall make a prediction; You, Radicles, will be defeated by your very own power. So feel free to attack me as much as you want." said Elodie as she manifested her stand **P!nk**

"Alright then, let's go **Lazer Finger."** saidRad calling forth his stand as well.

Elodie began firing a barrage of arrows against Rad who with his stand's aid floated and freely moved around dodging the arrows. Rad then pulled out his hands and aimed them like guns and began shooting the arrows down from the sky.

"What happened to all that bravado Radicles? Show me just how powerful you truly are." said Elodie as she continued to fire at Rad

Just as Elodie was taunting Rad he decided to oblige her. He pulled his both arms to his sides and then fired two large blasts directly at Elodie. Elodie saw this and twisted her bow stand in a horizontal fashion and fired two pink arrows at the same time. The shots clashed with one another but Elodie's were able to send Rad's attack to one of the columns of the park striking it. Some of the pieces fell down and what was left standing was a sculpture of Elodie.

"Very nice if I do say so myself." said Elodie with a laugh

Rad, without letting Elodie know, stuck out his pinky and sliced the base of the statue.

"You know I could've done something like that, I just don't want to." replied Rad as he began to focus the energy and power of his stand into the tips of his fingers.

 **Lazer Finger** brought both of its index and middle fingers together creating a swirling yellow energy orb.

"If you want to see power, then check this out! **Plasma Bolt!"** called out Rad as his stand thrusted its fingers forward splitting the ground underneath it.

The yellow energy orb became a powerful lightning blast that went straight towards Elodie.

"Not bad, but not good enough." said Elodie as she super charged her arrow making the tip turn into a heart

She fired at the yellow bolt with several heart tipped arrows and redirected the attack back to Rad. The bright combination of both attacks left everyone slightly blinded giving Rad his chance. Just as the attack struck its target creating a large explosion and a cloud of thick smoke to cover the field.

"Oh no, Rad!" screamed K.O. from his petrified stand

"Alright then, who's next? Enid or are you going to let me pick?" asked Elodie laughing

Right at that moment a figure jumped out of the smoke with both of its fists coated in purple aura. It rose its right arm and then brought it down striking down Elodie right in the head with a purple blast, creating a purple explosion. Everyone gasped as Elodie was sent flying back to where Rad had been seemingly knocked out.

Once the smoke cleared out, there stood Rad with a few scratches but very much alive.

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" asked Rad

"Rad!" said the other employees of the bodega.

"How are you alive, the probabilities were not in your favor?" asked Dendy

"Oh, I thought that Elodie's statue would be better as a shield than a decoration that's what happened. While she was being all smug about it, I cut it from the rest of the column and when she returned the attack towards me I was able to pull it in front of me." explained Rad

"Well you certainly pulled one over her, she may be a big talker but she's all out of tricks if I remember correctly." said Enid

"Then, why am I still paralyzed?" asked K.O.

Just as K.O. asked that question, the heroes heard a crack sound. They all turned to face where Elodie had landed and saw how her stand began to split up until it split open. Elodie was sent flying up in the air but instead of being hurt she looked fine.

"What the?" asked Rad

Then from a flash of light Elodie's stand had turned into a much larger and more intimidating version of what it once was. Now it seemed as if three different bows had combined into a single one with a pink energy heart joining them all together with wings sprouting out of it.

"Hello my darlings, did you miss me?" asked Elodie as she gracefully landed on the ground

"That is definitely new." said Enid

"Your stand, what is that?" asked Rad

"Oh, this is my stand **P!nk's** unleashed form, which I like to call Archer of Love. I am now able to fire up to three times what I can usually do and my destructive power has also increased. It also allows me to fly short distances." explained Elodie

"Unreal." said Rad

"Would you like a taste of its new found power? You'll get it either way." said Elodie pulling the bow string once more

Suddenly from the bow stand came out several pink arrows. Rad quickly used his stand to create an energy wall between him and the incoming projectiles. His barrier managed to block several of the arrows but some managed to pierce through and slightly cut him. Rad decided to go on the offensive and used **Lazer Finger's** traction to make the arrows return to Elodie. He ensnared many of the arrows and threw them back at Elodie and in return she used her stand to fly back to her original position.

"It is useless, you'll never defeat me." said Elodie

"Since you've been smug enough to tell me how your powers work I'll do the same. My stand not only allows me to use different kinds of lasers, but it also lets me have full control over them and that means I can turn one into as many as I want." explained Rad as **Lazer Finger** prepared for another **Plasma Bolt.**

"I told you it's useless. I'll just send them back ten fold." said Elodie as the yellow bolts of electricity split off into several blasts

Just as Elodie was about to let go of her string a crackling came from below her. Then suddenly thousands of bolts of electricity began coursing through her body. All she could see was Rad's smug face as one of his fingers was pointing down to the path that he'd carved earlier. Once the attack seized Elodie fell to the ground in pain and her stand disappeared.

With her defeat K.O.'s paralysis wore off and he was now able to move once more. Everyone gathered next to an unconscious Elodie as Rad pulled back her hair and revealed a flesh bug like the one Enid had.

"Alright little dudes, you know what to do." said Rad stepping away

"You got it." said K.O. as he and Dendy began to do their thing

On the side Rad couldn't help but squirm as the flesh tentacles moved around all slimy and disgustingly. They removed the parasite and got ready to go their way after calling Elodie an ambulance.

"Well that's the end of that. Hope we can be buddies next time Elodie." said K.O.

"Speak for yourself." said Enid until something caught her eye

On K.O.'s cheek was a kiss imprint from Elodie. For some unknown reason to Enid it pissed her off.

"K.O. you got something on your cheek." said Enid before licking her thumb and started scrubbing K.O.'s cheek

"Thanks Enid, but I think that's enough." said K.O. as Enid began scrubbing faster and faster until K.O.'s cheek lit on fire


	9. Chapter 9

**Swim or Sink**

After the battle with Elodie, the Bodega Heroes went and arrived at the docks where P.O.I.N.T. had arranged for a ship to take them to Singapore. They all boarded the ship and the crew was able to set sail.

Just as the ship was leaving the port a figure managed to sneak into the ship without anyone noticing.

Once the ship was far out in the ocean did four more arrived panting. They were Lord Boxman and his three robots.

"Son of a biscuit, we missed their ship!" said Lord Boxman

"We did want you father that you shouldn't have eaten that raw scorpion." said Shannon

"At least the oil they gave us wasn't so bad." said Darrel

"Speak for yourself brother, that thing went right through me." said Raymond feeling sick.

"Enough moaning like a bunch of babies! We need to catch up with them pronto!" said Lord Boxman

"Hey, you four! We need you to move out of the way to bring in our catch of the day." said a sailor from a fishing boat

Boxman and his children smiled evilly at this. They then looked at the boat and quickly jumped at it. In a cloud of punches kicks and laser blasts the fishermen were tied up and dropped at the dock.

A short while later, Boxman and his robots were sailing right behind the ship the heroes where.

"You won't get away this time, but in the meantime cook one of those fishes for me!" said Lord Boxman

* * *

Back at the heroes' ship, everyone was trying to eat their food as they smoothly sailed through the Chinese Ocean. However, there was a little bit of tension amongst the group, particularly between K.O. and Enid and a little bit with Carol.

K.O. has a bandage on his right cheek where Enid had scrubbed Elodie's kiss. Turns out that she put so much effort into it that she nearly set K.O.'s cheek on fire.

"I said I was sorry." said Enid as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Still I think you over did it. But why were you so set on erasing the leftover lipstick? Where you jealous or something?" asked K.O. as he finished his sandwich

Then Carol lightly hit her son on the head. K.O. rubbed his head in slight pain.

"K.O., you don't just ask that like it isn't a big deal. A woman's heart can be quite dangerous." said Carol

"Hey, Radicles, Dendy, why don't you accompany me to check our progress with the captain." said Mr. Gar wanting to give the trio some space

Without saying a word Rad and Dendy followed Mr. Gar to the other side of the deck.

Once they were alone Enid just looked away from both K.O. and Carol.

"Hey Enid, what's your history with Elodie you seemed to have some history together?" asked Carol figuring what was bugging Enid

"Let's just say she taught me a tough lesson and leave it at that." replied Enid

"Beat up boys for no good reason?" asked K.O. trying to liven the mood.

Enid just shot K.O. a icy cold glare and then walked off to the other side of the deck to look at the ocean.

Sensing that he did something wrong K.O. went right next to Enid to figure things out. He tried to get her to talk to him but she just ignored him.

"Were you two friends or something?" asked K.O.

"Something like that." admitted Enid with a sigh knowing K.O. wasn't going to drop something just like that

"You want to talk about it or do you want to talk about something else?" asked K.O.

"Yeah, I do have a question. Why do you alway wear that long trench coat I don't think it suits you?" asked Enid

"Oh that's because it belonged to my dad according to my mom. I never actually met him, mom told me that he passed away before I was born. She told me that he was a great hero. I use it because it makes me feel close to him in a way. It's something that pushes me forward and gives me strength. It is something to care for." said K.O.

Enid looked down to the ocean water and thought for a minute and then sighed.

"Elodie and I were friends a long time ago. She was the one that helped me through my shyness in my early years. Then one day, we saw this P.O.I.N.T. Prep entrance exam open to the public. We trained for months and we made it to the finals. We fought to enter the academy but at the last moment I couldn't hurt my best friend. She however, shot me in the back and won. She then told me that she only became my friend to get the upper hand when we fought." explained Enid

"Enid, I had no idea." said K.O. with sympathy

"You couldn't have. She taught me to never truly care about things, because that way you never get hurt." said Enid

"That's stupid. If you never truly care about anything then you are only limiting yourself from fully applying yourself. Even if you get hurt, you get up and try again. Plus, if you have trouble getting up, I'll help you up." said K.O. getting a surprised look from Enid

Enid allowed those words to sink in and couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. Enid couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like you do have a nice side Enid." said K.O.

"You'll never melt my icy exterior that easily." said Enid with a laugh

K.O. joined Enid in her laugh as they only focused on the calmness of where they were.

Suddenly a ruckus caught the attention of the heroes. They all turned to see some of the members of the crew chasing none other than Elodie, who was making the seamen run in circles around her.

"Hold it right there lady." said one of the crew members

"Sorry honey, but you'll need to improve your tone if you talk to me." said Elodie

"What's the meaning of this, I thought it was just supposed to be us on this ship?" asked Mr. Gar

"Sorry sir, Miss Elodie must've gotten on without us knowing." said one of the crew members

"What are you doing here Elodie, you should be in a hospital and then going back to P.O.I.N.T. prep academy?" asked Carol

"You just so happen to be going where I happen to be going. Nothing more nothing less. Besides my business is my own. I'll let you guys cool off before you allow me to talk." said Elodie calling her stand **P!nk**

Elodie then began to fly off a little with her stand but then something came out of the water straight at her. It looked like a humanoid fish with blue scales, webbed hands and feet, fins on its back and rows of razor sharp teeth. The strange creature roared as it jumped towards Elodie with its jaws opened and ready to bite into her. Everyone paled at the sight. Elodie tried to pull at her bow but her arm was still in pain from her fight with Rad. Just when it seemed that she'd turn into fish food, K.O threw a rope and wrapped Elodie with it. He pulled her back onto the ship while the creature bit the air and fell down to the water once more.

"What the heck was that?" asked Rad

"It looked like a sea relative of the Monster of the Black Lagoon." said Carol

"Hey, you ok?" asked K.O. to Elodie

"Yes, I'm alright thank you." said Elodie getting back to her feet.

"What's going on here? I heard a commotion and something about a stowaway." called out a voice from behind everyone.

Everyone turned back and saw a big buff man with tanned skin and short blond hair, wearing a blue shirt, beige pants, a red ascot and a captain's hat.

"You must be the captain." said Mr. Gar

"Yes I am, my name Captain Tennille. And don't worry I'll deal with the stowaway." said the captain walking up to Elodie

"Hang on sir, she almost got eaten by a sea creature. You should take it easy on her." said K.O.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but K.O.'s right." said Enid

The Captain seemed unmoved by K.O.'s words and proceeded.

"Listen here pipsqueak, you still need to grow some chest hair and a few more inches before you get to talk back to me. You may be guests here on my ship but understand that I choose my crew with great standards and I will not allow stowaways, neither men nor women or children. She has to be taken care of." said captain Tennille finger flicking K.O.

K.O. stood his ground as he glared at the captain.

"Mr. Gar, have you ever heard of this captain before?" asked K.O.

"No this is the first time I've met him." answered Mr. Gar understanding where K.O. was coming from

Suddenly one of the crewmen lit a cigaret and began smoking getting the captain's attention. The captain then grabbed the cigaret off of the man and crushed it in his palm.

"There will be no smoking on my ship. You got that?" asked the captain all menacingly

"That's odd because according to P.O.I.N.T. records you are a very heavy smoker captain Tennille. You also don't look much like your profile picture." said Dendy catching the man off guard

For a moment everyone stood still as they eyed the supposed captain. The man turned around slowly.

"That's a weird sudden change from smoking packets to hating smoke isn't it." mentioned Carol

"You're one of Shadowy Figure and Dio's lackeys aren't you?" asked K.O. cracking his knuckles expecting a fight to break

"Where's the real captain you smug bastard?" asked Enid

"At the bottom of the ocean by now." said the fake Captain with a dark small smile.

Just as the fake captain Tennille said that, he received a powerful left hook from K.O. that sent him flying overboard. They all saw how the body just floated upside down and slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"How needs to grow some chest hair now, huh?" asked K.O. mocking the fake Tennille

"Great work K.O., but now we are short one captain." said Mr. Gar

"Oh, right. Sorry." said K.O.

"I don't suppose anyone here knows how to sail a ship?" asked Elodie

Right after Elodie asked that question the boat began rocking wildly from the waves. Out of the blue the ship was caught in the middle of a vicious whirlpool. The sounds of metal being cut and sliced caught the attention of the heroes. They all watched as inside the whirlpool swimming in circles was the same sea monster that nearly ate Elodie a minute ago. The creature was using its fins to carve through the metal of the ship slowly cutting it to pieces. Right next to the aquatic creature was none other than the fake captain swimming like nothing.

"That over grown fish must be that bastard's stand." said Mr. Gar

"My stand is called **Blue Moon,** and it represents the Moon card. My stand is the most powerful one in the water, capable of moving at super sonic speeds in the water and its claws, teeth and fins are able to cut through anything in its path. For my masters you heroes and that failure Elodie will perish." said Tennille laughing

K.O. had enough and decided to take the fight to the stand user.

"Hey jerk! Let's see how you fight for real." said K.O. jumping into the water with his stand **Foo Fighter** powered up and ready to fight.

K.O. looked the fake captain straight in the eye and they began their battle. The stand **Blue Moon** charged at K.O. and **Foo Fighter** at high aquatic speed with its claws ready to tear him apart. K.O. prepared himself to fight but was feinted by the stand as it swam passed him and continued to generate the whirlpool. This in turn confused K.O. but he was quickly dragged by the strong currents of the water. Then as K.O. was being taken by the currents **Blue Moon** began attacking him. K.O. used **Foo Fighter's** great endurance to resist the attacks, but it would not last for long.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you thought coming to my element would give you a fighting chance?! Get real! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" mocked the fake captain as he waited at the center of the whirlpool

The captain was so focused on mocking K.O. that he didn't noticed that K.O. had begun swimming with the current.

"Once you are nothing more than sea food I'll take my time with those punks you call friends." said the fake captain laughing

Just as the captain had finished that sentence he sent his stand to finish off K.O. but then K.O. did his move. In a swift motion K.O. and **Foo Fighter** fired up their aura and spread their arms and legs expelling the energy. This blast of energy and force pushed all the water away creating a small pocket empty of water. Caught mid movement both **Blue Moon** and its user were right were K.O. and **Foo Fighter** wanted them.

Following a second of realization, **Foo Fighter** and K.O. pulled back their right arms and then charged with their crystal blue power they punched both enemy stand and user square in the face with nigh titanic force. The punch sent both of the stand and the user across the ocean pushed forward with a large blue fist.

"But how?" asked the captain

"You aren't as though as you claim to be. All I needed was to be close enough for this." answered K.O.

The fake captain had been defeated and sunk down into obscurity.

K.O. then began swimming back up to the surface and once he reached it he took a large breath of air. Everyone back at the ship seemed to be alright and cheered K.O. for defeating the enemy. Sadly the celebration didn't last long.

The ship was then split apart due to the damage the enemy stand had done.

* * *

A few minutes later the heroes were stuck on three live rafts. Mr. Gar, Rad, and K.O. were currently rowing the three boats hoping to get to their destination or come across some ship passing by.

"Well this is a fine mess we're in." said Elodie

"Quit your whining, we're at least not at the bottom of the ocean." said Enid

"Do you guys know how far it is to Singapore?" asked K.O.

"Only a day or so at our current speed heading North West." replied Dendy trying to create a motor for the boats.

Everyone else just groaned at the young girl's words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Primal Strength**

Far from the Chinese ocean in a place surrounded by shadows and darkness, a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Shadowy Figure and in his hands he held a crystal ball that showed the defeated fake captain.

"It appears that The Moon card had been defeated by this band of heroes. Your prediction was correct my friend." said Shadowy figure as he addressed someone sitting upon a throne

The throne was pale white and covered with robes and cloths giving it a mysterious look to it. The man sitting upon the throne had his face covered by darkness and only his blond hair was visible. This man was Dio.

"You don't sound so surprised my friend." replied Dio

"I've grown used to you being right with your predictions. Still these warrior heroes are inching closer and closer towards us. Should I take care of them, after all they now have two of our former agents with them?" asked Shadowy figure

Just as Shadowy Figure had finished saying that a laugh cut into the conversation. Both men turned to see an old lady with long white hair tanned skin carrying herself with a cane. She was covered in black robes similar to the likes that an old fortune teller would wear.

"Enyaba, is something humoring you?" asked Dio

"Not at all Lord Dio. I just came here to voice that Shadowy Figure's concerns are understandable, he should remember that these heroes are surrounded by enemies. From where they are to Egypt, there are many stands with abilities unlike those they have ever seen. They will be destroyed by our forces before they get here, and if need be I'll go and join in the fight." said Enyaba laughing like a witch

"Then we'll only have one problem left standing in our way to global domination." said Dio

* * *

Back in the ocean, the heroes had become surrounded by a thick fog that made things difficult for them to navigate.

"This is just great, now there's fog." said Rad

"At least it isn't raining." said Dendy

Just as the heroes were hoping that the fog would dissipate but then a large object casted a large object. Once the fog cleared the heroes saw that the object was a large metal ship.

"Finally some civilization!" said Elodie

"It's a ship. Think we could get a ride from it?" asked K.O.

"Let's hope so." said Mr. Gar

Suddenly the ship stopped near them. The heroes spotted a door and reached it to go into the ship. After tying up the boats to the large ship the heroes began to look around hoping to find the crew.

"Hello! Someone here?" asked Carol

"It seems this place is empty." said Enid

"Well that's just perfect." said Elodie

Just as Elodie had mentioned that one of the pipes on the ceiling broke off and spewed cold water on both Elodie and Enid. Both girls screamed a little given the water's temperature until K.O. grabbed the pipe and Mr. Gar melded it back in place.

"Are you two okay?" asked K.O.

"Besides being soaking wet." said Elodie

"Again." added Enid

"We're fine darling." finished Elodie

"There's got to be towels or something to dry us." said Enid as both her and Elodie went to find the towels

"Alright, we'll bee on the deck trying to find someone on this thing." said Mr. Gar

"If not we could just sail or drive this hulk all the way to Singapore." added Rad as they made their way to the deck of the ship

The girls kept walking through the ship's corridors until they finally found what seemed to be a locker room. They began looking around hoping to find some towels or something but they were at a loss. Not a single item as far as they could see.

"Great, this one is empty as well." said Enid as she closed another locker

"Well this is just perfect. I am in the middle of nowhere, wet as a common dog and there is not a single towel on this ship." said Elodie irritated.

"Then why the hell are you here?" asked Enid

"Like I said I have business to attend to, it sure isn't about going back through memory lane." said Elodie

"Look, a friend of mine told me to stop not caring so I'll ask once. Why are you here?" asked Enid

Elodie didn't say anything for a few seconds as she was paused in thought. She then looked away from Enid and then she looked at her once more. She looked around making sure that no one was listening or watching them.

"I'd like to show you something." said Elodie as she began to take off her white shirt.

Enid gasped at what she was now seeing. Elodie had a long horizontal scar right across her stomach.

"What happened?" asked Enid in shock

"It happened two years ago. Me and my classmate Veronica, we were both walking away from the academy one rainy day when we spotted a man standing in the rain. Despite the heavy downpour that was falling on us there was not a single drop on him. He looked at us with cold almost undead eyes saying that he was looking for a girl. We both prepared ourselves for what her had intended but then, I felt how a sharp blade cut through me in a blink of an eye. I fell down and passed out due to the shock. Afterwards I only heard and saw two things. Veronica screaming and the man's hands gripping her neck. I noticed that both of his hands were right hands. Hours later I woke up in a hospital and found out that my classmate had been murdered. For two long years I searched for that man." explained Elodie as she traced her scar

"And that's when you found both Shadowy Figure and Dio, wasn't it?" asked Enid

"Yes, they promised me that man's head on a pike for what he did, and before I could say anything else they put that bug on my brain. And the rest as you know is history." finished Elodie as she put her shirt back on.

"If what you say its true, then its most likely that this man is working for Shadowy Figure and Dio. Then your best bet at finding this guy is...working with us." said Enid

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone about this." said Elodie

"They'll find out eventually, but you got it." said Enid as she stepped up to Elodie and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Enid..I...I-" began Elodie until they heard something growling and grunting at them.

Both girls looked around as the locker doors began to rattle and move on their own. Then the doors stopped causing the girls to wait for whatever was lurking in the shadows.

"What was that?" asked Enid

"My guess is as good as yours." said Elodie as one of the locker doors shot out

This made Elodie dodge with only apiece of her dress being cut off. Then the lockers themselves began to twist and bend turning into large hands.

"Time to get out of here." said Enid as she brought out **Greek Fire**

Enid and Elodie quickly got out of the locker room at high speed.

"What was that?" asked Elodie

"My guess, its someone's stand. We got to warn the others." said Enid as she ran

Enid's stand helped the girls put much distance between them and the lockers but then the pipes and walls began closing in on them. The walls made Enid dodge but then she was tripped by a pipe springing out of the floor. Just as the pipes were wrapping around the two girls a barrage of punches shattered them away from them. Both Enid and Elodie turned to see K.O.

"K.O.!" said both girls

"Hey, you guys were taking too much time so I came to check up on you two. What was that?" asked K.O.

"There's an enemy here, we got to warn the others." said Enid as all three got back to running towards the upper deck of the ship.

Just as the three teens made their way out to the deck of the ship a pair of eyes snarled at them from the shadows.

* * *

The three teens arrived to meet with the others while trying to keep their guard ups.

"K.O., girls, what took you so long, we were starting to get worried?" asked Carol

"We got a big problem." said K.O.

"There's a stand user on this ship." said Enid

"What?!" asked Mr. Gar

Just as Mr. Gar asked that question the floor underneath Mr. Gar, Rad, Dendy, and Carol began to let go and swallow them. This stopped them from moving and held them in place. Just then different parts and pieces of the ship began to crack, snap and rearrange themselves. In front of their eyes the bridge and the machinery had transformed into the upper body of a massive metal gorilla.

"I don't understand, I thought that the stand could manipulate metal but this is.." began Elodie

Then at the bottom of the large metal beast appeared an orangutan wearing a navy captain's jacket and hat.

"An orangutan?" asked K.O.

Then the ape held up an open dictionary and was pointing to a specific word. The word that the orangutan was pointing at was the word 'strength'.

"He's pointing to the word strength. Could that be the name of its stand?" asked Enid

"So you're another one of Shadowy Figure and Dio's puppets aren't you? Your stand is represented by the tarot card of **Strength** isn't it?" asked Elodie

The orangutan merely puffed its chest and gave them a toothy grin.

"Could this whole ship be his stand? By the way, why are those two using tarot cards to name their agents?" asked K.O.

"I myself am not sure, and my stand is supposed to be represented by the chariot card of the tarot." said Elodie

"Enough talk, let's take down this damn dirty ape." said Enid with **Greek Fire**

Once Enid said that the giant gorilla construct brought down one of its massive hands on the three teens. They scattered to dodge the attack. Enid went straight at the orangutan, but it went down through the floor of the stand dodging the attack. Then the second hand went straight towards Enid but K.O. intercepted it with using **Foo Fighter's** strength. Then Elodie called forth her stand **P!nk** and began firing at the large metal gorilla. The energy arrows manage to dent and scratch at the beast but this doesn't last. Suddenly from underneath Elodie pipes begin to wrap around her constricting her and getting tighter by the minute. K.O. and Enid dash off to liberate their friend but then K.O. is slammed by the giant metal hand. Before Enid can do anything more of those pipes wraparound her just as they did Elodie.

"What the Hell?" asked K.O. as he saw his friends being wrapped around by the pipes.

However, he sees something else. The pipes were actually rubbing and tightening around the girls' chests, behinds and legs. The girls' faces turn red from both anger and embarrassment from their situation.

Just then the orangutan appears right next to his stand's head snorting and howling at the situation that was occurring before his eyes.

"Don't tell me that damn monkey is enjoying this." said Elodie not looking at the ape

"I really don't like this one bit." said Enid as the orangutan laughed

Suddenly just as the orangutan was laughing, K.O. and **Foo Fighter** burst out of the metal gorilla's hand making a huge hole on both stand and user. K.O. then called forth the power of **Foo Fighter** as he jumped straight at the ape. Then the orangutan ordered **Strength** to smash K.O. and the rest of the heroes. Just as the giant fist collided with K.O. and **Foo Fighter** jumped over the fist using a small energy fist. Once K.O. was over the metal attack he and **Foo Fighter** began to unleash a barrage of devastating punches on **Strength's** arm.

 **"Stardust Barrage!"** called out K.O. as both him and **Foo Fighter** punched the orangutan's stand.

Every punch that was thrown at **Strength** landed. The punches that landed on the arm shattered the arm to pieces with brutal speed and power. The attack continued all the way to the top of the stand's face and user. K.O. appeared right next to the orangutan and punched it back down to the deck of the ship.

K.O. landed right in front of the orangutan as it tried to escape. Then the orangutan turned on his back and tore its jacket showing its belly to K.O.

"Are you trying to say that you give up?" asked K.O.

The orangutan nodded in sheer terror expecting K.O. to forgive him.

"Sorry, not gonna happen, because I'm more afraid of what those two will do to me than what you'll do to me. Besides, this is for crushing me with your stand." said K.O. as both Enid and Elodie glared at the orangutan.

Before the orangutan could do anything else, **Foo Fighter** appeared and began using the orangutan as its personal punching bag. After a savage beating of the damn animal the orangutan dropped defeated with blood coming out of its nose and mouth.

However, before they could celebrate the ship began to collapse and come down.

"What's going on?" asked Rad as he and the rest of the heroes freed themselves from the floor

"This whole ship was that orangutan's stand, with it defeated the stand must be collapsing." explained Mr. Gar

"Let's get out of here!" said Carol as everyone jumped off the ship and back to the life boats that they had.

The ship collapsed behind the heroes as they sped up against all odds.

* * *

After the battle and three more hours of rowing, the group of heroes had finally reached Singapore.

"Finally." said K.O. as they made it to dry land

"I've never been more happy to have sand on my shoes." said Rad

"The next step of our journey starts now, keep your guard up." said Mr. Gar


	11. Chapter 11

**The Devilish Doll and the Slimy Menace**

The group of heroes had checked in a hotel and had gotten fresher up from their high seas adventure. The girls had been given two rooms to share as pairs. The men were given their own rooms to rest on.

In Enid and Elodie's room they had gotten out of the shower after their long time at sea.

"*Sigh* I thought I'd never get that accursed sea salt off my body." said Elodie as she dried her hair with the towel

"No need to tell me." said Enid as she wrapped a towel around her body

Elodie looked at Enid's body and then smiled.

"I must say Enid you've certainly grown a lot more than you let on." said Elodie

"You tell K.O. and I'll beat you up." threatened Enid

"Why him specifically? Do you have a crush on him?" asked Elodie

"You better stop right there." said Enid

"I'm teasing you I swear." said Elodie as she went back to changing.

Enid couldn't understand it either. Out of all the people she knew K.O. was slowly becoming more and more important to her. She then pressed her hand where K.O. had first touched her and suddenly felt a little warm inside.

"You better get ready, or little Dendy will have K.O. all to herself." said Elodie as she finished changing

Upon hearing this Enid quickly put on her clothes and stood outside their hotel room.

"I don't think that she even used her stand to change." said Elodie as she went to catch up with her friend.

* * *

In Carol and Dendy's room, Carol had decided to take a nap while Dendy went out with K.O., Enid and Elodie. Carol went past her room's refrigerator and noticed that all the drinks were outside. Knowing fully well that this meant one thing she decided to take on the enemy. She stretched out her arms and legs, she then took a couple of deep breaths and then turned to see the refrigerator.

"You can come out now, I've been ready for a fight for a while." said Carol

Just as Carol said that sentence the door of the fridge opened up. From the refrigerator came out a large man covered in scars. He wore a green vest and a pair of blue pants.

"You couldn't give us more than a few hours to rest could you persistent bastards? Who are you anyway? I'm SilverSpark just so you know." said Carol as the large man stood up.

"I am Soul Sacrifice but I also go by Devo the Cursed, and before you ask my stand's name is **Ebony Devil** and it is represented by the tarot card of the devil. Now that I've introduced myself, tell me how did you know I was here?" asked Soul Sacrifice

"You're kidding, right? You took out everything out of the fridge and didn't even tried to hide it or get rid of it. You must be pretty full of yourself to make such a rookie mistake." said Carol as she grabbed and threw Soul Sacrifice to the other side of the room, near the balcony.

"Then you shall die by my hand." said Soul Sacrifice calling forth his stand **Ebony Devil**

The stand resembled that of a strange humanoid insect with four eyes and ebony colored exoskeleton. But before Soul Sacrifice could do anything, Carol landed three powerful jabs right on Soul Sacrifice's nose, left eye, and mouth. Soul Sacrifice screamed in pain as blood sprayed from his injuries and his stand dissipated on top of a very creepy doll.

"You bitch, how dare you hurt me! Curse you, curse you, curse you! I shall put a curse on you, one that will destroy you for good!" screamed Soul Sacrifice as he walked backwards towards the balcony.

Just as Carol was about to say something Soul Sacrifice fell off the railing. Carol went to check up on him but saw that he had disappeared.

"This isn't good, that guy was hoping to get struck first. What was that about a curse?" asked Carol to herself

Carol turned back to her room and began looking around for some sort of trap to activate. Carol trended carefully as she walked back into the room. She then heard something scourging in the shadows. Carol looked around hoping to find what was going on. Then suddenly something kicked Carol from behind pushing her back into the room. Carol quickly turned around hoping to spot her attacker but whatever it had been it had already moved out of the way. Just then a sharp object came down swiping from behind Carol. Carol ducked getting a few hairs cut off her head.

"What the hell?" asked Carol as she caught sight of what had attacked her

In front of her was now a metal saw and it went right back towards her. Carol in that moment bended backwards to avoid being struck by the metal blade. Carol did a back flip but again seemed to miss the mysterious attacker. Whatever the attacker was Carol was still unable to spot it. Carol spun around hoping to get a good look at her opponent but was not having any luck. Then the saw appeared again from above and this time Carol was able to catch the blade by the handle and get a good look at her attacker. In front of her was the incredibly creepy doll that had been on her night stand.

"What the hell?" asked Carol looking at the African American doll with one red eye and one green.

"You bitch, how dare you punch me in the eye like that! You could've taken it out with that kind of punch! I'll make you pay!" screamed the demonic doll as it showed Carol its sharp teeth

"Why you nasty little." said Carol as she attempted to punch the doll but it jumped out of the way and began crawling on the ceiling.

The creepy doll began crawling around in circles all over the room hoping to make Carol dizzy. Then suddenly the cursed doll jumped at Carol while pulling out a razor knife. The doll swung the razor at Carol hoping to slash as her, but only managed to cut her cheek. The cursed doll landed on top of all the contents of the refrigerator and began cutting them open.

"Ready to fight me like a man you damn doll?" asked Carol

However, instead of responding her the cursed doll began throwing the beer cans and all the other bottles of alcohol at Carol while laughing maniacally. Carol began to punch and slap away all the beverages that were being thrown at her. Every time that Carol defended herself from the attacks of the cursed doll more and more of the alcohol drinks covered her and the carpet under her. Suddenly in between all the flying cans going at Carol the cursed doll managed to slip underneath her and cut her leg with its razor. Then as Carol yelled in pain **Ebony Devil** jumped back and chomped down on Carol's right shoulder making blood gush out. Carol bended down in pain, holding her wounds with her hands. All she could do was glare at the damn doll that was clearly taunting her with its laugh.

"What is so damn funny?" asked Carol

"Haven't you guessed it yet? Cop a feel of that carpet and tell me." said the cursed doll

Carol used her right hand to feel the carpet underneath her and then she realized how sticky both the carpet and her own hand were.

"That's right, you were so caught up on defending yourself that you didn't noticed that you are basically kneeling on an improvised bon fire." laughed the cursed doll as it pulled out a hair dryer that was lit on fire.

Carol's eyes widened at the sight of the fiery machine and then tried to get up but the wound on her leg was aching her down.

"Maybe after a few hours I'll bite off your throat and put you out of your misery." said **Ebony Devil** as its teeth began spinning around like a blender.

Carol then began to slow down her breathing and then she began to channel her energy all over her body. Her wounds began to slightly glow light blue and then Carol smirked awaiting her opening.

As **Ebony Devil** laughed at its victory, it threw the dryer straight at Carol awaiting to see her set ablaze. But then Carol jumped up and snatched the dryer in mid air and then performed a rolling kick striking the cursed doll square on the head. The damn doll crashed on the door and then fell to the ground in pain.

"How? You don't have a stand! How could you strike me?!" asked **Ebony Devil**

"Just because I don't have a stand it doesn't mean I cannot fight stand users. Since a stand is a manifestation of the user's fighting spirit then it stands to reason that a martial art that uses or channels spiritual energy would be able to strike you." explained Carol as her arms began to move separately into a circle and then resume into a battle stand

 **Ebony Devil** could only stare in shock as its easy target was now able to fight back.

"Well, weren't you going to bite off my throat?" teased Carol as the cursed doll

In rage **Ebony Devil** jumped at Carol hoping to end her life but then the cursed doll was struck at blinding speed. Carol had unleashed a powerful wave of punches at speeds that would've matched if not outmatched a speeding bullet. Every punch tore apart the doll leaving noting but shredded pieces of cloth and stuffing on the floor.

"Now I remember why I stopped playing with dolls, they don't last long as training partners." said Carol as she made her way to where Rad and Mr. Gar were

In another part of the hotel a house keeper had just opened a bathroom door where Soul Sacrifice laid dead and defeated.

* * *

In Rad and Mr. Gar's room they were both waiting to plan their next move when Carol entered the room. Carol had wrapped up some bandages on her wounds and hoped to rest a little.

"Um, Carol what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Gar

"I was just attacked by one of Shadowy Figure and Dio's assassins." replied Carol

"WHAT?!" asked both of them

"Don't worry I'm fine. The real issue is how dose two managed to find out where we'd be." said Carol

"They are pretty good at knowing where to find us." said Mr. Gar worryingly

"Could someone be leaking information to them?" asked Rad

"Maybe, we are not sure who is under their control so maybe someone from P.O.I.N.T. or the villains' side is feeding information to the enemy." said Mr. Gar

"Say do either one of you know where everyone else is?" asked Carol

"Oh, I think K.O. and Dendy wanted to go sightseeing and I think Enid and Elodie decided to join them. Better call them to stay on guard." said Mr. Gar

Carol then noticed that Rad was tearing up and biting on to a napkin.

"Why does K.O. get all the attractive girls?" asked Rad to himself

"My baby just has the same kind of luck with the girls his father has." thought Carol to herself

* * *

In another part of the city, the four heroes had just gotten four special coconut drinks and were now taking in the sights. Unbeknownst to them there was a figure following them from the shadows.

"This is pretty good." said Dendy as she slurped her drink

"It was a good idea to get out and enjoy the scenery." said K.O.

The four heroes continued to walk through the park when Enid noticed something odd. There was a man grabbing some beetles from a tree in a very creepy manner. They continued on their way while Enid kept an eye out for the strange person or anyone else that looked suspicious. The heroes had made it to the entrance of the gondola and where about to enter, when suddenly Enid heard something nearby.

"Hey guys, I'll go check up on that noise. Go on without me." said Enid as she went to check on the noise.

"Ok." said K.O.

K.O., Dendy and Elodie went on ahead and were looking at the gondolas going high into the sky. Then they heard someone rushing towards them. They turned and saw Enid rushing at them.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" asked Enid

"Enid, did you find anything?" asked Dendy

"Nah, there wasn't anything there. So ready to get in guys?" asked Enid giving a big smile

"Yes, we are going to take the next one." said K.O. as he stepped forward only to be stopped by Elodie

K.O. looked at Elodie and wondered why she was acting so weird.

"Enid, are you sure that everything's alright?" asked Elodie

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Enid as she walked up the stairs to the group.

"It's just that if everything's alright, then why are there two of you?" asked Elodie as she pointed behind Enid

There standing was none other than a second Enid looking like she was angry and suspicious of the first Enid. The second Enid jumped tight next to where the first Enid was standing and shot a glee her way.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the second Enid

"I'm Enid, you must be an impostor." said the first Enid

"Yeah, right you are clearly the impostor." replied the second Enid

While the two Enids were arguing K.O. and the rest were trying to figure out what was going on. Then as K.O. was thinking Elodie whispered into his ear an idea that made him blush. He looked at Elodie and she nodded to him.

"You guys can't be buying this impostor's claims can you?" asked both Enids to the trio

"Of course not, there is a clear way to find out who's the real Enid. *Throat swallow* THE REAL ENID IS A DOUBLE D CUP PRETENDING TO BE A C CUP!" screamed K.O. with his face being as red as a stop sign.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" replied both Enids in embarrassment but only one of them crossed her arms over her chest

"If you want to prove which one of you is the real Enid, why don't you let K.O. feel you up? That would be a sure way to find out for sure." said Elodie

"Yeah, fine go ahead." said the first Enid trying to act cool

"What, no way!" replied the second Enid

Then as they were discussing the situation the first Enid was sent flying by one of K.O.'s punches. Everyone saw this but only Elodie was not shocked by it. The face of the Enid that had been punched began to melt and turn into a slimy yellow goo.

"What the hell gave me away?" asked the fake Enid

"Well for one it was your reaction that caused you to stand out. The real Enid tends to act cool and reserved but when something embarrassing happens she always covers up." explained K.O. with red cheeks

"That and the fact that you use way too much perfume. The Enid I know would never be caught dead smelling like daisies." added Elodie

The fake Enid smirked and began to turn back into its original form. Underneath all the yellow slime there was a muscular man with long hair and a sinister smile.

"In that case I'll just take you down first, K.O., with the power of my flesh consuming **Yellow Temperance.** " said the man as the door of the gondola closed behind K.O.

The gondola began moving quickly as K.O. and the enemy stand user prepared for battle. The man began to shoot the yellow slime at K.O., forcing him to move out of the way but that was easier said than done in such a crowded space. Then suddenly from behind the gondola came in flying three arrows that pierced the slime stopping it from reaching K.O.

"Damn those girls." said the man

With the man distracted K.O. called forth **Foo Fighter** for a powerful punch but the slime got in the way covering **Foo Fighter's** arm.

"Aren't I lucky? No matter what you do my stand will devour you piece by piece. I Rubber Soul have won. You are doomed!" said Rubber Soul

K.O. then spotted the ocean right next to where the gondola was passing and got an idea. K.O. and **Foo Fighter** held a good grip on **Yellow Temperance** and its user and then rocketed themselves straight to the ocean. Landing on the water Rubber Soul's air was knocked out of his lunges as the slime began to dissipate due to the water.

In an attempt to not drown, Rubber Soul swam to the surface and took a big breath of air. But his relief did not last long. K.O. and **Foo Fighter** appeared right behind him and held him in place.

"Alright pal, this is for messing with me and my friends." said K.O. as he punched Rubber Soul so hard that teeth went flying.

K.O. then punched the man again shattering his nose, but before he could unleash **Foo Fighter's** rage on the assassin the assassin began to beg for his life.

"Wait please I'll tell you anything you want to know, just please don't hit me again. My beautiful face would not be able to handle it." begged Rubber Soul

"Alright, tell me about the rest of Shadowy Figure and Dio's assassins, what they look like and their stands. Also add Shadowy Figure and Dio's stands in there as well." demanded K.O.

"I don't know about Shadowy Figure or Dio's stands, they always kept themselves in the dark and almost never gave out orders directly. They always made sure that their agents didn't know much about one another, but I saw this witch once. Her son is one of the stand users that I heard killed that girl Elodie's friend and gave her that scar across her stomach-" began Rubber Soul

"What?!" demanded K.O. with a deadly glare

"His name is Centerfold, he has two right hands and his stand is known as **Hanged Man** it uses a mirror or something that can reflect. She won't stand a chance against him. Please I've told you everything I know please spare me."said Rubber Soul

"What did Shadowy Figure and Dio promised you?" asked K.O.

"A Trillion dollars in exchange for your death." said Rubber Soul

"Kinda cheap for a few lives." finished K.O.

Just as K.O. finished his sentence, **Foo Fighter** appeared and began punching Rubber Soul like bloody punching bag. After a couple minutes Rubber Soul was thrown back to land and K.O. got out of it just in time for his friends to arrive.

"K.O.! Are you okay?" asked Enid

"Yeah, a few scratches and a small burn but I'm ok." said K.O.

"Great, if you tell anyone about my cup size, I'll strangle you till you're blue." said Enid holding K.O. in an arm lock

"I won't I swear." blurted out K.O.

"Good." said Enid letting K.O. off

K.O. then looked at Elodie and decided to tell her what he'd just learned.

"Hey Elodie, I know something about the man you're looking for." said K.O.

* * *

The next day the heroes got on a train leaving towards India, ready for the next challenge. All the while Elodie looked out the window as now everyone in the group knew her motives.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Enid to Eldoie

"Fine all things considered. I finally know something about the beast I'm hunting." said Elodie with anger

"Yeah, you know you can ask for help right?" asked Enid

"I know, but it's hard with my pride and honor." said Elodie as the train drove off to India


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gallows of the Hang Man**

Far from where our heroes were, in the city of Cairo, Egypt, in the dark, foreboding living quarters of the fortune teller, Enyaba, she stood in the dark, a faint light coming from a small crystal ball as she sipped on a cup of hot tea. Images passed by in the crystal ball of Rubber Soul and Soul Sacrifice being defeated by the heroes. She chuckled at the images of their brutal defeats.

"Hehehe, I knew that they were powerful, but it surprises me that they could take on even The Devil and Temperance. No matter. They shall soon be dead if my lovely son has anything to do with it," She said to nobody in particular.

However, just as she was taking a sip from her tea, a new image formed in her crystal ball. It was a bright white light that quickly zoomed out to reveal seven stars in the form of the Big Dipper. Enyaba spat out her tea and coughed before shivering in fear at the sight of this constellation.

"No, it can't be," She said in disbelief as she looked at the ball in fear before steeling herself in the face of this vision, "So, he too seeks Lord Shadowy Figure and Lord DIO. Hmhmhm," She chuckled, "Let him come. He is no match for masters' assassins. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She cackled like the witch she was.

* * *

The heroes had arrived in India after a long train ride and a short sea trip. But once they arrived they were instantly surrounded by people trying to get money tips, an autograph, or probably sell or steal from them. After managing to escape the relentless crowd the heroes had finally made it to a restaurant where they could take a breath or two.

"Finally, I thought we'd never outrun those guys." said Rad

"I am pretty sure one of those snot nosed brats used my backpack to wipe their nose. Note to self, track them down with DNA scan and teach them a lesson." said Dendy

"I usually do not mind the fans, but that was a rather uncomfortable experience." said Elodie

"It was just like Black Friday, without the blood of course." said Mr. Gar

The heroes sat down and began looking at the menus for something to eat. While looking over the menu the waiters gave them a special drink for them to try.

"Now this is what most people would call a 'Culture Shock'." said Carol as she took a sip of her cup

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'll be going to the bathroom." said Rad

"You're not going to order something?" asked K.O.

"You guys order. Just make sure its something awesome and delicious." said Rad as he went to the bathroom

"That basically means he'll eat anything." said Enid looking at the menu

As Rad made his way to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant one of the waiters carrying a staff with a metal orb on one end approached him.

"Excuse me sir. If you're going to use the restroom please take this." said the waiter giving Rad the staff

"What am I supposed to do with this thing? Oh well." said Rad as he opened the door

In the middle of a spacious room stood a single shining toilet in the middle of the room. Rad let out a whistle as he entered.

"Now this is what I'd call a throne." said Rad as he closed the door

A few seconds passed as Rad entered the restroom and nothing could be heard. Then suddenly Rad jumped out of the restroom holding up his pants with one hand and screaming like a mad man.

"Is something the matter sir?" asked the same waiter

"Don't you 'is something the matter sir?' me. There's a freaking pig sticking its head out of the damn toilet! I almost crapped myself at the sight!" screamed Rad in slight fear.

Out of the toilet Rad almost sat down on, a large pig was sticking out from it. The waiter just stared a the pig with no emotion as he grabbed the staff.

"Well yes, you see the builders made a mistake and built the pig pen higher than they should. From time to time a pig will stick out its head, but don't worry they're quite harmless." explained the waiter

"I don't care if this thing is friendly or not!" responded Rad

"If you want you can just push it back down like this." said the waiter as he pointed the staff towards the pig.

The waiter then thrusted the staff forward and struck the pig. The pig in pain scurried back into the hole with a squeal.

"See sir? Nothing to fear about this. Although some people like the pig, in fact our manager likes it when the pig licks his buttocks and he then sings the pig's praises. 'He gets it so clean.' He he he he he he." laughed the waiter with a creepy smile

"Are you kidding me?" thought Rad

"Please take your time." added the waiter as he left Rad to do his business

"Wait don't leave me here alone! Who could ever get used to something like this?" asked Rad as he stared at the toilet where he saw the pig's eyes glisten with the light.

Despite the terrifying encounter with the pig toilet Rad decided to hold it in until the got to the hotel. Just as Rad was walking back to the table something caught his eye. On the mirror of the lavatory there was a strange looking man. Rad turned back to look at the window but there was no one there.

"That's weird." said Rad as he turned around to spot the same strange looking man on the mirror

Now that Rad had a better look of the man he could now see just how he looked like. The man had dark black skin with bandages covering his arms up to his elbows, his face and lower body. There were some pieces of metal on his head that made him look like a cyborg. But the thing that really stood out to Rad was the man's cold dead eyes.

"Wait I can only see it in the mirror. You must be the stand Elodie is looking for. You're the **Hanged Man!** " said Rad as he called forth **Lazer Finger**

The strange being slowly hovered towards Rad and then from its wrist a large straight blade came out. Not waiting for the stand to attack him Rad blasted the mirror shattering it. Rad then quickly ran to the table while looking for anyone that had two right hands.

"We need to get out of here! There's a stand user here!" said Rad

"What, where?" asked Mr. Gar

"I just saw it in the mirror. It was so creepy and then it pulled out a blade from its wrist." said Rad as everyone looked around for the stand

"From a mirror, you think it may be the **Hanged Man** stand?" asked Elodie

"Maybe, but I wasn't able to see the user." said Rad as Elodie ran to the restaurant entrance.

Elodie found herself out on the street looking for the man with two right hands, but amongst the multitude of people roaming the streets it was nearly impossible to spot someone with two right hands.

"Darn it. He's taunting me for sure." said Elodie balling her fist tightly

"Elodie, wait!" Came K.O.'s voice as he and the others followed her out quickly.

"You can't go off on your own," Carol said.

"That'll just leave you open for an attack by the enemy," Mr. Gar added seriously.

"I know, I know, but I just can't help it." said Elodie

"He knows you're after him, he is clearly setting up some kind of trap, the only thing that occurs to me is to make him believe that you are setting it." said Enid as they began to think on a plan.

* * *

Elodie was walking through a slightly crowded street waiting for her opponent to come to her. Suddenly amongst the crowd Elodie noticed a tall man with fair skin and wore a white t-shirt, beige pants, brown boots and a cowboy hat.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't P.O.I.N.T. Prep's own little superstar Elodie. I reckon you're looking for someone." said the man

"Spare me the act cowboy, you know who I'm looking for." said Elodie

"Down right to business, I like that in a woman. The names Hol Horse, and my stand is **The Emperor** named after the tarot card of the emperor." said Hol Horse as he materialized a strange looking revolver in his hand.

"Cute toy gun, but I have a real weapon right here." said Elodie as she called forth **P!nk**

The two stand users stared each other down awaiting for each other to make the first move. In a split second they both fired their respective projectiles at their opponent. Elodie's pink energy arrow went on the same direction as Hol Horse's bullet. Just as they were about to clash, the bullet made a curve and went around the arrow. Elodie tried to fire another arrow but the bullet was speeding too fast for her to counter.

"Its over." said Hol Horse

"Not if I got anything to say about it." came the voice of Rad with his stand **Lazer Finger** right next standing

Then just as the bullet was about to strike Elodie a purple blast blasted away the bullet with ease. The laser blast managed to scratch Hol Horse's cheek.

"Well now, this just seems to me like the fight ain't as unfair as I thought. Two against two." said Hol Horse as he fired his stand three more times and shot three mirrors scattering the pieces over where the heroes were standing.

"What? You expect us to cut our feet or something? This isn't Die Hard, cowboy. We're wearing shoes," Said Rad cockily as he and Elodie aimed their respective Stand weapons at Hol Horse, who merely smirked at the duo.

"Die Hard, huh? I wasn't thinking of that. But now that you mention it; yippee kai yay-" Hol Horse started just as he aimed his gun and Rad felt something, or rather someone, clutch his shoulder hard enough to practically crush it and he heard someone hiss in his ear.

"M***!" The voice said before Rad felt a stabbing sensation in his back and pain shoot through his body as he began to fall over.

"Rad!" Elodie yelled as Rad his the ground and a small dust cloud puffed around him.

Silence took place as the body of Radicles laid on the ground. But the silence did not last long. From the scattered mirror shards the stand of the **Hanged Man** sprung out and cut Elodie's arm. The stand continued to unleash this savage attack, leaving cuts all over her body. Holy Horse then raised his stand once more and prepared to fire one final shot.

"Between you and me young lady, I take no personal pleasure in doing this." said Hol Horse pulling down his hat

Just as Hol Horse was about to pull the trigger a car being driven by Carol and Enid bursted through the shops between them. Enid opened the door quickly so that Elodie could jump in. Once she was inside the car Carol sped away from the scene leaving Hol Horse blind from all the dust.

"Damn, they sure are quick when they want to." said Hol Horse as he walked up to Rad's body and covered his face with a white blanket. "You fell in battle, this seems like the least I should do."

* * *

Back in the car the girls were awaiting their enemy's pursuit.

"You okay Elodie?" asked Enid

"I'm fine, but I'm sure that the **Hanged Man** and its user will be after us. I did found out that the damn bastard can appear on reflective surfaces and spring out of them." said Elodie

Then suddenly from the side mirror the face of the **Hanged Man** appeared.

"He's here." said Carol spotting the stand

The stand sprung right at Carol but she managed to dodge the blade in time. The **Hanged Man** moved into the rearview mirror as it prepared to finish Elodie or take another victim. Carol's action caused the car to do a couple of donuts. The stand tried to continue jumping on all the reflective surfaces that the car had but then its eyes widen. All other surfaces were muddied and no longer reflected. Before the **Hanged Man** could do anything else the stand's shoulder was pierced by one of Elodie's arrows.

"Who's playing who for a fool now?" asked Elodie

A loud scream caught the girls' attention. The scream came from a couple of old building settlements. All three of the women stepped out of the car and went to check on the stand user that had caused them so much trouble.

"He must be here." said Carol

They then spotted a man holding his shoulder. His shoulder was bleeding almost as if he had been shot.

"Is that him?" asked Enid

"He certainly has the wound I gave the Stand, but his hands are what will truly get him." said Elodie as they stepped closer to the man

Just as they were closing in, the girls noticed that the man's hands were both normal. Then suddenly they heard a maniacal voice coming from the side close to the brick wall.

"HEY EVERYONE, THESE NICE LADIES SAID THAT THEY'D GIVE OUT MONEY TO ANYONE THAT COMES ASK THEM!" screamed a man.

The three girls looked at the man and knew exactly who it was. He was a bald dark skinned man with pale dead eyes, and two right hands. On his left shoulder there was a large hole on his shoulder exactly where Elodie had shot the **Hanged Man.** He wore a black vest, grey pants, and black boots. That man was none other than Centerfold.

Right after Centerfold had screamed that sentence the three girls were surrounded by all sorts of people asking and begging them for money.

"No, go away." said Carol

"That guy lied." said Enid

Sadly their words were only met with more incessant rambling about them giving away money. All the while Centerfold laughed with his crooked teeth.

"Nice try getting me out in the open, but now you are all going to die!" said Centerfold as he called his stand.

Suddenly from the eyes of all the people surrounding the three girls, the figure of the **Hanged Man** shot out and began cutting at the three girls. The cuts were not as deep or as deadly as before given that Centerfold was taking his time.

"Such a shame that you three have to die, being so young and beautiful. You know this reminds me of that sweet school girl friend of yours from the other day. Oh no matter after today I'll live being serviced by such young ladies every single day." said Centerfold with a laugh angering the three ladies

"You bastard!" replied Elodie flinching from the slight pain

"Calm down Elodie. The biggest mistake one can make is believe they've won." said Carol

This confused Centerfold as Carol pulled out a shiny golden coin.

"Alright guys whoever grabs this coin can keep it!" screamed Carol getting a roar from the crowd

Carol then threw the coin high in the air and all the people around them looked up to see where it would land. Just as everyone was doing so, Enid kicked up dust and dirt in the faces of all the bystanders. This forced all the people to close their eyes, cutting Centerfold's stand off of any form of escape except up. In a desperate attempt at saving himself **Hanged Man** jumped out towards the golden coin. Just as the stand thought it was escaping scot free, it was pierced by several arrows. This caused Centerfold to scream in pain.

He sprinted as fast as he could, hoping to get away from the angry ladies. However, he did not get far. A large metal barred gate stood in his way as three shadows appeared behind him.

"You honestly think we are going to let you get away after everything you've done?" asked Enid

"This ends here Centerfold." said Carol cracking her knuckles.

"No please, don't kill me." begged Centerfold

"I'm done persecuting you, you monster. I've wasted enough of my life searching for you, but there is one thing I will not leave up to the devil." said Elodie as she called forth **P!nk**

Enid summoned **Greek Fire** and Carol began to channel her blue energy. In a single moment Centerfold received a storm of rapid punches, kicks, and arrows all over his body and all he could do was scream in pain. After five seconds of ongoing punishment, Centerfold was sent flying up into the sky and was caught face down on the iron bars of the gate.

"It's over, finally." said Elodie

"Let's go get the others and then get out of here." said Enid putting her hand on Elodie's shoulder

"Of course." said Elodie

"Let's go, we may even be able to catch some food after all." said Carol

* * *

Once the girls made their way back to town, they were intercepted by none other than Hol Horse.

"Well, well, well it seems that my partner has fallen. It is up to me to end this fight." said Hol Horse as **The Emperor** appeared in his hand

"Yeah, but I'd look at your odds if I were you cowboy." said Carol pointing behind Hol Horse

Holy Horse turned around and saw not only K.O., Mr. Gar, and Dendy but also Rad standing behind him.

"AAAAAHHH! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" asked Hol Horse falling down in fear

"Yeah, I should but thanks to my buddy Dendy I'm still standing." said Rad

"We expected you to create some form of trap for Elodie, so we planed a counter for it." said Mr. Gar

"I merely had to make my machines into advance healing units, I also gave Rad a holographic projector that would fool most people. This made you think that you were really shooting him, but instead you weren't." explained Dendy

"But that doesn't mean you get off easy." said K.O. as **Foo Fighter** appeared by his side

Just then Hol Horse was sent flying by K.O.'s punch.

* * *

Far from the place the heroes where a minute ago, Hol Horse landed on top of a dumpster. In pain he rolled off and got back to his feet.

"Damn, that K.O. kid may be a few years from getting a drink but he sure packs a punch." said Hol Horse as he moved his jaw to see if it was still in one piece.

Just as Hol Horse said that he crashed with a large man that was covered in a long cloak that obscured his face.

"Sorry fella, didn't see ya. YOU!" said Hol Horse as he got a good look at the man's face

Just then the cloaked man's left index finger struck Hol Horse's neck. This small simple action paralyzed him from the neck down.

"Are you with that K.O. kid's gang?" asked Hol Horse in utter fear

"No, but you are going to tell me about them." said the man in a stoic voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Empress' Fury**

The team decided to go to the nearest hospital to get the girls the treatment they needed after their battle with Centerfold. All the way they walked towards the hospital the only sound that they heard was the occasional hiss of pain from her injuries. K.O. saw this and thought that Elodie would be a very tempting target for one of Shadowy Figure or Dio's henchmen at this rate. He then decided to do the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Hey Elodie, I noticed that you're having some trouble walking. Do you need a hand or something?" asked K.O.

"Why thank you darling, but I do not want Enid to get jealous." said Elodie with a small laugh

Enid just stared at Elodie with disbelief at what she had just insinuated but then her attitude changed with what Elodie did next.

"But, if you insist, you may carry me darling." said Elodie jumping into K.O.'s arms

She hugged him and then nuzzled K.O.'s cheek with her own. This made K.O. blush badly and it also caused Enid to widen her eyes and glare at the blond.

This brief exchange was only noticed by two people, Carol and Mr. Gar. Carol couldn't help but hold back a laugh as she remembered how she also acted that way back when she was younger. Mr. Gar decided that he had to warn K.O. about his impending doom.

Mr. Gar kneeled next to K.O.'s ear and began to whisper.

"K.O., listen to me. You're being played into a very dangerous game." whispered Mr. Gar

"What? I don't understand." said K.O. in confusion

"All you need to do is be ready and protect yourself. Also be decisive." said Mr. Gar as he walked away

K.O. only found himself even more confused as they neared the hospital.

* * *

After a short while of being in the hospital and healing their friends the team was ready to go to the next part of their journey. Then just as they were exiting the hospital they went into one of the local busses to take them to their next destination. As they were getting on the bus a young girl accidentally grabbed on to Mr. Gar's right arm after accidentally slipping.

"I'm so sorry sir." said the girl

The young girl was of clear Indian descent, she had purple eyes and black hair. She wore a traditional Indian orange dress that covered her head and had a red point on her forehead.

"It's alright." replied Mr. Gar

In that split second a small wart appeared on Mr. Gar's arm.

As they were riding to their next destination, the team of heroes stood quiet as the bus drove down the road to the next city on their way. Well, at least most of the heroes were quiet as the bus went on. Rad had spent a very good amount of the bus ride talking to the young girl that had accidentally bumped into Mr. Gar.

"So you see, the fact that some say that a good defense is a good offense shows you that they are very versatile when it comes to battling. Now don't take me wrong babe, a good offense is always very much appreciated but, um. Hey it just occurred to me that I haven't heard your name ever since we started talking." said Rad

"My name is Nene. Please continue talking Rad." replied Nene

Just as Rad continued to talk through his elbows and ears, Mr. Gar began scratching his arm. Ever since they had left the last city he had been feeling some irritation in that very area.

"Hey Eugene, why are you scratching yourself so much?" asked Carol after noticing Mr. Gar's actions

"Oh, I've been feeling itchy ever since we left the city. I think I was bitten by some sort of bug." said Mr. Gar as it seemed like a large mosquito had bitten him.

The area was inflated and red. The possibility of something having bitten him worried Mr. Gar. But unbeknownst to him or the others Nene stared at him with a cold glare.

Shortly after arriving at the city, the heroes and all the other passengers left the bus and prepared to go do each their own business.

"Hey Eugene, you should get that thing looked at. It looks pretty nasty." said Carol

"Yeah, it kinda looks like its turning into a face or something." added K.O.

"K.O. please don't say that, that's creepy. I'll go get it looked at, go on without me." said Mr. Gar as he went on to get the irritated area looked at.

"Alright, while you do that we'll go get a car that'll fit us all." said Carol

"I'll take Nene here on to her home if everyone's okay with it. Ok? Bye." said Rad taking Nene away from the group

"Is it fair to say that that girl has pretty bad taste in men?" asked Elodie

"I think its more likely that she'll rob him blind or something." said Enid

"The odds do seem even for those two possibilities." said Dendy

Just as Nene was being pulled by Rad, she grew a wicked grin on her face.

* * *

In the local hospital Mr. Gar had just been examined by the doctor in his sterilized room.

"Well sir, it appears that it has gotten infected. Do you remember what exactly bit you?" asked the doctor

"Sadly no, it only became noticeable right before arriving at the city." explained Mr. Gar

"Well, in that case, I'll have to cut it open and let all the infection and liquids that are swelling in there to leave. I could numb you if you'd like." said the doctor before grabbing a scalpel

"No need doctor, I've been through worse." said Mr. Gar as he lifted his arm and the doctor grabbed hold of it.

The doctor held the scalpel with a steady hand as he got ready to cut into the infected area. A second before the scalpel touched the swollen area, the irritated bulge bursted open as a pair of shark like jaws chomped on the doctor's hand. The doctor screamed in pain as he dropped the scalpel.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Mr. Gar as the jaws let go of the doctor's hand.

After seeing this happening in front of him, Mr. Gar pulled back his arm as he stared at the jaws that suddenly sprung out of his arm. Suddenly on top of the jaws showed eyes and a cackling laugh came from the jaws.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mr. Gar in shock

"You thought you could just cut me off? Get real old man!" said the jawed parasite.

"What are you?!" demanded Mr. Gar feeling his anger rage to the surface.

"I am **The Empress** and I'm here to kill you for what you did to Centerfold." said **The Empress**

Mr. Gar pulled in his right arm towards himself and was about to slam down his left elbow on his own arm. Just as he was about to hit the stand, **The Empress** bit on Mr. Gar's elbow.

"I don't think so." said **The Empress** taunting Mr. Gar

Mr. Gar pulled free from the stand's jaws and ran out of the hospital to find a way to get **The Empress** out of his skin, literally.

* * *

Once on the street, the owner of the bodega went on to seek a way to remove **The Empress**. His mind raced a mile per minute, but he knew that the first thing he had to do was get himself and the stand away from any bystanders. Mr. Gar ran faster and faster through the streets, but then suddenly his arm shot out and grabbed a large metal pipe. This movement caused Mr. Gar to halt abruptly.

"What the?" asked Mr. Gar wondering what was going on.

Mr. Gar began to pull at his arm and tried to let go of the pipe, but to little to no effect. Gar then grabbed his right arm by the wrist and tried to push himself off with the aid of one of his legs. Then, as if fate was playing a cruel prank on him, Mr. Gar's right hand let go of the metal pipe and went straight to Gar's face. Mr. Gar fell to the ground in pain holding his nose.

"Ha ha ha ha, you thought I'd let you off so easily? I'm not just growing out of you but I can also control this part of your body." said **The Empress** as she grew bigger on Mr. Gar's arm

Mr. Gar growled in rage at the growing pimple's smugness.

"Don't think for a second I'm out of tricks just yet." said Mr. Gar as he jumped back on his feet and continued running.

Just as Mr. Gar was running through the streets, **The Empress** constantly tried to punch him with his own arm. Mr. Gar was forced to keep dodging his own arm, while everyone around him was just staring at him in confusion.

"Alright old man, play time is over!" screamed **The Empress** as it did something Mr. Gar did not expect.

From the swollen spot in his arm, a pair of arms sprung out followed by what appeared to be a head and an upper body. Mr. Gar gasped at the sight of the miniature creature suddenly popping out of his arm. Gar now had a better sight of the stand. **The Empress'** full upper body resembled a china doll made out of terra-cotta ceramic. Its head was round with a skull on top of its vicious blue eyes, and it was connected to the back of its skull by two braids. Its body resembled brown armor with small bumps on it. Its arms looked just like those of a person but from the knuckles to the elbows they were spiked.

 **The Empress** pulled itself towards Mr. Gar's face and slugged him a devastating left sucker punch. Mr. Gar felt how some of his blood dripped from his lips, and then decided to return the punch. Mr. Gar's left fist connected with the tumor stand but it crossed its arms to block it. However, it felt as if Mr. Gar had just punched himself. **The Empress** then retaliated with a storm of punches that forced Mr. Gar back through a wall.

"You won't be able to keep this up for long. You're too old and weak for this." said **The Empress** as it continued to beat on Mr. Gar

The savage beating was forcing Mr. Gar to constantly move in order to avoid any civilian casualties but the attacks were starting to take their toll. Just when everything seemed bleak, Mr. Gar spotted a large open space. An idea came to mind and Mr. Gar pulled himself up from the ground sprinting quickly.

"What are you doing you bastard?" asked **The Empress**

"I'm ending you now." said Mr. Gar

"I'm a part of you old man no matter what you do. You'll die a horrible death." said **The Empress** laughing

Mr. Gar began to call up his stand **Smash Mouth** as he ran to the clearing. The fires flared out from his elbows and propelled himself up to the air.

"What the hell is this? Stop this right now old man!" yelled the stand un able to move at will.

"What was that? My hearing isn't very good with small fries like you." said Mr. Gar as he reached his desired altitude.

At that moment Mr. Gar twisted his body in mid air having his lower body high up and then used his left hand to get a clear hold on his right arm. In this position, **The Empress** was unable to move as Mr. Gar used his stand to rocket his way down engulfing his right arm in his stand's flames. **The Empress** screamed in agony.

"You're now going to say 'Please stop I'm begging you'." said Mr. Gar

"Please stop I'm begging you-ACK!" said **The Empress** realizing that she said what Mr. Gar had predicted

" **Elbow Fire Pillar!** " called out Mr. Gar as he made contact with the ground

Suddenly a large pillar of fire erupted burning everything around it and incinerating **The Empress.** After the pillar of fire seized, Mr. Gar stood up and inspected his arm to see that all traces of the enemy stand had been destroyed.

"I really don't like using that move, it hurts me and everything around me. But that sure did the trick. Now to find that damn thing's user." said Mr. Gar as he clenched his fists and went back into the city.

* * *

In a secluded part of the city, Rad was talking to Nene the same girl from before.

"So Nene my darling, shall we seal our love with a kiss?" asked Rad as he moved his lips forward

However, Nene began to tremble as her eyes went to the back of her skull. She then began to shake violently and foam began pouring out of her mouth. It looked almost as if she was having a seizure.

Rad freaked out and began to worry about the young girl's condition.

"Nene, my sweet little flower, what's wrong?" asked Rad in worry

From Nene's mouth came out what looked like acidic vomit with bits of burnt blood, muscle and bones. Rad couldn't help but yelp in fear at the sight. Then Nene's body began to melt away leaving a large puddle of slime on the floor. And amongst all the different kinds of substances on the floor laid a fat hideous troll of a woman with a bald shaved head and monstrously red lips.

Rad was left speechless until a voice cleared his head.

"So she was the stand user after all. She must've infused her stand as a tumor and then tried to kill me with it. We now must be more careful, she played us all like fools." said Mr. Gar

Just at that moment Rad threw up due to the stinky mess in front of him. Mr. Gar then pulled him aside from the mess and patted him on the back.

"There there Radicles, don't feel bad." said Mr. Gar comforting Rad.

"I'm gonna be sick." said Rad as he unwillingly continued to throw up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blazing Wheels**

After the attack of **The Empress** the heroes managed to get a van big enough for them and hit the road once more. They were riding towards the northwestern part of India. They hoped to get to Pakistan quickly but the treacherous sharp corner road was making things difficult for our heroes. Also Rad was still gloomy about the events that occurred before their departure. Thankfully he wasn't driving. Everyone else looked at Rad and could clearly see that he was pretty down.

"So, anyone got any ideas on how to cheer him up?" asked Enid

"Well, he did saw someone releaving themselves of all their innards, so..." began Elodie

"You forgot to mention that the lady in question was also incredibly hideous." said Dendy

"Enough of that subject, we still need to get to Pakistan." said Mr. Gar as he drove

"Its going to be alright Rad." said K.O. patting Rad on the shoulder

"Shut up, you don't know what its like." mumbled Rad

As the group drove down the rocky road, an old vintage red car drove closely behind them. The car was covered in dirt and smudge covered the windows of the vehicle. The only thing that one could see of the driver was his muscular arm. The car slowly began to get closer and closer to the van.

"Cheer up Rad, after this is over I bet you'll find a girl that isn't trying to kill us." said K.O.

Just then the van was slightly bumped from behind. This shook the passengers of the van slightly. The action continued a couple more times forcing Mr. Gar to accelerate.

"What the heck was that?" asked Carol

"Someone is on one hell of a rush if they are hitting us in this treacherous road." said Enid as she looked at one of the side view mirrors

In the mirror she spotted an old red car that had a metal grill on it and a dirtied up red body.

"It's some crazy man driving a pretty old classic car." said Enid narrowing her eyes trying to spot the driver.

Rad then moved over to see the car and his eyes widen at the sight.

"That isn't some old classic car. THAT'S A HUDSON HORNET! An old school racing car." said Rad with stars in his eyes.

"That thing used to be a racing car? Looks more like something that should be in a museum." said Enid

"Racing car or not, if he or she wants to race in these suicidal roads then let him. Enid signal him that he can pass us." said Mr. Gar as he was getting tired by the car's bumping.

"You got it boss." said Enid as she lowered her window and signaled the car to pass them.

Shortly after signaling the driver behind them, Mr. Gar slowed down and moved the left side of the road. As soon as he did that the old car moved in front of them. The classical car began speeding up.

"Alright now that that's over with it should be a smooth ride to the border." said Mr. Gar

Sadly, just as Mr. Gar said that, the Hudson began decelerating and making a large cloud of dust in front of the heroes. Everyone began to cough from the dust as they were also forced to decelerate.

"What is this man's deal?" asked Elodie

"Come on I let you pass, you jerk." said Mr. Gar

"You wanted to go fast so go ahead." said K.O.

The Hudson Hornet's driver pulled down his window and pulled out his large muscular arm and signaled the heroes to pass him.

"Is he serious?" asked Dendy

"Make up your mind already." said Carol

"Fine, he wants us to pass him then we'll pass him." said Mr. Gar as he went around the old car.

"He must've realize that his old car wouldn't be able to keep up." said Elodie

Just as the hero van went past the car and the dust cloud it had created they were faced with a startling and shocking sight in front of them. A large armored truck was barring straight towards them.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Rad

"The car won't stop in time were gonna crash!" screamed Carol as she tried to cover both Dendy and K.O.

"Brace yourselves!" screamed Mr. Gar

Both vehicles collided violently, but the van took the worst of it due to its size. Before the truck could completely crush the van K.O. called forth **Foo Fighter.** The stand delivered a powerful punch to the armored truck that not only crushed the motor but also sent the truck back. The heres' van rolled and turned until it landed back on its wheels. The van had taken the worst part of the crash, it now had cracks on the windshield, broken headlights, and dents all over. Thankfully everyone else was alright.

"Everyone ok?" asked Carol

"Yeah we're good." said Mr. Gar

"That freaking truck came out nowhere." said K.O.

"If it hadn't been for **Foo Fighter** we would be pushing daisies." said Rad

"What happened to that douchebag driver, he let us face first into that massive truck?" asked Enid looking for the old car that nearly got them killed.

"The other car is gone." said K.O. as they all didn't find any signs of the old car

"You don't think that car's driver was one of Shadowy Figure and Dio's agents do you?" asked Enid

"I wouldn't put it above them, besides that car moved out of the way just in time for that monster truck to nearly turn us into road kill." said Mr. Gar

"I say we go on our way and get the driver of that truck to the next stop." said Rad

"We'll also have to be sure to destroy that car next time we see it." said Elodie as they restarted the van.

* * *

After some time driving the beaten up van to a rest stop a few miles down the road where a couple of men were just relaxing. Rad and K.O. helped the man to one of the chairs as everyone else was looking for something to drink. Carol spotted a man putting some sugar canes into an old school juicer as he turned the handle.

"Excuse me sir, what are you serving?" asked Carol

"Sugar cane juice, its a local favorite." said the bar tender

"We'll have a couple of those." said Mr. Gar as the bar tender gave him a glass of juice.

"Would you like some lemon?" asked the bar tender

"Yeah, I'd like some please." said Carol as she held up her glass

As soon as the lemon juice dropped into the glass, Carol noticed something. On the reflection of the glass was none other than the Hudson Hornet that had nearly gotten them kill back down the road. Carlo's eyes widen as she turned to face the car and everyone else followed her example.

"Isn't that the car?" asked Enid as she stared at the car

K.O., Rad, Enid and Elodie went to check the car to see if the driver was inside taking a nap or something.

"Darn, he isn't in here." said K.O.

"Did anyone managed to get a good look at the man?" asked Elodie

"Nah, the windows are covered with dirt and the only thing we spotted was that he had huge arms." said Rad

Everyone turned around to look at all the people that were in the rest stop. One had plenty of hair covering his face, another one had an eye patch and a grey pony tail, and one was wearing sunglasses and a handle bar mustache. The only thing that made them possible suspects were the large muscular arms they had.

"Hey buddy, tell us, who came out of that car?" asked Mr. Gar

"I beg your pardon sir, but I hadn't noticed that car right there." said the bar tender

"He's messing with us, the bastard." said Enid

"What happened to people actually having guts and fighting us face to face?" asked Elodie

"I guess that only leaves us with one option, doesn't it K.O.?" mentioned Dendy

"Yeah, one of these guys is a wolf with sheep's clothing." said K.O. pointing at the men at the rest stop.

Suddenly a beating began. K.O., Rad, Enid, Mr. Gar, and Elodie interrogated the men that were in the rest stop hoping that one of them was the man from the car. Sadly they were not getting anywhere with their fists so they then began to lose their patience.

"Are you the one that tried to run us over yes or no?" asked Elodie as she aimed her stand at one of the men

"You got a pretty suspicious look to you, are you the driver of that car?" demanded Mr. Gar

Just as they were about to get answers, they all heard a car door slam shut. They all turned just in time as the old car was started and the muscular arm was leaning on the open window. The old classic car drove away leaving the heroes with angered faces.

"He's toying with us." said Mr. Gar

"Well, let's take him on. I'm getting pretty tiered with this cat and mouse game." said K.O. as the heroes got back in the van.

"Besides we got to pay him back for almost running us off the road earlier." added Enid as the van drove off to catch up with the mad driver.

* * *

The team of heroes were driving down the road with an unusual slow pace. Mr. Gar slowly looked around the corner of the road before slowly backing up and then made his way around the corner.

"It has been hours and that scoundrel has yet to show his face." mentioned Elodie

"What are the odds of that guy just being some maniac with a car?" asked Enid

"There is a 94% chance that the car from before was a stand user, but there is still a probability of it just being a mentally unhinged individual." said Dendy

"Let's keep our eyes open just in case." said K.O.

Suddenly a loud roaring motor sound came up from behind them. The heroes turned around to see the enemy car charging straight at them with reckless speed. Having spotted the threat before hand, Mr. Gar quickly turned the van so that the hit would not cause much damage. Sadly the Hudson Hornet managed to hit the van's back and it slowly began pushing them towards the cliff. Just as it all seemed bleak, Mr. Gar looked to Dendy and signaled her. Dendy pulled out her backpack and summoned **Shell Shocked** and began manipulating and upgrading the van. Just as the classic car was about to give one final push the van jumped up into the air with the aid of the rockets coming from the wheels. This caused the old car to almost fall. Then just as the enemy car was about to move out of the way the van's door opened up to reveal K.O., Enid and Elodie with their respective stands ready for a fight. All three of them fired at the old car sending it over the cliff and down to the rock valley below.

"Yes, we got that bastard." said Enid

Just then the van came down abruptly back to the ground. Everyone groaned because of the drop. Mr. Gar looked at the dashboard and noticed that they were out of gas.

"Sadly, I was not able to modify the fueling system. Now we're out of gas." said Dendy sadly.

"It's cool little buddy, let's go make sure that Mad Max wanna-be won't be coming back up." said Rad

The heroes went down to the bottom of the valley where the burning wreckage of the classic car was creating a large stack of smoke. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, perhaps too smoothly. Just as everyone took one step forward they all heard the sound of metal rearranging itself, twisting and snapping. Suddenly all the flames disappeared and where the car had supposedly crash stood a demonic version of the car. The now had a line of spikes on the roof, a sharp fanged grill in the front, and the windshield now looked like a pair of evil eyes. The heroes jumped back as the car revved up in front of them.

"So that was a stand all along." said K.O.

"My name is Z.Z., and this is my stand **Wheel of Fortune!** Get ready to be ran over!" claimed Z.Z. as he revved up his demonic ride.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight you head on." said K.O. as he and his teammates prepared to fight.

The demonic car revved up, and its front part jumped high up. As soon as the car did that something was sent flying straight at the heroes. No one saw it coming, but they were all hit by it. All the heroes now had a few holes in them. They all grunted and hissed in pain.

"What was that?" asked Rad

"I wasn't able to see what it was, but I don't think that damn car is going to wait for us to figure it out." said K.O.

The car then repeated the action and it fired its invisible projectiles one more time, but this time the heroes jumped out of the way back to the top of the valley. Everyone looked down to the demonic car believing that they had escaped its onslaught. Just then the **Wheel of Fortune's** wheels popped out spikes and began to climb to the top of the valley.

"This isn't good." said Elodie

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Enid

"Yeah, the second that thing shows us its underside we crush it." said K.O. as they all prepared for the attack.

Just then **Wheel of Fortune** jumped out from the valley it was in. Just as the heroes were about to attack the car they all caught a strange smell coming from the car. They then noticed with the sun light what appeared to be droplets of liquid.

"Wait, don't tell me that's-" began Mr. Gar

"That's right! That's freaking gas!" yelled Z.Z

"That man shot us with gasoline!?" asked Elodie looking at her shoulder's injury

"TIME TO LIGHT THEM UP!" screamed Z.Z. as electricity shot out from the car

The lightning struck K.O. and ignited the gasoline that covered him. K.O. was covered in fire and he screamed in pain.

"K.O.!" screamed both Carol and Enid in horror

The fire began to spread and rise throughout K.O.'s body. Both Carol and Enid tried to help him but were stopped by Rad and Elodie.

"Wait, don't!" said Rad

"You're both covered with gas, you'll be lit on fire as well." said Elodie

K.O. then appeared to fall down to the ground, seemingly dead. This caused Z.Z. to laugh in apparent victory.

"K.O.! I'll make you pay you bastard." said Enid with tears on her eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! How are you gonna do that with your hero dead, huh?" asked Z.Z. as he pointed to the sky with his finger.

"Besides, I'd need to be dead to be dead for her to take revenge." said K.O. as he punched through the ground back to the surface right next to the car.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden appearance of K.O. Enid and Carol were happier than the rest, while Z.Z. was scared out of his mind from his escape from the fiery dead.

"But how?" asked Z.Z.

"I just had **Foo Fighter** make a tunnel right next to you, the only thing left burning are some of my clothes." explained K.O. as he was surrounded by a blue crystal aura with **Foo Fighter** appearing next to him.

Before the demonic car could do anything, K.O. unleashed a storm of punches aided by **Foo Fighter.** The fierce attack went right through the car crushing and punching the driver out of the vehicle. Once the driver was out of the car everyone saw just who they were all up against. Z.Z. did have watermelon sized arms, but he was a complete toothpick everywhere else.

"That's the guy who nearly killed us?" asked Rad looking at the knocked out driver

"Not what I expected." said Elodie

"Well, at least everything's good now." said K.O. before being tackled by his mom

"K.O., you scared the living heck out of me." said Carol hugging K.O.

"Don't worry mom, I'm good." said K.O.

Then it donned on him. He had left his father's jacket burning.

"My jacket!" screamed K.O. as he rushed to put out the fire only to find Enid holding out the jacket for him.

"I figured that since this was so important to you, you wouldn't want it turned to ash. Sorry for not hugging the life out of you, but your mom had dibs." said Enid giving K.O. his jacket

"Thanks Enid, you're the best!" said K.O. hugging Enid and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Enid now had a red streak across her face from the action.

"Don't mention it." mumbled Enid

Carol just smiled at the sight although she almost laughed given Enid's face.

"Well, how are we going to make it to Pakistan?" asked K.O.

"We could take that guy's car, it only seems fair." suggested Rad

They all turned to face the demonic car only to find an old busted little car with no doors.

"What happened to the car?" asked Elodie

"It seems that the stand could transformed the car." said Carol

"It kinda reminds me of a little sheep that had all its wool shaved off." said Enid

The heroes got in the car and began driving towards the border with Pakistan. All the while hoping that the car would actually last till then.

* * *

Far from where the heroic crusaders drove a cloaked figure looked down upon them as the dust was kicked up by the wind. The wind managed to move the hood from the cloaked figure revealing the back of the man's head, and his short dark brown hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**El Maestro Borracho**

The group had finally crossed the Pakistan border. After several hours of clearing customs, and having walked due to their newest vehicle having died on them shortly after they arrived at the border, the team had made it. They were now walking around one of the towns near the border crossing hoping to find some new form of transportation.

"There's got to be some auto shop around here somewhere." said Mr. Gar

"I don't see that many cars around here, so maybe they are in the outskirts of the town?" suggested Carol

The group continued to walk around looking at the town, and hoping that someone or something could help them get a car. But then they were called out of their search by a tall dark skinned man sitting at a shop that said 'Avdol's Fortunes'. The man wore a large red robe over a white robe, baggy blue pants and brown shoes. He had a white headband and a golden chain that connected to his ears and his hair appeared to be stumps on his head.

"You there, young travelers would you like to know your fortune?" asked Avdol

The group turned to face the fortune teller and then looked amongst themselves.

"I personally like to keep my future a mystery." said Carol

"It could be fun." said K.O.

K.O. was then followed by Enid, Rad, Dendy, Elodie and Mr. Gar with Carol standing back.

"So how does this work?" asked Enid

"You'll each pick a card from this deck of tarot cards, and I shall tell you your fortunes." explained Avdol as he pulled out a deck of blue cards.

"Alright then, let's do this." said Rad

Avdol held out the deck and speed it on the table in front of him. Rad went first drawing a card, Dendy went next, and was then followed by Mr. Gar. Elodie went after them, then Enid and finally K.O. They then showed the cards to the fortune teller. Mr. Gar had drawn the Hermit card. Rad had chosen the Magician's card. Dendy had pulled out the Fool. Elodie had the Chariot card. Enid drew the Hierophant card. And finally K.O. had the Star card.

"Now this is an interesting development indeed. You sir have gotten The Hermit, this shows that you are a wise mentor figure and you have much to learn as well as teach and that you must look within yourself and face your past." explained Avdol to Mr. Gar

"Hmm." replied Mr. Gar as he began to think

"Now you young man, you drew the Magician which symbolizes the balance between the earthly elements and the mystic, you must rust yourself and follow your path and creativity." said Avdol to Rad

"Neat." replied Rad

"You young lady, you've drawn The Fool card. This tells me that for you to achieve greater horizons you must go beyond the real of logic, and not rely so much on your mind. Be open to the new world that you step into." explained Avdol to Dendy

"I am not so sure about the 'fool' part." said Dendy

"For the second young lady, you picked the Chariot. This tells me that you'll be taken from your usual life and be made to travel as far as you choose. Your goal even if reached will always bring another reason to go beyond." explained Avdol to Elodie

Elodie merely traced the scar that Centerfold had left her and then looked at her hand in thought.

"For the final lady, you've chosen the Hierophant card. This card tells me that you must return to the state of a student, learn everything you can about the world and the people around you, allow that knowledge reach your heart and become a master in your field." explained Avdol

"Learn and re-learn everything again." said Enid as she then looked at K.O.

"And finally, you young man have chosen the Star card. This card tells me that you have to rededicate yourself to higher values and seek balance within yourself. For only when you become one with your other self you will become all that you seek." explained Avdol

"Wow, that sound so cool." said K.O. with stars in his eyes.

After paying Avdol the group continued on their way. Everyone walked through the town thinking about their predictions and what to do next. As they did, they crossed by an alley where a man was drinking from a tequila bottle. The man noticed K.O. and his friends but he mainly focused on K.O., suddenly his eyes widen at the sight. He then got up in an numinous way and then began to follow the group.

* * *

The team had managed to get to the outskirts of the town. There were a couple of buildings made out of mud brick and a few tents but there were no cars that could be seen.

"Seriously, where are the cars in this place?" asked Carol

"They're bound to be here somewhere." said Mr. Gar

"Let go on and look around, maybe we can find something or someone." suggested K.O.

"Alright, if you find anything you come get us. We'll meet back here in one hour." said Mr. Gar

The group decided up into smaller groups and they each went on to find anyone that sold cars or a mode of transportation. Mr. Gar and Carol went in one group, Rad, Dendy, and Elodie were the second group, and finally K.O. and Enid went on as the third group. Right after they separated the drunken man from before finally caught up with them still holding his tequila bottle.

"Where you go, where you go?" asked the man before catching a blimps of K.O. and Enid.

The man then began running after them but not before tripping and falling down. He then got back up with his intact bottle and ran towards K.O. and Enid.

Both K.O. and Enid continued walking through the different stands but none of them seemed to have cars or anything close to a four wheel motor vehicle.

"This isn't good, that stand only had bikes for crying out loud." said K.O.

"At this rate we'd be better off walking to Egypt." said Enid as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked K.O.

Before Enid could take another step she sensed that something was not alright. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder right in time to see a man looking at them suspiciously.

"Don't turn around. We're being followed." said Enid to K.O. not facing him

"What? Do you think its one of Shadowy Figure and Dio's assassins?" asked K.O.

"Not sure but he isn't making hiding his priority. We should go a little farther and fight him head on." suggested Enid

"Good idea." agreed K.O. as they began to walk towards the outside of town.

The man followed them with little care to hide his presence. A short while later they all exited the town and were now on an open plain near the road. Both K.O. and Enid turned around to get a good look about the man that had followed them so poorly. He had tanned brown skin, short black hair and a lock beard. The man was wearing an open white long sleeve shirt, a red sash around his waist, baggy brown pants, and a pair of black sandals. The man too a swing out of his bottle and then looked at K.O. and Enid.

"You...are very fast. The name's El Borracho." said El Borracho

"What do you want from us?" asked K.O.

"You look like someone I know, I wanna test if you are." said El Borracho as he swayed left and right

"In your dreams drunk man." said Enid as she summoned **Greek Fire**

"I'm calling out your man honey, not you, *burp* but I can take you all on." said El Borracho

"Look, buddy, you've obviously got the wrong guy. So why don't you just back off," Enid said firmly as she and K.O. readied themselves for anything.

El Borracho then took his bottle of alcohol and leaned back as he took a large drink from it. What happened next happened with lightning speed.

El Borracho leaned forward quickly and threw his bottle at the two teens. Acting quickly, K.O. called forth **Foo Fighter** and smashed the bottle with his Stand's fist, shattering the bottle into uneven glass shards. However, the bottle still had some alcohol left in it and the punch made it splash all over K.O. and Enid, more specifically in their faces.

Wiping away the burning liquid and opening their eyes, the duo was met with El Borracho charging at K.O. full speed before he leapt headlong at him, spinning like a corkscrew as he collided with K.O.'s chest and knocking him back at least six feet as El Borracho hit the ground where K.O. once stood.

"K.O.!" Enid exclaimed at seeing he friend getting his like that. Enid was so distracted by K.O. being hit that she failed to notice El Borracho get into a crouching position and sweep her legs out from under her.

Enid fell down but quickly turned her body to catch herself with her hands. Enid managed to spot El Borracho running like a mad man towards K.O. K.O. looked at the man and decided to return the favor and charged right back at the drunk man. Right before they collided El Borracho rolled on top of K.O. dodging his charge. K.O. turned around on his heels and threw a powerful right punch, but El Borracho spun around it and elbowed K.O. in the chest.

Enid then jumped into the fight from above with a fiery kick. El Borracho tippy toed back while he lifted his arms as if he was holding two cups. Enid charged at the drunkard with fast rising kicks, but EL Borracho blocked the attacks with his bare hands by spinning them. K.O. came back into the fight as he threw straight jab at El Borracho's head. But El Borracho ducked under the jab before getting some distance between him and the two heroes.

"Not bad, but not good either." said El Borracho as the two heroes panted

K.O. and Enid looked at one another and then nodded. K.O. called **Foo Fighter** once more, and they then charged at the drunken master, who merely smiled. Both K.O. and Enid unleashed a storm of punches and kicks at El Borracho but he was able to dodge the attacks by stumbling side to side. The heroes tried to hit the drunk with faster attacks but the best they could do was scratch him or take off a couple of his hairs.

K.O. and Enid then both did a rolling kick but El Borracho bended backwards to the point he fell to the ground. But El Borracho used this momentum to roll over and then spring himself towards the two heroes with his open palms. He struck both K.O. and Enid in their stomachs sending them backwards.

"He's strong." said K.O. as he rubbed his stomach

"Worse, he is unpredictable. Despite looking like he's about to fall down, he has some vicious movements." said Enid as she glared at the drunk

El Borracho stood moving constantly almost tumbling down in some cases, but then it regained his footing. K.O. kept staring at EL Borracho, and then it hit him. An idea came to his head as the smiling drunken master taunted him. K.O. began to loosen up while still trying to keep a sense of balance as **Foo Fighter** powered up. K.O.'s body became engulfed in a crystal blue aura as he looked at his opponent. El Borracho caught on to this and smirked at what K.O. was doing. In his mind El Borracho pictured someone else where K.O. stood. A large muscular man wearing a beaten up sleeveless jacket with shoulder armor and a darken face.

"This just got good." said El Borracho

K.O. charged at the drunken master once more and managed to land a punch that was blocked by El Borracho. K.O. pulled back his punch and began to unleash a powerful barrage of punches aided by **Foo Fighter**.

" **Stardust Barage!** " screamed K.O. as **Foo Fighter** launched a storm of punches coming from all sides.

El Borracho dodged and countered as many of the attacks as he could but he now he noticed something new on K.O. His moves were now much more focused and precise. Time seemed to speed up and slow down for the two fighters as they clashed punches with one another. El Borracho grew a smile as he saw that K.O. was gaining ground against him. But then his smile was knocked off as K.O. landed a punch at his left cheek. The punch had left its print as it pushed El Borracho back a few feet.

El Borracho tried to regain his footing but K.O. had managed to catch up to him and continue the barrage of attacks against the man. El Borracho turned and spun around avoiding the attacks as best as he could. He then palmed the ground and delivered a powerful double kick. K.O. and **Foo Fighter** raised their left arms to block the attacks. El Borracho then jumped back and reassumed his combat stand with a smile on his face. K.O. smiled back as he charged at El Borracho with determination in his eyes.

On the sidelines Enid could only see how the boy she'd only known for a short time was turning the course of the battle in his favor. Oddly enough she could feel pride and happiness looking at him fight. A smile crept on her face, but was quickly replaced by a determined glare. She got back to her feet and jumped in to join the fight. Using **Greek Fire** Enid easily caught on to the fight and began sending powerful and fast kicks to the drunken master.

El Borracho couldn't help but smile at the sight of his opponents fighting him, but then his smile disappeared when both K.O. and Enid landed solid strikes.

 **"Blazing Stomp!"** said Enid as she thrusted her blazing foot at EL Borracho.

 **"Starbuster Punch!"** called out K.O. as energy swirled in **Foo Fighter's** right fist and punched El Borracho.

El Borracho was unable to block the powerful attacks and was sent backwards completely knocked out with some blood and saliva coming out from his mouth. He skipped over the ground a couple of times before finally landing on the ground.

Both K.O. and Enid dropped down exhausted and proceeded to catch their breath.

"We did it." said K.O.

"Yeah, we did. Nice hustle out there." said Enid

"K.O.! Enid!" called out Carol from behind them.

Both Carol and Mr. Gar ran to the two teens to check up on them with worry.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Gar

"Are you ok?" added Carol with worry in her voice

"Yeah, a few bruises but we're good." answered K.O.

"That crazy strong drunk guy challenged us to a fight because of something about K.O.'s appearance." explained Enid as she pointed to the downed El Borracho

"El Borracho? What is he doing here?" asked Carol getting up and going to check on the man.

Carol approached the downed and slightly dazed El Borracho and picked him up by his shirt so that they'd be face to face. Carol had an angered look in her eyes as she glared daggers at El Borracho.

"Carol? That you?" asked El Borracho with whatever consciousness he still had.

"Alright Borracho, you got five second to tell me why you attacked my boy before I sober you up with my fists." threatened Carol

"Big Dipper." said El Borracho before passing out

Carol's eyes widen as she dropped the drunk back to the floor.

"Ok, we're done here." said Carol as she walked back from where she came from

"Wait, who was that guy? Why did he attack me?" asked K.O.

"He's an old acquaintance I met during my time with P.O.I.N.T. He usually gets drunk and fights anyone while spouting nonsense." explained Carol with a laugh.

Everyone just looked at each other as they walked back into town to meet up with the rest of their friends and allies.

A few hours after the heroes left El Borracho opened his eyes and saw that it was already night time. He then noticed that right next to him was a brand new bottle of alcohol. He grabbed it took a swing and then looked up to see the Big Dipper constellation right above him with a smile.

* * *

 **Ending Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town**

The lights of the plaza begin to light up as the floor turns into a disco floor with clear blue coloring. A large mirror ball begins to spin around flashing lights over the plaza.

 **(There are) faceless gazes passing by with me. The void in my heart changed with the path I chose.**

Then the heroes each appeared on the dance floor dressed up in tuxedoes and dresses. K.O. began to tap his foot on the floor as he snapped his fingers with a smile on his face.

 **There's no limit to each new encounter-everything so ordinarily bizarre-U yeah!**

Rad in moves into the spotlight and begins spinning around before stopping in a profile stand with his arms shooting outwards. The camera moves to Enid looking down before raising her arms and putting her palms together before lightly moving to the right and then to the left before pointing upwards.

 **(In yet) another morning now, reluctantly** **smiling. Victor (still) undecided, drawn to a mystery.**

Both Dendy and Elodie appeared side by side dancing. They put their foots in front and then clapped their hands before making the shape of a heart with their hands in front of the screen.

 **An unannounced beginning, (still hiding and) lurking somewhere within this town.**

Mr. Gar thrusted out his arms and bended his legs. He then began to move his arms up and down as he moved right and left like a robot. Carol then entered the frame moonwalking backwards before stopping and tapping her high heels on the floor.

 **The time we have flies, flowing free as we bicker the day away dancing all the way in this...**

The heroes then appeared together moving to the rhythm of the music. Amongst the dancing Enid and K.O. did a small twirl before Enid fell on K.O.'s arms. They all then pointed up to the sky as the disco ball turned into the moon.

 **CRAZY NOISY BIZARRE TOWN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Right Hand of Justice**

In a nicely decorated room sat Enyaba holding her cane in one hand seemingly weeping. Then a door opened and entered Hol Horse.

"Hol Horse, so good of you to come." said Enyaba

"I was just following orders." replied Hol Horse

"Please tell me, what was my son to you? You do know of his demise, you were his partner after all?" asked Enyaba with tears in her eyes

Hol Horse thought for a moment, even though he had worked with Centerfold for some time he had to admit that he never saw most in the poor sap. However, he couldn't tell that to Enyaba, the old woman would be even worse than before.

"Your son and I were the best of friends ma'm. Hell, I reckon that I'll take my time punishing those that did him in." lied Hol Horse

The atmosphere then suddenly turned grim as Enyaba glared at Hol Horse causing him to flinch. Then in a split second, Enyaba thrusted a pair of scissors into Hol Horse's arm giving him a wound. Holy Horse screamed in pain as he pushed the old witch away from him.

"You should never lie to a grieving woman. You're as much responsible for my son's death as those damn heroes! IT IS ONLY FIT THAT YOU SUFFER!" said the old witch

"I don't think so." said Hol Horse as he manifested **The Emperor** in his hand

Hol Horse took aim and was about to fire but then his stand and arm were turned against him.

"Now Hol Horse you are not getting off that easily, I plan to take my time with my revenge." said Enyaba as a terrifying skull appeared behind her.

* * *

The team of heroes had managed to get a car to take them the rest of the way after their encounter with El Borracho. Ironically, the man that sold them the car claimed that it was new despite having a near identical resemblance to the van that the heroes had left back in India.

The gang was currently riding on an old dirt road and they've been at it for some time now. As they rode there appeared to be a thick fog covering the road and kept them from seeing anything ahead of them clearly. Just as they were going on their way, K.O., Enid and Dendy could've sworn that they had just seen a dog being impaled on a large stake.

"Hey Rad, are you sure there's a town nearby?" asked K.O.

"According to the guy that sold us the van, yeah." said Rad as the day grew darker

As they reached a new section of the road Mr. Gar noticed a small town covered in a thick fog.

"There's a town, hopefully we should be able to find a hotel or a place to sleep for the night." said Mr. Gar

"And you guys thought that there was no town." said Rad in a smug tone.

The heroes found a divergence into the town and got searching on a place to sleep. The town was covered in a thick fog that made the heroes' movements more difficult than they previously thought. But, more than that, there was an air of ominous dread and something else. The heroes looked around but all that they noticed above all else was the dead like silence.

"Wow, this place is very different from the other places we've been to." said Enid

"No kidding. You could hear a penny drop with this kind of silence." said Elodie

"Plus, its kinda creepy." added K.O.

Every one of the heroes would agree with that statement, but they brushed off those feelings to find a place to sleep in. They quickly came to the front door of a local establishment saloon where a tall big man stood. Mr. Gar walked up to the man and cough a little.

"Shalom sir, me and my colleagues here were hoping that you could tell us if there is a hotel in this town or an inn of some kind." said Mr. Gar as courteous as he could.

The man just stared at Mr. Gar with a stoic face for a couple of seconds, and then in a lightning fast movement he changed the sign from 'open' to 'close'. This made everyone a little confused.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you sir. We're just looking for a place to sleep is all." said Mr. Gar wondering if he had insulted the man by accident.

The man didn't respond as he just turned around. Just at that moment, Mr. Gar was able to notice something that made his skin crawl. At the back of the man's neck there were some cockroaches crawling on him. Mr. Gar made a small yelp and stepped back in surprise.

"Hey Eugene, you okay?" asked Carol

"I'm not sure. I could've sworn that that man had cockroaches on the back of his neck. Maybe the fog is playing my mind some tricks." said Mr. Gar rubbing his neck.

"Ok, this town is truly creepy now." said Rad as he looked around.

Suddenly a loud noise makes everyone turn to the corner of the saloon. As soon as they made the turn they spotted a man collapsed on the wall with his face contorted in horror. The man laid dead as a lizard came out of his open mouth.

"My god." said Carol

"That man's dead." said Mr. Gar

"But how? People don't die just like that." said K.O.

"There are several reasons as to how someone would pass on just like that, a stroke, a heart attack perhaps." suggested Dendy

"Wait, look over there!" said Enid pointing to the body

In the corpse's hand was a a gun with smoke coming out of it.

"A gun? Was he defending himself from something?" asked Rad

"It looks as if it was just fired." said Mr. Gar

"Yeah, there's still smoke coming out of it. It must've been fired a few minutes before we got here maybe." added Carol examining the gun

"What is wrong with these people? First they ignore us and now they don't even call the police. Someone must've heard something!" said Elodie

"Look, there are some people over there." said Enid pointing to a woman with a young child and a baby.

Enid and Elodie went to see if they could do something by asking the woman.

"Ma'm, wait." said Enid

"There's been a murder, please call the police." said Elodie

The woman turned around to face the young girls and revealed her face covered with infected warts and pimples. They were so disgusting that both girls were shocked to see the woman's face, Elodie even threw up.

"Can I help you ladies? I am sorry but my face is a little irritated." said the woman

Snapping out of their disgust shock, Enid responded.

"Yeah, there's been a murder. Please call the police." said Enid

"Call the police? Why would I do that?" asked the woman with a numb and without a care.

"Because its the right thing to do." replied Enid

"For me to do that there would need to be a police. Now if you'll excuse me my face is a little irritated and must go now." said the woman going deep into the fog.

"What is wrong with this town?" asked Elodie after getting over her disgust and vomit.

"We don't seem to have a choice, we need to examine the body for the cause of death." said Mr. Gar

"Be sure that you don't hamper the evidence, and be careful." said Carol as she kneeled next to the body.

The heroes began to look over the body hoping to find a clue as to the man's death, until they came across something strange on the man's chest. Mr. Gar took out a pen and lightly moved the man's shirt to reveal a hole on the man's chest.

"A hole. Maybe he shot himself?" asked Rad

"At that angle it would be almost impossible." said Dendy as she pulled out her holographic screen.

"It's so weird, not a drop of blood or anything. It looks as if the hole just appeared on his chest." said Mr. Gar

"Wait, there's something more." said Carol before moving the man's shirt farther

The man's chest was covered in holes.

"What the heck could've done something like that?" asked K.O.

"I'm not sure, but we should keep going. These streets are clearly not safe." said Enid

"Are you youngsters looking for a place to rest?" asked a seemingly sweet voice behind the heroes

The heroes turned to see an old lady with a bandaged left hand with a cane, wearing old fortune telling clothes and a long white hair. The heroes looked at the old lady, being unsure about her intentions.

"Yes, we were hoping to find a place to rest for the night, but maybe we'll try in the next town over." said Carol

"Nonsense, the next town is several hours away. Please, my inn is close by. Please follow me Miss Carol." said Enyaba putting on the best sweet old lady routine she could pull.

"How did you know my name?" asked Carol making Enyaba tense up

"Yeah, we didn't told you our names. How did you guess my mom's name?" asked K.O.

"I just heard you speak it. I may be old but not deaf. Now please follow me and you can expect a comfortable bed and warm meal. My name is Enyaba if you were wondering." said Enyaba as she lead the heroes to her inn.

"Guess we don't have a choice." said Mr. Gar as they followed the creepy old lady to her inn.

The heroes walked through the fog until they came across a large estate. A building made of stone and all the windows were all covered with metal bars, and the decorations were modest enough for the occasional visitors.

"Here we are, please sign in and I'll show you to your rooms." said Enyaba with a creepy smile on her face.

* * *

The heroes all signed in and were then taken to their respective rooms with no wasted time. They each had been given a single room for the night. Rad was currently laying on the bed lavishing on the feeling of the mattress and its softness.

"Now this is a good bed." said Rad

Rad began to rest but then he thought he heard of a tap on the window. He turned and looked at the window. He was then greeted by the maddened face of a man that was paled and filled with holes. Rad yelped back and shot out of his room looking for his friends. Rad banged on their doors waking them up and getting them warned.

"Wake up guys, please!" screamed Rad

"Rad, what's wrong?" asked K.O.

"You better have a good reason to wake us up." said Enid

"I second that." said Elodie with a twitch

"I SAW A ZOMBIE ON MY WINDOW!" screamed Rad

"A zombie?" asked Dendy

"You must be tired to imagine that." said Mr. Gar

"What are the odds that can actually being the case?" asked K.O.

"We should probably look around, just in case." said Carol

The heroes decided to look around the inn for any signs of a walking corps, but they came up empty handed for the moment. However, the feeling that they were all being hunted was not going away. Something was here with them, staring at them with malevolent vicious intent. The heroes stayed together fearing that whatever was attacking them would come out and do them in.

After a couple of hours of searching the heroes had not found anything that could even resemble a zombie, but they also hadn't seen their elderly host. All that was left for the heroes to look though was the basement, and it was easy to say that none of them was eager to go down there and look for anything.

"So, who wants to go there first?" asked K.O.

"I'm not going down there on my own. The zombie could be waiting for me." said Rad

"Don't be such a baby, besides why would a zombie be waiting for you?" asked Enid

Suddenly they all heard a loud moaning and screaming from below their feet.

"Guess we're going anyway." said Dendy

The heroes slowly stepped down to the basement with Enid lighting the way with **Greek Fire.**

The deadly silence of the basement was only made more terrifying by the fog that had somehow gotten inside the inn. The heroes kept walking trying to find the source of the noises. The fog of course was not making things any easier.

"How is there fog in this part of the building?" asked Elodie

"Something must've been left open and it got in." mentioned Mr. Gar

Then the sound of the scream was heard again. However this time the heroes saw just where the noise was coming from. In front of them was a large room where someone was lying on the floor. It was none other than Hol Horse, the gunslinger man that they defeated some days ago back in India.

"Hol Horse?" asked Enid

"Wasn't he in India?" asked Elodie

"Yeah, I still haven't forgotten him shooting me." said Rad

Hol Horse looked up and pulled out his hand.

"Please, you got to help me!" said Hol Horse

"Why should we?" asked Rad when suddenly from behind the cowboy came out an army of people.

They all looked like the people of the town. They all looked all dead eyed and vicious. The heroes then all screamed in horror.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH NOW THERE ARE ZOMBIES!" screamed Rad in horror

Suddenly from the back of the group came out a screeching figure. In a flash Rad got stabbed in the hand by a pair of scissors and was then followed by Elodie being stabbed on the shoulder. They both screamed as the rest of the team realized that the attacker was Enyaba holding a pair of scissors. Enyaba glared at the heroes.

"So you're the stand user!" said K.O. glaring at Enyaba

"Yes I am! I will make sure that all of you bastards suffer for what you did to my son. Justice will be served!" screamed Enyaba

"Your son?" asked Carol

"Centerfold. She's Centerfold's mother." said Hol Horse

"And I'll use my stand **The Justice** to make you all pay for spilling the blood of my precious boy!" screamed Enyaba as a massive wall of fog emerged behind her.

The fog behind Enyaba grew larger and larger until it was hovering over the hoard of undead townspeople. Then the fog began to manifest a large dark ebony skull with a a large golden crown on top of it. Then a pair of skeletal hands appeared on either side of its head, but they were both right hands. Suddenly, the wounds on both Elodie and Rad began to be filled with fog.

"What is going on?" asked Rad

Suddenly the wounds turned into holes, and in the case of Elodie tore apart her blouse leaving part of her bra visible.

"Now you're my puppets!" screamed Enyaba

Suddenly out of the blue Rad began attacking K.O. and Enid with his bare fists followed by Elodie kicking Dendy back and then attacking Mr. Gar and Carol.

"What are you two doing!?" asked Carol blocking the attacks

"Its not us!" said Rad

"NOW MY PAWNS TEAR THESE HEROES TO PIECES!" screamed Enyaba

The zombies began to move towards the heroes being lead by **The Justice**. The rest of the heroes noticed this and began to try to avoid the hoard's attack.

"We can't fight like this." said K.O.

"Then we fight upstairs!" said Enid launching a powerful kick towards the ceiling.

The fire kick was powerful enough to create a hole. The heroes jumped out after grabbing both of their possessed comrades. Once the heroes were back on the upper floor they noticed how from the wounds of Rad and Elodie some fog came out. Dendy quickly analyzed it and knew what was going on.

"That stand must be controlling people through the fog." said Dendy

Then suddenly from the hole came out a barrage of zombies with Enyaba and **The Justice** riding on top.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE JUSTICE!" screamed Enyaba

"You don't know the meaning of justice, you old witch." said K.O.

The tower of zombie creatures began surrounding the heroes but this time they were able to fight back with everything they had. They each called forth their stands and began returning the fight. Mr. Gar used **Smash Mouth** to send several zombies flying. Carol used her material art skills to beat up some of the zombies and noticing that they were all covered in holes. Dendy meanwhile called upon **Shell Shocked** to keep both Elodie and Rad pinned to the ground. Enid and K.O. were working together with **Greek Fire** and **Foo Fighter** to eradicate the zombies with stardust punches and fire kicks.

"You will never defeat **The** **Justice!** You shall be made to suffer for my son's death!" screamed Enyeba

Just after Enyaba said that, the child zombie stabbed K.O.'s foot. K.O. winced at the wound. Enid kicked the zombie away. Just then the Enyaba began to laugh as she sent **The Justice** to get control of K.O.

"You will die boy, and you shall be joined by your bastards and bitches of allies! Ha ha ha ha ha ha- Ack-!" stopped Enyaba mid laugh

Right there was **Foo Fighter** deeply inhaling the mist that composed **The Justice.** The inhaling stand was sucking up all the air of the enemy stand and whatever it couldn't had been burnt away by **Greek Fire.** At that very moment Enyaba began to suffocate due to the lack of air and then she fell down limp the lack of oxygen.

Once the stand user had been dealt with all the remaining zombies fell down to the ground and began to evaporate into the air.

"That was just nasty." said Enid helping K.O. with his wound.

"Great, can I borrow a shirt or something?" asked Elodie covering herself.

* * *

Dawn broke through the dark of the night a few hours after. The heroes had tied up Enyaba and wrapped a few bandages on their friends after disinfecting the wounds.

"Worst night, ever." said Rad

"Yeah, not only were we attacked by zombies but it appears that we stayed in a cemetery for the night." said Mr. Gar looking at the 'town'.

With the light of the sun the heroes could now see that they were in a large cemetery. Thanks to Enyaba's stand, she had made it look like it was a normal town covered by fog.

Right at that moment the heroes heard a motor being turned on and looked up to see Hol Horse taking their van.

"See ya fellas! Thanks for taking down that old witch and freeing me, that was something!" said Hol Horse from the van.

"Hol Horse, you bastard that's our car!" screamed Elodie in rage

"I'm still on Shadowy Figure and Dio's side, but I'll give you some advise; Get what you want from that old hag as fast as you can or you'll find out just how terrifying my bosses truly are!" said Hol Horse as he rode out of town.

The heroes looked at one another as they contemplated on what their next move should be after hearing Hol Horse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lovers' Dark Embrace**

"For the last time old woman; what do Shadowy Figure and Dio want?" asked Mr. Gar to a tied up Enyaba

"I'll never tell you, I'll kill you before I talk." replied Enyaba

Mr. Gar merely grunted in displeasure.

The heroes had been trying to get information out of the old witch for almost three hours and still had nothing. The only things that Enyaba would say to the heroes were; insults, or threats. Mostly insults. The clear hatred that she felt for the heroes could be felt in every single one of her words.

"I never thought that I'd meet someone as displeasing as Centerfold." said Elodie

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." added Enid

"You whores don't even dare speak ill of my son!" snapped Enyaba

"He was a disgusting man that killed my friend and was more than willing to kill us. If anything he got what he deserved." said Elodie

Enyaba then tried to attack Elodie only to be knocked down by K.O.'s neck chop. Enyaba fell to the ground unconscious.

"She isn't going to tell us anything, much less if we insult his son. Don't get me wrong he was a big time jerk, but we won't get anything from Enyaba at this rate." said K.O.

"I know a few friends in P.O.I.N.T. that'll get her talking. We just need to get her to the next town for them to get her." said Carol

The rest of the heroes nodded in agreement and began looking for a way back on the road. After a small search they found an old carriage near the outskirts of abandoned town. A short while after getting their stuff back on the carriage they were on their way. As the team drove on they were unaware that they were being followed by their usual annoyances.

Boxman and his robots have managed to not only survive the trip but they've been able to keep up with the heroes.

"What is going on with these heroes? Why can't they just go back to the plaza already?" asked Boxman

"Well according to the conversations I've eavesdropped, they want to stop Shadowy Figure and Dio's plans of world domination or something." said Shannon

"Yeah, they are still a long way from Egypt, but they are making pretty good time." said Darrell as he looked at a map

"Doesn't matter, we will follow them until Egypt and then we will destroy those two evil posers and get everything we want. NOW FOLLOW THEM!" ordered Boxman

"Understood father." said Raymond driving after the heroes.

* * *

The heroes arrived at a town after a short drive. They spotted a kebab sales man and decided it was as good a time as any to get some breakfast. After a short time haggling and debating on the price of the kebabs Mr. Gar and Carol came back with enough meat on a stick to go around the group.

"Good thing we got something to eat, I was starving." said K.O.

"Yeah, although I think that salesman ripped us off somehow." said Carol

After they finished their meal Carol called in P.O.I.N.T and asked for an extraction for Enyaba. Apparently it would take only a couple of hours for P.O.I.N.T.'s forces to get the old woman out of the town and into custody, so the heroes were told to wait there until the extraction team arrived at the site.

They waited for a couple of hours but the extraction team had yet to arrive. Time seemed to at a stalemate.

"What could be taking them so long?" asked Carol looking at her watch.

"They should be here by now." said Mr. Gar

Then suddenly a fancy dressed man began walking towards them. He wore a silk shirt, fancy white pants black shoes and had a sinister toothy smile on his face. The heroes noticed this and gave him a glare.

"Can we help you kid?" asked Mr. Gar

"You can indeed, all you need to do is die for me." said the man

The heroes all turned to face the man and got ready for a fight. Then Enyaba slowly began to laugh lightly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! YOU FOOLS ARE ABOUT TO FACE YOUR DOOM!" said Enyaba laughing

"You are right about that Enyaba, but I'm not here for them only." said the man as he was surrounded by a pinkish aura

Enyaba then began to gasp for air as she felt her lungs being filled with blood and tendrils sprung out from her eyes. Enyaba screamed out in pain as if something was consuming her from within. As the heroes saw and heard the old lady scream in agony they all moved out of the way from her. After screaming in pain for almost twenty seconds she fell to the ground dead with blood splattering.

The heroes stayed in silence as the man just chuckled to himself.

"What is wrong with you?!" demanded Mr. Gar

"How could someone do that to their own comrade?" asked K.O.

"You mean that old lady that utterly failed to finish you fools? Besides, my bosses ordered me to cut any loose ends. Now you get to die at the hands of the fabulous Steely Dan." said Steely Dan as he was surrounded by the pink aura once more.

The heroes looked at what appeared to be a small cloud of bugs gathered around Steely Dan. The cloud began to swarm around him and then went after the heroes. Everyone scattered to avoid the strange stand's power. After witnessing what happened to Enyaba the heroes weren't taking any chances.

"What is that cloud?" asked Enid

"That thing must be his stand." said Carol

"You are so right, my stand is **Lovers.** Once my stand enters your body you'll be mine to do as I please." said Steely Dan with a laugh.

Enid and Elodie began to fire **Greek Fire** and **P!ink** at the enemy but the small swarm of a stand helped Steely Dan to dodge the attacks. Then suddenly the swarm disappeared and Steely Dan began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked K.O.

"I've already won. **Enslavement!"** called out Steely Dan

At that moment Mr. Gar fell down in pain. Everyone looked at Mr. Gar and Carol quickly went to pick him up and get him on his feet.

"Eugene! What did you do to him?!" demanded Carol

"I merely used my stand to infect your friend, I can do whatever I want and he'll suffer it." said Steely Dan

"You guys get Mr. Gar out of here, I'll handle this guy." said K.O.

"But K.O." began Enid

"I can handle him." said K.O.

With a reassuring nod the rest of the heroes got Mr. Gar out of the fighting area and left K.O. alone with Steely Dan. K.O. prepared for a battle, but Dan remained standing.

"If I were you I'd not move a muscle, anything happens to me and your boss is dead meat." said Steely Dan

"You're bluffing." replied K.O.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" said Steely Dan as he kicked a lamp post

Far where the other heroes were, Mr. Gar felt a great pain course through his leg. K.O.'s eyes widen in fear of what this low-life could do to his friends and family. In response to this Steely Dan just laughed.

* * *

Behind a building Boxman and his robots were observing the fight as it progressed.

"This doesn't look good for the heroes." said Darrell

"Yeah, I almost feel bad for the little guy." added Raymond

"Steely Dan's stand is a small army of deadly viruses that he can control regardless of how far they are. Gar is officially dead. But Steely Dan is a bit of a sick bastard, he'll probably toy with the heroes before ending him and the others. I like destroying my enemies like any other villain but this guy is just wrong." explained Boxman

"Then what should we do daddy?" asked Shannon

Boxman seemed to be physically struggling to bring out the words but then after nearly throwing up he spoke.

"We're going to have to help the hero." said Boxman with regret causing Shannon to seemingly faint of shock.

* * *

Steely Dan continued to laugh at K.O.'s predicament until he decided to play with the kid a little more.

"Now you're going to stand there and not move a muscle as I beat you with my own fists." ordered Steely Dan

K.O. gritted his teeth as Steely Dan began to punch him. The lowlife's punches weren't as strong as he made them appear but K.O. had no choice. Then suddenly a purple blast sent K.O. flying away from Steely Dan.

"What's going on?" asked Steely Dan

"Excuse us, but we have some unfinished business with the little runt." said Raymond as he and his robot brothers appeared on the other side.

"Oh, no, on the contrary beat that runt to a bloody pulp." said Steely Dan laughing.

The three robot siblings cornered K.O. and began punching K.O., but K.O. noticed that they weren't hitting him with their normal strength. It felt almost as if they were holding back.

Just then K.O. noticed Boxman slowly sneaking to where Steely Dan was laughing. K.O. was unsure of what was going on but his thoughts were brought back to him being beaten by Boxmore's robots.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You look so pathetic right now! I can't believe you actually made it this far! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Steely Dan laughing about K.O.'s predicament

Just as Steely Dan was laughing Boxman jumped on top of the stand user and began tearing and pulling at his hair and face.

"Not so tough no are ya, ya punk." said Boxman as he continued to hit Steely Dan.

"Get off me fat man or I'll make you suffer a painful death!" screamed Steely Dan

"Then why don't you?" asked Boxman as he began to grind his knuckles on Steely Dan's skull.

Steely Dan was then caught at a loss of words, but then looked at K.O. and grinned.

"Hey you kid, do something!" said Steely Dan

"Didn't you order me to take everything they threw at me and not do anything about it?" asked K.O.

"I changed my mind, kill them all or your boss will continue to suffer this pain I'm feeling." said Steely Dan

Seeing no other way out K.O. called forth **Foo Fighter** and began to fight back. With a powerful shock wave all three robot siblings were pushed back. K.O. assumed his combat stance and charged at the robots.

* * *

Far from the fight the rest of the heroes were trying to treat Mr. Gar as best as they could. Elodie and Rad kept watch just in case Steely Dan came looking for them.

"What do we do?" asked Rad

"We need to defeat or incapacitate the stand that's doing this to Eugene and quickly." said Carol

"But how? None of our stands can do something like that." said Enid

"I have analyzed Mr. Gar's body and it seems that the pain he is currently feeling is not as bad as he had been previously but we still need to do something." said Dendy

Carol thought for a moment and an idea got an idea.

"Enid I need you to focus your energy into your hands, Dendy I need you to create a healing unit around Eugene."

"You got it." said Enid

"Understood." said Dendy

They both did what Carol had told them, while she began to focus her fighting spirit on her own hands.

"Now listen, this is going to be very risky but we don't have that much of a choice in the matter. We are going to channel our combined energies into Eugene to attack all the monsters inside him, but it could harm him if we do not focus the energy enough." explained Carol

They nodded in understanding. Carol and Enid placed their hands on Mr. Gar's chest as Dendy aided with **Shell Shocked** encased Mr. Gar in a green healing field.

"Carol, wait, if this is it...I want to say that; I'm sorry for what happened years ago. If I hadn't distracted you then maybe we could've-" began Mr. Gar

"Stop it Eugene, yes I did blame you back then but it wasn't your fault. You have to forgive yourself. Now we're going to do this." said Carol cutting off Mr. Gar

Both Carol and Enid began to infuse their energy into Mr. Gar's body causing him to grit his teeth.

* * *

Back with K.O., he was still battling the three robots while Boxman began bitting into Steely Dan's head.

K.O. and **Foo Fighter** were making short work of Darrell easily evading the attacks from his blaster arm. K.O. circled around him and then his stand delivered a powerful left hook taking out Darrell's arm cannon. Just then Shannon jumped in with her buzzsaw arms trying to slice K.O. K.O. jumped back and countered Shannon's attack with one of his own. He blasted a blue energy fist with he aid of **Foo Fighter.** Shannon then morphed into a large shield. The attacks clashed and Shannon was sent flying and accidentally crushed Darrell.

K.O. then turned to face Raymond.

"Looks like its just you and me." said K.O.

"It appears to be so, let's end this." said Raymond

"Stop messing around! This fat man is heavy!" said Steely Dan.

Raymond and K.O. charged at each other and began punching at each other at near blinding speeds. Both of them attacked and blocked each other's attacks. Each time their fists collided Raymond could feel the intensity of **Foo Fighter** and K.O.'s strength. For some reason K.O. and **Foo Fighter** were becoming stronger. Just then K.O. called upon more of **Foo Fighter's** power.

" **Stardust Barrage!"** called out K.O.

 **Foo Fighter** sent a powerful wall of punches towards Raymond shattering the robot into nothing but a beaten stump. Right after defeating the robots K.O. looked at Boxman and Steely Dan with a serious glare. He then gave Boxman a quick punch getting him off of Steely Dan.

"About damn time." said Steely Dan

* * *

Back with the heroes, Carol and Enid focused their energy in a powerful pulse that coursed through Mr. Gar's body. Inside Mr. Gar's body countless microscopic creatures were awaiting their master's command to attack the body. Then suddenly the energy pulse went past them neutralizing and destroying them upon contact.

* * *

Back with K.O. and Steely Dan he had just pulled out a knife with a furious look on his face.

"As punishment for taking so damn long I'll stab you in the back so you never walk again." said Steely Dan

Right at that moment Boxman pulled out a strange taser and zapped Steely Dan. Steely Dan fell down to his knees in pain. He dropped the knife and then glared at Boxman.

"You miserable bastard, you dare! For that the kid's boss is dead!" claimed Steely Dan

Everyone waited for a second but nothing happened. Steely Dan gasped in shock as he stared at his hand.

"I guess I should explain, this little toy of mine is called the 'un-standable'. It creates a powerful electric shock that temporarily stops a stand user from using their stand. That's not to say that the heroes must've found a way to defeat your parasite on their own, but why risk it." said Boxman with a smirk

In a fit of rage, Steely Dan ran up and kicked Boxman in the face. But then turned in fear at the flaring blue aura that K.O. and **Foo Fighter** were unleashing.

"Wait, wait, please forgive me." said Steely Dan in fear.

"You should ask Enyaba for forgiveness, I was never going to forgive you." said K.O.

K.O. then picked up Steely Dan from his scruff and stared him almost to death. Then in the blink of an eye, **Foo Fighter** and K.O. unleashed an unstoppable storm of vicious punches. For twenty straight seconds, Steely Dan became a living punching bag for the stand and its user. After the savage beating was completed the lowlife was sent flying far away from them.

"Thanks for the help Boxman. Hospital?" asked K.O.

"If you wouldn't mind, but just know that this doesn't make us friends." said Boxman

"You got it." said K.O.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wrath of the Sun**

Shortly after getting Boxman and his robots to a hospital nearby, K.O. found his friends. After a small conversation the heroes regrouped and decided what to do next. They all went to a restaurant to have some time to breath before heading out.

"Mr. Gar, are you sure you're ok?" asked K.O.

"Yes, K.O. I'm alright thanks to everyone's help. I'm still curious as to how things turned out." said Mr. Gar

"Yeah, you really had to play it smart with that crazy guy's stand." said Rad

"I kinda had help from Boxman and his robots." admitted K.O.

Everyone almost spit took. The only ones that didn't spit were Carol, Elodie and Mr. Gar.

"Well that was surprising." said Mr. Gar

"Who is Boxman?" asked Elodie

"He's this creepy nerd that builds a lot of robots, and has this obsession with destroying the plaza. If anything his robots are good for training punching bags." said Enid rolling her eyes

"Then why are they all the way out here instead of destroying the plaza?" asked Elodie

"They must be on some mission from the villain higher ups." suggested Carol

"If that's the case, we better get going. We've wasted enough time here as it is." said Mr. Gar

"I heard from the waiter that he has a cousin that'll hook us up with some transportation." said Rad

"Does anyone else feel like this is a bad thing?" asked Dendy

The walk out of town was short but things did not turn out as the heroes had hoped. In front of the heroes there were several large four legged camels with saddles and a man wearing a robe holding them by the reins. The heroes stared wide eyed at the large animals.

"Well, what do you think? Plus they were like super cheap." said Rad

"Are those camels?" asked Elodie

"Yeah they are." said Rad causing Elodie's eye to twitch

Elodie glared at Rad. Rad turned to face her and began sweating in fear. Rad soon got glared at by Enid as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Rad with fear

"Well for one, you're riding a camel." said Enid

"And two, you're riding a stinky camel. Do you even know how smelly these animals are?" asked Elodie

"Calm down, these bad boys are easy. All you need to know it that it walks with both legs moving at the same time. All you got to do is pull them back to your level." said Rad trying to pull the camel down.

Rad kept pulling on the reins but the large animal wouldn't budge. Rad then began pulling harder and harder but to no avail. He then got desperate and began pushing the camel from different sides but the animal would not budge.

"Hey Rad, have you ever ridden one of these before?" asked K.O.

"I'll have you know that I've watched Aladdin and Lawrence of Arabia several times, although I kinda slept through some parts, but I know enough." said Rad with pride

"K.O., this is how you do not do things." said Enid

After a short while of watching Rad make himself look like a fool everyone else got on their camel.

"Alright, were off." said Mr. Gar leading the way.

The heroes, with the aid of their camels, braved into the large dessert to their next destination. Hours passed as the heroes blazed their trail. The heat of the sun along with the unforgiving terrain made every step of the journey through the desert a test of endurance for the heroes. But there was one thing that made the journey much more unforgiven, camel farts. Many of them.

"I really hate this." said Elodie covering her mouth and nose with a handkerchief

"Well, we're only a few hours away from our next destination. After that we'll get a small plane and fly low across the Saudi Arabian desert." said Mr. Gar as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

As they continued to march on, the sun above them looked as if it was getting bigger and rings began to hover around it. The heat was increasing, quick. There was also the feeling that something was apparently following them.

"It feels like we've been riding for hours. Are you sure that the next town is still that far away?" asked K.O.

"Be patient peanut, it hasn't been that long." said Carol

"According to my watch-WHAT?! This is not possible." said Dendy as she looked at her electronic watch.

"What's wrong Dendy?" asked K.O.

"Everyone look at your watches now!" said Dendy

Everyone did as Dendy told them, and everyone saw that the time of day was not as early as they thought. All their clocks showed that it was ten past eight at night.

"This can't be right." said Enid

"We must've lost track of time!" said Carol

"Shouldn't the sun have gone down already." said K.O. in shock

"No, it even looks like its getting higher from the West." said Elodie

"It looks like there's something forming around it." star Mr. Gar

In front of them, the large ball of fire began to create large golden rings around it and a couple of things that looked like cannons. The heroes narrowed their eyes they saw this figure.

"Is it just me or is the sun turning into a large UFO?" asked K.O.

"Yeah, and I don't like it. Enid use the binoculars, see if you can spot anything unusual." said Mr. Gar

"Got it." replied Enid as she looked through the binoculars but didn't see anything

Suddenly from the large UFO sun the cannons were aimed at the group. Enid noticed this and quickly warned the rest of the group.

"Everyone, TAKE COVER!" yelled Enid as everyone began to run away

From the cannon a powerful blast of fire erupted towards the heroes. The heroes jumped out of the way as the blast exploded behind them. Everyone landed on the ground as the camels fled from the battlefield. The heroes then called out their stands to battle the massive stand.

"This thing must be the **Sun** stand." said Carol

"Then let's take it down." said Rad as he aimed **Lazer Finger** at the enemy stand.

The **Sun** rearranged its cannon and prepared to fire once more. The heroes began to fire their own attacks to destroy the stand. K.O. blasted some blue energy fists. Enid launched some fire blasts from **Greek Fire.** Rad shot lasers from his fingers. Wendy fired **Shell Shocked's** pixelated beams. Elodie fired **P!nk's** arrows to the large stand. They all aimed to finish the enemy before it could attack again. But then as they all fired their long range attacks they were all met with a powerful blast of fire from the cannon. The collision of the attacks created a powerful heat explosion.

As soon as the smoke dissipated the heroes had taken cover behind one of the large rocks. All the heroes were slightly short of breath despite the fight not taking much effort.

"That stand is too powerful to take head on, we got to find its user and defeat him." said Mr. Gar

"But where is he?" asked Carol

"Maybe its the kind of stand that one can control from a distance, like the stand **Lovers?** " asked Rad

"I don't think so. Stands this powerful aren't easy to control." said Enid

"A weak stand may be controllable from a long distance, but this behemoth would need its user close by in order to move around." added Elodie

"Then where could the user be?" asked K.O.

The heat was certainly not making things easy for the heroes the stand seemed to turn up the heat. The heroes were all being covered in sweat from the **Sun's** radiating heat. The large heat based stand began turning one of its cannons towards where the heroes were hiding and prepared to fire.

"We need to move now!" said Mr. Gar

"Quick, we'll cover you." said Elodie as she called out **P!nk**

Enid and Elodie attacked with their stands **Greek Fire** and **P!nk** against the cannon's barrel. This caused the intense condensing heat to blow up stopping it from firing once more.

Right at this time K.O. summoned **Foo Fighter's** strength and created a cave underneath one of the large rocks. The heroes went inside to keep themselves from the heat. Everyone panted from the heat that the **Sun** stand was emanating.

"Damn, this heat is going to kill us before that stand does." said Enid

"This is worse than being stuck inside a sauna." said Elodie

"Just where the heck is the stand user, wouldn't he also be cooking himself with this heat?" asked K.O.

"He must be somewhere if he's controlling a stand this big." said Dendy

No matter how much the heroes thought about their strategy things didn't seem to add up. Time was clearly not on their side either. The heat of the stand was cooking them all. They were all covered with sweat and thanks to their camels running away with their supplies they didn't have any extra water for them to drink.

K.O. couldn't help but spot Enid's slightly glowing body, but quickly turned away blushing. Enid noticed it but couldn't help but also notice how she could see the outline of K.O.'s muscles. She blushed and looked away. The heat was clearly playing with their resistance.

"This heat is death." said Enid

Mr. Gar then noticed something out of the corner of his eye as he peeked out of the cave. There was a rock that looked very similar to another one. This didn't seemed to add up. The intense heat could be playing tricks on Mr. Gar's head, but something was clearly not what it seemed.

"Hey, K.O. Come take a look at this." said Mr. Gar

"What is it Mr. Gar?" asked K.O. as he went up to where his boss was.

Mr. Gar pointed to the first rock and then to the next one.

"Do you see those two rocks out there?" asked Mr. Gar

"Yeah." said K.O.

"Do you see anything funny about them?" asked Mr. Gar looking at the two stones hoping to find any significant difference.

"I believe that they look the same." said K.O.

"Exactly. A little too alike." replied Mr. Gar

This caught the attention of the other heroes. As they all cuddled together at the entrance of the cave they all began to notice the same odd peculiarity. It wasn't very rare to see a couple of rocks being similar in appearance, but for them to be exactly the same was not possible. Even the shadows were in the exact same spot.

Then suddenly Enid began to laugh slightly and then she began laughing out loud. Everyone was confused at first but then slowly Elodie began to chuckle and finally joined Enid in her loud laugh.

"What is wrong with those two?" asked Rad

Then Mr. Gar and K.O. looked at what they were pointing at and their eyes widen in realization.

"Is this some sort of heat madness?" asked Rad as Mr. Gar and K.O. began to laugh

They were then joined by Carol and Dendy who found the laugh to be contagious. Rad was left surrounded with laughter. He couldn't understand what was happening that could be so funny.

"Hey guys come on! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" asked Rad freaking out

"Hang on Rad, let me show you." said K.O. as he stepped outside with **Foo Fighter** by his side.

"Wait K.O. you'll get roasted!" warned Rad

K.O. paid him no attention and began to channel his blue aura into his right fist along with **Foo Fighter.**

 **"Starbuster Punch!"** called out K.O.

K.O. and **Foo Fighter** punched directly to where the inverted rock was and there was a large crack sound. In front of K.O. was a shattered hole that grew bigger until everyone else could see it.

"Holy crap K.O. just punched a whole in space!" screamed Rad

"Not really." said Mr. Gar as he got out of the hole cave

Right after the heroes got out of their hiding spot the **Sun** had disappeared and it was as dark as it should be. Everyone went around where K.O. had punched and saw a special little car and fat man completely knocked out.

"What is this?" asked Rad

"It looks like this is a small all terrain car, it even has air conditioning." said Carol

"Yeah, and in front of it was a large mirror. This created the covering effect of reflecting the rest of the desert against it." said Enid

"A very sneaky way of hiding himself." said Dendy

"Huh, wait a minute! So this guy was the stand user, and K.O. just punched him and done? That's it?" asked Rad

"Yeah, looks like it." responded K.O.

"Hey look, the camels are back." said Mr. Gar as he went to grab them by the reins.

"We should probably get some sleep, traveling through the desert by night is pretty dangerous." said Carol


	19. Chapter 19

**Magical Death 13 Dreamland**

After a cold night in the desert and another day of camel riding, the heroes had arrived at their destination. They had of course taken care of the stand user of the other day by tying him up with the extra rope to his little car. Afterwards they were on their way. The trip had not been as tiering or as scorching as it had been the previous day. They reached the small airport where they purchased a small plane to get them to the coast of the Red Sea.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mr. Gar from the pilot's seat

"Yeah, but we're a little nervous." said K.O.

"Why's that?" asked Carol from the co-pilot's seat

"It's just that we are on an aircraft with two people that have been on several crashed, one of which we were on. That kinda gets people on the edge of their seat." said Enid

"Aw, calm down. It's just us onboard and no strangers, we'll be fine." said Mr. Gar

"This plane does have parachutes, right?" asked Elodie

The plane took off from the runway shortly after Elodie made that question. The heroes began flying through the air. As they flew they all looked at the vast seemingly endless desert below them. Amazingly enough, the heroes hadn't had the time to admire the lands they were traveling through given that there were assassins that were trying to kill them.

"This is so cool." said K.O. looking out the window.

"Yeah, it looks cool but you get tiered of it after a while." said Rad deciding to take a nap.

"It is pretty peaceful when you look at it." said Enid

"Don't worry darling, after we take care of those bastards in Egypt we'll be able to take up sight seeing anywhere you want. I'm sure we can find some romantic places to look at." said Elodie earning a glare from Enid

The flight continued for about a couple of hours and everything seemed to be going according to plan. Then just as they were flying Mr. Gar noticed something on the horizon.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Gar

"Where?" asked Carol

"Up ahead, I thought I saw something shinning." said Mr. Gar narrowing his eyes

In front of the plane there appeared to be some sort of swirling light cyclone. It appeared to be growing bigger and bigger.

"What is that?" asked Carol as the swirl of light grew to the size of a mountain.

Mr. Gar tried to turn the plane around but the swirl of light grew too fast for the plane to avoid it. The heroes screamed as they were blinded by the light. The swirling light engulfed the plane and the heroes.

* * *

The heroes groaned as they slowly woke up. The looked around and they realized that they were on solid land, but not in the center of the Saudi Arabian desert but in the middle of what appeared to be an amusement park of some sorts.

"What happened?" asked Dendy

"Are we dead, did we go to kiddy heaven?" asked Rad

"Let's get out of here, we need to see what's going on." said Mr. Gar

The heroes stepped outside to find that indeed they were in an amusement park. There was a large ferris wheel, moving teacups, a roller coaster, a gondola, some gardens and several food stands. All of the things were in bright colors. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the people.

"This is unreal." said K.O.

"And a little too bright colored for my taste." said Enid

"Let's have a look around." said Carol taking the lead

The heroes began looking around for any signs of life. The only thing that could be heard were the steps being taken by the heroes in their search.

"Helloooo! Anybody there?" asked Rad

No one answered.

"This place is a ghost amusement park." said K.O.

"Kinda spooky." said Rad

"I never liked amusement parks." said Enid

Then suddenly out of nowhere the entire park came to life. The lights were turned on. The rides began moving on their own and the food carts began to signal that the treats were ready. The heroes looked around for whoever was pulling the strings of this ghost park. But then, in front of the heroes, something fell barely making a sound. They noticed the thing that fell down to their feet. It appeared to be a card of some sort. Enid slowly and cautiously walked up to the card and picked it up.

"What's this?" asked Enid but then her eyes widen.

In her hand was a card of the tarot. In the card was the drawing of a cloaked figure with a large purple scythe, with a skull painted with a lipstick and a star on its right eye.

"What is it Enid?" asked K.O.

"This card is the tarot card of Death." responded Enid looking for their enemy

Suddenly from the card a large stack of pink smoke began pouring out. Enid threw the card away back to the ground and jumped back. All the heroes got ready and assumed their combat stances.

The pink smoke began spreading making the heroes assume the worst. Then a large stack of pink smoke bursted out from the card and then a figure jumped out. The figure appeared to be a girl, then from the figure beams of pink light shot out. The silhouette was covered in pink light. The figure spun around and extended its arms and the light followed around the figure creating a dress around the figure.

"Now from the depths of anger and despair, comes the loving protector of love and friendship! Here is magical girl **Death 13!"** called out a voice from the figure.

As the smoke began to clear everyone got a good view of their enemy. It was a young tanned skin girl with long purple hair, small pointy horns, emerald colored eyes, and on her right eye was a tattooed yellow star.

"Get ready heroes, because now you face the one that'll bring smiles to the world. The wonderful Ziva is here." said the magical girl.

She was wearing a pink dress with a bow and a skull underneath it, with folded short sleeves. Her dress had three buttons under the skull, and pictures of skulls on her skirt. She had elbow-long white gloves with hearts on the back of her hands, white knee socks, and purple Mary jane shoes. She then brought out a large scythe. The first part was plain pink with a crystal heat at the bottom. The second part was colored purple and had the large curved blade with a marked skull with heart eyes.

All the heroes just looked with wide eyes at their enemy and they could only think of one thing; what is going on? This however seemed to catch the stand user's attention. She floated down to the ground with her scythe to the side.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like my entrance?" asked Ziva

"No, that's not it. It's just that...um...we..." began K.O. trying to find the words he wanted to use.

"We weren't expecting someone to be so sweet." said Rad with no tact.

"In that case, Lolli-ho!" said Ziva lifting her scythe.

As soon as Ziva lifted her stand **Death 13** glowed and right next to Rad a pair of amusement park mascots appeared. One looked like a large pink cat and another one looked like a green monkey. Then something happened that no one expected. The pink cat punched Rad right in the family jewels followed by the green monkey kicking him in the exact location. Rad screamed in pain as he was sent flying far from the group and the mascots followed soon after. Shortly after that, other things began appearing and coming to life around the heroes.

Some of the food stands began firing treats like popcorn and cotton candy at the heroes. The rides also moved fast towards the heroes forcing them to split up. All the while Ziva was sitting on **Death 13** laughing at the heroes' misfortune.

"As soon as you guys are finished, both Dio and Shadowy Figure will help me bring smiles to the whole world." said Ziva

Back down on the ground Mr. Gar and Carol were battling against the popcorn and the cotton candy that had just turned into monsters. Carol punched and kicked at the cotton candy monster but only caused small damage, while Mr. Gar was using the power of **Smash Mouth** to push back the popcorn creature.

On the other side of the park Elodie and Dendy were evading the rapid spins of the giant tea cups. Wendy and Elodie dodged and moved out of the way as the tea cups spun towards them trying to crush them. Both girls summoned their stands to fight them off, Elodie used **P!nk** to slow down the vicious rides as Dendy used **Shell Shocked** to try and hack them with no success. This made the girls stay on the defensive as they came up with a new strategy.

K.O. and Enid were left to face off against the horses from the merry go round. The horses went fast towards the two heroes but were easily pushed back by both **Foo Fighter** and **Greek Fire.**

"We need to take her down, we won't be able to keep this up forever." said K.O. as he punched one of the horses away with **Foo Fighter**

"Then go, I'll cover you." said Enid as she reignited **Greek Fire** for another attack.

K.O. broke free from the fight and jumped straight at Ziva and **Death 13.** Once K.O. caught up with his opponent he threw a powerful punch that sent her flying back to the ferris wheel. The enemy girl stood back up with her scythe stand by her side as K.O. ran towards her from below. K.O. then jumped at Ziva with **Foo Fighter's** power and proceeded to fight her. The two young warriors exchanged blow for blow. They jumped from cart to cart with **Death 13's** user trying to escape. But then just as K.O. was gaining the upper hand of the fight with his stand's power, a large roller coaster came crashing onto him.

"K.O.!" screamed Enid as she saw K.O. being crushed by the roller coaster.

K.O. managed to push off all the carts and glared at Ziva as she looked at him in anger.

"I will make you all pay for all the evil you've done. I went through living heck to become this powerful and I'm going to use everything I have." said Ziva before raising her scythe catching K.O. by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" asked K.O.

"Don't try to weasel out of this, both Mr. Dio and Shadowy Figure told me all the evil you've done. Attacking innocents, crashing planes, making everyone sad and not caring who you crush in order to reach world domination. That is why I'll stop you! Lolli-HO!" declared Ziva with **Death 13**

Suddenly more and more roller coasters appeared from the sky and came crashing at top speed against K.O. K.O. then began to punch and kick all the carts he could but he was easily overwhelmed by the quantity of the heavy carts. There was also something that was bothering K.O., the way his enemy had just called them out to being the bad guys. She was talking truthfully, he had known Enid long enough to recognize when someone wasn't telling the truth. Then this could only mean that both Dio and Shadowy Figure had not only lied to her but also put her through hell to become this powerful.

Something inside K.O. began to surge with rage. It first felt like a pulse, then it began to feel like a heartbeat. This feelings of sadness, powerlessness, and, above all else, rage began to course through K.O. K.O. could feel these feelings unlock something within him, a power unlike anything he had felt before. A shock of powerful energy course through his body as his eyes snapped open.

A powerful electric purple aura surrounded K.O. followed by a mighty bellow. The powerful aura easily pushed back any and all carts that were crushing K.O. Everyone looked at K.O. with widen eyes. His eyes were now colored purple with no iris. He stared at Ziva and in the blink of an eye he appeared in front of her. Zia had no time to defend herself when K.O. punched her all the way to the edge of the park. K.O. without saying anything followed in pursuit leaving a trail of powerful purple energy. Enid followed them both as fast as she could worried of what had happened to K.O.

K.O. quickly caught up with Ziva fairly quickly and he began to battle her. K.O. came down with a powerful hammer arm forcing Ziva to use **Death 13** to block it. The attack however was strong enough to create a crater and a powerful shock wave. Zia was forced on her knees, and then K.O. delivered a rising kick that sent back Ziva.

Ziva dropped down **Death 13** to stop herself and then glared at K.O.

"Lolli-HO!" screamed Ziva using her stand to fire at the rampaging K.O.

The blasts of energy flew straight towards K.O., but they seemed to be a minor inconvenience at most. K.O. slapped the blasts away with ease and then tackled Ziva back into the air. Once in the sky the two young warriors continued their fight, but to say it was one sided would've been an understatement. K.O. unleashed a storm of punches that it looked like he had been possessed by **Foo Fighter.** Siva meanwhile was being pushed back despite **Death 13's** aid.

Enid had managed to catch up with the two fighters and what she was seeing both frightened and amazed her. K.O. was fighting with a power that sent chills down her spine. A second he'd be moving at his normal rate but then he'd be moving at blinding super speed. She had to find a way to stop this fight.

Just then Enid noticed that a portal was appearing behind K.O.

"K.O. look out!" screamed Enid catching K.O.'s attention

This caused K.O. to calm down and slowly the power that had enveloped him began to fade. This gave **Death 13's** user to strike K.O. with an energy slash from her scythe sending him down tot he ground. Enid jumped straight up using **Greek Fire** to catch the falling K.O. She managed to catch him and they both landed on the ground safely.

Enid took a few deep breaths calming down a little. Only after calming down she noticed that K.O. was being smothered by her chest. She quickly put him to the side but noticed that he was slightly drained of energy.

"K.O., are you alright?" asked Enid

"I feel a little worn out. What happened?" asked K.O. in confusion

"Don't worry, leave this brat to me." said Enid slightly angry at Ziva

Enid walked with **Greek Fire,** bursting fire ready for a fight. Zia looked worse for wear but this was still her own world and she could pull anything out of thin air. Enid still continued to stare her with defiance.

"Prepare evil doer, I shall strike you down as I did your fiend of a boy toy." said Ziva not realizing she just signed her death warrant.

Enid balled her fists as she was covered by blue flaring fire. Enid then jumped up to where Ziva was and in a quick kick she shattered **Death 13.** Enid then spun around in the air and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick.

 **"Devil's Round Kick!"** screamed Enid as a powerful fire erupted from where Ziva was.

The world and the amusement park began to fall down. The defeat of Ziva and her stand had undone the illusion world.

* * *

The heroes were met with the harsh heat of the Saudi Arabian desert sun. Everyone looked around to see that they were back in the desert. Enid and K.O. walked up to the rest of the heroes with Enid carrying Ziva on her back.

"K.O., Enid, are you two alright?" asked Carol

"Yeah, were good. Enid kicked this girl's butt." said K.O. with a shrug

"Nah, you did most of the heavy lifting. Speaking of which." said Enid as she put Ziva down and uncovered the flesh bud on Ziva's forehead.

K.O. and Dendy wasted no time and called forth their stands and removed the parasite. K.O. then noticed Rad down on the sand in a fetal position.

"Hey Rad, you alright?" asked K.O.

"They kept kicking me in the dick. Why?! Why did they kept kicking me in the dick?!" said Rad in pain

"Why didn't you just-" began K.O.

"If you say "Hit them really hard" I swear to god, I will kick YOU in the d-!" replied Rad only to be kicked in the face by Enid

"Not if I'm around. We should get going." said Enid

"Yeah, we still have much ground to cover. Plus we need to drop this girl off in the next town." said Mr. Gar


	20. Chapter 20

**Judgement of the North Star**

After taking the little misguided stand user to the town near the Red Sea the heroes received a call from P.O.I.N.T. Apparently they had been ordered to go to an island off the coast to await their new method of transportation.

The heroes descended from the boat that had taken them all the way to the island.

"This looks like a nice place." said Carol

"Yeah, lots of green, white beaches, and lots of water all around. If only it had cable and Wi Fi it would be a small paradise." said Elodie

"Why would P.O.I.N.T want us to wait here of all places instead of the town?" asked Mr. Gar

Just then they heard the boat that brought them to the island leave and head back to the beach town. The heroes were slightly wide eyed at the change of events that had just transpired.

"Well, that was something unexpected." said K.O.

"We should look around the island, see if there is anything or anyone else here." suggested Enid

With a nod the heroes split up to look around the island and find some sort of food or shelter for the time being. What they didn't know was that they weren't alone on the island.

* * *

K.O. had decided take on the island on his own. He did like being with his friends but he just needed to get some alone time. One thing that kept coming to mind was how he suddenly bursted with energy back in his fight against **Death 13.** He had so many questions but he didn't know where to start.

K.O.'s mind kept going on and on that he didn't notice that he had almost reached the top of a mountain. Once he realized that he was in one of the tallest parts of the island he came to, and he also realized that he was not alone at the top. In front of him was a tall man sitting cross-legged wearing a long cloak and only the back of his head could be seen.

"Are you lost?" asked the man with a stoic voice.

K.O. was slightly taken aback from this but quickly assumed a battle stance. Although K.O. was being cautious he couldn't feel any form of ill intent from the man.

"Um, no. Who are you? Do you live on this island?" asked K.O. as the man stood up.

The tall man turned around letting K.O. get a good look of the man. He had blue pants, black boots, a blue all buttoned up sleeveless jacket and shoulder protectors. He had lightly tanned skin, dark eyes, dark brown hair that connected all the way to the manly beard that he had.

"I don't live on this island, I'm just passing by. My friends call me Ken, hope I didn't startle you. Who are you?" asked Ken holding out a friendly hand

K.O. relaxed slightly and shook the man's hand.

"My name is K.O." said K.O. in a similar stoic tone.

Ken closed his eyes for a second when K.O. mentioned his name, as if he were in thought. Ken opened his eyes again before looking the young teen over and looked at his jacket.

"That's a nice jacket you have there, I think I had a jacket that looks just like that one." Ken said.

"Thank you. It was my father's," K.O. replied.

"He must mean a lot to you." said Ken.

"In a way I guess. I never met him. My mom told me that he died before I was born, but he was a great hero." said K.O.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how hard it is to grow up without a father. Listen, I can't just let you go on on your own. I'll accompany you back to your friends." said Ken

"Wait, what makes you think that I'm not alone?" asked K.O.

"You don't strike me as a loner, come on." said Ken walking down the mountain

K.O. followed shortly after. He couldn't explain it but he had an easing feeling with Ken around him. K.O. walked right next to Ken as they searched for his friends.

* * *

Back down in the island's jungle, Enid was having her own inner conflict. She had been thinking about K.O. and the power he had unleashed, at least that's what she told herself. In reality, she was concern about her feelings towards him. They had been traveling for more than a month and she had gotten to know him quite well over the course of that time.

"What am I gonna do? Should I take the first step? No, that might put him off. Why is he so innocent and me so frustrated about this?" asked Enid to herself.

Enid looked up and saw that she had made it to the beach at the other side of the island. She let out a tired sigh, then she heard something rustling through the foliage behind her. She turned around and assumed her combat stand. Then Rad came out of the jungle getting leaves and junk out of his hair.

"Hey Enid, what's up?" asked Rad

"Hey Rad. What are you doing here?" asked Enid with a sigh

"I was just looking around and hoping to sneak a swim in these crystal waters. You know, work on my tan." said Rad slightly full of himself.

"I guess you do have a point. But then again, what are the odds of an enemy with a stand be waiting for us-and you're already in the water." said Enid as Rad was swimming in the waters.

"I cannot believe we work together." said Enid rubbing her bridge of her nose.

"Oh, calm down. No one knows where we are. Plus if we happen to find treasure we can totally be rich." said Rad looking for treasure.

Rad then spotted something glowing withe the sunset light nearby. He went up to it think it was treasure and picked it up. It was a golden sand and barnacle encrusted lamp with a demon's face on the side.

"Jack pot!" screamed Rad with a smile holding the lamp up.

"Congrats, you found an old oil lamp." said Enid in an uninterested way.

"Wonder how much this thing'll be worth?" asked Rad rubbing the lamp to clean it up.

Suddenly from the end of the lamp a large stock of smoke sprout out causing Rad to panic and hid behind Enid. Enid retook her combat stand as the clear white smoke began to accumulate and grow bigger and bigger. Suddenly from the cloud of smoke a pair of massive arms sprung out, followed by a massive armored chest and a big man's face. The head was covered in a metallic turban, its eyes resembled sunglasses and a long beard came down from its chin. In both arms the being had armored gloves that appeared to be made of scrap metal.

Enid and Rad were surprised at the large being in front of them as it smiled to them. The large apparition looked down on both Enid and Rad and then thrusted its large hand extending three of its fingers.

"Three, you each get three wishes!" screamed the big smoky man

"Does this guy really thinks we're going to fall for that?" asked Enid as she called out **Greek Fire**

"Yeah, nice try pal." said Rad getting up and having **Lazer Finger** stand next to him.

Both of the Bodega's employees attacked the massive genie with a relentless fury. Rad blasted at the genie wannabe with his laser finger guns, and Enid kicked it pushing it back. The genie then pushed back both of them with its massive arm strength. The two heroes regrouped and stared at the being.

"Just who or what are you, the genie from Aladdin?" asked Enid

"My name is Cameo, and as I said, you each get three wishes of whatever you desire. So what'll it be?" asked Cameo

"Yeah right, like we'd buy that. If you wanna grant our wishes why don't you tell us where your stand user is." said Rad pointing at Cameo

"That's your first wish, kinda boring if you ask me." replied Cameo

"OH YEAH?! In that case, MAKE ME FITHY STINKING RICH! How bout that?" asked Rad a little angry

"Is that your first wish? Going once," began Cameo

"Don't waste my time and just do it." said Rad

"Alright then, **Hail 2 U!** " screamed Cameo as a blinding light erupted from his body

As the light subsided Enid and Rad saw that Cameo had disappeared and only the lamp was left.

"That was weird. We should keep our guard up, that thing was clearly not a genie." said Enid

"Yeah, you may be right." said Rad picking up the lamp

"Your not seriously holding on to that thing, right?" asked Enid

Rad paid no attention to her as he began walking away until he fell on a hole. Enid rushed to see what had happened only to find that Rad was sitting on top of a small mountain of treasure.

"Oh my god, I'm stinking rich!" screamed Rad as he began to swim amongst the treasure.

Enid was staring at Rad with wide eyes wondering how the hell this could've happened. If that thing they had just faced off against was a real genie then all their wishes could be granted and they could make Dio and Shadowy Figure seize to exist. But something kept ticking off Enid, and that was how that genie just up and disappeared when Rad made his wish.

Enid quickly snatched the lamp from Rad and began rubbing it. Surely enough Cameo appeared once more giving Enid a smile.

"I see you are happy with your wish, so what'll be your second wish?" asked Cameo

"Like hell, this is my first wish you walking smoke! Come here and I'll tell you my wish!" said Enid calling out the genie

"That's not how it works." replied Cameo

"Alright, let's do a test run. I wish to turn invisible at will." wished Enid only for Cameo to scratch his chin.

"You sure that's your wish, 'cause that's a little bit on the boring side." said Cameo

"Oh, who cares what you think. It's my wish." said Enid getting tired of the genie's attitude.

Rad got up from the treasure spot and grabbed the lamp from Enid.

"Let me show you how its done Enid. I wish, that an incredibly hot naked girl to appear and fall in love with me." said Rad with a smug face.

"Now that's a wish! Get ready **Hail 2 U!** " screamed Cameo doing just as he had done last time

As soon as Cameo disappeared, Rad began looking around hoping to spot the hot girl he had just wished for. But then he was kicked into the island by Enid who was angry at Rad's wish.

"What the hell Rad?" asked Enid angrily

"Why?" asked Rad

"You can't just blindly make wishes to someone you don't know. What if that thing is an enemy? We need to get to the others and warn them." said Enid with anger

Just then a woman's sweet laughter caught the attention of Rad. As he turned around he saw a gorgeous woman standing between the plants. Rad's eyes widen out as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. She was tall with a powerful body, no fat nor muscle out of place, her long brown hair reached all the way to her shoulders, her ivory colored skin shined with the light of the moon and her dark green eyes allured him towards her. The woman ran off with a sweet almost innocent laughter.

"Wait for me my love, I love you!" screamed Rad, no longer thinking with his head, as he ran deeper into the jungle.

"Rad, get back here! You don't know who that is! Use the head you have on your shoulders, damn it!" screamed Enid as she took off after Rad using **Greek Fire's** speed.

After a short run the heroes arrived at a clearing where Rad's dream girls was sitting on a large rock. Rad went straight up to the girl and proceeded to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Enid was seriously considering on just leaving Rad to his own devices when she was cut off by none other than Cameo.

"He seems very happy with his wish, are you sure you don't want your wish granted?" asked Cameo which was only received by a swift kick.

"I'm not going to fall for those tricks. So you best give it up." said Enid

"Are you sure? Isn't there a certain young man you don't want to have fawning over you? Or perhaps you'd rather have him taking a more assertive role? Now those sound like wishes to me." said Cameo making Enid flinch and imagine K.O. being just that.

Enid's lips trembled as she considered asking one of those things as her wish.

"I wish the man I like, be more involved with me, and that he liked me more than just a friend." said Enid with a red streak across her face

"You got it. **Hail 2 U!** " said Cameo

Enid looked in front of her and saw that K.O. was standing there with a warm smile on his face and slightly taller than her.

"Hey, Enid, would you like to walk with me?" asked K.O. getting Enid to slowly reach out to grab his hand.

But she was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Rad scream. Enid quickly turned in the direction of Rad's scream to spot how the woman he had wished for was tearing into his flesh. Enid quickly rushed towards the woman and kicked her off of Rad with an entrance kick.

The creepy woman scurried through the grass away from the two heroes.

"Rad, you alright?" asked Enid helping Rad up.

"What just happened? I wished for her to be in love with me not to use me as a meal ticket." said Rad putting pressure on his wound

"Hey you genie knock off, get here right now." said Enid

Shortly after Enid called him out, Cameo appeared on a branch of a nearby tree.

"You rang?" asked Cameo

"What's the deal with my wish, I wished for her to fall in love with me not to try to eat me." said Rad in anger

"You don't get it do you. I'm a stand representing the **Judgement** card. I can create anything you wish for from the soil, but the details of said wishes are mine to manipulate as I see fit." said Cameo

Just then a large shadow loomed over them as they turned around they saw 'K.O.' with a row of razor sharp teeth come down on them. Enid was so terrified by the sight that she was paralyzed. All she could do was scream as the K.O. that she wanted bit down on her shoulder.

Just before the fake K.O. could take another bite out of Enid a powerful sound caught through the field.

 **ORA!**

The fake K.O. was sent flying far away from Enid as both the real K.O. and **Foo Fighter** stood over Enid.

"K.O.?" asked Enid

"The one and only. So who is that guy that looks like me?" asked K.O. as he helped Enid up to her feet

"Let's just say that if Elodie finds out, she'll never let me live it down." said Enid holding onto her shoulder

"I see the star of the show is here, well then I'll give my masters the good news that I took all three of you down." said Cameo as Rad's cannibal girlfriend jumped out at him once more

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there's four of us." said K.O. as his companion appeared between Rad and his evil wish

Ken appeared in front of the abomination with his right arm held up high. He then karate chopped Rad's girlfriend in two with relative ease sending a shock wave cutting through the grass.

"This is unexpected, but you're still going to die!" screamed Cameo as the fake K.O. lunged at them once more

However, this did not deterred the two heroes.

"I got the stand you can destroy your doppelgänger. You ok with that?" asked Ken as he was surrounded with a powerful crystal blue aura.

"Yeah, I got it." said K.O. with enthusiasm as **Foo Fighter** cracked his knuckles.

 **(Fist of the North Star -Combat Theme)**

Both heroes charged as Ken threw away his cloak. Both Cameo and the fake K.O. met the two heroes in the field of battle.

K.O. began battling against his evil duplicate with great rage and strength. Despite them looking alike, the fake K.O. was only half as fast as the original. The fake clone threw punches similar to K.O.'s but they didn't have the same power as those that the original had. The fake K.O. spun kicked at K.O. but he blocked it with his left arm and then delivered a powerful right hook. K.O. and **Foo Fighter** then punched a storm of fury upon their enemy shattering him to dust.

"You may look like me, but I'm still stronger than any dirt clone." said K.O. with a smirk

On the other fight the massive stand was clumsily throwing punches on Ken's path, but he dodged them with ease.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should just give up, without a stand you'll never be able to touch me." said Cameo laughing

Ken narrowed his eyes as Cameo threw a powerful punch towards him. Ken jumped over the punch with grace and then used the arms to spin around and deliver a devastating spinning kick on Cameo's face. The kick shattered the sunglasses and sent Cameo bouncing into the ground. Cameo grunted in pain as he slowly rose with disbelief in his eyes.

"What, but how?!" asked Cameo

"You shouldn't underestimate your enemy just because they do not posses the same power you do. I will destroy you and your masters." said Ken as he opened his hands to strike down the stand

Cameo jumped back up to the sky and began gathering the soil and earth around him. His arms turned massive and intimidating. Cameo then thrusted his arms at Ken with rage.

Ken jumped back as the stand's attack only managed to tear apart part of his shirt revealing the scar coved chest.

"You'll pay for that." said Ken as his fighting spirit flared and his muscles increased in size.

Just as Cameo was preparing for another attack Ken began his furious attack. At the speed of a speeding bullet, Ken unleashed an armada's worth of strikes at Cameo, destroying everything on his path. The massive stand was torn to shreds as Ken unleashed his war cry.

 **ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**

"100 Crack Fist." said Ken calmly as the stand fell to his attack.

A silence befell the battlefield as the stand was defeated. Just then a man jumped out from the ground screaming in pain. The heroes all turned to see the man and then sent a paralyzing glare towards him. The man tried to beg but was then set a blaze by Enid's stand.

"Well, that was fun." said Ken

"Hey, thanks Mr. Ken. You were really cool back there." said K.O. before noticing the scars on Ken's chest

"You're welcomed kid. What's the matter?" asked Ken looking at K.O.'s shocked expression.

"You're-you're-you're-" began K.O.

"CENTRO THE FIST OF THE NORTH STAR! A HERO LEVEL 95! Considered by many to be one of the strongest heroes as well as one of the most elusive!" screamed Dendy as she and the rest of the heroes arrived at the scene.

All of the younger heroes began freaking out due to the pure amazement they were faced with now. Kenshiro merely rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"I didn't know that I was still in the hero radar, despite my best efforts." said Ken

Ken then spotted both Mr. Gar and Carol. A red streak crossed his face when he spotted her.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Gar snapping Ken back to his senses.

"Oh, I'm looking for someone. They caused a lot of problems in the Mad Lands and their flesh buds killed some of my friends. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" asked Ken

"Yeah, we do. Its good to see you Ken." said Carol causing Ken to blush

"Hi Carol, its-um- been a long time." said Ken mumbling a bit

"Wait mom, you know Mr. Kenshiro? How did you two met?" asked K.O.

"Wait, Carol's your mom?" asked Ken

"Yeah, but more importantly, how did you two met?" asked K.O.

"K.O., we met almost 16 years ago. *sigh* He's your dad." said Carol telling the truth.

Everyone stayed quiet after Carol dropped that bombshell. Everyone tried to properly analyze what had been said. Then suddenly

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" screamed everyone


	21. Chapter 21

**Tales of the Mad Lands**

A large city stood on top of a mountain where a couple of explosions were appearing. The clear light of day shined on a large hand shaped building that was being constructed. Heroes of all shapes and sizes were seen going through the city fighting evil one way or another.

 _It all started two weeks after Gar left P.O.I.N.T. to strike out on his own. P.O.I.N.T. had started growing larger and larger, and more heroes started joining not just to learn but to also teach. The number of villains back in those days was easily three times what we have today, and they had the strength and power to stand on their own. I was one of the rising star heroes of that time, and I felt like I could take on the world._

Carol appeared jumping out of an explosion wearing her a sleeveless silver colored suit. Her hair was long and wild and in her eyes was a strong and bendable fury. She stared at a large bomb shaped sumo wrestler man with a lit fuse on top of its head.

"Yo, Bomber, get ready to taste my special knuckle sandwich." said Carol

"SilverSpark, I hardly recognized you without the rest of your team. Who were the usual chumps that always had your back? Oh, yeah, that LaserBlast and El-Bow." said the villain

Carol tightened her fist as she jumped straight into the sumo wrestler's face and landed a powerful knee to the face. She then grabbed the head from the fuse to get behind the Bomber's head and began to punch the villains face.

 _Let's just say I was on edge._

Carol continued to punch the large villain forcing him back down to the ground with his face nearly turned to mush. Right at that very moment police cars and a point vehicle arrive at the scene in time to take the villain away. After the Bomber is taken away, Carol returned to the new P.O.I.N.T. headquarters where Fox Tail, and the rest of the team were waiting for her.

"Hey Fox, you wanted to see me?" asked Carol

"Yes SilverSpark, please take a seat. Listen, Spark, you feeling alright?" asked Fox Tail as Carol was sitting

"Never better, in fact I should go back out on patrol." said Carol trying to leave

"Carol. You aren't fine, look the whole team took a big hit with El-Bow leaving right after Laser Blast's death. You were very close to both of them, that's why you need time to mourn." said Fox Tail

"I don't need to rest, we still have to find those power orbs and who created them. You can't bench me now." said Carol

"That's the second reason I call you in. Two days ago we intercepted a transmission from this negative level 12 villain. Her name is the Countess, she specializes on high level tech and she always sells it to the highest bidder. According to the information we got she's planning on selling similar orbs to some war lords." said Fox Tail as she showed Carol pictures of the Countess selling tech to other villains.

Carol narrowed her eyes knowing where this was going.

"Who is she selling them to and where is the exchange going to take place?" asked Carol

"Have ever heard of the Mad Lands? It is a place where only the strong survive, there is no law, hot shot heroes or villains that go there come out with an inch of their life. It is one of the most dangerous places in the entire world along side the Gourmet World and the Dark Continent." explained Fox Tail

"I get the picture, I wanna go there and get those orbs back." said Carol

"Alright, I see talking to you won't solve anything. You'll go to the Mad Lands by plane, once you reach the access point you will meet our contact there. He'll help you around the territory and help you against the dangers of the Mad Lands." said Fox Tail

 _After that meeting I went to the Mad Lands, I needed to finish this. In a way I was only looking for an excuse to get away from it all, and before I knew it I was heading straight to the most dangerous place in the world._

* * *

 _I arrived at the Mad Lands a couple days of travel and I instantly saw why the lands were called Mad. Any and all buildings in that place were brought down to old ruins, the skies were covered with thunderous clouds with red lightning and the people that lived there were as brutal as the land they lived in._

Carol parachuted down into the Mad Lands seeing first hand how the world was so much different from what she had previously believed. She landed down on the ground and began looking for the contact P.O.I.N.T. had told her about. Once she climbed to the top of the hill she spotted a small group of people running into the ruins of a town being chased by a large tank and a group of people riding in motor bikes. Carol rushed over to stop the scavengers and entered the scene with a kick to one's face. Carol then landed in front of the Mad Landers ready to kick their butts.

"I am SilverSpark, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave them alone." said Carol expecting the scavengers to tremble in fear.

The scavengers took a good look at Carol and then they began to laugh at her bold words. Before Carol could set them straight, a lone figure appeared from a top of the ruins of a building. The figure jumped down from the top of the building and calmly walked up to the scavengers. One of the scavengers charged in with a sword, but the figure shattered the sword with the back of his hand and then with the same hand palmed the man knocking the air out of his lungs. A second scavenger tried his luck but was met with a right punch shattering his jaw.

The tank soon joined in the fight and it was aimed directly at Carol who was flabbergasted at the figure's skill and power. Just as the cannon fired did Carol realize the danger she was in but was only able to cover herself in defense. She heard the explosion and felt the heat of the projectile but she was unharmed. She opened her eyes and saw that the figure had stepped between her and the tank.

Carol now had a better look at the figure that had saved her and saw that it was a tall muscular man, and in his chest he had scars that formed the shape of the Big Dipper constellation. This man was none other than Kenshiro. A man that she had only heard in rumors.

Just then Ken rushed towards the tank and punched through the glass knocking out the man inside. Then a powerful blue aura flared around him as he began unleashing a storm of punches and kicks onto the tank. The onslaught was so brutal that the tank and everyone inside was beaten to the point of blowing up. And it did.

Ken calmly walked away as all the other scavengers laid down on the floor or fled in fear. He then spotted Carol.

"Are you alright?" asked Ken

"Yeah, I am. My name is Ca-I mean SilverSpark." said Carol

 _And that was the very same day that I met Ken. I was amazed not only by his strength but by how he kept himself composed in the face of such brutality. He was the contact that P.O.I.N.T. had within the Mad Lands._

"You must be from P.O.I.N.T., please follow me. We have a lot to do. I'm-" said Ken

"Kenshiro the legendary Fist of the North Star. You're a legend that very few know of." said Carol with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Right, that's me. Please, this way." said Ken as he began walking away.

Carol snapped from her amazement and followed Ken from behind. And thus their mission began.

* * *

 _For weeks and then months we traveled the land seeking the Countess. Through those times, I saw just how harsh life could be and how much people need a hero to help them. We tracked down people that smuggled weapons and artifacts into the Mad Lands and found leads to some of the war lords that the Countess was planning on selling the orbs. Many had been hurt by these people and the Countess was profiting from all of this._

Carol and Ken laid on top of a hill looking down upon the remains of a large stadium and saw a large group of men wearing armored suits and guns and the Countess herself were waiting for the buyers.

"There she is. The woman we've been searching." said Ken as he gave the binoculars to Carol

"So she is. Why don't we go down there and get the answers we want. She should suffer our retribution." said Carol

"Our retribution, or yours? Carol, for the short time that I've known you, I can tell that you are filled with rage and are looking for a way to take it out. Sometimes things are out of our control." said Ken as he looked at Carol

Carol looked down in slight shame but tried to understand what Ken was saying. But now she couldn't let go of this rage. She needed someone to use as a punching bag. And the Countess and her cronies seemed to fit the bill just right.

"We should go down there and intercept the weapons that she's selling the warlords. That way they'll never get their hands on them, then we can capture her as the warlords leave." said Ken

"Good idea." said Carol

Both Carol and Ken slowly made their way down to the stadium. They used the terrain to their advantage and were able to keep their presence hidden from the enemy guards. Things were going according to plan at the moment but the closer they got to the stadium the more they could hear the Countess talk. Ken and Carol now stood right behind the large container. There they had a perfect spot to eavesdrop on where the Countess was standing.

"These warlords are going to make me rich, I just know it." said the Countess with sick grin

The Countess walked up to a large containment unit and opened it. A bright light came out from the containment unit as the Countess kept that sick grin on her face. She grabbed a red colored orb with her hand and then placed it inside her side arm, a hand pistol.

"I cannot believe how much these valuable things were just up for grabs even considering everything they are capable of. Sadly after some dumb do-gooder blew himself up or something the producer got cold feet. Oh, well, a loss for them its a win for me." said the Countess aiming her pistol at nothing.

Every word that came out of the Countess' mouth let like knives to Carol as it had been her former lover Laser Blast the unfortunate hero to be blown up by these orbs. Tears began to build up on Carol's eyes as she could hear the Countess laughing at her assumed score. Carol couldn't take it and just as the Countess was about to sing about her victory, Carol jumped out from her hiding spot and punched the Countess square in the face.

As soon as Carol did that, all hell broke loose. The guards began firing at both Carol and Ken, and that forced the heroes to fight back against the incoming fire. Ken used his extensive martial arts knowledge to block and snatch the incoming projectiles with relative ease, as he fought his way through the guards. Carol, on the other hand, had to dodge the attacks as best as she could but at the same time she focused solely on crushing the Countess.

"You are going to tell me everything you know about these damn orbs now." demanded Carol to the Countess

"Oh sure I'll do that after I do this!" replied the Countess as she fired at Carol

The rounds from the Countess' pistol managed to scratched Carol lightly but Carol didn't care. All she wanted was for someone to pay. In the midst of combat Carol began to re-live her moments with P.O.I.N.T. and how happy she felt during those days. But all that did was caused her to begin crying.

 _I was so angry that I lost myself at that time and it nearly cost me dearly._

Just as Carol cut the distance between her and the Countess she received a shot to the side but that didn't deterred from giving the Countess a punch to knock her out. Carol fell to her knees as everything went quiet, and all other guards laid down on the ground beaten. Carol then spotted Ken walking up to her with a worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Ken with worry

"Yeah, I think I am. Sorry for jumping the gun." said Carol

"Don't worry." said Ken

Just as they were getting up the Countess pulled out her gun and fired at them.

"Look out!" said Carol pushing Ken out of the way from the shot

The shot landed directly on the containment units triggering the orbs. The triggering of the orbs caused an explosion that sent everyone back. The explosion quickly expanded destroying the stadium. Ken and Carol made it out of the stadium and the explosion.

* * *

Hours later Carol awoke and found herself in the old shack that she and Ken had found earlier. She found herself in pain and covered in bandages. On top of her there was a long black trench coat jacket. She could feel pain all over her body as she slowly got up.

Carol walked out of the shack covered on herself with the jacket. She spotted Ken in front of a fire.

"Hey." said Carol

"Hey, you should stay in bed, you got the worst from the explosion." said Ken averting his eyes from the barely dressed woman.

"I'm fine really. Again, sorry for all the mess I put you through." said Carol as she sat down next to Ken

 _After all the_ _craziness that we had been through over the last couple of months we had become very close and in that moment all we did was get closer. And amongst the stars and in the most dangerous places of the world that's what we did._

* * *

 **Present...**

Island at the Red Sea...

"A week later I was picked up by P.O.I.N.T. and the rest you already now. And that's how I met your dad." finished Carol telling her story to the group as they all sat around a camp fire.

All throughout the story everyone stayed wide eyed, but the most affected by the story were both K.O. and Ken. They looked like they had seen a ghost and their spirits were floating out of their mouths.


	22. Chapter 22

**High Priestess Prayer**

After the earth shattering revelation the group had slip up to deal with the revelation. Mr. Gar was trying to get Ken back to normal, Carol was trying to talk to K.O. and the rest were just trying to wrap their minds around the situation. At the moment Enid, Rad, Elodie and Dendy were sitting in a circle talking about what to do.

"Alright so, who wants to start?" asked Enid

"I can't believe that our little buddy is the son of one of the greatest heroes of all time." said Rad

"It is a great find, and it does answer a few questions regarding K.O.'s great potential and almost unnatural strength and power. I wonder just how K.O.'s mind is dealing with this revelation." said Dendy

"Well he's obviously shocked. I mean I just heard it and I'm shocked." said Elodie

"K.O., the most upbeat and emotional guy I know is the son of the most stoic of heroes of the last two centuries. I just can't believe it, why would his mom just ditch him like that?" asked Rad

"Gee Rad, maybe because raising a kid in the most dangerous place in the world is not the best idea? And besides, she probably wanted the best for her son. That's what I think anyway." said Enid

"Plus the fact that Mr. Kenshiro is one of the world's greatest heroes would've put a large target on K.O.'s back, if word got around." said Dendy

"That makes sense, I guess." said Rad

"Ladies, and man, please we are forgetting one crucial thing." said Elodie

"And what would that be?" asked Enid slightly suspicious

"K.O. is almost a spitting image of his father at a young age, what do you think he'll look like when he becomes an adult?" asked Elodie as a read streak appeared on her face.

Elodie wasn't the only one to gain a red blush, both Enid and Dendy were blushing like crazy at the mere idea. It was no secret to them that K.O. was very muscular for his age, but now knowing that he had the potential of becoming a superman changed things slightly. For the young ladies at least.

"I need to go now." said Enid rushing away

"What's up with her?" asked Rad obliviously

* * *

On another part of the island Mr. Gar was talking to Ken.

"Alright Ken, we need to talk." said Mr. Gar with a serious face

Ken didn't respond.

"Ken, are you listening to me?" asked Mr. Gar shaking Ken

Ken still didn't respond. Mr. Gar then took a closer look and noticed that Ken was still out of it from the revelation. Mr. Gar sighed in understanding.

"Ken snap out of it." said Mr. Gar punching Ken

"Thanks, I needed that." said Ken

"Don't mention it. NOW, start talking." said Mr. Gar

"What do you want me to say? I just found out that I have a son with the woman I love, and she kept it from me. I don't know what to do." admitted Ken gripping his head in slight fear.

"But you're Kenshiro the Fist of the North Star. You've easily taken down every sick evil villain that has come your way. How can you be acting like that?" asked Mr. Gar

"Yeah, I can go fight all sorts of evil doers in the blink of an eye. I'd be at the front lines of any battle if I could. But like any hero, I'm afraid of what could happen to the people I care about if they got caught in the crossfire. You know how I've lost people I care about because of that." said Ken

"I understand how you feel. But you have to understand that K.O. is not a baby, he's a young man that needs a role model to show him the way. I've done what I can in the short time that I've known him, but now it's your time to buckle up and be there for him." said Mr. Gar

With that being said Ken got up and looked Gar straight in the eye.

"Thanks Gar, that really helped." said Ken

"Any time, but if you make them sad in any way I'll kick your ass." said Mr. Gar

"I'd expect nothing less. And now if you'll excuse me I need to go shave." said Ken

* * *

On another part of the island K.O. and Carol were trying to talk about the revelation as well. K.O. had remained quiet trying to cope with the revelation, while his mom tried to help him process things.

"Peanut, you got to understand that I never meant to lie to you." said Carol

"Then why didn't you tell me, or at least tell me that he was alive? Is this jacket even his?" asked K.O. looking at his jacket

"It is, and I didn't tell you about your dad because you are just as impulsive and spearheaded as I was. I knew you'd go straight to the Mad Lands to find him and I was afraid I'd lose you. I wanted you to have a normal life and a choice in the matter. I know you may never forgive me for what I did, but I just wanted to give you your best chance." explained Carol with a sad face.

"Mom, I could never be mad at you. I'm just not sure on what to do. I think I just need some time alone." said K.O.

"I understand K.O." said Carol giving her son some space.

K.O. walked through the jungle trying to clear his head. There were still so many things in his head, he was angry, confused and more than a little overwhelmed. Right now he wanted to be alone, but instead he ran into Enid. Enid took a couple of breaths and then gestured K.O. to sit with her.

"From what I can tell the new transport is gonna arrive soon, so we have some time. So, how are you hanging on?" asked Enid

"I am happy that I get to meet my dad, but I am so confused and ticked off that my mom never told me. I know that she had good intentions, but I just don't know. I mean does Kenshiro even want anything to do with me?" asked K.O. letting out a tired sigh.

Enid looked at K.O. with concern, she knew him as this upbeat and happy, but now he was conflicted and scared about something that was out of his control. She remembered how she sometimes felt like that. And every time she felt like that her mom and dad would give her a hug and would tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Enid knew that that was what K.O. needed, and she went for it. She wrapped her arms around K.O. and brought him close to her.

Their embrace brought warmth to both of them and their faces showed it. Red streaks crossed their faces and they expanded until they were blushing madly. K.O. slowly turned to see Enid's face and in response she held him tighter.

"Listen, I know that things are a little complicated. Your path has been your own, you now have to show just how far you'll go. You may feel alone and confuse, but you got to understand that we're here for you, I'm here for you." said Enid sincerely

They slowly separated from one another and then Enid kissed K.O. on the cheek. The kiss lasted for only a couple of seconds, barely a third of a minute. K.O. and Enid then looked at each other and with a blush in their faces. They stayed quiet, but they could hear each other easily. Words were creeping on their throats but they just couldn't say the words. Just before they could say anything a voice called them out. Their new method of transportation had arrived.

K.O. and Enid made their way back to the beach in silence. In an impressive turn of events there wasn't a ship waiting for the heroes, but a submarine to take them to Egypt.

"I wasn't expecting that." said Enid

"Alright gang, time to get this show on the road." said Carol

Just as the heroes were about to leave Ken arrived fully shaven and ready to continue on their journey. The heroes entered the submarine and quickly set out to the ocean.

* * *

The team had made some time and distance ever since they got in the sub. The heroes were pretty quiet and most of them were keeping to themselves. The one thing that kept bugging two heroes in particular was the uncomfortable silence between them. K.O. and Ken had yet to talk about the revelation that they had just witnessed the other night.

In an attempt to break the ice Ken sat down next to K.O. and tried to talk.

"So, um, a..." began Ken

"Yeah, um, I..." began K.O.

"Sorry, you want to say something?" asked Ken

"No, if you want to say something you can say it." said K.O.

The two stayed quiet for a little while, and then Ken let out a sigh.

"Look, K.O., this is very heavy even for me. But I want you to know that I will try to be a dad as best as I can." said Ken

"Sounds good." replied K.O.

"Alright, let's start over. I'm Kenshiro, but you can call me dad if you want." said Ken

"Nice to meet you Ken, I'm K.O. hope we can get along." responded K.O.

Unbeknownst to them their conversation brought a smile to Carol's face.

Time passed as they looked at the radar map and it showed that they were about to enter the inner cave that lead to the Egyptian sea. Everything seemed to be calm enough for the heroes to relax a little. Just as Elodie and Enid helped Mr. Gar bring in some coffee for everyone they began discussing about their new strategy once they arrived in Egypt.

"So, what's the plan when we get to Egypt?" asked Rad

"First we should locate Dio and Shadowy Figure's hideout and then we also have to consider just who those two may have ready to face us." said Mr. Gar

"True. Also we have to figure out just what their stands are and what they can do." said Ken

"So far their agents have named their stands after the tarot cards and some other stands are meant to represent them as well." said Dendy

"Then if we take into account our stands and which cards they represent, according to Avdol, plus all the stands we've encountered and defeated, that would only leave two cards." said K.O. counting

"Yeah, the cards that represent the High Priestess and the World." said Enid

"That does narrow down the choices of what their stands could do." said Elodie drinking from her cup

"Too bad you'll never find out." called out a sinister voice

The heroes began looking around as the voice was clearly in the same room as they were. Nothing seemed to out of place but they clearly weren't alone.

"You will all die before you even reach the shores of Egypt." called out the sinister voice once more.

Just then Carol felt her cup vibrate and then suddenly from the cup sprung a maniacal looking face that morphed the cup into a knife. With a wicked cackle the face tried to chop off Carol's hand only for her to pull away her hand just in time. Then Ken punched the wicked creature away as it crashed on the sub's wall.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Rad

"I am the **High Priestess,** and I am here to destroy you before you reach my masters." claimed the now named **High Priestess**

"Well, we can scratch the High Priestess card off the list." said K.O.

"Prepare to die!" said **High Priestess**

"Frankly honey, we don't give a damn." said Carol

The stand then turned into a large spike aimed towards the heroes but was then punched by K.O.'s own stand **Foo Fighter** sending it far from his friends. Just then the stand turned into a large spiked ball and began bouncing and destroying the submarine's controls. The stand then bounced back towards the heroes but this time Rad used his **Laser Finger** to blast the stand only for the **High Priestess** to turn into a donut and allowed the blast to puncture a hole in the submarine.

"Oops." said Rad

"RAD, YOU IDIOT!" screamed Enid and Elodie

"Everyone into the next room now!" ordered Carol as she opened the door

The heroes entered the second room as the water of the ocean began to fill the submarine. Just as the **High Priestess** tried to jump into the next room Ken and Mr. Gar forced the door closed trapping the stand in the drowning room.

"That door won't last long, and the sub is going to sink, we should get going to the escape room." said Ken

"Right." Everyone replied

The team of heroes grabbed all the oxygen tanks, and goggles and prepared to exit the vessel.

"Alright listen up, we won't be able to talk outside so we'll use hand signs to communicate. Thumbs up means 'all good' and rock and roll hand sign will mean 'danger'. Everyone understands?" asked Mr. Gar

"Yeah, if you want it to be lame." replied Rad

"Also in the event of an emergency those of us that have stands will communicate with them if need be." said Dendy

"Alright, let's go." said K.O.

"You heard him. No need to give that crazy stand any more time." added Enid

At that sign everyone was ready and the room began to fill with water. Once the cabin was filled with water, the heroes swam out and saw that they found themselves inside an underwater cave tunnel. They began making their way towards the end of the tunnel as the submarine went down to the bottom of the ocean floor. The heroes swam towards the exit of the tunnel hoping to get ahead of the stand user and the **High Priestess**.

Just as the heroes made their way out of the tunnel they came upon a large opening where a single woman stood outside the tunnel. She was wearing a starfish bikini with some transparent robes. Just then in front of her appeared the **High Priestess.**

"You thought that you'd be able to escape from me, in your dreams." said **High Priestess**

The heroes assumed their combat positions as the **High Priestess** turned into a rocket. The heroes moved to the side being able to dodge the attack. The stand then struck the wall of the tunnel creating a cave in behind the heroes. Fearing that they might be caught inside the tunnel, the heroes quickly swam to the exit with K.O. and Ken leading the way. Just as they were about to get out of the tunnel the exit began to class rapidly. The heroes eyes widen as they saw that the **High Priestess** could transform into anything that wasn't organic.

The huge teeth attempted to crush both K.O. and Ken, but before they could both heroes began punching the teeth. K.O. called forth **Foo Fighter** and Ken used his mastery of Hokuto Shinken to battle their way out of the demented bite.

"You can try as much as you can but you'll never survive this! My teeth are as hard as diamonds!" said the **High Priestess**

The teeth continued to go down until the moth closed completely. The rest of the heroes feared the worst fate for their friends. Just as the heroes were about to take their revenge on the accursed stand they heard something coming from the teeth.

Then suddenly they saw how a pair of fists shattered through one of the teeth.

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

 **ATATATATATATATATATATATATAATTATATATATATATATATATATA!**

Both K.O. and Ken bursted through the teeth that had seemingly crushed them. Everyone was relieved to see them both good and safe. Then both K.O. and Ken didn't stop there, they unleashed their wrath upon the remainder of the stand's teeth. The powerful teeth were being destroyed by both of the heroes powerful barrage of attacks.

The stand began to feel the pain as its mouth was busted open from the inside. A large wave of blood spewed out of its mouth as the heroes made their way out of the tunnel and spotted their enemy sink down blood coming out of her mouth.

* * *

The heroes continued to swim until they reached the beach of Egypt. The heroes reached the surface and got out of the water and dumped their oxygen tanks to the side. They stared at the open desert their goal so close they could reach it. The heroes all stood ready for their next step as the sun rose behind them.

"We're finally here." said K.O.

"Yeah, Egypt at last." said Enid

"The odds are on our side." said Dendy

"All that's left is getting those bastards." said Elodie

"Time to put an end to them." said Carol

"This will be the hardest part of our journey." said Mr. Gar

"Prepare for the worst." said Ken

"Those two won't know what hit them." said Rad


	23. Chapter 23

**Opening 2 Limit X Break Survivor**

Through large desert dunes the crusader heroes, K.O., Enid, Rad, Dendy, Carol, Mr. Gar, Elodie and Ken, stood in front of a large ancient city and then jumped charged towards the city.

 **Get excited! Let's go to space! The Latest Obsession! Join in the Flow?**

Shadows of ancient Egyptian deities in the shadows through the city lights. The heroes call forth their Stands and powers.

 **I'll hold it in my hand! I wanna laugh like I've lost my mind! I'm used to bein' confused all the time!**

The heroes are running through the city streets towards a large shadowy palace covered in dark clouds.

 **I can't no satisfaction.**

The heroes all stood still in front of the stairs of the shadowy palace.

 **(Woo-Hoo) Boredom (Woo-Hoo) Becomes a stone! Before it gets too heavy and falls (Let's Fly High)**

Explosions burst throughout the city sending the heroes flying away along with Boxman, his robot and Fink

 **(Woo-Hoo) Let's spread (Woo Hoo) our wings of excitement! Let's go to the next world!**

As soon as the smoke clears the heroes get up and prepare for a fight. Rad jumped in and blasted an enemy with his **La** **ser** **Finger**. Dendy called forth **Shell Shocked** and fired a large pixelated beam. Elodie fired a large arrow piercing through enemies. Mr. Gar's **Smash Mouth** bursted with power as his glasses shun brightly as he fought Shadowy Figure.

 **The possibilities door is still locked! Oh well, I'll break through the wall that's in my way!**

Kenshiro flared his aura as he pummeled through the walls of enemies. Carol punched and then slice kicked a giant apparition. Enid's **Greek Fire** turned blue as sped through the battlefield. K.O. called forth **Foo Fighter** and charged at the enemy with a challenging roar.

 **NOW! Shoot past the limit. Shout! "It's a piece of cake!"**

K.O. flew to the highest tower with **Foo Fighter** and charged against Dio and both of their stands began clashing fists.

 **The inside me is waitin' there for me to reach invincibility!**

K.O. roared calling forth an immense purple aura. As the aura covered K.O. a gap appeared to show K.O. smiling with a fanged mouth.

 **This is Dragon Ball Super!**

K.O. and Ken joined forces and charged against Dio once more.

 **Just tell the gods I'll be blowing them away!**

Once the battle was done the heroes looked up in smiles towards a band new day.

* * *

 **Cursed Land! God of the Earth, Geb**

The heroes looked at the massive sea of sand as they pondered a big question; How were they going to make it to Cairo on foot?

"We should get a car or something. There's no way we'll make it to Cairo without supplies at the very least." said Mr. Gar

"Yeah, we weren't able to grab any of the things that were in the sub." said Carol

"Don't worry, there's an old saying; 'The most important thing is knowing where you're going, everything else will work itself out.'" said Ken

"It would be good to at least have some water." added K.O. on the side

Just then the heroes heard the spinning blades of a helicopter coming down near them. They all turned and saw that it was indeed a large helicopter with a large car underneath it. The car was released and landed a few feet away from the slightly surprised heroes. Just then the helicopter landed and its door opened up. Stepping out of it was none other than Boxman, his robots and a green mouse girl.

The green mouse girl wore a white lab coat, purple fingerless gloves and knee high go go boots. She appeared to be the youngest of the group.

"I wasn't expecting that." said Enid

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Ken expecting a fight

"We're here to say; Thank you for doing the heavy lifting for us, now we'll take it from here." said Boxman as if he were the king of the world

"I'm sorry what?" asked K.O. in confusion

"It means you plaza losers can go back home." said Shannon

"Yeah, we have everything under control." said Raymond

Mr. Gar began to get irritated by the smugness of the villains and the fact the little mouse girl just stood there like nothing was happening. He walked up to the villains and lifted Boxman by his shirt.

"Alright, start talking you fiendish man, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Gar showing his distaste.

"Yeah, and you stop looking all bored. 'Oh I'm a bored teenage green mouse, I rather be anywhere but here. I spend my with long silences followed by making mean comments and then followed by more silences.' So what's it gonna be?" asked Rad walking up to the mouse girl

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it was a long flight, and she didn't like it at all." said Darrell

"Oh yeah, I'll show you what I would do." said Rad getting on the little mouse's face.

Right at that moment the little mouse girl latched onto Rads face and began scratching it and biting into his head. Rad screamed as the other heroes laughed a little at his predicament, but then decided to pull of the little mouse girl off of him.

"You better show me some respect, my boss and madam Cosma told us to come all the way over here and thank you for your assistance. And the name's Fink." said Fink

The heroes looked at one another and then back at Fink.

"You expect us to believe that the villains just took care of this?" asked Elodie

"It seems very improbable for that to be the case." added Dendy

"Oh yeah, why don't you ask them yourselves?" asked Fink as she pulled out a holographic projector.

From the projector the image of a large of Cosma appears with a big smile on her face as she stares at the heroes. The heroes in return narrow their eyes at the villain overlord.

"This is the team of heroes that P.O.I.N.T. has chosen to defeat Shadowy Figure and Dio? I'm starting to think that we did you a favor in the end." said Cosma

"Just what are you playing at?" asked Ken

"Simple really, take down those two upstarts and then take over their operations. So when we heard that some heroes were on a mission to stop them, we figured that Shadowy Figure and Dio would send their forces to destroy them. With all their focus on you I was able to put together a special team of high level villains with powerful Stands to destroy them. I guess I should thank you for being such good distractions." said Cosma with a smug smile.

"You think that Shadowy Figure and Dio are going to be so easy to defeat? That's a big mistake." said K.O.

"If you must know, these nine Stand Users were powerful enough to destroy your plaza twenty times over. In fact now I should receive a call about their sucess any minute now." said Cosma

Just at that moment Cosma's phone began to ring. Cosma smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Right on time. This is Cosma captain, I assume that you've completed your mission and that those two creeps' heads are in the mail." said Cosma expecting her agent to give her the answer she wanted.

"Sorry to disappoint you." called out a dark sinister voice from the phone.

That voice sent chills down the spines of both Enid and Elodie. They recalled that voice from their early days before joining the heroes. That dark sinister voice was none other than Dio's.

"I must say that it was slightly inconvenient that your 'Strike Team' came knocking on my door, but, in the end, it actually benefitted me in my endeavors. I'll be seeing your shortly heroes." said Dio before hanging up the phone.

Everyone stayed quiet as they saw how Cosma began fuming with rage.

"That's not good." said Boxman

"How many agents were in that strike team?" asked Ken

"There were nine powerful Stand Users." said Cosma as she gritted her teeth and her eyes glowed purple with rage.

"Dio and Shadowy Figure now have nine other Stand Users at their beck and call?!" asked Mr. Gar

"Damn, this is bad." said Elodie

"We have our work cut out for us." said K.O.

Just then the ground began to shake and then right from underneath the helicopter a large blue like substance bursted out tearing it apart. Everyone looked at the large tower of liquid as it turned and shifted into a large clawed hand. The hand then shot out towards the heroes and the villains forcing them all to jump out of the way. The attack struck the ground cutting the transition with Cosma and as the heroes and villains landed they all looked for the thing that attacked them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rad

"It must be the stand of one of the people that was sent to take down Dio and Shadowy Figure." said Dendy as she pulled out her holographic tablet looking for their attacker.

Just then a voice caught everyone's attention.

"You shall not find my Stand with your toys. My name is N'Doul and I will strike you all down with my Stand **Geb**." said N'Doul

Everyone began looking around waiting to find the source of N'Doul's voice. Just as they were going to move Darrell took a step forward and then the Stand of **Geb** bursted out of the ground once more. The liquid hand threw the robot towards the heroes.

In the side of the heroes, Elodie took a step backwards and in that moment the clawed hand jumped out and sliced at her leg. Elodie kneeled down in pain holding her leg just as the stand went back underground.

"Damn it." said Elodie in pain

"Elodie!" said Enid as she jumped right at her friend's side

Just as Enid stopped by Elodie's side the enemy Stand sprung from the back and tried to catch them off guard. But then a pixilated beam blasts at **Geb** and forces it to stop its attack after being hit.

The Stand's attacks were relentless as the heroes were forced to keep moving, but no matter where they moved they couldn't keep **Geb** off of them for long.

Just then Ken signals K.O. and the rest of the heroes to look at the villains and he noticed that they were all on top of the car that they brought along with them. They noticed that the villains had somehow managed to get on the car without leaving any foot prints. Then Rad uses **Lazer Finger** to snatch up Darrell back to them.

"Alright canned brain, tell us who is this guy and what is his stand's weakness." demanded Rad

"Why should I?" asked Darrell

Just then the slimy hand of **Ged** shot out of the sand and sliced Darrell, leaving only his head.

"Fair enough." said Darrell

"Answer his questions." demanded K.O. getting slightly angry at having to play hot potato with this crazy stand.

"Fine, N'Doul is a high level assassin and thief, with his Stand **Geb** he can attack anything from below as long as he has a lock on them with his hearing stick." explained Darrell

"Hearing stick?" asked K.O. confused

"Yes, with his stick he can listen to the shifting vibrations of the ground as well as with his feet. He's basically a walking earth sonar." explained Darrell

With this information the heroes now were able to work out their strategy. They spotted the large remains of the helicopter and jumped on top of them. Once they were on top of the wreckage they began to look around to spot the enemy.

"Where could he be?" asked Mr. Gar

"He'll be far but close enough to feel the vibrations." said Carol

"Since sand isn't as stable as normal ground he won't be moving around. He'll be sitting as to avoid mixing his movement with our." finished Ken adding to the most likely hiding spot of their enemy.

"Over there!" said Elodie pointing out into the desert.

Almost a couple miles away from the area they were on a man laid on the ground sitting cross legged. The man wore dark colored robes, and held a walking stick with a metal handle up to his ear. He had dark tanned skin and wrappings on some parts of his body. That was N'Doul, one of the villains that had been turned to Dio and Shadowy Figure's side.

"Nice job kid. Now we have to find a way to end him." said Ken with determination

"Now all we have to do is get to him and defeat him." said Dendy

All the while the heroes were coming up with a plan, the enemy frowned slightly as he could no longer sense his targets. He could feet some blood coming out from the wound that Dendy's **Shell Shocked** had given him.

"Where are you?" asked N'Doul

Just then N'Doul felt something moving on the sand.

Back with the heroes, Dendy had been throwing some of her equipment making it look like one of them was walking. The pieces made it look like someone had taken a couple of steps in the sand.

Just then they spotted the **Geb** Stand coming out of the ground. But it was taking its time coming up.

"When it shows itself we hit it with everything we have." said Dendy

As soon as **Geb** appeared it didn't go to where the pieces had suggested as it went towards the wreckage of the helicopter. The slimy hand tore through the piece that the heroes where forcing them to the ground once more. The stand then went back into the ground and was about to spring out once more at any moment.

Just then Ken got an idea. He grabbed Darrell's head and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You say that he can listen to the vibrations with his stick right?" asked Ken

"Yeah." said Darrell

"Good to know." said Ken as he prepared to launch the head.

"Wait, what are you doing Ken?" asked Carol

"Gar, as soon as I launch this head, I need you to send K.O. all the way to where the Stand User is. With his speed and power he'll be able to defeat the enemy easily." explained Ken

"A crazy plan but it might just work. You ok with this K.O.?" asked Mr. Gar

K.O. held on to Mr. Gar's arm and gave him a thumbs up.

After they settled that Mr. Gar called forth **Smash Mouth** and both him and Ken threw Darrell and K.O. straight at N'Doul.

As they both flew towards their target, Darrell went through a couple of dunes catching N'Doul's attention. Just as he was trying to figure out who or what had done it, Darrell's head knocked the stick off of N'Doul's hand. N'Doul moved around looking for his stick. Once he recovered his stick he stood up once more.

"What were they thinking? Who could possibly had thought of such a plan? Wait one of them is missing." said N'Doul

N'Doul began to scan with his senses until he found that there was someone standing behind him.

"I see. The flying robot head was a decoy. Which one of you shall be the one to strike me down?" asked N'Doul

"My name is K.O. You better turn around, I won't attack anyone when they're turned." said K.O.

N'Doul got up and turned around to face K.O.

"Before we do this, I gotta ask. Why did you join up with Dio?" asked K.O. looking at his enemy

"You wouldn't understand. Dio has a clear vision for this world and he'll turn this chaotic world into that vision. Shadowy Figure has seen it and he also wants to turn this world into Lord Dio's vision. He gave me the sight that a hero took from me. Even if it was just for a second. I'll do my best to destroy those that seek to destroy his dream." said N'Doul as **Geb** surrounded him.

Just as N'Doul called out his stand, K.O. called out **Foo Fighter** and prepared for one final exchange of fists. Everyone remained in silence waiting for one or the other to make the first move. As the tension reached its climactic point Darrell screamed in slight fear of what could happen to him. That signaled the two Stand Users to fight.

K.O. and **Foo Fighter** shot a powerful right punch directly at N'Doul's chest. N'Doul sent **Geb** towards K.O.'s head. Both attacks crossed paths but K.O.'s was much faster than N'Doul's. **Geb's** attack only managed to give K.O. a small cut on the cheek. N'Doul gasped as he was sent flying by K.O. and **Foo Fighter's** attack.

K.O. walked up to his defeated foe and looked at him as some blood came out of his mouth.

"It's over." said K.O.

"Death is only the beginning. There are eight other warriors that serve my masters. They all have the powers of the Egyptian gods. I had the power of the earth god **Geb.** And my defeat by your hands means nothing if my masters can fulfill their desires." said N'Doul as he drew his last breath.

* * *

A short time later the heroes had gathered what was left of the supplies and the villains had contacted Cosma once more. Given the 'Strike Team's' failure they were now tasked with taking out the rogue villains but not in a way to aid the heroes.

K.O. stood in front of N'Doul's grave thinking about what Dio and Shadowy Figure had done.

"It never gets easy." said Ken standing behind K.O.

"I could've found another way." replied K.O.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would've. But you must understand that not everything is as easy as that." said Ken

"How do you do it then?" asked K.O. looking at his father

"You learn to live with it. You and your enemy have a choice, and depending on what choices you both make you'll have to live with those consequences." said Ken

K.O. nodded in understanding. Then he and his dad walked to the desert car with the rest of their friends where, knowing that they had to make it to Cairo to put an end to all of this.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Oingo Boingo Brothers' Electric Boogaloo**

The heroes and the villains had made it to a town close to Cairo and quickly got to the hospital to treat the wounds of their friends. According to the doctors they would have to wait there for at least a day or two. This helped the heroes have some much needed time to learn everything they could about their newest enemies.

At that moment Kenshiro and Mr. Gar held Boxman out of the window by his legs trying to get answers out of him.

"Alright Boxman, tell us exactly who else does Dio and Shadowy Figure have on their side." said Mr Gar

"I shall never betray the other villains, there is something known as 'Honor Amongst Villains'." replied Boxman

"We are not amused. Tell us what we want to know or you'll regret it." said Ken

"I don't know ok. This was all done by Cosma, and she hand picked them herself. Ask her or Fink. She works for professor Venomous or is his mutant pet." said Boxman

The two veteran heroes looked at one another and seemed satisfied with the answer they had received. They pulled Boxman back inside and dropped him. The two heroes looked at their allies. K.O., Enid, Dendy, Rad, Elodie and Carol were all standing around the room as they all worked out what their next move would be. The hospital had been able to heal Elodie's wounds no problem but she was told to rest for a day or two so that the wound on her leg wouldn't get any worse.

"What do you guys think?" asked Mr. Gar

"Boxman is a villain that would love to see the plaza turned to dust, but even he isn't stupid enough to lie to someone like Mr. Ken." said Enid

"True, that would be a death sentence." added Elodie

"Please, don't call me Mister. That makes me feel old." said Ken earning a snicker from Carol

"But we call Mr. Gar 'Mr. Gar' all the time." said K.O. in confusion

"I'm your boss K.O., you have to call me like that." said Mr. Gar

"As for a plan, we should go and look for information since the villains aren't going to give us any." suggested Carol

"Good idea, everyone look for anything that could give us an idea of who we're up against." said Ken

"Alright. Radicles, you and I will go into town and see what we can dig out." said Mr. Gar going out

"Fine, if I have to." said Rad following Mr. Gar out of the hospital room.

* * *

Outside the hospital a pair of figures stood looking at it from a few corners away. One was tall and muscular and the second one was short and small. They were both dressed in a similar manner, but with slight variations. They both had a long stack of hair that stood up, with the younger one's being opened headed cap on his head. They both had jean jackets but the tall one had no sleeves. And they each had a pair of baggy pants with white sneakers.

These were the Oingo Boingo brothers. Specialists at undercover infiltration and prediction of events. Zenyatta being the oldest and Mondatta the youngest.

"Alright Mondatta you know that we must take these punks out. Then its smooth sailing for us." said Zenyatta

Mandate merely nodded in agreement as he began to pull out a book.

"With our stands they'll be no match for us." said Zenyatta

Just then a middle aged man came out walking from the alley and accidentally knocked the young Oingo Boingo brother to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." said the man

Just then Zenyatta grabbed the man and punched him into a dumpster that was nearby.

"Don't worry little bro. Now use your stand **Toth** and set the future for us." said Zenyatta

Mondatta nodded and picked up the book and then it opened to an empty page. The page began to change and illustrations began to appear. It showed some really messed up and bizarre characters in a series of events. The characters were seen putting a bomb inside an orange and then a picture of Ken being blown apart by the explosion.

Zenyatta smiled at his brother's prediction.

"Alright, now that is the big one shot we need." said Zenyatta

Kenyatta began walking towards the car when he spotted both Rad and Mr. Gar walking out of the hospital with a bag of oranges. He hid himself just in time to avoid being spotted and watched how they placed the bag inside the car. Kenyatta smirked a sinister smile as he waited for them to leave. Just as they left, Zenyatta quickly ran towards the car. He pulled out a small case of C4 explosives. He rigged the door open and removed the insides of an orange and placed the C4 inside it.

"Ha ha, those dumb ass heroes are about to get a big boom right on their face when they open up this orange." said Zenyatta imagining Ken being blown up.

"Hey, who's there?" asked Mr. Gar as he and Rad were going back to the car.

Panic started to crawl into Zenyatta, if he ran he'd look suspicious and they'd go after him. If that happened they might find the bomb and their plan would go to hell.

"What the hell do I do? I got to get them off my trail quickly." thought Zenyatta hiding behind the car.

Just as Rad and Mr. Gar turned around to see who was snooping around their car they spotted not some ruffian trying to steal their car, but instead someone else.

"Huh? Kenshiro? What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Gar

Right on the same spot where Zenyatta was standing now stood Kenshiro.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Zenyatta

"Perfect I was able to give them the slip. Thanks to my Stand **Khum** I am able to disguise myself as anyone I want. Now all I got to do is give them the slip once more and get the hell out of here." thought Zenyatta

"What are you wearing? I almost didn't recognized you." said Mr. Gar

"Yeah, you looked like some wannabe car thief." added Rad getting a punch on the shoulder by Mr. Gar

"Oh, I got this disguise in order to move around more freely and not stand out as much." explained Zenyatta

"Nice plan. Say, why don't you ride with us?" asked Mr. Gar

Zenyatta was in shock as both Rad and Mr. Gar pulled him to the car.

"Oh crap! I gotta get the heck out of here. If the put me in that car-wait, don't tell me...It wasn't Kenshiro that gets blown up, its me!" thought Zenyatta in panic

Rad and Mr. Gar lead 'Kenshiro' into the car and then began to drive into town. This left a very stunned Mondatta back wondering on how his brother was going to get out of this predicament.

"Not good. I gotta get out of here." thought Zenyatta as he stared at the orange that had the explosive C4. "Wait, if I get rid of the bomb I'll be safe."

After thinking up the plan Zenyatta grabbed the orange and threw it out the window.

"Alright, so we're guessing that we could check out the slums and the lower neighborhoods. There's bound to be some information there." said Mr. Gar as he drove.

"Sounds like a plan, plus if that doesn't work we can always have Dendy hack Boxman's robots." said Rad

"Sure that's a good plan, whatever." said Zenyatta believing to be in the clear

"Hey, call me crazy but I think something is following us." said Rad as he looked through one of the side mirrors.

Just then, the thing that Rad had spotted bursted into the car through the window. It was none other than Fink, the green rat girl. She looked mighty pissed, was panting and looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"I've been chasing you for the last six miles *pant* you sons of bitches. *pant* And then you throw this orange at me." said Fink holding out the orange.

This sudden appearance made Zenyatta gasp in horror at just how badly his plan had failed.

Fink moved into the car and placed the orange back along with the rest and then sat down.

"Drive." said Fink as an order

As they continued to drive Zenyatta continued to freak out, but bit his tongue as to not warn anyone about his true identity nor his intentions. He kept his eyes moving thinking of different ways he could avoid being caught, but none that he could come up with gave him much hope.

"Hey Ken, would you like something?" asked Mr. Gar looking at 'Ken' through the rear view mirror.

"What, no I'm good." replied Zenyatta adverting his eyes

"You sure? 'Cause you look very much unlike yourself." said Mr. Gar

"I'm fine, I just had to change into this getup very quickly is all." explained Zenyatta averting his eyes from Mr. Gar

"Ah, lay off him boss. After all he's been through some major revelations in the last couple of days. Any lesser men would be sweating buckets. But us many awesome men like us don't have to worry about that now do we." said Rad a little too full of himself.

"He always like this?" asked Fink

"Don't know him much. I only met him a couple of days ago." replied Zenyatta

Fink kept her gaze on Zenyatta. This began to freak him out.

"Crap, did this little rat figure me out? She just keeps glaring at me like a damn cat would a mouse. Gotta keep my cool. She's just some rodent, nothing I can't take on." thought Zenyatta trying to calm himself

"You're Kenshiro, right?" asked Fink making Zenyatta flinch slightly

"Are you blind? Of course that's Kenshiro. You'd need to be a complete loser as to not know him." said Rad

Zenyatta kept his eyes on Fink as she blew off Rad's comment.

"Kenshiro, the Fist of the North Star? Master and heir of the lethal assassination martial art Hokuto no Ken?" asked Fink almost on top of Zenyatta with an analytical look.

"The one and only." replied Zenyatta trying to hold back the bullets of sweat of pure fear.

"You don't look much according from what my boss has told me. He told me that you could kill a man just by looking at them. But from where I'm sitting, you look like you need to go to the bathroom or else you'll explode." said Fink

"You better watch your mouth little girl. You best be thankful that Ken the man doesn't have time to deal with you. Am I right Ken the man?" asked Rad

Zenyatta then saw his opportunity right then and there.

"Actually I think we can split here, I'll go that way and you can keep driving." said Zenyatta

They stopped the car and as soon as they stopped, Zenyatta shot out running like a bat out of hell. Leaving without having a moment for discussion Mr. Gar continued on driving.

"I did it! Now I just need to change and get then the hell away from the blast! MAN AM I LUCKY!" thought Zenyatta

Back at the car they were thinking of places where they could look for information.

"I still think that he was not as high as he was cracked up to be." said Fink picking up an orange.

"Hey come on, I really felt a connection with Ken the man. I can call him that now." said Rad only to receive a slap on the head by Mr. Gar

"Be respectful." said Mr. Gar

"Why am I even holding this thing, I don't even like oranges?" said Fink throwing away the orange.

Right back to where Zenyatta was running he was about to take off his disguise when he suddenly stepped on something. He looked down and his eyes shot out in horror. Zenyatta had not only stepped on the orange that he had rigged to explode with C4 but he had literally crushed it in half. Zenyatta was only able to scream in horror as the C4 went off in his face.

Given the amount of C4 that Zenyatta had used in the orange, the explosion was heard all the way to where the heroes were currently driving by.

In the small crater left by the explosion, Zenyatta laid on the ground a bloody mess but still in one piece thanks to his disguise Stand. Just then the younger of the Oingo Boingo brothers came out of his hiding spot and ran towards his brother.

"Brother! Are you alright?" asked Mondatta

"No, I'm not alright, but it could've been worse. We can' beat them Mondatta. These guys are just too strong." said Zenyatta

"I'll beat them and make them pay. With my Stand **Toth,** I'll make them wish they never met us." said Mondatta

"I am so proud of you bro." said Zenyatta.

"There you are. You'll pay for what you did to me." called out a voice.

The Oingo Boingo brothers turned around and spotted the same man that they had previously beaten and thrown in a dumpster, only this time he was accompanied by a group of muscular men that seemed ready to punch anyone.

"These the guys boss?" asked one of the men

"Yeah, they're the ones that did this to me. Let's make them pay." said the man

Both of the Oingo Boingo brothers screamed in terror as they received the beating.

* * *

Some time later Mr. Gar, Rad and Fink returned to the hospital where Kenshiro was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ken

"Ken the man. Wow, your pretty fast. Not only did you past us but you changed clothes as well." said Rad as he wrapped his arm around Ken

"I have no idea of what you're saying. Also, I don't care that you're my son's friend get your arm off of me." said Ken causing Rad to take back his arm and flee behind Mr. Gar

"Now that's what I was expecting." said Fink

Just then an ambulance came around and both the Oingo Boingo brothers were carried out into the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Curse of the Anubis Blade**

It had been a few days since the team of heroes had arrived in Egypt and where ready to continue on their journey. They were all healed up and ready to go, but the villains had another idea.

"All we're saying is that the enemies aren't going to waiting for us. They'll most likely come to us, so we should wait for them. Here at least we have the field advantage." said Boxman

"That wouldn't necessarily be the case." said Mr. Gar

"The goal of the new Stand Users is to keep us from their masters so they can enact their plan without any problems." said Ken

"If that's the case, we should press on and face them. We've defeated only one of them as far as we know. Which means there are at least eight more enemies from here to Egypt." said Mr. Gar

"That means we can't waste any more time here, let's just pay the bill and get on with it." said Carol

This left Boxman and his robots to come up with their own strategy as the heroes went to the front desk to pay the bill.

As they arrived at the front desk Rad grabbed hold of the large paper recite and began to look it over.

"Man, I'll never understand this country's language. I mean this thing looks like a standing 'm', this one looks like a backwards 'e', there's a zero here and then there's a squiggly line. What is this?" asked Rad looking the paper over.

"Well the could argue that they'll never understand the meaning of our own alphabet, but you don't see them moaning about it." said Enid snatching the bill from Rad.

After paying the bill the heroes stepped outside where they were faced with Fink who looked at them with distaste.

"What are you doing, you can't just lay around here giving us mean looks and insults every time." said Mr. Gar

Fink only narrowed her eyes at the heroes even more.

"Don't think much of her boss, I bet she's just trying to break the ice in her own way." said Rad

Just then Fink jumped at Rad's face and began to claw and bite at him. Rad screamed in pain and began to pull and pry off Fink from his face. Just then K.O. and Enid managed to get her off of their co-worker.

Fink landed back on her feet and looked at the heroes with a glare.

"I'm not leaving the mission that my boss asked me to do to a bunch of dumb heroes. I'll see just what you're made off." said Fink as a greenish aura surrounded her.

Above her a Stand began to manifest. The manifestation of Fink's fighting spirit looked to be a cybernetic female humanoid with silver skin, a blank face, and a red line visor for eyes. On the chest there was a green 'X' that connected to the black pants it wore. On the shoulders it had green spade symbols and had black gauntlets with green fingers.

The Stand stood above Fink around five feet five inches and it looked ready to throw down.

"This is my Stand, **Wicked Prayer**. If you can beat me and my Stand, I'll help you out." said Fink as **Wicked Prayer** tightened her fists.

"If you're not going to let us pass, we'll just have to force you to move." said Elodie summoning **P!nk** and aiming it at Fink.

Just then as Elodie fired her arrow, the attack was dragged down to the ground. Fink smirked at this and she then jumped at the heroes with **Wicker Prayer** by her side. The heroes split up attempting to make the rat fight them away from the hospital and people.

"If all you can do is run you'll never get me." said Fink jumping towards them.

Just then Fink's Stand pulled back its arm and threw a punch towards K.O., who blocked it with the aid of **Foo Fighter.** The attack was not as powerful as K.O. expected but for some reason he began to feel heavy.

Fink continued her assault upon K.O. and he felt the same feeling. K.O. then decided to return the favor and began to attack back at Fink but somehow she was much faster than before. K.O. and **Foo Fighter's** attacks weren't even close to their usual speed. Fink just smiled.

Back with the other heroes they saw what was going on.

"What's wrong with K.O.? Isn't he usually much faster than that?" asked Rad

"K.O.'s speed is still the same, but it appears that he now weights ten times his own weight. His gravity now is heavier than before." explained Dendy with her holographic tablet.

"So that's your Stand's power, control over gravity?" asked K.O. looking at Fink

"That's right kiddy, **Wicked Prayer** can control gravity within a small radius. You just got handed one of her deadly techniques, **Weighted Soul Punch**. This attack changes your gravity however I see fit to. I can make you heavier or lighter based on how many times **Wicked Prayer** punches you. Bet you're pretty hopeless now, huh." said Fink feeling her victory was at hand.

"You forgot one thing. **Foo Fighter** is more than just punches and kicks." said K.O. as **Foo Fighter** thrusted out its fist and from it came a fist shaped blast of blue energy.

The energy fist struck Fink right in the gut sending her backwards to hit a wall. The then fell down knocking herself out.

Once the green rat girl was out of commission K.O. felt as if his weight came back to normal. He got up and the heroes decided to go on their way.

"Time to go guys." said Ken as the heroes left.

* * *

The heroes took off on the car to the next town hoping to get some information about Dio and Shadowy Figure. It was clear that their assassins weren't giving up so they had to take them down wether they liked it or not. They each went in pairs leaving no spot un-looked or stone unturned.

The team of K.O. and Enid walked through the streets and spotted some ruins near to where they were looking.

"Maybe someone is here and can tell us about the assassins." suggested K.O.

"Yeah, if not we can always take some pictures." said Enid being optimist.

They began looking around the ruins of some of the Greek structures that still remained partially intact. As they walked through the broken columns and crushed walls, a menacing shadow stared at them from behind the scenes holding a strange blade.

"This place looks amazing. I wonder what this place was supposed to be." said K.O.

"According to the entrance sign, these were the ruins of an old temple dedicated to the god Anubis. Apparently it was a place to mummify the dead." explained Enid

"That's kinda cool." said K.O. making Enid smile

In her mind this was almost like a date between them. Maybe they could speak about their feelings or about what they should do. Those thoughts bounced all over her head, and she had to admit that she wouldn't be surprised if she had a blush across her face or something else.

Enid looked at K.O.'s hand and was about to reach for it, but then she noticed a strange shadow coming towards them. She placed her hand on K.O.'s shoulder signaling that there was something wrong. They both turned and saw a tall Egyptian man holding a regal looking curved purple blade.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked K.O. as he and Enid prepared for a fight.

The man drew out the sword and looked at the two heroes with murder in his eyes.

"My name is Chaka, and this is my sword and Stand **Anubis.** I am the greatest swordsman in the world of villains and I'm here for your head. Prepare to die." said the now named Chaka

Chaka then took his combat stand by crouching down and holding up his blade in a horizontal form.

"Bring it." said Enid as both she and K.O. summoned their Stands.

Chaka charged at the heroes. K.O. and Enid charged back at him and clashed with his Stand creating a shockwave. The three Stand Users began clashing over and over with Chaka attempting to slice K.O. and Enid into pieces. Chaka's attacks were relentless and very swift at class range, this forced K.O. and Enid to jump back and get some distance between them and their opponent. Just then Chaka pulled back his Stand **Anubis** and then from the blade came out a purple slash coming towards the heroes.

Against the oncoming attack both K.O. and Enid fired their own long range attacks. K.O. blasted a blue energy fist and Enid kicked a fireball towards the attack. The clash created an explosion that covered the battlefield. Then from the smoke jumped out Chaka with **Anubis** ready to chop and slice his enemies.

K.O. jumped up and began to battle against Chaka with **Foo Fighter.** K.O. and Chaka began to fight with both of them running up one of the ruin's pillars. The fight was getting very close and deadly. Chaka had managed to scratch and cut K.O.'s cheek, right shoulder, and left arm. Just as the they were rising to the top of the pillar, K.O. managed to land a punch with **Foo Fighter** in Chaka's stomach making him plummet down to the ground and letting go of his sword Stand.

K.O. then went down to the ground believing that the fight was over.

"K.O., are you alright?" asked Enid

"Yeah, I'm good. I think he's down for the count." replied K.O.

The two heroes turned around just to see Chaka roll over and glare at them. At that moment Chaka began to whistle much to the confusion of the two heroes.

"What's he doing?" asked K.O.

Before Enid could give her two cents, she heard a blade cutting through the air. She turned around and spotted the sword **Anubis** flying directly at them. In that moment, Enid grabbed hold of K.O. and jumped out of the way with the blade only cutting a piece of her shirt. Right after that **Anubis** spun around in a circle and then shot back towards where the heroes had jumped away.

"What the hell?!" asked Enid as she used **Greek Fire** to dodge the bullet fast sword.

"My Stand may be a simple sword to you, but **Anubis** is so much more." said Chaka as he continued to whistle.

Enid and K.O. jumped in different directions as to give the runaway sword multiple targets. The sword went straight for K.O. forcing him to use **Foo Fighter** to swat it away with a powerful hit, but all that did was redirect the blade towards Enid. The sword spun around forcing Enid to bend backwards to avoid being sliced in two. Just as the sword went around the pillar and tried to shop Enid in two, Enid used **Greek Fire** to slam the sword down into the ground. But that attack was to no avail, **Anubis** made a U turn back to the sky.

After jumping and narrowly dodging the attacks of the crazy blade the two bodega employees noticed that the sword followed the commands that Chaka gave out with his whistling. They shared a look and then they began to execute their plan.

K.O. landed in front of Chaka and prepared to fight him. Chaka called back **Anubis** and it hovered between him and K.O.

In the blink of an eye Chaka launched his stand with a deadly whistle. K.O. and **Foo Fighter** used their arms and speed not to dodge the attack but to stop the sword **Anubis** in its tracks. Both K.O. and **Foo Fighter** kept pressing on the blade slowing it down, but it continued to inch closer and closer towards them.

Chaka smirked believing that he had won, and was about to unleash one final whistle to end it all. But out of the blue, Chaka felt a powerful strike crush his stomach and bust all the air out from his lungs.

This was all Enid's doing. As Chaka was solely focused on K.O., he'd never see a trained ninja with a fiery speedster Stand coming his way until it was too late.

" **Blazing Stomp!** " screamed Enid as her fire kick sent Chaka back breaking his control over **Anubis.**

The sword stand stopped moving leaving it open for K.O. and **Foo Fighter** to unleash their fury on it.

" **Stardust Fury!"** called out K.O. as he and **Foo Fighter** attacked the sword stand

The two of them began to punch and shatter the blade to pieces and in turn the same damage was felt by none other than Chaka as well. After the quick fury of punches only a small leftover remained of the blade as it disappeared.

"Looks like that's the end of this guy." said Enid as she walked up to K.O.

"Yep, let's go find everyone else. I bet they're worried about us." said K.O. as they began to leave

Unbeknownst to them Chaka tried to pull out a small dagger to throw at them, but he never had the chance.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU BASTARDS!" screamed a very familiar face up to this point.

Both K.O. and Enid looked up to see Fink coming down at super speed from the sky. They followed her descend until she fell down on Chaka. The landing was so loud that it created a crater with Chaka in it.

Fink walked out of the hole and stomped over to where K.O. and Enid where standing with wide eyes.

"You think you can just knock me out and not expect me to get revenge? Well think again! Now let's get out of here, I'm starving." said Fink as she walked past K.O. and Enid

Both heroes looked at the green rat girl walk away from the ruins. They then looked at one another and they let out a tired sigh. They began to walk to catch up with Fink and most likely get something to eat.

"This day just keep getting better and better." said Enid with sarcasm

"Let's be honest at least she can hold her own in a fight, right?" asked K.O. trying to be optimistic

"You know I can hear you jerks." said Fink with anger

"We know." replied both K.O. and Enid with a shrug

The heroes had gotten a new addition to the team, they truly hoped.


	26. Chapter 26

**Deadly Magnetic Attraction**

After joining up with the rest of the group, the heroes hit the road once more. They had been driving for almost two hours and eventually someone needed to stop for a bathroom break. The heroes waited by the car as Rad went to the bathroom.

"How much longer will that guy take?" asked Fink

"Calm down, we've been searching for answers and information for almost three days. Its not a bad thing to have a break once in a while." said Ken

"Plus we've already defeated two of the assassins already." added K.O.

"You've actually taken out four, but who's keeping score." said Fink on the side.

Meanwhile where Rad was. He was currently finishing his business in a public outhouse behind one of the rocks the desert had.

"Ah, that'll do it. This place isn't so bad. It doesn't have toilet paper or comfortable seat, but thankfully I didn't need to go number 2." said Rad as he got out of the outhouse.

After getting out of the outhouse something caught his attention. In one of the rocks there was an electric outlet stuck right in the middle. Rad walked up to it to have a closer look.

"That's strange. Why would anyone need an outlet out here anyway? It's not like one could charge their phone or something. Is it even for real?" asked Rad

Rad extended his hand up to the electric outlet and poked it. In that second from the outlet came a powerful shocking blast of electricity. The shock covered all over Rad's body making him scream in pain and then be sent flying back. He slowly got up with his hair standing on end from the shock.

"Radicles, quit messing around we still have to make it to the next town. Come on." said Mr. Gar

"Yeah boss, right behind you." said Rad as he got up and followed his boss.

Just as the two heroes walked away from the area and back to the rest of the group, the electric outlet that had shocked Rad disappeared.

Far from the group there stood a dark skinned beautiful woman, her hair was pale purple in color and she wore a red miniskirt, a belt of knives, a white t-shirt, a red vest, brown gloves and a red hood on top of her head. She smiled at the sight before her and began to walk away.

"Not the one I wanted but I can work with this. The hunt has begun." said the woman.

* * *

As the day continued, somethings were catching people's attention. At first some small pieces of metal started to get stuck to Rad for some reason, things like bottle caps, a cap opener, nuts and bolts. At one time a hammer almost cracked his head open had Kenshiro not stopped it in time. The group soon arrived at another town where they decided to ask around in a nearby hotel.

"I swear something weird is going on." said Rad

"If this is about the hammer then don't think much about it." said Ken

"Yeah, the poor man was screaming in pain so he must've thrown the hammer after he accidentally hit his thumb with it." said K.O.

On the side of the conversation Dendy was going over her equipment that for some reason wasn't working.

"What's wrong Dendy?" asked Elodie

"I'm not sure, my equipment is going haywire. It's almost as if someone had large magnetron close by." said Dendy

* * *

Everyone split up once more to find information as well as a place to have some food. Rad decided to go out on his own to the second floor. As he walked by some girls passed him by and he whistled and winked at them. The first girl looked like a purple skin demon wearing a skirt and dress, and the second girl was a little tanned with a similar style dress and blond hair.

"Hello ladies." said Rad in his best casanova voice

The girls ignored him and just passed him continuing their conversation. Just as Rad passed by them, the metallic buttons on the first girl were pulled upwards to where Rad was. The demon girl stopped on her tracks, she looked back with her eyes glowing red and ran towards Rad with fury.

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed the girl catching Rad off guard.

Rad turned just in time to get rock hard punch to the face that sent him flying back. The girls then left stomping the ground in anger and muttering about Rad being a degenerate.

Rad got back up and decided to go back to the first floor. Rad was just holding onto the electric staircase with a lovely young lady in front of him. Rad was about to say something when he noticed that he could not move his body off of the metal. Rad began to panic.

"Hey lady I need a hand here." said Rad

However, the woman did not respond instead she barely turned her head and smiled. Then from the back of her skirt, metal tipped cords shot out and wrapped around Rad's hand and neck. The woman then cut the cords making them get tied into the stairs. Rad was pulled down to the floor unable to get free.

"Hey lady! I'm serious help me out here!" said Rad fearing of what might happen to him.

"How unfortunate, that shock from earlier today must've been the highlight of your day. Now you'll die a pitiful death thanks to my Stand's magnetic abilities." said the woman with a sinister laugh

Rad's eyes went wide as he recalled what happened to him earlier today.

"That was you?" asked Rad as the woman walked away from him.

Rad struggled to free himself from the metal electric staircase. Rad began to scream as he'd arm was being taken into the escalator. Rad then called for **Lazer Finger** to blast at the stop button on the escalator. However no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop it. Rad continued to scream and beg for someone to help him, and unbeknownst to him the escalator was stopped.

"Rad, what are you doing the escalator is off?" asked Carol as Rad stayed down on the ground screaming.

Upon realizing that he was safe, Rad stood up with sweat coming down his face.

"Yeah, that was a great scene boss. This would be a good thing to tell the manager to get that thing looked at." said Rad as he walked away with Carol looking confused at him.

Once they were away from the rest of the people, Rad told Carol about the assassin and began to scan the area for the woman that nearly did him in.

"Did you notice anything that distinguished her from the rest? Like a tattoo or a way she dressed?" asked Carol

"Yeah, she had a red vest, hood, and miniskirt. She had tanned skin and silver hair. And there she is!" said Rad pointing to the stairs where the attacker was walking up the stairs.

They chased after her up to the second floor and down into the one door a man should never enter. The women's bathroom.

"Ah crap." said Rad

"Well, get going. If you want that to stop being a big magnet we need to defeat her. Come on." said Carol pushing Rad into the bathroom

Once they were both inside the bathroom they noticed that all the stalls were closed.

"Damn, now how are we going to find her?" asked Carol with a worried face

"I think there is a way. I got a good look at her legs, if we find those legs we'll find her." said Rad

"So you want to peep at the stalls?" asked Carol raising an eyebrow

"It's the only way." said Rad only to be smacked behind the head by Carol.

"I'll take a look, just tell me how her legs looked like." said Carol with her eyes closed.

"Well they looked amazing." said Rad almost drooling.

"I'm gonna need more detail than that." said Carol with a bored expression.

"They are very well defined like Elodie's, and muscular like Enid's." said Rad getting a goofy grin and a blush.

Carol just sighed and proceeded to search for their enemy. She lowered herself down and began looking through the stalls seeing three different pairs of legs. The first pair was very fat and scaly. The second pair was very skinny and was wearing a pair of red high heels. The third pair of legs was a pair of military boots. Neither of them followed the way parameters that Rad had told Carol. She then went to the final stall where the legs of the occupant appeared to be very young and well defined. Believing that this was their enemy Carol signaled Rad to get closer to verify them.

Rad moved to where Carol was, but as he passed all the stalls the locks on each of them unlock. They turned around to find a fat lizard girl, an old skinny lady, and a military warrior woman.

"This is so wrong." said Rad with a pale face.

Just then the final stall opened up to reveal the demon girl from earlier. She then took one look at Rad and roared in rage. That roar was followed by the screams of the other women.

In a state of panic Rad jumped out the window followed by Carol not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. As they flew out of the building all the women inside the bathroom kept calling them names.

"I can't believe that I'm being called a 'freak'." said Carol

Just as they were running, the two heroes noticed the devilish woman that started all of this.

"There she is!" said Rad as they began to chase after her.

The girl started to flee from the two heroes.

"Rad, any idea what her Stand looks like or her abilities?" asked Carol

"Her Stand looks like an electric outlet, and with it she can magnetize anything that comes close to them." explained Rad as they ran

"Wait what?! Damn, when I stopped that escalator there was an outlet right next to the button." snapped Carol

"Aw man! Wait that means that-" began Rad when he noticed that they were getting closer to one another.

Carol and Rad were almost stuck with one another. Slowly but surely they stopped moving as easily as they had started. The two heroes were now magnetically stuck with each other. They fell down to the ground struggling to get up, and all the while they could hear their enemy laugh about their circumstance.

"I hate her." said Rad on the ground with a scowl.

"Me too. Also, keep your hands to yourself." said Carol trying to get Rad off of her.

Both Carol and Rad struggled to get but weren't having that much of a progress. At that moment Ken and Mr. Gar walked on the street looking for them.

"Carol, Rad!" said Mr. Gar as he and Ken ran towards them.

"What happened?" asked Ken as they helped them up to their feet.

"There's a Stand User that can make people's bodies into giant magnets. We need to get her to nullify this." explained Carol as Ken and Mr. Gar pulled both Carol and Rad apart.

Ken and Mr. Gar pulled Carol and Rad apart with Ken pulling Carol and Mr. Gar pulling Rad. They struggled slightly given the strength of the magnetism, but eventually they tugged them hard enough to pull them apart. The strength of the pull caused Carol and Rad to crash down on top of their comrades.

"Thanks guys. You really helped us out." said Carol with a face of relief.

"You're welcome." said Ken

Then, just as they were getting up, the heroes noticed something.

Carol tried to get off of Ken, but to no avail. Mr. Gar tried to get Rad off him but found out that they were stuck as well.

"Hey Ken, Eugene, did you guys get close to any electric outlets before coming here?" asked Carol

"Yeah, back at the hotel when we were looking for information we came across one or two." said Ken

"Don't tell me that was the Stand." said Mr. Gar with Carol nodding in response.

"Aw man. Not this again." said Rad feeling awkward

They struggled to their feet and began trying to get a hold of a nearby fence. Just as they held on to it they tried to separate once more. However, no matter how much they tried they were unable to become separated from each other.

"Damn, this isn't getting us anywhere." said Ken

"Maybe, since magnets have opposite magnetic poles that attract one another, we can change positions to then get separated." suggested Carol

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Gar in confusion

"If I can get to Ken's legs, then I'll be able to free myself." said Carol as she slowly began to drag herself on Ken's body.

Despite the dire situation that they were in Ken couldn't help but blush a little at the position they were in.

"You know Ken this is the second time we've been this close." said Carol with a blush

"Eww, get a room." said Rad looking away

Just then Rad spotted the women from the hotel bathroom charging towards them in anger and rage. In a panic everyone jumped over the fence and began to roll down the hill. Once they reached the bottom of the hill they spotted their enemy that was laughing at their predicament. Thankfully they were able to separate from each other and could now fight her off.

"It seems you've been having fun. I am Mariah and my Stand is **Bast."** said Mariah laughing with a sinister grin.

"There she is." said Carol pointing at her.

"Let's go." said Ken as they charged.

The heroes began to give chase after the sneaky minx Mariah and find themselves going into the city.

As the heroes chased after Mariah random pieces and bits of metal began to be dragged towards their bodies. Cans of food stuck to them as they ran. Dishes and silverware also got stuck to them, even a dog 's dish. A man's engagement ring also got stuck to Mr. Gar's forehead. Just as they were catching up to her Mr. Gar signaled Ken and Carol to go through the street adjacent to theirs.

"You must be tiered, all that metal and running is bound to slow you guys down." said Mariah tauntingly.

"You wished." said Rad as he wiped some dog food off of his face.

"We may be tourists but we're more aware of this city than you do." said Mr. Gar

At that moment Mariah turned around to see that Ken and Carol stood in front of her blocking her way.

"You're caught between us. Surrender now." said Kenshiro assuming his combat stance.

Mariah looked back and forth between the two pairs of heroes and then began to laugh. The heroes were confused by her sudden attack of laughter, but then they saw her pull out two of her knives. Mariah threw them both upwards, the heroes followed the knives and were shocked to see that they were underneath a large cluster of electric cable. The knives sliced them causing them to fall down on the heroes. The barb wire of the cables was instantly attracted towards the magnetized heroes.

The heroes jumped back hoping to avoid being electrocuted. Rad used **Lazer Finger** to block the cables while Mr. Gar did the same with **Smash Mouth.** On the other side Ken and Carol used their speed and highly advanced combat skills to swat away the cables, using their channeled energy to avoid being shocked.

"You fools believed that I was just running away from you? I was leading you to my perfect trap." said Mariah laughing and throwing more and more knifes.

As the cables continued to fall down, more and more things began to be attracted to the heroes. Nearby mailboxes, metal boxes, manhole covers and even a car came towards them. After a short while the heroes now found themselves stuck once more with Ken holding back a car from crushing Carol and Mr. Gar and Rad blocking the ever closing electric cables.

"It is a shame that two studs have to die. Kenshiro and you, Mr. Gar, such fine male specimens. You are both my type, muscle bound, stoic, and with a strong sense of duty. Not to mention your many years of experience would make most men feel like fools. However, you are still nowhere near lord Dio's level." said Mariah

"Are you gonna talk us to death or something?" asked Carol as Mariah was getting on her nerves.

"Shut up you old hag. You should just die already." snapped Mariah in anger.

This caused a reaction on both Ken and Mr. Gar. They both narrowed their eyes at Mariah and slowly pushed back the weight on their backs.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have said that." said Rad as a side note.

In the blink of an eye, Ken and Mr. Gar propelled themselves as hard as they could using their powers catching Mariah right in the middle. The impact was so fast and so devastating that a shock wave scattered all the dust off of the ground. Mariah was only able to let out a shallow scream of pain.

"We told you that you were caught between us." said Ken

"It appears that you forgot that magnets are attracted to one another." added Carol

"You guys shouldn't bother, she's lost consciousness and broken more than a few bones." said Mr. Gar

After a couple more seconds, the metal pieces that covered the heroes began to fall off of them. The heroes pushed the metal off of them and then got back up dusting themselves.

"Looks like this is over." said Carol

"Yeah, now we only have a few more enemies to deal." said Ken

"We should go get something to eat, I'm starving." said Rad as the heroes left the area and went back to regroup with the others.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hard Knock Younger Days**

While Kenshiro, Carol, Mr. Gar and Rad were facing off against Mariah and her deviously magnetic Stand, the rest of the team was looking for them.

At that moment K.O., Enid, Dendy, Elodie and Fink were walking out of the hotel's entrance hoping to find them.

"Where would they be?" asked K.O. scratching his head

"They should be here somewhere, the car is still here." said Enid

"Isn't it obvious? Clearly those guys ditched you to have an awesome meal without you. Wonder why I didn't think of that?" asked Fink to herself

"That seems highly unlike them." said Dendy

"If you're so eager to go get something to eat then just go, no one here is holding you against your will." said Elodie making shoo hand movements to Fink.

"Oh go bite someone who cares, Ms. Peter Pan. I mean if you were more frilly then you'd be a little fairy." snapped Fink

"Why you little-" started Elodie only to be stopped by Enid

"Easy Elodie, she's just messing with you." said Enid with a hand on Elodie's shoulder.

"Yeah listen to Upcoming Mama Bear, El. She's clearly top dog here, or should I say top heavy." said Fink getting under the girls' skins.

Both of the girls were now furious and stared at Fink with fire in their eyes. Fink then began to run away from them with the girls following right behind her with murder written all over their faces.

"Hey guys!" said K.O. going after them

"Wait up!" said Dendy as they chased after Enid and Elodie.

After the heroes left in pursuit of the mischievous rat, a figure appeared at the opposite end of the street. The man was tall, slightly bulky, with a wild hair that looked like a palm tree with trinkets at his ends, pink sunglasses, and a sickening grin.

"While Mariah deals with those heroes, I Alessi will take down these brats. Atta Boy, **Set**!" said Alessi as from his shadow a pair of sinister crazy eyes snapped open.

* * *

Enid and Elodie came out into an empty street after chasing Fink for an hour. Both girls had gotten pretty riled up by her words. Elodie hated being called Peter Pan since she didn't like being compared to a fairy. Enid on the other hand was pissed about being called out for acting like a mom.

"Where is that little rat?" asked Elodie scanning the area with a frown.

"I don't know, but I'll beat her up for calling me top heavy." said Enid punching her left hand

"You do know most girls would like to be called that, at least once in their life, right?" asked Elodie

"Not if they're self conscious about their body and someone basically calls you fat in front of the boy you like." said Enid

"Oh, so you do like him. I am so happy for you Enid." said Elodie smiling.

"We'll discuss my love life later." said Enid getting serious.

They looked around the street but found no sign of the little green rat that had mocked them. However they did spot something moving around in the shadows. Enid signaled Elodie and she nodded in agreement. Just at that moment Alessi stepped out of the shadows with a sickening grin.

"You two must be part of that hero team, am I right?" asked Alessi

Both Enid and Elodie wasted no time and called out their Stands **Greek Fire** and **P!nk.** The both prepared for a fight as Alessi pulled out a large ax and charged at them. Both both of the girls were much faster than their attacker. Enid went first kneeing Alessi in the stomach, and then Elodie fired three energy arrows knocking the ax out of Alessi's hand and pinning him to the wall by his shirt.

Both Enid and Elodie stared at their would-be attacker with narrowed eyes. They knew that this couldn't be it.

"Who are you and what are you after?" asked Elodie pulling back another arrow

But Alessi didn't respond he instead began to laugh, quietly at first almost like a whisper and then he began to laugh out loud.

At that moment Enid caught something by the reflection of Alessi's glasses. She looked down and spotted a sinister shadow with freaky eyes coming towards them.

"Look out!" screamed Enid as both of them jumped up in the air believing that dodged the attack.

With their focus off, Alessi sprung out of his holding and ran away from the girls through the streets.

Enid and Elodie saw him trying to escape and went after him. As they ran Alessi was getting farther and farther away from them. The girls then noticed that the buildings were getting taller and taller than they were before. After running for a while the two girls reached another street, but found no trace of their enemy.

"Rats, he gave us the slip." said Enid with a softer voice.

"Hey Enid I think there's something wrong with your voice." said Elodie with a voice just as sweet.

"My voice, your voice sounds like a candy bar." said Enid as they both turned to see each other.

Enid and Elodie stared at each other and saw just what was going on with them. They had somehow been turned back into little kids. They both gasped as they realized what had happened to them.

"YOU'RE A KID! I'M A KID? YOU ARE A KID TOO!" screamed both of them at the same time to each other in slight panic.

"What happened?" asked Enid feeling around her body to see if this was real.

"I can't believe it. That creep turned us into kids with his Stand." said Elodie gripping her head with her hands.

The two girls began to look around when they spotted K.O. They raced towards him when they were cut off by Alessi, who was sporting his signature sinister grin.

"Thanks to my Stand **Set** the tables have turned. In your weakened state, you're no match for me." said Alessi

Elodie called out **P!nk** once more but it was different this time. The bow was shorter, and it looked like a toy. She fired an arrow but Alessi swatted it away with his recovered ax with ease. Alessi pulled back his ax but then Enid pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground creating a large wall of smoke and escape.

Enid and Elodie went back to the back alleys hoping to find a way to their friends. They ran for almost a mile and were already panting.

"I don't understand, how are we so tiered?" asked Enid

"It seems almost everything has went back to when we were little. At that distance my Stand would've split his head no problem, but he just swatted it away like it was nothing." said Elodie

"We got to find K.O., that way we'll have a chance." said Enid as Elodie nodded in agreement.

The two girls continued to run until they came upon a large street where they spotted K.O. once more looking for them. They quickly ran up to him and proceeded to pull at his jacket getting his attention.

K.O. turned around and saw both Enid and Elodie, but didn't recognize them completely.

"Hey, can I help you?" asked K.O.

"K.O., its us!" said Enid

"We're Enid and Elodie." said Elodie shaking K.O. by his jacket.

"You do look like them, but Enid is much cuter and Elodie doesn't look like a little girl." said K.O. with a light blush

Being desperate Enid kissed K.O. on the cheek. This made K.O. turn to see her and his eyes widen upon realizing who he was talking to. He had just called the girl he liked cute without realizing that she was in front of him.

"Enid, Elodie, what happened to you two?!" asked K.O. in shock

"Yeah, look we need to get going now. There's this crazy Stand User called Alessi. He somehow turned us back into kids." said Enid

Just then they heard a voice calling out to them.

"I finally found you! Atta boy, and it seems you found a friend. Well, the more the merrier!" said Alessi as his Stand shot out towards them.

K.O. grabbed both Enid and Elodie by their waists and jumped towards one of the nearby buildings avoiding the shadowy Stand with the aid of **Foo Fighter**. Once they got to the building they saw Alessie going towards them and his shadow stand crawling up the side of the building carrying an ax similar to the one he held.

"This guy is nuts." said K.O.

"What's worse is that we can't keep up the fight in this state." said Elodie

 **Set** came at them with the shadow ax, his swing managed to slice some the wall. K.O. jumped back once more keeping his friends safe.

K.O. knew that he couldn't risk getting the girls involved in a fight as long as they were in that state.

"Ok, so here's the plan: You two stay out of sight while I take this guy out." said K.O. seriously

"We aren't leaving you alone with that psycho. I'm not leaving you." said Enid arguing back.

"Besides, we at least have an idea on how his Stand works. Since you completely avoided the Stand and weren't touched by it you weren't affected so that means that he has to keep himself conscious to keep his power." explained Elodie trying to come up with a strategy.

"Then if we make him lose consciousness then you two will return to normal. Any ideas on how to do that then?" asked K.O.

Enid's eyes then lit up as she just thought of an idea.

"I say its time for us to trap the bastard." said Enid narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Alessi walked up the starts the top floor where K.O., Enid and Elodie were hiding with a sick grin. He then came up to a door and began to hit it with his ax. Hit after hit the door began to splinter creating a small hole for Alessi stick his face in.

"Here's Alessie!" said Alessi with his sick grin.

Just then he realized that the room he was looking into was empty. He then went on to the next door and began to do the same thing.

"Atta boy!" said Alessi only to receive screams from a children's party happening inside the room.

Just then Alessi was kicked out by a frying pan to the face. Alessie then ran away from that room until he came upon the last door. His nose was bloody and he felt like he lost a tooth. He then began to chop at the door splitting it in two.

"Here I am!" said Alessi getting tired of being wrong.

"About time you showed up, I was getting restless." said K.O. in his combat stand.

Alessi walked into the room ready to take down K.O. and his friends.

"Where are the little girls I was hoping to put an end to all of you in a single swing?" asked Alessi

"They're safe, this is between you and me. Let's see how you fight like a man." dared K.O. tightening his fists.

"Yeah, I don't do fair." said Alessi about to call his Stand **Set**.

"We knew you'd say that." said K.O. with a bored expression in his face.

Alessi was taken a back slightly by this.

Suddenly from one of the crates next to Alessi sprung out Elodie with **P!nk** ready to fire. Elodie fired her energy arrow piercing Alessi's nose causing him to scream in pain and stumble forward. Then from the other side Enid came in with a fiery foot of **Greek Fire** and slammed it on Alessi's back forcing him to drop the ax. Before Alessi could regain his footing and fight back K.O. appeared before him and began unleashing a storm of punches upon Alessi's face.

 **"STARDUST BARRAGE!"** screamed K.O. with **Foo Fighter** as they pummeled Alessi into unconsciousness.

Alessi was sent flying back unto the street knocked out completely.

Back at the rooftop both Enid and Elodie began to glow and grow back to their original ages.

"Yes, we're back. Oh how I missed my girls." said Elodie

"Your girls?" asked K.O.

"I'll tell you about it later K.O., but for now let's give that guy a taste of his own medicine." said Enid kissing K.O. on the cheek.

The three of them arrived at the street just as Alessi was about to get up. The three heroes called out their Stands and with their combined strength sent Alessi flying high up into the air.

After the heroes defeated their enemy they went back to the hotel where Dendy and Fink were waiting for them along with the rest of the heroes.

"Where were you guys? We were just about to have some grub without you." said Rad

"We had a run in with an enemy Stand. What about you?" asked Enid

"Something like that. We'll go over everything with something to eat." said Ken as everyone went to a nearby restaurant.

The heroes all had a good meal and talked about the recent villain attacks.

"It seems that Dio and Shadowy Figure are more than determined to keep us away from Cairo if they're sending more than one Stand User at the same time." said Mr. Gar

"If that's the case then we're getting close to them." said Elodie

"But we still have to find out where those two are, and we have no idea where that could be." said Dendy

After Dendy said that, Fink's collar began vibrating and a holographic projection came out. It was a message from Boxman and Professor Venomous.

"Greetings heroes, we have just received some information as to where our common enemy may be hiding. Sadly our spy drones were only capable of getting this picture. Hope this helps you in your fight." said Professor Venomous

"So don't screw it up." added Boxman

After the message was over a picture appeared on the table. It showed a castle like building with a tall wall and palm trees around it.

"This should work." said Rad

"We now know where they are, let's go get them." said K.O. punching his left palm


	28. Chapter 28

**The Osiris Gamble**

The heroes had been going around the city for hours looking for the building that resembled the picture that Professor Venomous and Boxman had sent them, but they weren't having any luck finding the place. The harsh Egyptian heat was taking its toll on them as well. They were sweating and very thirsty. They spotted a bar at the edge of the river with air conditioning and things to drink for everyone.

The heroes went inside the bar wiping the sweat from their brows. They then turned to the bar and spoke to the bar tender.

"What can I get ya?" asked the bar tender

Mr. Gar pulled out the picture of the building and placed it on the bar.

"Nine ice teas with ice please. Also do you know where this place is?" asked Mr. Gar

The bar tender placed the nine glasses with round ice, and proceeded to fill them up with the ice tea that they had requested. Shortly after they were all filled the heroes picked up a glass each and began drinking.

Meanwhile the bar tender picked up the picture and began looking it over. After a while he placed it back on the bar.

"Sorry, I don't know where that place is. Enjoy your drinks." said the Bar tender.

After finishing their drinks the heroes all placed their glasses back down on the bar and let out a sigh.

"Cairo is one of the most diverse cities in the world. There's bound to be around 50000 to 60000 people living here." said Mr. Gar

"That means that there should be at least between 10000 to 20000 buildings. The odds of finding the one we are looking for is small at best." explained Dendy

The situation seemed grim for the heroes, and time wasn't on their side. If the heroes didn't find their enemy's stronghold then Dio and Shadowy Figure could move out and they'd be out in the wind. They had to find their hideout quickly.

"Maybe someone else in here might know where the place is." suggested Rad

"Let's ask around, it could help us out." said Carol

The bar wasn't as filled as they hoped but a man caught their eye. The man was cutting cards on the table wearing a fancy suit and bowtie. He had some mechanical implants on the sides of his face and had a mustache as well. He kept his eyes on the cards but he seemed to gaze at the heroes from time to time and kept his ears open to their conversation.

"I think that guy may know something." said K.O.

"He's been taking glances at us. Approach with caution." said Mr. Gar

The heroes slowly walked up to the man who kept cutting the cards. Right after the heroes got close to the table the man stopped abruptly and then looked at the heroes.

"May I help you ladies and gentlemen?" asked the man

"You've been taking glances at us for a while. SO we figured that you must know something." said Rad

"Maybe, maybe not. Name's D'Arby, I may know a couple of things including the location of that building but you'll have to win me in a game for it." said D'Arby setting down his deck of cards.

The heroes began to think, but then Rad sat down on the table without discussing things.

"You're on." said Rad

A small smile appeared in D'Arby's face as he pulled out a small shot glass and a bottle of whisky. He then grabbed two pieces of dried fish and threw them towards a wall where a cat was walking around.

"The rules are simple; we each make a bet, then the one that's right will win. Simple as that." said D'Arby pouring himself a drink.

"Sounds simple enough. I bet he'll go for the one on the left." said Rad

"Now we're talking. I'll place my bet on the right." said D'Arby

On the other side of the conversation Enid narrowed her eyes and then whispered to K.O.

"K.O., do you get a weird vibe from this guy too?" asked Enid

"Yeah, you think he could be an enemy?" asked K.O.

"It is a big possibility. If you either of you catch something fishy unleash your Stands on this guy." said Ken interjecting in their conversation.

Back with Rad and D'Arby they were discussing what their bet would be.

"So how much would I owe you if you won? 20 bucks or something?" asked Rad

"I'm not that interested with money, so why not bet your soul?" asked D'Arby

"Yeah, whatever. Let's do this." said Rad with a shrug as D'Arby smiled and narrowed his eyes.

Just then the cat noticed the pieces of fish and went after them. Rad noticed how the cat was rushing towards the big piece of fish that was on the left. However just as the cat was within a whisker's inch from the left piece it turned and took the one on the right first and then the one on the right. The cat began eating the fish back on the wall.

"Well there you have it. It appears that I win." said D'Arby

"But how, why would that cat do that?" asked Rad

Just then the cat went up to D'Arby's shoulder and began purring.

"Hold on a second, that's your cat isn't it." said Dendy

"Yeah, as per our agreement Rad's soul is mine." said D'Arby as a large frog like Stand appeared above Rad.

The Stand had the head of a man, the arms of a frog and some makeshift Egyptian armor. The Stand launched down and grabbed a hold of Rad. It then began to stretch and mold him into a betting chip that fell on D'Arby's hand.

"What the hell?!" asked Mr. Gar

K.O. and the rest of the group were more than ready to turn the compulsive gambler into mush.

"I believe I should formally introduce myself, the name is D'Arby and my Stand is **Osiris.** I like to gamble souls and I've never lost." said D'Arby before Mr. Gar socked him one square in the face dropping him to the ground.

"You lying and cheating bastard, that's my employee!" screamed Mr. Gar about to turn D'Arby's face into a crater.

"If you kill me now all the souls that I've won, including Rad's, will be lost forever. You could always play me for them." said D'Arby as some blood dripped from his mouth.

They both got up as Ken pulled in a chair.

"You say your a gambling man, and from your eyes I can tell you are a big time cheater. so how about you play poker with me?" asked Ken

D'Arby then began to laugh.

"Very well but you should know that I'm an expert on that game." said D'Arby

"Then you won't mind that I have a second set of eyes with me." said Ken as Dendy walked beside him.

D'Arby pulled out his cards and gave then to Ken and he began to cut them. D'Arby smiled as he figured that he could guess the cards by touch alone, there were his cards after all. After swapping and moving the cards and finishing cutting the cards Ken handed the cards to D'Arby. Just as D'Arby began dealing the cards Dendy narrowed her eyes.

At that moment Ken's hand shot out and snapped D'Arby's index and middle finger of his right hand. D'Arby screamed in pain.

"Ken, as much as I wanted to do that, why did you do that?" asked Mr. Gar

"Relax Eugene. Ken merely caught him cheating." said Carol calmly as Ken twisted his opponent's fingers even more.

K.O. grabbed hold of D'Arby's hand showing that he was dealing the second card and not the top one.

"So he was using the second hand deal trick. This guy can't go five seconds without cheating." said Enid

"What else could we have expected from a compulsive gambler that cheats people of their souls." added Elodie

"What's that trick about?" asked K.O.

"A dealer will sneakily give the card that is second to the one at the top. This way if the dealer knows the cards he'll get a better hand. In this case, he'd have three 10s." explained Dendy exposing D'Arby's deceit.

Ken grabbed a close sealed deck of cards. He opened it and spread them out to see the cards. He then began to shuffle them once himself.

"Knowing that you'll just try to cheat again someone else should deal the cards." said Ken giving the shuffled cards Dendy

D'Arby growled as he pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his broken fingers. He narrowed his eyes in anger at Ken knowing that he would now be at a disadvantage.

"I'll let you have that Kenshiro, but now I will devote the full extent of my skills to destroy you." said D'Arby pointing with his broken fingers.

"Just shut up and get ready to play." said Ken getting ready to play.

D'Arby split up Rad's soul into six pieces with his Stand **Osiris.** Then Ken received six pieces to represent his soul.

The game began with each one receiving five cards. They both looked at their cards and then looked at each other. D'Arby began the game with his first bet.

"I bet one piece of Rad's soul." said D'Arby throwing his chip into the pot.

"I call and I raise you another chip." said Ken dropping two chips into the pot.

Both players stared each other down with D'Arby believing that he was clearly going to win. He had a pair of eights and three cards that didn't work for him.

"I call and I'll change one card." said D'Arby as he placed down a card from his hand and Dendy gave him a new one.

D'Arby looked at the new card and he liked that it gave him another pair. D'Arby then grabbed another chip and threw it in the pot.

"I raise you one more chip. You ready cowboy." said D'Arby trying to get under Ken's skin

Ken however kept his stoic gaze as he added one more chip to the pot. This in return made D'Arby angry.

"I call, two pairs. Two eights and two sixes." claimed D'Arby showing his cards and a crooked smile forming in his face.

"Three of a kind, Jacks. I win." said Ken as he took all the chips and made D'Arby twist in defeat

"You just got lucky, next time I'll leave you penniless." said D'Arby

"You cheat people in order to take their souls, you get no sympathy. Put your game face on." said Ken as Dendy gave out the next round of cards to each of them.

D'Arby looked at his cards finding himself with three kings. A sinister smile appeared on his face.

"I'm all in, and I'll have another card." said D'Arby pushing his chips to the center.

Once D'Arby had his new card he smiled at the sight of another king. Once he looked up he was met with a Kenshiro that was emanating a powerful and intimidating spiritual aura.

Ken placed the three chips of Rad he had and then added his entire soul.

"I call. And. I. Raise." said Ken appearing now as a giant to the cowering D'Arby.

"Wha...What do you think your sayin'? I have nothing left to bet to match that." said D'Arby with his voice trembling and sweat coming down his forehead.

"You were obviously chosen to be in the villain strike team because of your ability to cheat and obtain information from people by stealing their souls. So that means that at some point you must've learned of the people that you were sent to eliminate." explained Ken giving D'Arby a piercing glare.

"What are you saying?" asked D'Arby pretending to keep his cool.

"I want you to tell me about Shadowy Figure and Dio's Stand abilities. So you can use that as your bet or fold because you can't keep up with me and then we beat it out of you." said Ken giving D'Arby an ultimatum.

D'Arby's face suddenly lost all color. His tongue seemed to be caught in the middle of his mouth.

The rest of the heroes noticed this and began to speculate.

"You think he does know their abilities?" asked Elodie

"By the look he has on his face he does know them." said K.O.

"And if that's true, then we'll have a major head start against those two when we face them." said Enid with a small smile.

"That may be true but, that also means that D'Arby has painted a target on his mind. As we all know neither Shadowy Figure nor Dio are big fans of traitors." said Carol

Back in the game Ken kept staring down the compulsive gambler.

D'Arby knew that there was no chance for him to lose with his hand, but there was a possibility that he could lose. He looked at Dendy who through her shinning glasses gave him a mischievous smile. This placed D'Arby in a bind, there was a chance that Kenshiro had a better hand than him, but there was also the chance that they were trying to psych him out.

D'Arby was about to speak but then he began to sweat knowing what his masters would do if he not only failed them but also gave up their powers to the enemy.

The cheating gambler looked up only to feel like an ant in front of a dinosaur. Ken easily towered above him without even standing up from the chair.

"Well?" asked Ken

D'Arby couldn't take it anymore. He screamed loudly as he fell on top of the table. Once D'Arby was passed out and his card were all scattered, the chips that had Rad's soul fused back together and from them came out Rad.

Ken let out a sigh as he got up from his seat.

"It doesn't seem like we'll get anything out of him now." said Ken as Rad looked around to figure out his bearings.

"At least we got Rad back along with freeing the souls that he cheated." said Mr. Gar on a lighter note.

The heroes began to walk out of the bar as Fink was at the back scratching D'Arby's name off of a list.

"Seven down three to go, counting that Hol Horse guy." said Fink as she put the list away.

The heroes kept going towards the city.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Last Cowboy**

Things could not have been any more difficult for the modern cowboy Hol Horse. He was currently stumbling through the corridors of the current headquarters of Dio and Shadowy Figure. He was panting as sweat ran down his face and was gasping for air. He had come back with his tail between his legs and neither of his masters were happy about this.

"Damn, Shadowy Figure is not soft. Being his guinea pig without any cool powers to brag about is hell." said Hol Horse as he pulled himself up

"Hol Horse."

Hol Horse snapped back with his eyes wide and looked around for the source of that voice. That cold demanding voice that put a chill down his spine.

"Yes, master Dio?" asked Hol Horse

"We want to see you now. Come here." said Dio from the shadows.

Hol Horse made his way towards a room filled with cobwebs. Dio was sitting on a large arm chair reading a book, and Shadowy Figure was standing with a shiny orb of energy inside a jar in his hand.

"You wanted to see me my masters?" asked Hol Horse fearing that they'd kill him.

"Yes, we have a way for you to redeem yourself. You'll face against the heroes and get rid of them." said Dio not looking up from his book.

"Pretty simple don't you think?" asked Shadowy Figure keeping his eyes on the jar.

"What? But there's only just me, they've already defeated most of the Egyptian God Stands. I won't stand a chance. Unless you'll fight with me against them?" asked Hol Horse

Dio closed the book he was reading and stood up. He was shirtless and his golden hair could be made with the little light that there was. He turned around to face Hol Horse and through the shadow of his face didn't hide his sinister gaze.

Holy Horse trembled slightly as Shadowy Figure chuckled to himself.

"Let me make this clear Hol Horse, its not that I'm incapable of defeating these heroes, its because I am forever condemned to the shadows of the night and that my body has yet to become truly mine." explained Dio as he snatched one of Hol Horse's cigars.

"You see Holly, Dio's body isn't exactly his and for years I've been treating him to fully become complete." added Shadowy Figure

Right before Hol Horse's eyes the cigar that Dio held was lit by a fast ghostly hand. Dio then pressed the the lit tip against both of his index fingers causing some burns.

"I want you to look at these wounds, as you can see the wound from my right index finger is healing much faster than the left finger. This means that I'm still not ready to face them, but I will soon. So then what is your answer?" asked Dio as the wounds in his fingers slowly disappeared.

"I guess I'll go now, my experiments need someone looking into them. Oh, and don't worry Holly you won't fight by yourself, you'll have the aid of another agent that survived his battle." said Shadowy Figure as he left the room, leaving Hol Horse with Dio.

Hol Horse stood silent as Dio sat back down on his chair. Hol Horse gulped as he called out **The Emperor.**

"This is it, I can put an end to this nightmare. His head is turned around and at this distance I can't fail. Get ready you bastard." thought Hol Horse as he aimed **The Emperor** at Dio's head.

Hol Horse was ready to pull the trigger when Dio disappeared from his sight. Holy Horse eyes widen out in shock.

"Well Hol Horse, shouldn't you go meet up with your new partner?" said Dio from behind Hol Horse

Dio then left leaving nothing but the feeling of his presence giving Hol Horse chills.

"Yes lord Dio, I will do everything in my power to destroy your enemies." said Hol Horse

* * *

Hol Horse went to meet his newest partner only to find a scared little kid hiding behind some boxes in the outskirts of the city.

"Wait a second, you're the Stand User of **Thot**?" asked Hol Horse

Mondatta nodded as he held out his book.

"Not much for words, huh. No matter. Listen, from what Shadowy Figure told me you can predict the future right?" asked Hol Horse

"Yeah. My name is Mondatta." answered Mondatta with a loud whisper

"You'll have to speak up damn it! I can barely hear you. Never mind, listen answer me this; How come you and your brother failed miserably to defeat the heroes if your Stand can predict the future?" asked Hol Horse

Mondatta pulled out his book and opened a page that showed Hol Horse and Mondatta in a bizarre caricature. In that caricature Hol Horse was kicking a lady and then he was given a blue gem necklace.

Hol Horse looked at the cartoon comic with his hat casting a shadow on his eyes.

"Do you take me for a fool?! What woman in the world would ever pay us for kicking her in the back. Plus there is no freaking way that I would ever hurt a woman! I may tell a little lie here and there, but I'd never raise a hand or a leg to a woman. I can see why your brother got blown up to kingdom come." said Hol Horse as a woman walked by with her bodyguard.

Hol Horse then caught a glimpse at the woman's scarf. He rushed straight at her and then kicked her in the back. The woman fell down and from her scarf fell down a dead scorpion.

"Oh my gods, that is one of the dangerous scorpions in the desert." said the bodyguard helping the woman up.

"Here good sir, for your act of gallant valor." said the woman giving Hol Horse her necklace.

Hol Horse was amazed at the outcome that had befallen him and his new partner. He looked back at Mondatta who was still holding up the book. There was no way they'd lose to the heroes now.

Hol Horse grabbed the necklace and Mondatta before sprinting towards the location of the heroes.

"With our powerful Stand abilities combined we will wipe out the heroes. Easy street here we come!" said Hol Horse as he ran back into the city with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back in the city with the heroes, they were going through the bazar hoping to get their hands on some information about the remaining assassins that Dio and Shadowy Figure had at their beck and call.

"Well, I just haggled with that man over there and he offered to give us a discount on anything we buy, but he was bluffing about the location of the building." said Mr. Gar

"How come we've asked several people and no one knows about this place?" asked Elodie

"We just have to keep looking. This place is bound to have someone that knows about the place." said Enid

"The next stand is a real estate place, he might know something." said K.O.

"If not he could give us a good deal on a condo." said Rad as the heroes walked towards the real estate stand.

Right behind a building was Hol Horse and Mondatta were hiding.

"Alright little body we need to-Where are you?" asked Hol Horse looking for the missing Mondatta

He then noticed that a flipped crate was shaking slightly. Hol Horse grunted as he kneeled and lifted the crate. Mondatta was hiding under it and shook slightly.

"Well, I don't mind you being slightly scared about fighting them I understand. So tell me. How are we going to fight these bastards?" asked Hol Horse

Mondatta held up his book and opened it to a blank page that began to fill with drawings. Hol Horse smiled at the last one that showed the heroes down on the floor with red stains all over their bodies.

"The outcome looks good. Now how do we get to that?" asked Hol Horse looking for the first image.

He then looked at the first image and then gasped in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" demanded Hol Horse.

In the book the picture that set the demise of the heroes was one that Hol Horse would never had thought of. The picture showed Hol Horse sticking his fingers in Ken's nose!

"Are you freaking kidding me?! This is not how the heroes get destroyed, this is how I sign my death warrant!" said Hol Horse pointing to the pictures of the book.

"My Stand is never wrong, if you do that then their fate'll be sealed and they'll be covered in their blood. The only reason my brother's plan failed was because he tried to change fate. If you follow this our victory is ensured." explained Mondatta before getting back under the crate.

Hol Horse began sweating. Pissing off Kenshiro was a death sentence but sticking his fingers up his nose _THAT_ was suicide. He was bound to have his bones broken by attempting it.

"You know that cowboys usually come out and fight their enemies face to face, right? So what's keeping you?" asked a stoic voice snapping Hol Horse from his thoughts.

Hol Horse turned around and was faced with the towering figure of Ken. Hol Horse was petrified by the sight. There was no way he could stand toe to toe against the muscle-bound giant.

With fear filling his very soul Hol Horse no longer thought with any rational thought. He charged at Ken and shot his two fingers right into Ken's nose.

Ken grunted in displeasure as the noise of Hol Horse's fingers breaking could be heard. Just then Ken grabbed Hol Horse's arm and began pulling his fingers off of him with ease.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Ken in his stoic voice.

In the blink on an eye Kenshiro smashed Hol Horse's arm on the wall of the building sending a powerful shockwave through the building. The force of that shockwave was so powerful that it caused the top of the building began to shake. From the top of the building things started to fall down to the street.

Down on the street the rest of the heroes were waiting for Ken.

"Where did Ken run off to?" asked Carol

"I don't know he should be here somewhere." replied K.O. scratching his head

Just then the heroes noticed something was casting a shadow on top of them. They look up just in time to see something crashing down on them. It was however too late for them to move and were crushed by the mysterious falling objects.

Ken and Hol Horse turned around just to see the heroes being crushed. Ken's eyes widen in fear as he rushed to save his friends and family. He began moving pieces that had fallen on the heroes. Fear of losing the family that he had just gotten filled Ken as he franticly pilled off the debris.

Meanwhile, Hol Horse and Mondatta began to celebrate at their apparent victory. Just then they heard something that caught their attention.

"Who puts tomatoes at the top of a building?" asked Rad

"Forget the tomatoes. Who puts red paint cans up there to begin with?" asked Carol as she got up slowly

Both villains looked back to where the heroes laid down, supposedly dead, and screamed in shock as the heroes were getting up. They were covered in red, but it was not their blood. Amongst their feet there were squashed tomatoes and opened cans of red paint.

Ken helped Carol to her feet as the heroes finally stood up and glared at Hol Horse and Mondatta.

"Hol Horse, about time you crawled out of the hole you were hiding." said Enid cracking her knuckles.

"I bet it was your doing that all this red fell on us and ruined my dress." added Elodie

"Let's get him." said K.O. as he summoned **Foo Fighter** and the heroes jumped on Hol Horse

Hol Horse was sent flying by the combined might of the heroes.

Just as Mondatta tried to slip past them he crashed into Fink.

"Where you think you're going? You didn't think you'd double cross the high villains and get scot free, did you?" asked Fink as she called **Wicked Prayer**

Fink's Stand began to unleash a fast barrage of punches upon Mondatta and sent him flying up to the sky along with Hol Horse.

* * *

 **Ending 2 Share the World**

On a clear night sky a shower of shooting stars move quickly through the sky. Then the light of the sun shows the world.

 **(Ding! Ding! Ding!) Until we get to that sky, I believe toward one tomorrow hey!**

K.O., Enid, Rad, Dendy, Elodie, Kenshiro, Carol and Mr. Gar stand on top of a cliff watching over the Mad Lands and Lakewood Plaza with P.O.I.N.T. Prep behind them.

 **Come on everybody oh we share the music! WE SHARE THE MUSIC. Come on baby let's oh share the one dream!**

A large explosion occurs at the bottom of the cliff appeared as the heroes all jump towards the incoming battle with Dio and Shadowy Figure as they stood top of an earth pike.

 **Come on everybody let's share the good times! WE SHARE THE GOOD TIMES.**

The scene changes to the heroes having fun on the beach. Rad was trying to score with some ladies while Elodie and Dendy were sunbathing under an umbrella.

 **Come on baby, we share the one world. WOAH! (Darkness, Doubt, fumbling to solve the puzzle. Times we can't see where we're going and stand still.)**

The scene changes once more to the heroes running through a field as blasts of energy and lasers fly through and around them.

 **(Umm you and me, yes share this feeling with the world) Guidance, I feel the beat I'm starting to walk forward oh. YEAH~!**

Back at the beach, Kenshiro was meditating while Mr. Gar cooked some burgers and Carol brought some drinks while wearing a sundress and a hat.

 **Share the music, always. Share the one dream, believe in each other. Share the good times, hold hands.**

K.O. and the rest of the heroes begin fighting Shadowy Figure and Dio with their Stands causing explosions and shockwaves that shattered the ground underneath them.

 **SHARE THE ONE WORLD NOW!**

Back at the beach K.O. and Enid are seen swimming and then burst out of the crystal clear waters.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Guard of Pharos, Horus**

The heroes were currently going over their information hoping to find some clue that could help them get an idea as to where their enemy was hiding. They had stopped at a small empty square in hope to gesture shade and information.

"I really hate not knowing where we're going." said K.O.

"Someone must know about this place. It must be a local that has been around the entire city." suggested Dendy

"A tourist guide perhaps." suggested Enid

"No, a tourist guide would be more familiar with places that tourists would love to go. He'd stay away from undesirable places." said Mr. Gar going over a map of the city

"Good guess though." said Carol as she scratched her head.

In the middle of the entire conversation Elodie noticed their resident rat just snoozing off. This irked the young hero in training. Ever since she joined them and down right stalk them she had only aided in one fight and all she did was punch a kid. Elodie walked up to where Fink was and popped the snot bubble waking her up.

"Hey what's the big deal lady?" asked Fink after being woken up so abruptly.

"We are here trying to find out the location of the enemy and you are just sleeping off the day." said Elodie.

"I don't know where they are so why are you barking at me?" asked Fink glaring daggers at Elodie.

"Even if you don't know anything useful, any output would be useful at this point." said Elodie getting in Fink's face

"Are you saying that I'm not pulling my own weight?" asked Fink a second away from calling her Stand **Wicked Prayer.**

"Either start to do so or you're better high tail it out of here. We've got no time to babysit someone's pet." replied Elodie

Fink tightened her fist and started growling at Elodie. She then turned around and began walking away.

"I'm outta here. And by the way, the best way to learn about a city is to ask the rats." said Fink looking over her shoulder before she jumped away form the team.

"Hey wait- Damn." said Elodie with a tiered breath.

Elodie walked back to the group with her eyes closed. Everyone turned to see her.

"What happened with Fink?" asked Ken

"I may have told her off for not pulling her weight around and then she suggested asking the rats about the city." explained Elodie "I may have been too harsh on her."

"Yeah, you really out did yourself." said Rad as he sat near the steps of the square next to a statue.

Elodie glared at Rad for that remark.

"What do you mean she meant by asking the rats?" asked K.O.

At that moment a homeless man wearing a tattered cloak, a pair of dark sunglasses and a bandaged left arm sat next to Rad. Rad flinched slightly and quickly scooted away from the homeless man. The homeless man then scooted towards Rad, causing Rad to try to get away from the man by crawling. The homeless man kept closing in on Rad almost like a bloodhound.

Enough was enough, Rad stood up and got ready to tell the man off.

"What's the deal with you man?!" asked Rad

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! You have no business pretending to be a beggar, you cocky foreign bastard. Don't you have a lick of common sense or manners? Also I'm a beggar not a homeless man." said the Beggar

Rad was so confused right now, but then a man wearing some Arabian robes went past them and threw Rad a couple of bills.

"What is this?" asked Rad looking at the bills

"You bastard! How dare you, you puffy hair punk. This is my turf." said the Beggar confusing Rad even more.

"Radicles, what are you doing?!" demanded Mr. Gar making Rad and the Beggar turn to see the heroes walking towards them.

"Don't just sit there with you mouth open. Give him that money now. We are so sorry, he doesn't know the rules of your association." said Ken

"You see there is such a thing as a Beggars Association. They each get special places to beg for money and they get paid for doing so." explained Ken

"It may seem weird for us, but it keeps things moving smoothly in the city." added Carol

"Oh really, then why didn't you just say so?" asked Rad after getting all of this information.

"I happen to have a routine of a mute beggar in this area. However, thanks to you maybe I should rethink my approach. The game is certainly changing." said the Beggar

An idea suddenly struck the heroes.

"Excuse me sir, we would like to know if you know where this place is. I can assure you you'll be handsomely compensated for your troubles." said Mr. Gar as he handed the beggar the photo of the enemy's hideout.

The Beggar looked at the picture and began to thinking.

"Is finding this place important?" asked the Beggar

"Yes, it is of the outmost importance that we find this place." answered Ken.

After hearing that, the Beggar pulled off his cloak revealing himself wearing a suit. The man began to walk away from the heroes putting on a fedora hat. He arrived at a fancy car and opened the driver's door.

"I've already worked enough for one day. You have my word that I'll find this place within three hours. You just hold on, I'll find you when its done." said the Beggar getting in the car and driving off.

"Maybe I should try the beggar game for a while." said Rad as the car drove off and Enid slapped him behind the head.

* * *

In another part of the city Fink was running around moping and grunting about the words Elodie said to her back at the square.

"Who does that bimbo think she is? I'm more than capable of taking down anyone I want. I'd have that K.O. kid down if he hadn't played me for a fool." rambled Fink as she walked down the street with venom in everyone of her words.

Just as that moment Fink heard a couple of paws walking her way. She turned and spotted a pair of large vicious dogs growling and drooling at her.

Despite the two dogs towering over her, Fink kept her cool. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eye brow at the two dogs' attempt at intimidating her.

"Back off Fidos, you ain't got what it takes to even look at me." said Fink intimidating the two dogs.

The two dogs moved out of Fink's way and left her alone.

"Stupid dogs." said Fink as she turned and walked away.

At that moment the two dogs heard the noise of flapping wings. They turned towards a large metal gate where they spotted a bird's shadowy silhouette. The two dogs began sniffing at the gate and then they began growling. Something was wrong and the dogs could sense it. The dogs jumped at the metal gate trying to dig in and attack the bird.

"Stupid dogs." said Fink watching the dogs from the corner of her eye.

The dogs kept on barking and trying to attack whatever was at the other side of the gate. Then, after a few seconds of the dogs barking they fell silent. This caught Fink's attention. Then just as fast as the dogs charged in they were desperately trying to get out from underneath the gate. Then suddenly their bodies went lip.

Fink gasped at this sudden change, but what happened next made her blood run cold. From the other side of the gate, the heads of the two dogs sprung out skewered on a sharp ice spike. Fink rushed out of the area as the corpses of the two dogs were dragged and torn apart to the other side.

Fink then high tailed at top speed towards another building as the creature responsible of the dog's mutilation rose from the ground. In the spikes of the gate landed a vicious brown feathered hawk. It wore a German war helmet with purple feathers sticking out from the top and a purple scarf wrapped around its neck with a chain.

Back in her hiding spot, Fink looked in horror of the flying death bird.

"So, that bird is a Stand user and a ferocious one at that. From what the boss told me one of the Stand users was an animal called Pet Shop that Madam Cosma trained as her personal guard. If that murder bird is that Stand user, then why would it be staying at that dump?" thought Fink to herself

Fink then took a good look at the building the hawk was guarding and her face turned white once more.

"That's the place we've been looking for! THAT'S the place Shadowy Figure and Dio are hiding! I was just a couple of feet from that place!" screamed Fink in her mind as she looked at the large home that the heroes and her were looking for.

Just at that moment the bird's neck snapped towards the other side of the street. Fink followed the bird's head and spotted a man wearing a suit right next to a fancy car holding up a picture.

"Alright, that's the place and I have an hour to spare. If it exists in this city, you can bet your sweet money I'll find it." said Beggar as the air above him got colder

The Beggar looked up and was faced with a large icicle. The Beggar screamed in fear but it was short lived as the icicle ended him and his car. The hawk Pet Shop flew down and snatched the picture and tore it with its talons as it flew away back into the house.

"I gotta get the others here and warn them about that murder bird. But I'll take my time." thought Fink to herself.

Just then a voice called out from down the street.

"Tiny, Poochi! Where are you?!" called out a young boy as he ran through the street.

"What is that kid doing? Wait. Why do I care I should get out of here before that damn bird spots me." said Fink as she started to sneak away.

Back with the kid he spotted one of the dog's collars. He quickly grabbed it and saw the blood on it. He then got underneath the gate and screamed at the sight of both of his dogs' heads being feasted upon.

Pet Shop looked at the boy and glared at him. Just as the murder bird was about to eliminate the latest intruder a trash can came down crashing upon Pet Shop. Fink then jumped between the boy and the hawk as Pet Shop bursted out of the trash can with an ice spike tearing it.

"Kid, get out of here! This thing'll turn you into his dessert!" said Fink as the boy crawled out of the gate.

Pet Shop glared at Fink and she returned the gesture.

"Hey don't look at me like that, you were going to murder that poor brat. I only happen to have a soft spot for people that take care of their pets. So bring it on feather brain." said Fink as **Wicked Prayer** appeared by her side.

Pet Shop turned his head and moved his mouth muscles to make a smirk.

"That's weird, I thought birds couldn't smile." said Fink as cold air began to surround the area.

Around Pet Shop six ice projectiles were being formed and then fired. Fink quickly tried to move out of the way but noticed that her feet were frozen to the ground. Just as the ice spikes got close to Fink she used the power of **Wicked Prayer** to make the icicles to turn back and blow up before they got to her. Using the dust cloud created by the explosion, Fink used small gravity pulse to blast away the ice and then she turned herself light as a feather and jumped away from the mansion.

Pet Shop took to the skies and began searching for the elusive green mouse. In one of the streets, Fink rubbed her legs and warming them while keeping an eye out for Pet Shop.

"That bird's ice is pretty fast and its nothing to look down on. I'm gonna need to be more defensive. At least now his remaining allies won't be nearby to help it." said Fink as she then began running looking out for the murder bird and its ice attacks.

Just then Pet Shop appeared in front of Fink cutting her off from her path. Fink screamed as the hawk prepared another ice attack. Fink called out **Wicked Prayer** once more and the Stand pressed its hands together as a green aura surrounded it before thrusting them outwards.

" **Gravity Pulse!"** called out Fink

A gravity orb moved fast towards the ice attack creating another powerful explosion that sent Pet Shop flying to the air. Pet Shop regained its bearings and using his superior eye sight it spotted a missing manhole cover. The murder bird shot itself down towards the sewers looking for Fink but found no signs of the green rat.

"Hey buddy. Looking for me?" asked Fink as she hanged from the staircase near the cover.

Pet Shop turned around in shock as **Wicked Prayer** shot towards it. **Wicked Prayer** began punching down on Pet Shop with **Weighted Soul Punch** causing the bird to crash down weighing ten times its own weight.

"Not such an apex predator now, huh? That'll teach you to try to skewer me." said Fink landing down on the sewer.

Pet Shop slowly got back to its feet and began to call upon its Stand freezing the area around it. The icy wind began to circle behind Pet Shop and then from the small icy tornado appeared **Horus,** Pet Shop's Stand. The Stand resembled a a four taloned robot bird skeleton with a pair of vicious red eyes.

"That is a vicious looking Stand." said Fink as she then noticed that one of the Stand's talons was freezing the wounds that **Wicked Prayer** had inflicted upon Pet Shop.

Pet Shop then spread its wings and screeched loudly as **Horus** created more ice spikes and began firing them. Fink ran away from the flying deadly projectiles as fast as she could. She dove down on the waters and swam narrowly avoiding the ice spikes. Fink swam as fast as she could as Pet Shop continued to fire at her.

The fear of becoming that murderous bird's next meal impulsed Fink to fin a quick escape route. She spotted a drain and swam up it. After swimming for what felt like hours Fink broke out of the water to take a large breath of air. She looked around and noticed that she was in a river. Fink then doggy paddled to the shore and took several breaths of air.

"Damn, that bird is much stronger than I thought. Next time I see that hawk I'll turn it into a feather duster." said Fink getting back to her feet.

Just then a manhole cover bursted open as Pet Shop shot out with a large pillar of ice behind it.

"GHAAAA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" demanded Fink as she called out **Wicked Prayer** once more.

Pet Shop was done playing around as it charged with murder in its eyes towards Fink.

Fink used her Stand's powers to fly high up into the sky dodging the attack. Fink then Pet Shop turned around and fired another ice spike towards Fink. She managed to dodge the attack with only a scratch on her arm.

The murderous bird took to the sky once more and it began to bring down every bit of ice that it could muster. Fink then focused all the power that **Wicked Prayer** had to hold back all the ice projectiles from crashing on her. She then pushed back the ice spikes back towards Pet Shop piercing one of the bird's wings making it fall to the ground. Fink then used **Wicked Prayer's** power over gravity to force the bird down to the ground, hard. Fink kept on the gravitational force going until the hawk could no longer get up.

Pet Shop appears to be knocked out making Fink release a tired breath.

"Glad that's over. Good thing I didn't need to use the boss's secret weapon." said Fink as she sat down.

Suddenly Pet Shop's head sprung up and fired one final ice blast. Fink screamed in terror believing her demise was imminent. Just at that moment a miracle happened. A powerful voice called out.

 **"ORA!"**

It was **Foo Fighter** and K.O. Their power easily shattered the ice spike, saving Fink's life.

Before Pet Shop could fire another attack a pink energy arrow pierced its head.

Fink turned to see the rest of the heroes, Elodie with **P!nk** and the boy she helped save a while ago.

"You're lucky this boy found us and told us what happened or else you'd be history." said Elodie as she walked up to the green rat.

"I had it all under control, I can handle myself." said Fink as Elodie gave her a hand.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry. Now get up, you look dreadful." said Elodie

Fink grunted and then stood back up and rejoined the heroes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Atum's Dark Videogame**

The heroes had patched up Fink and sent the boy that guided them back to his home. They were all preparing themselves for what else Dio and Shadowy Figure had in stored for them. The tension of the air was so thick that one could punch right through it.

The heroes were walking through the streets of Cairo being led by Fink. As they walked everyone was mentally preparing themselves for the final showdown against the two masterminds of this entire nightmare.

"Are you sure that you found their hideout?" asked Mr. Gar to Fink

"I'm sure, that place is hard to forget." said Fink

"Everyone. Be prepared for whatever comes next." said Ken

As they took every single step towards their destination, everyone could feel the air getting shallower and a presence could be felt getting stronger as they were nearing the location of their search. Then amongst all the buildings, one stood out as a dark aura surrounded it and a dark mist started coming out from the windows and doors.

"This is it." said K.O. as he tightened his fists

"That's the mansion Dio and Shadowy Figure are in." said Enid

"Man, they have terrible taste." said Rad and afterwards Elodie slapped him in the back of his head.

The heroes all looked at the headquarters of the enemy as they recalled all the battles that they faced. All the blood, sweat, tears that paved their path. Countless mystical lands behind them filled with tribulations. Time after time they faced danger and stared death in the eye against all the vicious Villain Stand assassins. Now after all that here they stood. Face to face with their enemy and each and everyone of them had their own goals set to overcome. They all shared a look filled with determination.

Kenshiro sought to avenge the friends that lost their lives at the hands of Dio and Shadowy Figure's actions.

Mr. Gar was determined to make the villains pay for harming his employees and his store.

Carol made it her personal mission to fight evil whenever it showed its ugly head and avenge those that Dio and Shadowy Figure hurt.

Elodie wanted to make the two villains pay for making her their puppet and betray her friends and what she believed in.

Fink wanted to defeat the two people that made her and her boss go through so many problems and make them pay.

Dendy sought to prove herself to her fellow heroes and over come her weaknesses.

Rad wanted to become the awesome hero that people could look up to and show that he has a reason to stand with the heroes.

Enid was dead set on protecting those she cared for and become the hero that they needed when they needed her.

K.O. had the great desire to defeat the villains that twisted so many people and hurt so many more in their sick twisted ambition. He wanted to become a hero.

"Let's go, once Dio and Shadowy Figure are defeated this nightmare will be over." said K.O. as he tightened his headband and everyone walked towards the entrance.

There was no going back. This was it.

The heroes stood in front of the mansion where the large metal gates were open. Feeling the possibility of an ambush the heroes slowly walked in with Ken and Mr. Gar taking the head. They could feel the intense danger that was taunting them as the doors of the mansion slowly began to open.

"Let's be careful. Dio and Shadowy Figure must still have a couple more Stand Users at his beck and call." said Mr. Gar

The heroes made their way to the entrance of the house. In front of them was a long corridor that appeared to be going on forever.

"Fink, do you know what other Stand Users are waiting for us?" asked Carol to the green rat.

"They should have two more Stand Users besides themselves. One of them is known as D'Arby the Younger. His Stand is similar to his brother but he is far more twisted." explained Fink

"I see him." said Ken as a man hovered towards them.

A tall slender man wearing a white suit and a green turban on his head. He had metallic pieces on his chin and his forehead leading up to his nose and a large pink heart on his chest.

"Welcome heroes, I am the butler of this fine home. Please feel free to enter this home and leave some of the happiness you carry with you." said Younger D'Arby as he gestured them to enter in an obviously fake manner.

"You really think we'll fall for the same routine your brother pulled?" asked Rad

"Oh, I see that you are aware of who I am. Then please come inside, I assure you that I do not follow in my brother's shady tactics. I am a simple butler and that is why my masters have kept me by their side." said Younger D'Arby still wearing his gentle smile.

"Last chance, get out of our way and we promise to not hurt you." said Ken as his ultimatum.

"You sir are the one that took down my brother, right. If that's the case how about we put things at ease with a simple bet. I bet your first attack is going to be a left punch at my Stand." said Younger D'Arby as his Stand appeared by his side.

The Stand was a tall mechanical being with two hearts in its chest, respirator tubes on its head and the initials D and A on its forehead. The robot looked like a mechanical action figure. Steam poured out of its head.

"This is my Stand **Atum.** Well? Are you going to attack?" asked Young D'Arby with a smug smile.

"I don't know about everyone else, but your little gentlemanly act is starting to get on my nerves." said Mr. Gar

"Same here." said Ken staring at the Stand trying to figure out its abilities.

Just at that moment, **Atum** threw a right punch. Ken spotted this attack coming and easily dodged it. Ken then landed a devastating right punch on **Atum's** face. Younger D'Arby spatted blood out of his mouth as he fell to the floor.

"So much for this guy. Guess he doesn't have his brother's skill." said Rad

A small mocking laugh then begins to be heard by the heroes. Ken suddenly felt as something gripped his arm with an iron grip. He looked down to his arm and saw that it was **Atum's** hand.

"It seems that you aren't going to be polite. If that's the case, let's go somewhere more private." said Younger D'Arby as he began being swallowed by a dark vortex pulling down Ken.

K.O., Carol and Enid tried to pull Ken out of the vortex but were quickly pulled inside of it as well.

"Carol, Ken, hang on!" said Mr. Gar as he was about to jump in.

"Don't Eugene, you'll be sucked in too!" said Carol from the vortex

"GAR! Listen, if we haven't returned in 15 minutes, burn the place down to the ground!" ordered Ken as the vortex began to close.

* * *

K.O. slowly opened his eyes as he found himself on a beach of some sort. He got up slowly to see his parents and Enid getting up as well.

They looked around and saw that they were in some sort of island.

"Is this an illusion?" asked Carol

"If it is, then they went all out. The water even feels real." said Enid as she felt the water hit her legs.

"I hope this little paradise is to your liking." said Younger D'Arby getting everyone's attention

The heroes turned to see Younger D'Arby next to a large wardrobe and a large gaming console with a smug smile on his face.

The heroes tensed up and prepared for a fight. K.O. called out **Foo Fighter** and Enid's **Greek Fire** appeared on her legs. Kenshiro and Carol both assumed their combat stands ready to blow up their enemy's head.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty. I'll let you go if you defeat me." said Younger D'Arby

"What makes you think that we'll play any game with someone that's related to a big cheater like your brother?" asked Carol

"Because I already have something you want." said Younger D'Arby as he opened the wardrobe.

Inside the wardrobe there were many creepy puppets and one looked like Kenshiro. Younger D'Arby picked it up and held it in his hand as the remaining puppets began to scream and rant.

"I always found my brother's coin collection to be so boring. I much rather puppets, they're great to talk to." said Young D'Arby getting the heroes to become even angrier.

"And here we thought your brother was twisted." said Enid with venom in her words.

Younger D'Arby began chuckling to himself.

"Give us a good reason not to just turn you into paste and forget your little game." said Carol

"Very much like my brother my Stand can steal the souls of my opponents when they've been defeated, and I already have a hand on Ken's soul." said Younger D'Arby as Ken looked to his arm and saw **Atum's** hand gripping at him. "All you must do to recover his soul is to defeat me in a game."

"What kind of game, you don't seem like the gambler type?" asked K.O.

"I'm not. I am a far more refined kind of player. Shall we play a video game? I'll even let you pick." asked Younger D'Arby pointing to the console like a butler.

The heroes were a little confused when the enemy in front of them suggested playing a video game.

"What do you guys think?" asked Enid in a whisper

"This guy is clearly up to something fishy, but how do you cheat in a video game anyway?" asked Carol in a whisper back to Enid.

"It's much harder to do, but depending on the game there are different ways to win. For instance, if we choose a racing game the better you know the track you're playing in and the car the better your chances." explained K.O. narrowing his eyes.

"There's also a chance that the console and the controller may be faulty." added Ken

"So? Shall I choose my opponent or am I supposed to wait until you've mustered the courage to face me?" mocked Younger D'Arby with a smile

K.O. stepped to the mad man and began inspecting the controllers and the video game console.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'll play your game, and I choose Super Smash Hero Melee." said K.O. as he held out the game disk.

Both K.O. and Younger D'Arby sat facing the screen with a controller on each of their hands. Ken used the power of Hokuto Shinken to examine machine and the Younger D'Arby's aura.

The players each chose their characters, each represented by each of their Stands. K.O. had **Foo Fighter** whilst Younger D'Arby had **Atum.** The arena was set and the characters appeared ready. The screen lit up with a count down.

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1..**

 **FIGHT!**

Both characters started the fight exchanging blow for blow. K.O. kept mashing the buttons for swift light attacks, but it seemed that Younger D'Arby was predicting the movements with accurate precision. K.O. changed his strategy by putting in combos and backing up Younger D'Arby's character into a corner, but it didn't work. Younger D'Arby's character countered every attack that K.O. used.

"Is that all you can muster? And here I thought you'd be a challenge." said Younger D'Arby getting into K.O.'s skin

"Quiet, we're just getting started." replied K.O. getting angry.

The round was almost over and only **Foo Fighter** had received damage. K.O.'s frustration was not the only thing going on. Younger D'Arby was using his Stand's second ability to predict K.O.'s moves.

In the game **Foo Fighter** thrusted his punches and attacks that he could but **Atum** kept dodging the attacks with ease and Younger D'Arby's mocking smile didn't. This kept frustrated K.O. to no end. The timer had beeped and with more health Younger D'Arby won the first round.

"Oh shame, it appears that I'm about to win. One more round and your father's soul shall be mine." said Younger D'Arby with a creepy smile.

Purple electricity began coursing through K.O.'s body. The words of Younger D'Arby started to make K.O. feel powerless and unable to stop him. A power began surging within K.O. as Younger D'Arby began laughing.

The next round began as K.O. was surrounded by a powerful purple aura. K.O.'s headband became untied, his wrist bands grew spikes, and his teeth turned into fangs.

The second round started with **Atum** attacking **Foo Fighter** and him not doing anything.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I'll take your soul and the rest of your pitiful family will be next!" said Younger D'Arby believing his victory was ensured.

In that moment, **Foo Fighter** in the game caught **Atum's** hand and crushed it.

"WHAT?!" screamed Younger D'Arby in shock

"You talk too much." replied K.O. in a much darker tone

Back in the game, **Foo Fighter's** body turned purple and his eyes became white with lightning coming out of them. Just then **Foo Fighter** landed a devastating punch on **Atum's** face, and it didn't stop there. **Foo Fighter** started beating his opponent with a rage that would make a hurricane look like a mild breeze. **Foo Fighter** punched left and right leaving **Atum** no room to react or counter.

The fight was over in just a couple of seconds. K.O. was the victory.

Younger D'Arby dropped his controller as his mouth was dropped open and his eyes spelled defeat.

"You lying rat bastard, you must be cheating you couldn't have beaten me like that!" demanded Young D'Arby as he went to hold K.O.

"Looks like your brother got the better skills of the two." said Ken as he held up his arm that lacked **Atum's** hand.

"It seems that you're a complete mess when someone turns the tables on you. Get ready because the next round is the winner. And by the way it's T.K.O., you bastard." said T.K.O. glaring at Younger D'Arby with ease.

"I'm gonna crush you, you little snot!" said Younger D'Arby as he got back the controller and looked at the screen.

The bell rung and both Stands charged at one another. **Atum** began by throwing a punch, but **Foo Fighter** countered with a devastating jab. The powerful punch crushed the enemy Stand's face, which was followed by a devastating right uppercut. The latest attack sent **Atum** flying what seemed like thirty feet into the air signaling his defeat.

 **Winner: FOO FIGHTER!**

Young D'Arby screamed in horror as he then turned trying to escape, but T.K.O. appeared before him.

"Your not getting away." said T.K.O. as **Turbo Foo Fighter** appeared by his side.

"You're gonna do that Ora ora thing?" asked Younger D'Arby in fear

In that moment, **Turbo Foo** **Fighter** unleashed a barrage of punches that were far more vicious than his usual attacks.

 **"TURBO STARDUST BARRAGE!"** said T.K.O. as **Turbo Foo Fighter** yelled **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

Younger D'Arby was sent flying through the sky that turned out to be a wall. The wall fell down by the sheer power of the attack.

The rest of the heroes looked in shock as T.K.O. calmed down and **Turbo Foo Fighter** disappeared.

"K.O.? You ok?" asked Enid

"That's not K.O." answered Ken getting up

"Don't worry, my time's up. Knuckle head should be right out. Just tell him that next time he calls me out, I expect some true fighting and not some dumb ass playing video games." said T.K.O. as K.O.'s headband hovered down to his hand.

As soon as the headband landed on T.K.O.'s hand, he turned back into K.O.

"What happened?" asked K.O.

Carol and Enid were hesitant to answer, but Ken stepped forth.

"We'll talk later, right now we need to get out of here and get back to Gar and the others." said Ken

K.O. tied his headband back on his head and everyone left the room they were being held in. Shortly afterwards they set out to find their friends.


	32. Chapter 32

**Shadowy Ice with a Scent of Vanilla**

While K.O., Ken, Carol and Enid were dealing with Younger D'Arby's twisted video game challenge, Mr. Gar and the rest of the group stayed outside of the mansion as the time that Ken told them ran out.

Tensions were high enough when the heroes arrived at the mansion, now they were through the roof. Half of their allies were missing and inside the house of horrors and they were no closer to finding where their enemy was.

"Alright, we waited the time that Mr. Ken told us to wait, we should go in." said Elodie

"I'm pretty sure that he told us to set this place on fire. But I see your point." said Fink

Mr. Gar wasn't saying anything as he and Dendy were trying to think of a plan.

"We are going in. But understand this, all of you, if we get in a fight against the enemy...Do everything in your power to take them down. That means putting your lives on the line. Do you understand?" asked Mr. Gar

The rest of the heroes nodded in agreement as they all understood what they were going to be up against. Before stepping into the mansion Dendy called out **Shell Shocked** and created a stick to ensure that no traps where in front of them. They entered with Elodie and Fink keeping an eye out for anyone that could attack them. They looked through some of the openings and saw that the maze kept on going.

"All clear." said Elodie as they went out and into the labyrinth.

"One second and we'll have something to even the odds of this labyrinth." said Dendy as **Shell Shocked** appeared once more.

She focused her pixilated energy and created a six pointed construct. Each point was pointing at the four cardinal points as well as up and down.

"This will give us a heads up against any nasty surprises we may find up ahead." said Dendy

"Let's party." said Rad as everyone followed Dendy's detector.

The heroes walked down a flight of stairs until they came down to the bottom floor. The labyrinth seemed to go on for miles and miles with no end in sight. The mists gave the place an atmosphere of dread and danger. As far as the heroes knew the enemy could jump at them at any moment.

At that moment Dendy's detecting construct flared up with the one pointing forward and the one on the left. Everyone tensed up and looked for the hidden enemy.

Fink's nose twitched a little and her eyes widen.

"There you are!" said Fink as she thrusted her arm and **Wicked Prayer** appeared.

 **Wicked Prayer** waved its arms and used its gravity powers to pull a man out of one of the pillars. The man was relatively short and wore a beige shirt and pants, he had dark skin and grey spiky hair and a silly face. Elodie wasted no time and called out **P!nk** and fired at the man landing three arrows on his chest.

The man fell to the ground and as soon as that happened the maze began to disappear. The mists that made up the labyrinth began to disappear and turned the large endless maze into a normal living room with pillars surrounding the few pieces of furniture that the room had. The one thing that everyone noticed was that there were no windows.

"Who is that guy?" asked Rad leaning on one of the pillars

"His name is Kenny G. He's a specialist at creating illusions that he uses to trick his opponents and make them go nuts, but more often than nought he works with a partner." explained Fink

"If that's the case then we should keep our eyes open in case someone else jumps out." said Mr. Gar as they all began to walk into he room.

Just as Rad was about to join them, he felt something on the pillar that he was leaning on. He turned around and saw that someone had written on it. It said that "anyone that read the message and turns around will face a horrible death". Dread began to fill Rad as he thought that this was no idle threat. He looked to his allies for some reassurance, but he was met with no response. Dendy's construct wasn't responding, and Fink's sense of smell wasn't picking up on anything. Rad slowly picked up his phone and used the screen to look over his own shoulder as sweat ran down his neck.

On the screen Rad spotted a monstrous creature.

A pair of red eyes peered out of the darkness. A tall muscular creature stood with with pale skin, a skull face mask that covered the top of the face, a flaring red phoenix flaring from the chest to its shoulders, its skeletal arms were wrapped with black bandages, and a pair of crimson red armored legs.

Rad saw how the creature snarled with its fanged jagged teeth as it spotted Rad. The monstrous Stand's eyes flared up as it got ready to attack the heroes. As it was about to fire Mr. Gar turned around noticing that Rad was taking his time.

"Radicles, don't just stand there." said Mr. Gar as he turned around.

Time slowed down for Rad as he recalled the words written on the pillar. The creature Stand turned its head to face towards Mr. Gar. In a moment of adrenaline mixed in with fear of the monster behind them, Rad jumped forward as he called out **Lazer** **Finger**.

"Get out of the way!" screamed Rad as he fired a blast of energy to push everyone out of the way.

Before the rest of the group could process what had happened a bright blast of red energy cut through Rad's arm and the room. The blast was bright red as it illuminated the room. After the attack subsidized the rest of the group spotted Rad on the corner of the room with his right arm missing above the elbow.

"Rad!" screamed Dendy as the heroes started to get back up.

A slow clap echoed through the room as the owner of the Stand walked out from the shadows. Everyone saw none other than Shadowy Figure walk right beside the monstrous Stand with its eyes still glowing red.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed that this clown was able to not only push you guys out of the way but got out with only one arm less. Tipped my hat to you, Radicles." said Shadowy Figure as he clapped.

The heroes growled and snarled at the villain. They slowly got up as Shadowy Figure chuckled to himself.

"I gotta hand it to you guys. I mean you came from the other side of the world and fought all sorts of crazy Stands and you were a constant thorn on my and my partner's side." said Shadowy Figure.

Right after Shadowy Figure said those words, Mr. Gar smashed his fist into his face. Shadowy Figure was sent flying straight through a pillar.

"You'll pay for that. Dendy, try to get Rad out of here, Fink and Elodie help me take this creep down." said Mr. Gar aching for a fight with **Smash Mouth**.

"With Pleasure." said Elodie as she called out **P!nk.**

Shadowy Figure slowly pulled himself out from the rubble. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms. He then wiped some blood from its lips.

"That, hurt. Let's see how you guys do against my Stand, **Vanilla Ice."** said Shadowy Figure as the monstrous **Vanilla Ice** appeared beside him with its eyes glowing.

Mr. Gar lit up **Smash Mouth** and blasted towards Shadowy Figure ready to crush his skull, but Shadowy Figure moved to the left dodging the attack. Several arrows of light from **P!nk** flew right at Shadowy Figure. After an arrow landed on his shoulder, Shadowy Figure used **Vanilla Ice** to blast the rest away temporarily blinding himself.

Using this opening Fink and Dendy dragged Rad's unconscious body back towards the entrance. Just as Shadowy Figure tried to caught them off, Mr. Gar blasted **Smash Mouth** towards the ground creating a large dust cloud which blinded Shadowy Figure. After both Fink and Dendy were out of danger, Mr. Gar bursted out of the cloud and landed a devastating uppercut on Shadowy Figure's face sending him flying into the room above.

"Those two will destroy this place." said Elodie rushing to the stairs.

* * *

On the room above both Mr. Gar and Shadowy Figure crashed through the floor. Once they reached the floor, Shadowy Figure kicked Gar away from him to the other side of the room. Mr. Gar landed and dragged himself to a stop before glaring at Shadowy Figure landing on the ground as if he hadn't been punched through the ceiling.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you." said Shadowy Figure

"What are you talking about?" asked Mr. Gar ready for a fight.

"Oh, right. You don't know, do you? Let me make this clear for you then." said Shadowy Figure as he began to uncover his face.

Gar's eyes slowly widen in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the floor, at Shadowy Figure's feet, laid all the wrappings and dark cloths that covered Shadowy Figure's face.

Gar now had a good look at his enemy's face. He had short brown hair that made it down his neck, his pale almost grey kin made him look like one of the undead, his teeth were sharpen and his eyes were glowing red.

"No. It can't be." said Mr. Gar as his glasses fell to the ground.

"What's wrong Elbow, afraid of ghosts?" asked Shadowy Figure with a wicked and crooked grin.

In a split second, Shadowy Figure shot a laser that pierced Mr. Gar's leg, and then closed the distance between him and Mr. Gar and with the aid of its Stand, **Vanilla Ice,** punched Gar back to the wall.

Snapping out of his trance, Mr. Gar called forth **Smash Mouth** and flew up to the and used the ceiling to blast himself down towards Shadowy Figure. Shadowy Figure then fired it's laser vision towards Gar forcing him to dodge the blast. Mr. Gar did not slow down and kept his stride slamming down on the ground missing Shadowy Figure by a hair.

Shadowy Figure then fired another laser blast at Mr. Gar, hitting him square in the chest and leaving a nasty burn mark. Mr. Gar crashed on the wall behind him as some blood spurt out of his mouth.

"Why Laser Blast? Why didn't you say you were alive? Why are you doing this?" asked Mr. Gar as some blood dripped down his mouth.

"After the experimental glorps blew me up that night, it was Lord Dio that saved me. He saw the potential in me and brought me into the fold of his plan. What better way to ensure peace than by putting someone like Dio in charge. No more bad choices not destruction." explained Shadowy Figure

"You betrayed everything you ever stood for, and all so you could turn people into your puppets?!" asked Mr. Gar as he tried to get up only for Shadowy Figure to kick him back into the wall.

The fallen hero began to chuckle as Mr. Gar gritted his teeth in pain. Shadowy Figure then began to stomp on and kick Gar without mercy making him cough up more blood.

"Aw, poor little Eugene. Always trying to be a hero but always ending with the short end of the stick. I always figured you would eventually quit after all the crap I gave you. Ironically it was my supposed 'death' that did the trick. Once a loser always a loser." chuckled Shadowy Figure sadistically as he continued to kick Mr. Gar.

Before Shadowy Figure could land another kick on Mr. Gar, an arrow of light ran him through the back of his neck. Mr. Gar saw that Elodie had caught up to them and took her shot.

"I can't believe that I looked up to you." said Elodie with venom as she readied **P!nk** for another deadly shot.

Shadowy Figure stumbled backwards a little, but then he used **Vanilla Ice** to tear out the arrow and growl at Elodie with glowing red eyes. Before Shadowy Figure and **Vanilla Ice** could obliterate Elodie, a powerful gravitational pull made Shadowy Figure and his Stand to the roof.

"If you think I'd let myself be benched just like that, you are dead wrong pal." said Fink as **Wicked Prayer** blasted the gravity at its will.

Shadowy Figure fired another laser blast with the aid of **Vanilla Ice** altering its direction with deadly accuracy. The lasers sharply turned and split nearly striking both Elodie and Fink. This allowed Shadowy Figure to get back to the floor and with a snarl he looked back at the two girls.

"You two are really starting to annoy me. I understand Eugene's stake in this but you two have nothing on me. You both want something, once Dio rules the world he'll be grateful to the two of you. All this coming and going between heroes and villains is all redundant. Lord Dio and I are above the morality of good and evil." said Shadowy Figure as a dark red aura enveloped him and **Vanilla Ice.**

"If you expect them or me to trust someone that's above morality? He he, I always thought that you were full of yourself but in truth is your just crazy." said Mr. Gar slowly getting up.

"Shouldn't you be down by inner bleeding?" asked Shadowy Figure as he fired a laser that sharply turned towards Mr. Gar.

At that moment Elodie fired her second energy arrow to block the lasers as Fink used her Stand's gravity powers to keep Shadowy Figure in place. Mr. Gar used this chance to use **Smash Mouth** to move out of the way of the laser attacks and regroup with the others.

"This is my fight, stand back." said Mr. Gar as **Smash Mouth** flared up from his elbows.

"You could never beat me back in our P.O.I.N.T. days, now your bleeding and I'm beyond my former limits. You will die." said Shadowy Figure as his eyes glowed red.

Mr. Gar blasted forward at full speed as Shadowy Figure smiled believing he had the advantage. But suddenly Shadowy Figure found himself weighing 2000 tons with a smirking Fink using her Stand. Mr. Gar landed a punch straight on Shadowy Figure's face, sending him flying back to the wall.

"I thought you said 'this was your fight'?" asked Shadowy Figure in rage

"I told them to stand back, not that I'd fight you alone. Your ego is your weakness." said Mr. Gar with a stoic determination.

Shadowy Figure screamed in fury and then used **Vanilla Ice's** power to fire a barrage of lasers in rage leaving scorch marks around his eyes.

Elodie responded to the onslaught with a storm of her own energy arrows to block as many of the lasers as she could, while Fink used **Wicked Prayer** to block those that escaped Elodie. Meanwhile Mr. Gar's Stand flared up even brighter as the flame from his elbows split into five different flaring flames.

 **"SMASH MOUTH OVERDRIVE!"** screamed Mr. Gar as his Stand's flames enveloped his fists to his elbows.

Gar charged at the fallen hero narrowly dodging and countering the lasers. With a fiery determination Mr. Gar pushed through the lasers as he got closer and closer to the fallen hero. As he drew closer and closer to his target Mr. Gar let out a challenging war cry.

Mr. Gar clashed with Shadowy Figure's most powerful blast sending shockwaves of energy that resulted in an explosion. Mr. Gar pushed through the pain until his punch connected with Shadowy Figure's face.

When the smoke cleared up all that remained was Mr. Gar holding his arm and the burnt out remains of Shadowy Figure. A few moments of silence passed as the heroes caught back their breath.

"Not a word about this to the rest, understood?" asked Mr. Gar

Elodie and Fink nodded in agreement.

"Good. What about Rad and Dendy?" asked Mr. Gar

"Dendy got him to a medic, should be better now." responded Fink

"That's good, I may need one as well." said Mr. Gar before falling down unconscious for the lack of blood.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Monster Rises**

K.O., Ken, Enid and Carol ran through the mansion hooping to find their way back to the entrance and their friends. As they ran they couldn't help but feel and hear the sounds of battle taking place above their heads. Pieces of rubble and dust came down upon their heads. Fear of their friends well being made the heroes go faster. However, just as suddenly as the rumbling started, it just stopped causing the heroes to wonder what the outcome had been.

Thoughts of their friends and companions being defeated by the enemy made them afraid of what might happen.

"It feels like we've been running around in circles." said Enid in frustration

"And with no windows we don't even know where we are going." said Carol

"I hope the guys are alright." said K.O. with worry in his voice.

"They're all strong they won't fall that easily. But we have to keep moving." said Ken as the heroes continued their search.

Unbeknownst to the two groups of heroes a small figure in the shadows looked upon the most recent development. The figure was a short man with pale skin. He had long unkept black hair, purple eyes, and black lipstick. He wore a dark jumpsuit underneath a brown vest, a purple loincloth, a tiger pattern taqiyah, grey boots and ringlets on his ankles and wrists.

He laughed silently as he crawled on the ceiling.

"I know I should have some respect for those guys, but this is exactly what they deserve for calling me a loser all those times. Now I, Nukesaku, will end these heroes with my special power. I am a vampire after all. They'll be no match." said Nukesaku as he jumped into the shadows.

K.O.'s group kept on running through the mansion corridors until the heard a woman's scream.

"What was that?" asked Carol

"It came from right up ahead." said Ken as the heroes picked up the pace.

The heroes ran up the stairs where they found someone bursting out of a dark room. A young woman wearing a long pink dress was screaming and crying for help. She then looked up and saw the heroes walking up to her.

"Oh please help me! I was dragged here against my will! Please you got to save me!" said the woman getting down on her knees and crying her eyes out.

Carol and Enid walked up to the young lady and kneeled right beside her.

"Its alright honey, can you tell us what happened to you?" asked Carol

"I was brought here in the middle of the night, those horrible men said that they were going to feed me to their master. Please you must get me out of here." said the lady with tears running down the sides of her face.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." said Enid as both her and Carol stood up.

Really? You will? Thank you so-UGH!" began the scared lady before being cut off by Enid and Carol punching her.

Her face was smashed by the sheer amount of force that the two women unleashed upon her. The young woman was sent flying a couple of feet before stopping and looking up holding her nose and mouth.

"Why did you do that?" asked the young lady in shock.

Both Enid and Carol gave the girl a stone hard look of disdain.

"Don't you dare pull that stunt with us pal." said Carol hitting her palm.

"We can see right through your charade as easily as if we were reading a book." added Enid narrowing her eyes.

The young lady tried to get away as both Enid and Carol towered over her with fire in their eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" asked the young lady.

"You're overplaying the whole damsel in distress part a little too exaggerated." said Carol

"Show us your real face lady, if you truly are a lady." said Enid

The young lady then turned around to show the scowling face of Nukesaku. The little vampire glared at the two women in rage.

"How? How did you figure me out? I am a powerful vampire, turned personally by Lord Dio." said Nukesaku showing his claws and fangs.

The heroes remained unmoved by this revelation. K.O. was about to fight the vampire but his father placed a hand on his shoulder. K.O. looked up to his father in confusion, and Ken only responded by turning his head.

Back with the ladies and the vampire, Nukesaku jumped at the two women attempting to finish them up. However, as the little vampire was closing on on the two women, he was met with two powerful kicks directly to the face. The vampire assassin was sent flying to the back of the room with his face bleeding from the kicks.

"How dare you! I'll suck the marrow from your bones after I kill you!" said Nukesaku as he licked the blood from his cheek.

"Are all vampires this chatty and pathetic?" asked Enid

The little vampire began to jump around the room using the walls, floor and ceiling to ricochet faster and faster.

The two women remained unamused by this feeble attempt at getting an advantage over his opponents. The little vampire jumped straight at the two women as the blue aura surrounded Carol and **Greek Fire** was summoned by Enid.

Enid kicked the little vampire with a fiery roundhouse kick and Carol joined her with a powerful punch of her own. The attacks landed on their mark knocking the would-be vampire assassin once more and sent him through several walls with ease.

"Wow, what a loser." said K.O. as Nukesaku laid down groaning.

"I hate it when someone plays at an old stereotype to get the upper hand." said Carol as the heroes walked up to the defeated vampire.

"I always thought that vampires were strong but if this loser is something to go on with I think we're good." said Enid

Kenshiro kneeled down and picked up the defeated little man by the scruff of his shirt.

"Now listen here, you'll lead us through this haunted mansion straight to Dio. Do you understand loser?" asked Ken

"Yeah, I understand. But tell me something. How did you know everyone used to call me 'loser'?" asked Loser between groans.

"Good grief." said Enid in a sigh

The heroes stuffed Loser in a bag and proceeded to beat their way out of the mansion of horrors. Both K.O. and Ken called forth their powers and punched through the remaining walls getting back out in the open. The sun placed the time at around 5:40. Only a few minutes left before the sun went down and their advantage with it.

"We got to get going, time's running out." said K.O. helping Enid out of the hole.

"Alright, where can we find Dio?" asked Ken to the bagged vampire.

"The tower on the side of the mansion is where Dio usually is. Could we please hurry this bag is not going to help me for long!" said the Loser vampire from inside the bag.

"You heard him, let's go." said Carol as the heroes rushed to the tower.

* * *

Back with Elodie, Mr. Gar and Fink, the two females had finished wrapping bandages on Mr. Gar.

"Alright, that should help keep him in one piece." said Elodie tightening the bandages.

"I don't usually think much about heroes, but this guy is really one of the good ones." said Fink looking at the slightly conscious Gar.

Elodie looked at the little green rat, then at Mr. Gar and then she looked down to her own palm. She closed her hand in a fist.

"No, he is one of the best. I need you to get him out of here and to the hospital where Dendy and Rad are." said Elodie looking at her ally.

"What?! You're kidding, right? What are you supposed to do anyway?!" asked Fink turning to face Elodie.

Elodie turned to the battlefield and picked up the tattered and burnt remains of Shadowy Figure's scarf. She wrapped it around her stomach, where the scar that started it all was.

"I'm going to finish this." answered Elodie tightening the scarf.

"Are you nuts?! Dio is the bastard that started this mess. If all these powerful Stand users bowed down to this guy and were more than ready to throw themselves in front of a bus for him. What does that tell you about him? You don't even know what his Stand is or what it does. What you're about to do is suicide." explained Fink

Elodie turned around and went down to Fink's eye level. Elodie kept her eyes looking down and her hair kept her eyes covered in shadows. She then placed a hand on her shoulder and then looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm well aware of that possibility. But let's look at our current state; Two members of our team are unable to fight, half of our team is unaccounted for and we are deep into enemy territory. We may not have a chance against this guy like this again. While you take Mr. Gar back, I'll face Dio and figure out what his Stand's capable off. That way at least you'll be ready to avenge me." said Elodie as she got up and headed to the stairs.

Fink began to tremble slightly as Elodie walked away with a sad smile on her face.

"Don't think this makes us friends or anything. I can handle myself. I'm a professional villain. Don't get killed, I want to beat you myself." said Fink between sniffs as she slung Mr. Gar over her shoulder.

Elodie stood on the first step of the staircase waiting for Fink to be out of range. Once the green rat had gotten out of her sight, Elodie started walking up the stairs feeling a chill running down her spine. She climbed higher and higher picking up speed until she was running towards the top of the mansion.

Then, something happened that scared Elodie. Just as she was about to step on the last step before the top floor, she found herself back on the floor where they were fighting not that long ago. Elodie looked around left and right hoping to find an explanation and then she looked at a strange mist that seemed to come down from the top floor.

Elodie gritted her teeth as she took up rushing through the stair once again.

"Let's see just what you're capable of Dio." said Elodie with venom in her voice.

Elodie found herself running back to the floor that she was prior to starting over from the beginning. She reached the floor that she was aiming for. Just as she took the final step Elodie felt as if the whole area around her became heavy and freezing. It was hard to breath for Elodie as she turned towards the floor above of where she was.

At the top there was a man sitting on a large throne. The man stood up and moved to be better seen. The man was easily six feet tall, he had pale skin and had long blond hair that went down to the back of his neck. He wore a long sleeved black shirt underneath an orange jacket and golden bracelets, he had pale pants, black boots, a heart buckle belt and a green heart on a headband.

This man was Dio, the man that set all of this in motion. His bright yellow eyes peered through the darkness straight at Elodie.

"Elodie, I wasn't expecting you to be the first one to arrive here." said Dio

Elodie was petrified and unable to respond at first. She then mustered the courage to stand up as she looked at the scarf she had wrapped around her waist.

"I've come from the other side of the world to put an end to you." said Elodie

"Why would you do that? I could give you everything that your heart desires. If you join me once more you can become the powerful super famous hero that you've always wanted. When my plan is completed everyone won't ever have to suffer through loss and will live a life of infinite success." explained Dio

"With you at the top I suppose? I know all too well how you keep your promises. I've come here to take you down." said Elodie as she summoned **P!nk** and readied an arrow.

"Very well, let us see if the Chariot can defeat **THE WORLD!"** said Dio as his Stand appeared above him.

Dio's Stand resembled a large muscular man with bronze skin wearing a yellow and green armor. It's face was covered half way by a face guard that slanted at a steep angle that connected to the back making the guard resemble an inverted triangle. Two diving tubes connected the guard to a pair of large air tanks. Its chest was covered by thick armored straps that ran down to its waist and back. Both arms were armored and behind each of the hands there were clocks surrounded by gears. In the Stand's lower area was covered with armor and its feet had pointy ends. Just like his user the Stand had hearts on its chin, base of the abdomen, crotch area, and on both of its knees.

 **The World** launched itself towards Elodie as she prepared to fire **P!nk.** But then the wall behind Elodie was shattered allowing the light of the sun to come into the room.

Dio pulled back **The World** as he covered his face with an amused smile. Behind Elodie where K.O., Enid, Carol and Ken looking to end this fight.

"We finally found you, Dio." said K.O. as the heroes glared at the creature that had caused them so many trouble.

"My, my, it seems like this has turned out to be a very interesting evening." said Dio with an amused chuckle.

The final battle between the heroes and Dio was about to begin.


	34. Chapter 34

**Against The World**

The heroes stood in the light of the sun looking at Dio dead in the eye. The fury that they felt for him could not be described with mere words. After almost two months of chasing him around the world the vampire Stand user before them had ran quite the pain tab. All the heroes were ready to turn the man before them into nothing more than dust.

However, Dio had other plans.

"I see that all the heroes have finally joined in the fight. Sadly, I don't feel the need to face you right now. So, I'll see you soon heroes." Said Dio as he began to leave back to his dark tower.

"You're not getting away that easily!" said K.O. as he and the others charged into the mansion.

The heroes rushed in trying to catch up with the vampire but the thick mist before them blocked the monster's exit. With a quick swipe of his hand Kenshiro dispersed the mist.

"Damn, he's gone." Said K.O.

"He couldn't have gone far; the sun is still up." Said Ken

"He must be at the top of the tower." Said Carol

"Elodie, are you alright? You look worn out and worse for wear." Said Enid as she checked on her friend.

"I'm alright Enid, I was just ready to fight Dio when you burst in at the last second." Said Elodie rubbing her right shoulder.

"Where are Mr. Gar and the rest aren't they here with you?" asked K.O.

Elodie looked down in shame and then looked back up to her friends and allies.

"Rad suffered a catastrophic injury by a Stand's surprise attack. Curtesy of Shadowy Figure. As Dendy got Rad to a hospital, Mr. Gar engaged Shadowy Figure in combat with me giving some support. After a bloody battle, Mr. Gar was too injured to continue. He must be at the hospital with Fink and the others. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more in to help them." Said Elodie with pain in her words.

Enid placed a hand on her friend's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It's alright hon. At least you're still here to fight the good fight." Said Carol giving Elodie a thumbs up.

"Wait, there's more. I believe that I know what Dio's Stand can do." Said Elodie as he dug into the scarf wrapped around her.

"What are you saying?" asked K.O.

Elodie then pulled out her phone.

"I knew that I was no match for Dio but I figured that I could find out what his Stand may be capable off with this." Said Elodie as she hit play on her phone.

The video played how Elodie rushed through the stairs towards Dio. It showed how she took every single step to the point where she and the other where currently. But then, something happened. The video switched to the bottom of the stairs once more.

"What happened? Did the video restart itself?" asked Enid

"No. I was confused as well but look at the time, it shows that it was still filming. Dio somehow managed to pull me back to where I started from. That must be his Stand's ability." Said Elodie pointing to the video.

"Could it be something like super speed or something?" asked Carol

"I don't think so it felt more like some strange pulse went through me slowing me down, but the important part is that now we have an idea as to what we're up against." Said Ken as he opened the bag he carried with Loser inside. "Where is Dio's room?"

"Up the stairs there's a secret door at the right, underneath the lamp on the wall." Said Loser as he was stuffed once more into the bag.

"You heard the little imp, let's go." Said K.O. as he and the rest of the heroes rushed up to the powerful vampire's room.

The heroes climbed the stairs with swift movements, hoping to catch the vampire while the light of the sun was still in the sky.

The climb up those stairs was one that the heroes had to made quickly and just as the loser had said there was a hidden entrance to Dio's room to their right. Ken wasted no time and busted down the wall with a powerful punch. With their only obstacle destroyed the heroes entered the dark room that only had a single dark window letting light shine in harmlessly. In front of them laid a single coffin.

Knowing fully well that this vampire wouldn't be dumb enough to hide in the coffin, the heroes looked around knowing this was a trap.

"Show yourself Dio. Or have you forgotten whatever pride you had a few seconds ago?" said Enid searching the shadows.

"I don't need to show myself if I do not desire it. I applaud you all for coming here but I will do everything in my power to ensure victory." said Dio mockingly from the shadows.

The heroes kept looking around, staying in a closed circle formation around one another. The air kept getting colder and colder as Dio continued to speak.

"Unlike all of you I live with no regrets and as such no matter what you all say or do I will not fall down to your level. I, Dio, will reach the crest of power and rule the multiverse as the one to acquire the ever elusive Heaven." said Dio as suddenly the coffin was racked open.

The heroes turned to see that from inside the coffin came out the torn remains of Loser.

"Let this be a warning for all of you, do not get in my way. Farewell." said Dio as he jumped out from a window into the dark streets of Cairo.

The heroes wasted no time and shattered the remaining wall in pursuit of the elusive master vampire. Elodie called out her Stand **P!nk** and fired a barrage of arrows straight at the master mind behind her mind control.

Any being would've been turned into Swiss cheese within second but Dio was not like everyone else. The evil Stand Using vampire merely jumped high in the air with little effort dodging the incoming arrows. Elodie fired another curtain of arrows aimed directly at Dio but he again jumped out of the way as if the arrows were moving at a snail's pace. Dio kept running farther and farther away from the heroes as the sun was no almost completely gone.

The heroes landed on the street and took up pursuit of their enemy. Dio continued to rush away from the heroes almost as if he hovered over the ground. Rushing through the streets of the Egyptian capital as the lights of the one came to life.

Kenshiro jumped high in the air and allowed gravity to carry him back down with a vicious spinning kick. Dio sensed the attack coming and quickly sprung himself upwards with his Stand ready to block the attack. **The World** appeared and crossed its arms above his head, taking the full might of Ken's attack. The clash between the two powerful titans created a powerful shockwave that pushed them both in opposite directions. Dio was sent flying all to way to the end of the street into a black car and Ken was thrown into a large nearby building.

"Dad!" yelled K.O.

"I'm alright, I'll catch up." replied Ken as he dug himself out of the rubble.

The rest of the heroes continued on their race towards their target as Kenshiro rose from the place he landed on and joined them by jumping on the buildings. Just as they were within spotting distance of Dio, Elodie fired another swarm of arrows with **P!nk** and Enid called out **Greek Fire** and sent a powerful fire blast. The two attacks combined into a single hail of burning energy arrows.

Meanwhile Dio was dusting himself off of all the debris when he spotted the attack.

"Those two were very powerful when I first encountered them and they've become even stronger. It is almost a pity that I have to slay them." said Dio as he called **The World.**

The powerful Stand snatched one of the flaming arrows and threw it straight at another arrow. The attack bounced off the arrow and went to another one and another one until all the arrows were sent away from Dio.

"With a couple more years you might actually pose a threat, or at least some amusement." said Dio mockingly as he leaped out of the car.

The heroes arrived at the wrecked car just in time to see Dio land on a building's roof. Dio began to walk away as the heroes closed the distance towards the building.

"That guy is such a bastard, its getting annoying." said Enid narrowing her eyes to the evil vampire.

"Come one, we can catch up to him through that street." said Carol as the heroes rushed down the back streets.

* * *

On the other side of the building, Dio was walking down on the street. He looked at the world and began thinking to himself.

"It seems so interesting and so weird at the same time. The power of humans to adapt and develop so much in such short amounts of time. I look at this world and I see so much potential being wasted, wasted by brainless idiots and carbon copy pasted figures of power. Be it the Council of Villains or P.O.I.N.T. every last one of them is beneath me. It only took a few words and I was able to turn all of those heroes and villains to my side. I cannot help but feel chills with what I could do if I was at the very top." thought Dio to himself as he looked upon the city's night life.

"There he is!" said Carol's voice snapping Dio out of his dreams of grandeur.

The evil vampire turned around and spotted K.O., Enid, Elodie and Carol dashing towards him. Deciding that he could use the exercise, Dio allowed the four heroes to catch up to him.

Once the heroes got within the right distance of Dio, the battle began with K.O. summoning **Foo Fighter** , Enid calling **Greek Fire** , Elodie loading up **P!nk** and Carol's aura flaring up.

Dio stood with a smile as the heroes attacked him. K.O. and Enid started by sending a barrage of punches and kicks towards him, this forced Dio to dodge and side step the attacks. Enid tried a different approach as she used her Stand to send a jumping kick over Dio's head, but he instead bent his head backwards avoiding the attack. Once she landed, Enid rushed with **Greek Fire** to roundhouse kick Dio in half. But this attack was met with Dio's own Stand, **The World,** grabbing hold of Enid's leg and then slamming her into K.O. as he tried to land a hit on Dio.

At that moment, Carol entered the fight with an axe kick that forced Dio to step back. Carol kept her attacks going with jabs and punches and kicks to the vampire, but Dio's Stand had other ideas as it easily swatted away any of the attacks. **The World** blocked the latest attack with its elbow and then landed a devastating blow to Carol's stomach, sending her skidding back holding her stomach.

Just then from the top, Elodie released a rain of energy arrows on top of Dio. Before the arrows could hit their mark **The World** appeared once more on top of Dio and in a fast blur the Stand destroyed the arrows.

"This can't be." said Elodie under hard breath

"Oh, but it can. You thought that I would've become the leader of all those Stand Users, both heroes and villains if I didn't had the power to back it up." said Dio as he appeared with his Stand beside Elodie, holding a bunch of knives.

Before Elodie could react to Dio's appearance, she was kicked back down to the ground by Dio's Stand. Elodie managed to get up and aimed her Stand once more but before she could fire something happened. In a second the knives appeared and imbedded themselves on her legs, feet, arms and shoulders. Elodie screamed in pain as Dio watched in sick glee at his handy work.

"Elodie! Hang on." said Enid as she went to her friend.

Enid reached Elodie and held her as she took the knives off.

"How did he do that?" asked Elodie as she grunted in pain.

"It must be his Stand's ability. It isn't super speed, but it doesn't seem like teleportation either." said Carol as she joined the girls.

Dio chuckled maniacally as he lowered himself down to continue his path to victory.

"None of you will ever get close to defeating me. I will end all of you now with the power of the Stand that rules over all others. Witness the power over time of **ZA WARUDO!"** screamed Dio as he became encased in a bright orange aura.

In that moment it hit Carol. The power of **The World** was not an acceleration ability or a manifestation, instead it was the ability to stop time for a short period. Upon realizing this Carol turned to warn K.O. as he was just getting ready to face the evil vampire once more.

"K.O. listen-!" began Carol before a powerful pulse went through all over her and everyone around them.

Time stood still all around the heroes. Cars were caught mid drive, leaving a trail of light behind them. Birds were in the middle of flapping their wings as they took off of the ground. The only being that had any actual liberty to move was none other than Dio.

Dio slowly walked on the street without care in the world, as if the heroes weren't a threat to him.

"Despite what I may think of all of you, I want you to know that I somewhat enjoyed this time. For the briefest of moments, I felt like mortal again. Your tenacity and strife to reach me reminded me of a much simpler and weaker time in my life. But that is all in the past. Once I cast you all aside the world will be mine for the taking. All those futile dreams and ambitions shall kneel before me DIO!" monologued Dio stoking his already large ego.

Amidst the frozen time K.O. could hear something speaking in the back of his head.

"What are you waiting for? Let's kick that bastard's ass while he monologues." said the voice

"Who are you? What's going on?" thought K.O.

"This isn't going to work, come in here." said the voice once more.

* * *

K.O. was pulled deep inside his own mind. He found himself in a large colosseum like arena, it seemed worn by constant combat, and in the middle there was a cage. In the cage, purple electricity crackled and snapped as the being inside of it gripped and scratched at the bars.

K.O. stepped closer to the cage and spotted someone inside it. Just as he got within arms reach of the cage the being inside it jumped along with the cage high in the air. K.O. jumped back to avoid being crushed by the cage. Just as the cage landed K.O. was able to get a good look at the being inside of it.

Inside the cage was him. But he did not look like he usually did. He wore the jacket and the rest of his usual clothing, but there were some changes. His wrist bands had spikes, he had dark purple eyeliner, he had sharp fangs, and he lacked K.O.'s red headband.

"About damn time!" said the duplicate.

"Who are you? What is this place?" asked K.O. assuming his combat stance

"My name is Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for cooler names. And this damn place is your mind. Now we got to work quickly, that bastard is about to make his next move." said T.K.O.

"What are you saying?" asked K.O. not letting up.

"We'll clear up the details later, but now you need to use **Foo Fighter** at his strongest if you want to win." said T.K.O. extending his hand.

K.O. thought for a moment looking at his hand and then at his other self. Time wasn't on their side and his friends and family were in danger. He had to make a sacrifice, he had to be a hero.

"Alright, let's do this T.K.O." said K.O. taking T.K.O.'s hand

"You won't regret this." said T.K.O. with a chuckle as they shook hands.

* * *

Back in the real world, Dio approached the frozen form of Carol with more than the intention to cause harm.

"Now, perish in my name-UGH!" was cut off Dio as something sent him flying across the street with great force.

At that moment Dio's frozen time was at an end, time began to move once more.

"-he can freeze time!" finished Carol before noticing K.O. standing before her with a purplish strong blue aura around him.

Just then Ken arrived at the scene and was amazed with how Dio picked himself up from where he was punched.

"It seems that I missed that guy getting punched." said Ken

"Don't worry dad, he can still take a lot more punishment." said K.O. cracking his knuckles.

"Carol stay here. We'll handle this guy. And no this is not a 'gender thing' or a 'man's job thing'. This is a beat that monster thing." said Ken as his energy coursed through him.

Both father and son started walking towards Dio and he did the same.

"I'm not sure what sort of trick you played on me, but I assure you that I won't let it happen again." said Dio as **The World** appeared beside him.

The three warriors got close to each other and their battle began. K.O. called out **Foo Fighter** but was intercepted by **The World's** swift kick giving K.O. a nasty cut on the leg.

At that moment Kenshiro launched a devastating blow towards **The World.** The Stand managed to dodge the attack leaving a vicious cut on the left side of both its and its' user's face. K.O. followed his father's initiative and continued to attack Dio with **Foo Fighter** only to be met by **The World's** fists creating a clash.

The two Stands continued their exchange of punches left and right at blinding speeds. All that seemed possible to keep track of was the exchange of looks that the fighters were giving one another. K.O. held a determined angered look, Kenshiro held his stoic gaze that laid before his great anger, and finally Dio had a sinister smile of confidence in his ugly mug.

The Stands continued on their vicious assault until Kenshiro stepped up and joined in the fight. Amidst the storm of punches the Fist of the North Star got close enough for Dio to jump high in the sky with the aid of **The World.** His escape was followed by both Ken and K.O. as they both chased after him.

Dio kept his distance from the two heroes, but both K.O. and Ken were getting closer to him with ease.

"You are very stubborn...for insects!" screamed Dio as his Stand engaged the two heroes in combat once more.

K.O. charged in with **Foo Fighter** once more trading blow for blow against **The World.** **Foo Fighter** came in with an uppercut forcing **The World** to snap its head backwards and then it intercepted the attack with a left hook. Just at that moment **Foo Fighter** held onto **The World's** arm and used it to hold it in place as Kenshiro launched himself towards Dio.

Dio spotted Ken going towards him and commanded his Stand to come to him but was held back by **Foo Fighter's** iron hold. Seeing no other option Dio was forced to dodge and counter the punches and kicks that Ken sent his way with a battle cry. All the attacks were sent with pin point accuracy forcing Dio to use his somewhat restricted arms to block the punches.

As the battle raged on between Dio and Ken, K.O. held back **The World** to the best of his struggle but the Stand was able to get free and return to its master. K.O. chased after **The World** with **Foo Fighter** just in time for Ken to land a slight tap on Dio's leg as he attempted to block Ken's chop.

 **The World** pushed Kenshiro back down to a building rooftop leaving a skid mark. K.O. entered the fight once more with **Foo Fighter** coming in swinging at break neck speeds. The two Stands launched their own punches clashing with one another and creating a powerful shock wave. Both Stand Users channeled their energies into their attacks with neither of them willing to give an inch.

Sadly Dio did not saw fit for a common human to equal him in power and thus utilized a cheap trick to gain the upper hand.

As the battle for dominance between the two Stands raged on, Dio used its left hand to pull out an extra knife and flung it directly at K.O.'s head. Catching a glimpse of the knife, K.O. moved back his head with the knife only leaving a small cut across his right eyebrow.

This loss of focus was all that Dio needed as he then pushed back K.O. with all his strength. As K.O. plummeted back to the ground he was caught by his father just in time.

"Are you alright, K.O.?" asked Ken

"Yeah, he nearly got me with a cheap shot. But I can still fight." said K.O. getting back up.

Both father and son looked up to their foe. He was grinning as if he had no shame in using a weapon in a fight of wills.

"You don't seem to mind playing dirty do you? Are you so afraid of losing that you'd throw a knife to someone who isn't old enough to drink?" asked Ken at Dio waiting for his response.

"You should both of you know that those things hold no meaning to me. Whenever I fight, whoever I fight, I always fight to the death." said Dio with a maniacal laugh while pressing his index finger on his right temple to the point of bleeding.

"Funny you should say that...because...you're already dead." said Ken with his usual stoic tone.

"WHAT?!" screamed Dio with widen eyes.

Suddenly the leg that Kenshiro had struck earlier began to swell up like a balloon filled with meat at an alarming rate. Dio stood helpless as his body turned against him. The leg kept contorting and turning into a meaty bulge that acted separate from the rest of Dio. The leg suddenly exploded causing Dio to fall down to the plaza below him while screaming with agony.

Both K.O. and Ken jumped down to the street ready to finish the evil vampire once and for all. Just as they arrived at the ground Dio was struggling to get back up, as the blood came out from the remains of his thy.

"You don't seem so high and mighty now Dio." said Ken

Dio struggled up to his foot with a dark scowl on his face, with more anger than actual pain. At the end Dio managed to stable himself with his one good leg and glared at the two heroes.

"You worms think this'll stop me? I AM DIO AND I WILL NOT FALL TO ANYONE! **ZA WARUDO** " screamed Dio as he contorted his remaining leg muscles to patch himself up leaving a stub instead of a leg.

Dio was encased in a bright orange aura as a powerful pulse went through the entire plaza freezing time once more. Dio grinned as he spotted Ken holding up a combat stance about to fight. Dio then hopped to where he stood with a sinister grin on his face.

"I'll make sure to make you both pay for this humiliation. Starting with the brat." said Dio as he turned to face K.O. only to see that he wasn't there. "What?! Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?" came a voice from above Dio.

Dio turned just in time to get punched in the stomach by K.O. Rio bounced on the ground until he came to a stop by using his one leg. Rio looked at K.O. and he saw that he was encased in a crystal blue aura with a purple energy surrounding it.

"What?" asked Dio.

"Your Stand allows you to stop time for a brief moment, mine allows me to accelerate myself with super speed. This is my Stands ability, **Turbo Accelerator!** Let's see how you fight in an even playing field you undead creep." said K.O. pointing at Dio as **Foo Fighter** stood beside him surrounded by a blue purplish aura.

 **(Insert Stronger than You)**

Dio gritted his teeth in anger and rage.

"Don't think too high of yourself you insect!" screamed Dio as **The World** appeared beside him and his orange aura flared up.

Both K.O. and Dio charged against one another with their auras flaring like shooting stars. They both clashed creating a shockwave that pushed them back but they pushed themselves back to clash over and over again. As they continued to fight they kept getting higher and higher into the night sky with only their auras lighting it.

Both Stands and fighters clashed fists and kicks in a savage battle in which both appeared to be tied. Both K.O. and Dio tried to gain the upper hand on the other but given the nature of their abilities they were pretty much tied. K.O. would turn into a blur form time to time getting a couple of good hits on Dio with one landing directly on his stomach with the aid of **Foo Fighter.**

The attack sent Dio flying away from the fight giving K.O. a moment to breath. K.O. then noticed a large empty tower and a smile appeared on his face as he speed towards it.

Back with Dio, he was able to stop himself and was panting. He looked up in time to spot K.O. put his plan into motion. K.O. was using **Foo Fighter** to punch through the tower in a circle separating the top from the rest of the building. Using his own strength along with **Foo Fighter's,** K.O. picked up the tower from the bottom and flung them straight at Dio.

Seeing no way to avoid the attack Dio called out **The World** once more and with a deadly barrage of punches it demolished the tower into less than rubble.

"You think your feeble attacks will have any true effect on me?" asked Dio

"That wasn't meant to hurt you. It was meant to distract you from time moving again." said K.O. making Dio gasp as he saw the birds beginning to move once again.

"Which gave me the opening I needed to end you." called out Ken from below as he jumped from below Dio.

With a vicious force, Ken elbowed Dio square in the back shattering his spine. Just then in a flare of blue and purple K.O. and **Foo Fighter** came back into the fight.

 **"Stardust Barrage!"** called out K.O. as **Foo Fighter** unleashed a powerful storm of punches leaving holes in the body of the immortal vampire.

Dio was sent flying back to the street where they started from the power of the attack.

"We got to follow him." said Ken as both he and K.O. went after Dio.

* * *

Back on the street where Carol, Enid and Elodie where, Dio crashed down in a bloodied mess. One of the flying rocks struck Enid's shoulder causing her to bleed.

Dio stood up and frowned at his pitiful state.

"I must have blood, yours will do." said Dio as he sniffed the blood near him.

Dio turned to face the three women and they readied themselves to fight him. In the blink of an eye Dio appeared before them and swatted away Carol with **The World** and then threw Elodie away as if she was a rag doll.

Before Enid could do anything Dio plunged his hand into her. His sharp claws pierced the skin and began absorbing the blood from her body. Dio's body began to heal itself at an alarming rate, Enid's blood was like a powerful tonic for Dio. All the wounds that he had received disappeared and even his leg grew back.

"ENID!" screamed K.O. in anger as his aura flared like a napalm fueled torch.

Dio turned around to see both K.O. and Ken arrive just in time. With an evil smile Dio dropped Enid back on the floor as if she was no longer useful to him. He then walked up to both of his enemies as he tore the remains of his destroyed jacket. Rio had lost most of his gear and his hair stood up with the new source of power. It seemed as he had gotten a much greater power up.

"Her blood was quite delicious, and very powerful. I feel like I could take you both on without a care. Shall we end this fight." said Dio with a sinister grin.

Both K.O. and Ken gritted their teeth as the battle began once more. All three warriors jumped at each other at blurring speeds. Whenever they clashed they would create powerful shockwaves that resonated through the sky.

The battle raged on as the three warriors were giving it their all amidst the fight. K.O. used his **Turbo Accelerator** to move faster and faster both dodging and attacking Dio and his Stand. Kenshiro used his mastery of the Hokuto Shin Ken to fly up in the sky and unleash a barrage of punches and kicks. Dio used his new found power to turn the tide of the battle, blocking and dodging the attacks with the aid of **The World.**

"You'll never beat me now! I am eternal!" screamed Dio

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." said Ken as he round house kicked Dio in the face.

K.O. used this opening with **Foo Fighter** to ambush Dio with a barrage of punches fueled by his burning rage. Dio used **The World's** speed and power to block all the punches that K.O. sent his way but it didn't seem to deter K.O.'s advance.

"Don't you feel like your both taking this too personal? Why don't you just give it up? We all know that your precious values will not allow you to fight me with your all." said Dio

This struck a nerve on K.O. For the longest time he had wanted to become a hero, and that meant following all the hero community's rules.

This small lapse in judgement was all that Dio needed. He gripped K.O.'s throat with an iron grip and then threw him with great strength back to the ground leaving a large wrecked crater.

"Now to finish the other nuisance." said Dio turning around just in time for Ken to head butt him.

Ken held Dio's head in an iron grip as he proceeded to continuously head butt the vampire shattering his nose and making him bleed from the forehead. Ken then lets go of Dio's head pulling his legs to his chest and then delivered a devastating double kick on his chest. Dio was sent down hard skidding on the street as Ken landed between Dio and K.O.

"If you think that getting in my head about being a hero is going to work then you're wrong. I'm not a hero. I became the protector of my home because not because I sought to uphold some sense of righteousness, I did it because someone had to do what was right. At the end of the day, in the simplest of ways, I have slain countless people and must live with it. No matter what others tell you, it must all come down to what you believe is right, whether it may be frowned upon or praised. Following your own path is all you can do, because you have a choice and you must live with those consequences." said Kenshiro although it did not seem to be at Dio.

Dio stopped for a moment as he thought on the words that Ken had just spoken, and then he bursted out laughing.

"Do you actually think that's what being a hero is all about? You are so hilarious! A hero is nothing more than a symbol that the masses will rally behind. He is their idol and savior. He embodies all their virtues and all their ambitions. That is why people both praise and curse them. Imagine just what could possibly happen if someone truly takes on that role. Build a throne upon your scars, drenched blood and fallen foes. You will become king of all if you give them what they truly desire." said Dio as he extended his arms.

Both Ken and Dio didn't say a word afterwards, they remained in silence allowing their words to sink in.

After what felt like a short eternity Dio made the first move.

 **"ZA WARUDO!"** called out Dio as he became encased in his orange aura once more.

Time froze once more and Ken remained standing like a stoic statue. Dio began moving towards his foe, believing that his philosophy would reign supreme. At that very moment Dio felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Dio slowly turned to watch over his shoulder to spot **Foo Fighter** holding on to him. As soon Dio saw the Stand he felt how his legs were crushed by a devastating kick. This attack sent Dio flying once he landed he managed to get on his knees. In front of Dio stood K.O. with his blue purplish aura flaring much like Dio's.

"What's the matter Dio, this didn't go according to plan?" said K.O.

"Why you little." said Dio in pain.

"I want you to know that what both you and my dad said is true. There's so much people put on heroes but at the end of the day they are still people. That's why I will forge my own path with its own consequences. As soon as your frozen time ends your legs will be all better. When that happens, I'll unleash **Foo Fighter** with everything I got to defeat you." said K.O.

"Why didn't you just finish me off when you were behind me?" asked Dio gritting his teeth.

"Because that would've been cowardly, and I don't want that regret for the rest of my life. So, come on, let's see who's the strongest warrior here." said K.O. giving Dio a glare that would give Ken a run for his money.

Dio glared and grunted in anger and hatred. His legs were almost healed and his power would be over soon.

"How does this brat dare to speak like that to me. I who has lived hundreds of years. Living with no regrets he says. Ha. Don't make me laugh. It doesn't matter what I do, cheat, lie, kill, poison, beat, or pretend. All that matters is winning at all costs." thought Dio as time began to move again.

"I DIO WILL NEVER LOSE!" screamed Dio as he twisted his leg to blind K.O. with his own blood.

At that moment **The World** launched itself straight at K.O. with a kick to the head, but K.O. sent **Foo Fighter** to attack as well. **Foo Fighter's** punch connected with **The World's** kick creating a power struggle for victory.

Suddenly, **Foo Fighter's** hand began to bleed causing Dio to smile. But that smile was short lived.

In a final push, K.O. and **Foo Fighter** overpowered **The World's** leg by attacking the one spot that had been broken earlier. The power of **Foo Fighter's** punch was so great that it obliterated the enemy Stand's leg and left its body and head open. **Foo Fighter's** attack continued through **The World's** body, tearing its muscles and blowing its face into dust.

Dio screamed in pain as his body's left side and head began to burn.

"This can't be, I'm Dio!" screamed Dio as his body exploded leaving only its decapitated right side.

"Its over." said K.O. as he gave his father a thumbs up.

Ken replied the gesture with a proud look on his face.


	35. Chapter 35

**Journey's End**

Both K.O. and Ken placed the remains of Dio's corpse in a bodybag and began rushing back towards their remaining allies with great speed. As soon as they arrived they were met with an ambulance that was taking them to the hospital.

"Let us go with you, she's my wife." said Ken to the paramedics.

Once the paramedics allowed them to get in both K.O. and Ken went to check up on their friends and family.

"How is Enid sir?" asked K.O. to one of the paramedics.

"She's mostly alright, but she has lost a lot of blood. We need a transfusion stat. It's almost as if she lost half of her body's weight." said the medical professional.

"Do you have enough bags of blood?" asked Elodie

"Not enough, she might die if we don't do something." said the medic.

An idea then came to K.O.'s mind. He looked at the bag where Dio was and he thought of a drastic solution. K.O. grabbed the bag and unzipped it.

"Do you think there's enough blood here to save her?" asked K.O.

The medic looked at it with chills as he was looking at a half burnt beheaded body.

"Well?" demanded K.O.

"Maybe but there's still the possibility of the blood type being different and the possibility of a disease or..." trailed on the medic with doubt.

The medic's words soon died out when he received the full force of both K.O.'s and Elodie's murder filled stare.

"Plug her in. Now." said Elodie with murder in her words.

The medic did as she ordered, not wanting to gaze upon her murderous intent a second longer. The medic quickly inserted the needles into the remains of Dio's body and the other end into Enid's. He then brought out a pump and he began to drain the blood from Dio's remains. He then placed a respirator on her face to make sure that she had the oxygen.

"Listen, what happens next is crucial, I need someone to get her heart beating. Its slowing down and must pick up back to its normal pace." instructed the medic.

"I can help with that." said K.O. as he got to Enid's side.

"Hey wait, you need lots of extended training and practice to know about this. You can't just say you can." said the medic

"K.O. there's a point near the heart, I suggest applying pressure there." said Ken

K.O. placed both of his hands on top of Enid's heart and began to apply the pressure needed. Following an established rhythm K.O. bounced his palms to restart Enid's heart. Enid's heart slowly began to beat normally as the blood entered her body. Slowly Enid's hand began to twitch and she began to react to the stimulation.

After a few minutes the blood from Dio's corpse had run out and Enid slowly began to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened up as she rose from her bed.

"Enid are you alright?" asked K.O.

Suddenly Enid's eyes turned red as she glared at K.O. The young hero let out a yelp. Before he could summon his Stand, Enid gripped him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Enid kept glaring at K.O. but no one moved a muscle fearing that K.O. would be at the receiving end.

"Enid, I know your in there." said K.O.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?" said Enid as her eyes turned back to normal.

Everyone let out a breath of relief, thankful that their friend was not being possessed by Dio through his blood. However, she still held on to K.O. with a vice grip and her glare could only be matched in sharpness by a pair of razor sharp katanas.

"Then wait, why are you looking at me like that? Or behaving so hostile?" asked K.O. in fear and confusion.

"Your hand." replied Enid coldly.

"Huh?" said K.O.

K.O. looked down in confusion to where his hand was. His hand was still attached to Enid's chest in the middle of applying pressure to it. K.O.'s face turned red as soon as he spotted this and then looked back to a still pissed Enid. K.O. then let out a short lived chuckle before letting go of Enid's chest.

Enid reeled back her fist about to punch K.O.

K.O. closed his eyes awaiting the punch to strike him, but it never did. Instead K.O. felt a far kinder touch. K.O. opened his eyes to see Enid giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the save K.O." said Enid ending the kiss.

"Any time." said K.O. before Enid gave K.O. a punch on the head.

K.O. was knocked out cold with a large bump on his head. Everyone looked at Enid with wide eyes and shock.

"What? Just because he saved me and the world doesn't mean that he'll get a freebie. He still needs to work on it." said Enid crossing her arms.

Everyone inside the ambulance let out a tired sigh as they arrived at the hospital.

* * *

A few hours passed and the heroes had joined up with the rest of their friends and allies. Mr. Gar had been treated by the doctors for his injuries and thanks to the medicine and the machines that Dendy created with her Stand he'd be good to travel back to the Plaza in a few days. Rad on the other hand was looking worse for wear but couldn't help but give a thumbs up and a tough guy smile. Both of them would be in bed for a few days but they weren't in any danger which made everyone happy.

As the sun began to rise on a new day K.O., Ken, Carol, and Enid were standing in the outskirts of the city.

"Do we have do this now?" asked K.O. as he rubbed his head.

"Yes. There is still a chance that Dio might come back if his body is still around. We have to make sure that that doesn't happen." said Ken as he laid Dio's body before them just as the sun came up.

As soon as the sun's rays illuminated the landscape and reached the corpse the body of the evil vampire began to turn to ashes and disappear. It amazed the heroes. Despite all the power, manipulation and ruthlessness that he possessed he crumbled away like ashes in the wind.

After a minute the remains of Dio had been scattered across the desert by the sun and the wind.

"I guess this nightmare is finally over." said Carol

"Yeah, it was one crazy adventure. I wouldn't mind another one." said Enid

"Yeah, besides no one knows what'll happen in the future. I do know that I'll be ready for it. I'll become much much stronger, the strongest hero!" said K.O.

 **(Insert David Bowie - Heroes)**

Time passed and the heroes returned to their normal lives.

Kenshiro decided to take a vacation from the Mad Lands to help around with Carol and try his luck at parenting. Though he will always return to the Mad Lands to fight the endless fight, but he won't do it alone.

Elodie returned to P.O.I.N.T Prep right before classes started and has made it her mission to surpass herself as well as become an inspiration to the other students.

Fink went back to Professor Venomous with a full report on what occurred in Egypt. Madam Cosma was not amused by what occurred and has started to look into Dio and Shadowy Figure's experiments. She believes that there was something that could be useful for their organization.

Dendy returned to the Plaza and resumed her duties as the accountant of the bodega. Although she has taken up several experiments that have given her interesting results. Among them the power of Turbo Energy.

Mr. Gar is back to managing not only the bodega but also the rest of the Lakewood Plaza. He is harsh at times but makes sure that everyone gets what they need. He has even started dating the doctor that treated him back in Cairo.

Rad continues to work in Gar's Bodega, but now hopefully a little wiser. With the loss of his arm and a new and improved robotic arm he has come to terms with his new reality. Despite his experience with death, he'll always have that devil may care tough guy personality.

Enid remained her cool self, but she's been warming up to a certain co-worker. She has taken up sparring matches with K.O. whenever they have spare time in order for him to fully master his Stand's power and increase the power of her own as well.

K.O. has learned a lot from the journey and has spent his time reflecting on what he can or should do. He gained a father, he helped save the world, and he almost got the girl. But there were still questions that needed to be answered such as his duplicate living within himself and the legacy that he could one day have to uphold. Those would all have to be answered but for now it was time to be a hero.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

In the hall of P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy, a woman with orange hair, tanned skin and a high ranking general uniform watched the sun set. Just then a grey alien in a wheelchair, hat, scarf and beard rolled next to her.

"These sunsets are quite beautiful from here, aren't they?" asked the alien

"Yes, they are." said the woman

"'Sigh' I just finished reading Silver Spark's report. It is troublesome to say the least." said the alien with a sigh

"True. The villains are getting more powerful, and much bolder. Sadly it seems there are only a few diamonds in the rough out there. We need to be prepared." said the woman

Just then a door opened up and a man wearing a blue uniform, a yellow cape and robotic gauntlets walked in with a smile on his face. He carried a large metal briefcase with him and stopped behind the other two.

"Chip. I assume you have what I asked for." said the woman

"All good and done boss. Now its the heroes' turn." said the man named Chip holding up the briefcase.

"This is a big risk we're taking. I cannot stress how paramount this is. We must take caution." said the alien

"I agree. But I fear we may not have time for that." said the woman as she opened the briefcase and looking at the green glowing contents that laid within.


End file.
